<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Soldier's Revenge 士兵的復仇 by carolchang829</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971598">The Soldier's Revenge 士兵的復仇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829'>carolchang829</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers Movie Night, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Brief Insecurity, Bucky Barnes &amp; Clint Barton Friendship, Bucky Barnes &amp; Wanda Maximoff Friendship, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America Steve Rogers, Deaf Clint Barton, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Guns, Implied Bottom Bucky Barnes, Implied Top Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Spoilers for/References to the Princess Bride/Ratatouille/the Martian/Coraline, Top Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>115,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes在將美國隊長拖出波托馬克河兩年後主動向神盾局投降。他在Wakanda協助破解腦控編程後，一直在獵殺九頭蛇，但如果他想徹底報復奴役他七十年的邪惡組織，他就需要幫助。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeHan/gifts">LeeHan</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928392">The Soldier's Revenge</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeHan/pseuds/LeeHan">LeeHan</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>感謝LeeHan同意讓我翻譯這篇以冬哥為中心的文，<br/>儘管七萬多字的原文一度讓人卻步，最後還是心一橫跳了這坑（真的太喜歡啦！自作孽嘎嘎～）<br/>本文的Bucky與Steve並不是竹馬，Bucky也不是咆哮突擊隊的隊員，他們依舊各自成為了冬兵和美隊，在天空母艦之戰後兩年因緣際會開啟了兩人之間緣分。（註：請忽略隊3以及復聯234）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Bucky從觀察窗的不透明玻璃上呆看著自己的倒影。束縛在他的手臂、手腕、胸前，大腿和腳踝上的神盾局手銬每個至少都厚達4英寸，他的倒影看起來像個被金屬圈分割成好幾塊的人。要Bucky猜的話，這些手銬是用極為堅固的鐵鑄成，在神盾認為足以拿出來應付它的敵人前，應該被綠巨人嚴格測試過。隨著時間流逝，Bucky只能繼續瞪著自己無聊的表情。他也希望能有別的什麼可以看啦，不過很可惜，神盾室內裝修的技巧並不怎麼樣。很少有組織會關注自己內部隔間裝潢該怎樣有趣。顯然不管九頭蛇還是神盾都沒啥兩樣。</p><p>Bucky動動手指。這是他不惹麻煩下能夠活動的最大極限。昨天他才因為在椅子上過度移動，而被某人透過揚聲器大聲警告，所以他忽視了腿部的僵硬痠麻，強迫自己的腦袋瓜想些別的事。他想到Shuri和Okoye，Rogers隊長和他的兩個跟班，他自己在戰爭期間的老隊長，還有當年在布魯克林的碼頭老闆。沿著這條思考線，某首歌曲的旋律開始在他腦海迴旋，並不斷跳針。在他沒發現之前，Bucky正用他閃亮的汎合金手指頭敲著身下椅子堅固的扶手。</p><p>
  <em>嗒 噠 啲 - 嗒。嗒 噠 啲 - 嗒。</em>
</p><p>這節奏很熟悉。是幾十年前一首古老歌曲的節拍。他試圖從不斷在他記憶邊緣迴旋的旋律中譜出曲調。</p><p>
  <em>嗒 噠 啲 - 嗒。嗒 噠 啲 - 嗒。嗒 噠 啲 - 嗒。</em>
</p><p>挺不錯。自從T'Challa和Shuri治療他以來，情況一直在好轉。Bucky沒完全搞懂Shuri怎麼整治他的腦袋瓜的，不過現在他很確定，他腦裡迴放的曲子並沒有被九頭蛇試圖抹煞他人性的編成所掩蓋。他只是不記得了。還有什麼比這更人性化的呢？</p><p>
  <em>嗒 噠 啲 - 嗒。嗒 噠 啲 - 嗒。</em>
</p><p>這是一首爵士樂曲。充滿了春天的氣息。這是首真正可以拿來跳舞的曲子。</p><p>
  <em>嗒 噠 啲 - 嗒。嗒 噠 啲 - 嗒。嗒 噠 啲 - 嗒。嗒 噠 啲 - 嗒。</em>
</p><p>還差一點點，就在他的舌尖上。</p><p>
  <em>嗒 噠 啲 - 嗒。嗒 噠 啲 - 嗒。嗒 噠  - </em>
</p><p>揚聲器傳出聲音：“請不要敲。”</p><p>Bucky瞪著白色小房間右上角那個小小的揚聲器。然後他回頭看向玻璃觀察窗，朝那個方向擺出誇張的不爽臉，並豎起他的中指 - 在手腕被拘束的狀態下儘可能地舉高他的手。在得不到任何回應之後，他嘆了口氣，回到默默靜坐的姿態。他挺納悶是誰在玻璃窗的另一側監視他，他們在那頭都是怎麼議論他的。</p><p>他已經被神盾羈押了四個星期，每天都比前一天更加無聊。這沈悶監禁日子中唯一的亮點就是有人來審訊他的時刻。這不會每天發生，但至少，發生的時候Bucky總算有人可以說說話。並不是每個訊問者都是好的談話對象，不過他也沒得選。Fury來過一次，那次會面徒勞而愚蠢。再來是六個心理學家，沒一個再次出現做第二次面談，喔，還有兩個軍事顧問，也沒再回來過。最後一個來的是 - <strong>猩紅女巫</strong>。</p><p>Bucky喜歡女巫。他很確定，她就是他離開這個地方的門票。沒人相信他願意加入神盾和復仇者的表態，這打一開始就很明顯，Bucky不怪他們。不管對他做了多少次審訊或進行了多少次測謊，大概都會歸結一個結論就是：他是個非常出色的演員。更何況，九頭蛇有七十年的時間能訓練，確保他可以通過神盾對他的任何測試。所以啦！也難怪在一月濕冷的大雪天中，他一出現在神盾大門口，就立刻給綁在了這張椅子上。</p><p>在女巫出現之前，其實Bucky也不確定自己要怎麼說服神盾。他有點覺得自己大概只能不斷重複聲明自己，直到雙方的耐性都耗盡：“不，我不為九頭蛇工作了。沒錯，他們監禁並且折磨我，直到我成為一個沒有自我意識，只會聽命行事的軀殼。不，我不想做那些他們命令我做的事。不，我寧死也不願再回到那裡。我想幫助你們摧毀他們。”</p><p>講真，<strong>屁</strong>用也沒。</p><p>然後，大約一週前的某一天，一位年輕女子進入他的牢房。她留著一頭烏黑的長髮，身材嬌小，蒼白的臉龐畫著煙熏眼妝。Bucky曾在瓦坎達的新聞中見過她一次。她是復仇者；那些新加入的其中一個。他不太清楚她的能力到底是什麼，不過從周圍的一切看來，她肯定非常強大，由她被單獨派來和他談話這點更證明了這推論。</p><p>她沒說話，就只盯著Bucky整整一分鐘，Bucky也看回去。然後她舉起了纖細的手指，突然間，一陣紅霧在他的眼前波狀散開。並不會痛，但他能清楚感到她正在他的腦子裡戳來戳去。這感覺如此熟悉，九頭蛇、Shuri，現在再加上猩紅女巫：他們都曾在他腦子裡逛大街。對他來說已經不是啥新鮮事啦！當她退出時，顯得頗為驚訝。Bucky淡定地對她微笑。他知道她沒要對他的腦子動手腳，她只是來探查他腦中真正的想法，而現在，她得到真相。她會告訴神盾，他沒有試圖滲透他們，然後他們就會放了他。</p><p>三天無聲無息地過去了，Bucky納悶自己是否因為四週無聊到爆的單獨監禁變成了一個樂觀主義者，不過，女巫在第四天回來了。這次她打了招呼。她自我介紹名叫Wanda，神盾希望她再過來看看他的腦袋，再確認一次，以免她漏掉了什麼。這次她甚至在舞動手指前客氣地徵詢他的同意，這可真令人耳目一新。Shuri曾告訴過他，未經他的許可就擾亂他的大腦絕對侵犯了他的人權。那時Bucky回覆她，所謂的人權只建立在所有人都認同你是個人之上。這想法有點過於現實，不過，Bucky能擺脫擔心受懲罰而閉口不言的習慣，首度表達不同意並說出自己的觀點，這點對他自我的回歸至關重要，這也讓Shuri開心得在實驗室拉著他來了場即興舞蹈。</p><p>
  <em>嗒 噠 啲 - 嗒。嗒 噠 啲 - 嗒。</em>
</p><p>哦，也許他在那兒聽過這首歌。</p><p>
  <em>嗒 噠 啲 - 嗒。嗒 噠 啲 - 嗒。嗒 噠 啲 - 嗒。嗒 噠 啲 - 嗒。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>嗒。嗒 噠 啲 - 嗒。嗒 噠 啲 - 嗒。哦 - <strong>親愛的</strong> - </em>
</p><p>Bucky座椅後方的牢房門打開了。透過觀察窗黝黑玻璃鏡面的反射，Bucky能看見走進來的人是Wanda，神盾的特工在她進入後關上了牢房。</p><p>“嘿，Wanda。我為什麼不能打拍子？”</p><p>當她繞過他的椅子站到他面前時，她嘴角掛著一絲微笑。</p><p>“嗨，James，”她輕聲說，“Tony Stark正試著以數學算式計算你愚弄我的可能性有多少，拍子聲會讓他煩躁。”</p><p>“他應該試試在一間全白無窗的房間裡坐上四個星期看看，”Bucky建議，朝Wanda肩膀後方的觀察窗露齒微笑，現在他知道那面單向鏡後頭盯著他的其中一個人是Stark啦！“我覺得他會很享受滴。”</p><p>Wanda真的被他逗笑了，Bucky不禁有一絲驕傲。</p><p>“他得出的結果是 - 幾乎不可能，”她告訴他結論，眼神透著理解。</p><p>“哦是嗎？” Bucky問，“不是‘不可能’？我得說，那是不可能的！全世界沒人比你更知道我的腦袋瓜裡都裝些什麼啦！”</p><p>“這倒是真的。”Wanda頷首，神情看起來有些抱歉，“他們要我再看一次。”</p><p>“哦，嘿，對了，到時你進去，”Bucky振作地說，“可以幫我看一看嗎？這首歌不曉得被我塞到腦子的哪裡去了，我記不清歌詞，也不記得在哪聽過的。我覺得應該是首很老的歌，不過我真的沒法確定。”</p><p>Wanda逗樂地哼了一聲。她皺了皺鼻子，嘴角彎起，那讓她總是帶著憂鬱的臉龐突然煥發光彩。</p><p>“你真的很懂如何苦中作樂，不是嗎？”</p><p>“我是說，橫豎我也沒得選，只能自嗨一下囉。”Bucky幽默地答道，再次扭動手指，展示他身上的各種拘束，“這是小事，妳知道嗎？”</p><p>Wanda點點頭，當她舉起手指時，她的微笑看起來有些詭異，紅霧立時籠罩在他們周圍。</p><p>“準備好了？”</p><p>“來唄。”</p><p>紅色的煙霧不冷也不熱。只是讓一切都變得朦朧，讓Bucky頭腦混沌。他不知道從Wanda將手指拂過他的太陽穴，到他醒來發現自己眨著眼迷茫地看著她這之間過了多久，不過在她退開時，她正朝著他友好地微笑。</p><p>“你還好嗎？”</p><p>“嗯。” Bucky在他的寶座上試著放鬆，在他能做到的範圍內舒展了下。“我準備好來杯奶昔啦，你都不知道我有多舒適。”</p><p>Wanda再次彎了嘴角。 </p><p>“市中心有家餐館的奶昔超級讚的，下回我帶你去吃吃看。”她回道。</p><p>Bucky揚起眉頭。</p><p>“呃好 - 好啊！那一定很棒。”他在驚訝中設法擠出回答。</p><p>這啥意思？他們是打算放他走了嗎？是嗎？他要被釋放了？</p><p>Wanda微微彎腰，輕柔地捏了下Bucky的手指，才轉身走到門口，留下Bucky獨自傻瞪著反光玻璃中一臉訝異的自己。</p><p>“哦，對了，James，”Bucky和她的視線在玻璃鏡面上相交，“《愛情至上》。”</p><p>“啊，” Bucky咧嘴笑著看牢房的門打開又關上，“碧昂絲，想也是。”</p><p>他仰頭凝視著單調的白色天花板，讓歌詞慢慢自腦中浮現。</p><p><em>哦，親愛的。從這裡我就看見沿途星光滿天...</em><br/>
 </p><p>- - - - - </p><p> </p><p>Bucky的匯報花的時間像老太婆的裹腳布又臭又長，不過最重要的是，它總算有盡頭。一位特工遞給他一小堆衣物，包括三件T恤、兩條牛仔褲和一件連帽衫，現在這些東西就是他所有的財產了。他離開瓦坎達時帶了很多玩意 - 大部分是Shuri送的禮物，但是神盾在他投誠當天就把它們全都沒收了。他試探地問過其中一位特工，是否能把那些東西還給他，只得到模凌兩可的回答。Bucky只好決定這事就別指望了。 </p><p>另外一個特工 - 一個叫Hill的女人，告訴他，他將與特工Barton共用宿舍。</p><p>
  <strong>Clinton Francis Barton。鷹眼。復仇者。神盾最精銳的特工。神射手。黑寡婦Natalia Alianovna Romanoff的搭擋。格殺勿論。</strong>
</p><p>Bucky能聽到九頭蛇邪惡的低語就在耳邊。Shuri曾試著解除它們，但事實證明，這些甚至都不是編程的一部分。這是Bucky自己的大腦在自動反饋訊息。Bucky唯一能做的就是忽略它。</p><p>從神盾的角度來說，Barton無疑是張安全牌。他是少數沒有殺死Bucky動機的復仇者之一。Bucky意會到包括Romanoff、Wilson、Rogers和Stark對他來說都是大寫的紅色警戒，至於Hulk，讓綠巨人當某人的褓姆也太過危險。那就只剩下Barton和Thor兩個選項。然而Thor行蹤飄忽，經常不在地球，所以就只有Barton啦！對Bucky來說，Barton可能有點棘手；畢竟，他對Romanoff言聽計從，而Bucky可是開槍打了她兩次。她可以說服Barton打心眼討厭他，進而破壞Bucky的如意算盤。 </p><p><strong>嘖</strong>，也只能這樣了。</p><p>從神盾到復仇者大廈一路上，Bucky全程雙手上銬，在廂型車的後座沈默地坐著。Hill解釋畢竟他正在緩刑中。他不打算成為復仇者，不過要是他能獲得復仇者們的認可，他們可能會讓他協助執行任務，畢竟Wanda已經認證他是理智且相對安全的。這對Bucky來說也足夠好了。 </p><p>從瓦坎達出來後，他曾嘗試以一己之力扳倒九頭蛇。他取得一定程度的成功，但這邪惡的組織就像病毒一樣散佈在地球各處，他需要更多資源，他無法只靠用30美金搞到的幾把爛手槍就完成這個目標。他是可以向Shuri尋求支援，但她和T'Challa已經幫助他很多了。他最不想做的事就是濫用他們的好心。他早已欠他們一輩子都還不完的人情。 </p><p>除此之外，完全恢復記憶後，他發現自己真的非常想念紐約。從1941年起，他就沒有回家過，在被九頭蛇控制時出過的那些屈指可數的任務不算。廂型車沒有窗戶，但他能聽到外頭城市的車水馬龍，這讓他整個人被激動的期待情緒佔滿。他還清楚記得三十年代的喧囂。記得每個週末夜晚，和隔壁街的Dot以及她堂姐妹Lottie一塊去跳舞。記得帶妹妹Becca去碼頭，坐在岩岸吃花生。</p><p>Bucky迅速切斷了思路。想到他妹妹總是讓他難以自持。 </p><p>他把注意力放在廂型車行進時車輪的滾動聲和他雙腕的手銬晃動相碰的哐啷聲。他們已經出發一段時間，所以他們應該很接近了。果然，不到十分鐘後，廂型車停了下來。司機下車，Bucky耐心等待著。外頭傳來冷靜的說話聲，接著，有人開始解鎖後車廂門。Phillip Coulson特工是那個打開門的人。 </p><p>
  <strong>Phillip J.Coulson特工。Nicholas J. Fury神盾麾下的副手。捕獲。必要時擊斃。 </strong>
</p><p>Coulson就是四週前在神盾總部負責逮捕他的人。由Coulson將Bucky移交給復仇者也算有始有終。他提示Bucky可以離開箱型車，Bucky低下頭，慢慢離開車廂，在雙手手腕仍被手銬拘束的狀態下，盡力把他剛拿到的背包拉到肩膀上背好。Coulson護送他穿過無人的停車場進入電梯，兩名特工隨侍在後，全程緊盯Bucky。</p><p>電梯無聲無息載著他們往上升，Bucky壓下吹口哨的衝動。在他記得的舊時光裡，電梯裡頭都會放音樂，不過他周圍的特工顯然都處於精神緊繃的邊緣，Bucky可不想因為某些緊張過度的特工認定他‘舉止可疑’而被遣送回那個像盒子的白色房間。</p><p>電梯停在某個樓層打了開，這裡看起來像某種高度戒備的監禁地，壓根不符合復仇者大廈通常給人的希望燈塔形象。所有的隔間牆都是透明玻璃，但對外的玻璃牆面是磨砂材質，光滑的深色地板反射著天花板上的燈光而閃閃發亮。</p><p>Bucky默默嘆了口氣。他一直暗自希望能在被鎖進大廈前見到一絲陽光，或者吸一口新鮮的冬季冷空氣也好。也許有朝一日他能再次見到太陽，他任自己想像。</p><p>透過玻璃牆能看到一小撮史塔克的員工。其中幾個一臉陰沉地看著他，其他人則是忙著在筆記本電腦上打字或在白板上書寫方程式。在房間的另一頭等著他們的，是絕大多數的復仇者。</p><p>Wanda在他們走近時向Bucky微笑，Bucky也彎了彎嘴角。Barton就站在她旁邊，雙臂交叉盤起，面無表情。在他們身後幾英尺處，Bucky看到Rogers，Romanoff和Wilson，都以不同程度的懷疑表情看著他。Romanoff的敵意昭然可見。她狠瞪著Bucky，瞇起的綠眸透出實質的怒意。 </p><p>
  <strong>Natalia Alianovna Romanoff。黑寡婦。復仇者。菁英級神盾特工。前克格勃特工。鷹眼Clinton Francis Barton的搭擋。Nicholas Joseph Fury最忠實的手下。格殺勿論。</strong>
</p><p>Wilson的態度最為直接。他揚起一邊眉毛不客氣地說，“再次撕一次我的翅膀，我就會幹掉你。”</p><p>
  <strong>Samuel Thomas Wilson。獵鷹。復仇者。前美國空軍。前空軍國民警衛隊。紐約退伍軍人協會顧問。由Steven Grant Rogers上尉招募。捕獲。必要時擊斃。</strong>
</p><p>有點難判斷Rogers的想法。他微皺的眉頭顯示他的不信任，可他的神情又帶著一絲不確定。 </p><p>
  <strong>Steven Grant Rogers上尉。美國隊長。第一位復仇者。菁英級神盾特工。戰略家。格鬥專精。九頭蛇的頭號敵人。格殺勿論。</strong>
</p><p>Bucky好奇Rogers是否知道他就是那個把他從波托馬克河拉出來的人。當然，他也是那個害他落下河裡的人，不過他還是救了他。Bucky暗忖自己是否該道歉。畢竟，他射中Rogers四槍。</p><p>“嗨，James，”Wanda打招呼，“你好嗎？”</p><p>“挺不錯，” Bucky輕鬆咧嘴一笑，“我現在擁有三件T恤，沒一件是皮製的。”</p><p>Wanda噗嗤笑出聲，但更耐人尋味的是，Barton也努了下嘴，就像他正在用力忍笑那樣。</p><p>“嗨，我想我們之前沒見過。” Bucky伸出他還被銬住的雙手。</p><p>“Clint Barton，”Barton堅定地握著Bucky的手搖了搖，“我聽說你是個很好的射手。”</p><p>“還過得去。”Bucky客氣道。</p><p>Barton似乎並不討厭他。這下他真的好奇了，Romanoff到底有沒有把他倆間的恩怨告訴他。</p><p>“Barton特工，”Coulson掏出一副鑰匙，“冬兵現在歸你管轄。”</p><p>Bucky真希望他們不要那樣叫他。這個稱呼並非他自願承受的。九頭蛇會這樣叫他，是因為他總是很冷。每次他們把他從冷凍艙提出來，他總是無法克制全身打顫。一直到七零年代中期他才學會如何降低反應，但這個稱呼已經如影隨形地跟著他了。既使那些不清楚這代稱起源的人也會嘲弄地那樣叫他。他甚至都不喜歡冬天好唄。春天才是他的最愛。 </p><p>“遵命，長官。”Barton應聲，接過鑰匙然後對Coulson隨性致敬了下。 </p><p>朝Bucky的方向投去最後一記謹慎的注視，Coulson點了點頭，旋即帶著他的特工們離去。 </p><p>“所以，”Bucky說，轉身面向Barton，“我聽說我們將成為室友。”</p><p>“計劃如此，” Barton伸手，抓起Bucky的手腕，“不過你要是敢偷吃我的<strong>果漿吐司餅*</strong>，就等著夢裡挨我刀子。”</p><p>“沒問題。”</p><p>Bucky看著Barton鬆開手銬。束縛一拿開，Bucky立刻輕輕揉了揉手腕。此處的皮膚在椅子上連續幾週的綁縛下有些發炎紅腫。這種小傷很快就會痊癒，但刺痛難免。</p><p>“你的手腕還好嗎？” Wanda凝視Bucky露出來的皮膚關心問道。</p><p>“它們會沒事的，” Bucky平靜地告訴她。</p><p>她的詢問讓他覺得頗為窩心。他們的視線交會，她露出瞭然的微笑。 </p><p>“來吧，”Barton指指他們身後的另一部電梯，“我帶你上樓轉轉。”</p><p>Wanda按下電梯按鈕，Bucky有點猶豫自己是不是該對其他幾個復仇者說些什麼。他張望了下，其他三個人圍在一起，緊張地講著悄悄話。</p><p>“- 我們就這樣裝作沒事？”Wilson嘶聲說。</p><p>“Wanda還年輕，我仍然認為她可能搞錯了，”Romanoff輕聲細語。</p><p>“繼續盯著他就好。”Rogers安撫，眉心間的皺紋鎖得更深，“他在這裡是最好的安排，總比放出去好，誰知道他會去幹什麼。”</p><p>“謀殺無辜平民，”Wilson喃喃。</p><p>“在飲用水裡下毒，”Romanoff猜測。</p><p>“虐待小動物。”Wilson補充。</p><p>從眼角餘光，Bucky看到Rogers微笑著搖了搖頭。電梯發出抵達的叮聲。Bucky靜靜跟隨Barton和Wanda走入電梯。</p><p>隨便啦，他的道歉八成對他們一點意義都沒有。看來他還是省省為妙。</p><p>電梯很快就抵達第63層，電梯門打開後是寬敞空曠的門廳，另一頭有張單扇門。Barton帶頭穿過門廳，Bucky注意到廳裡有四個攝像頭，每個角落各一個，監視這樓層的進出。Barton在單扇門旁的面板上輸入門鎖密碼，隨著一聲輕響，閂鎖打了開來。Barton推開門，他們走入一個巨大的開放空間。右側是廚房，正中放著一張像公車那樣長的沙發，對面牆上有著大壁爐和一台更大的電視螢幕。幾條走道分別引往不同的方向，整個環形空間最遠那一端是整面的落地玻璃窗，明亮的午後陽光像超大的探照燈流淌照亮了整個空間。</p><p>“靠啊，”Bucky倒吸一口氣。他徑自走進這寬闊的空間，當他朝落地窗直直走去時，兩組視線緊黏在他的背上。</p><p>“我能坐在這裡嗎？”Bucky回頭看向Barton和Wanda，他指著房間地板上最大的那一塊日光問道。</p><p>“呃，行？”Barton聳聳肩。</p><p>Bucky放下他的背包，嘆口氣滑坐到地板上，他閉上雙眼，任自己沐浴在溫暖的陽光下。他身下的地毯厚實柔軟，溫柔地貼著他的背，在那張硬梆梆的金屬椅子上待了四週之後，躺在這的感覺宛如置身雲端。仍閉著眼，他脫掉神盾給他的薄外套，只穿著一件T恤和牛仔褲。Bucky翻身，趴在地上伸長手臂拱起背脊，他的脊椎隨著彎曲發出一連串清脆的關節響聲。Bucky聽到Wanda朝他輕輕走來，坐沙發最靠近他的那端。他扭頭側向一邊，睜開一隻眼看著她。她一臉被逗樂地注視他。</p><p>“你要開始打呼嚕了嗎？”她問。</p><p>“也許呦，”Bucky咧嘴一笑，“從我上回看到太陽以來已經有一段時間了。”</p><p>Bucky聽到冰箱打開又關閉的聲音，Barton把自己扔在主要起居室裡環放的其中一個雙人沙發上，同時打開一瓶蘇打水。</p><p>Bucky轉回窗戶。窗外，他能看到曼哈頓在他眼前鋪展開來，左側是仍然白雪皚皚的中央公園，東河在遠處閃著光。這離布魯克林的碼頭還很遠，中間還要過好幾道橋。他遠眺底下街道上像小點的行駛中的汽車，試著透過比鄰高聳大樓光潔的玻璃窗看清裡頭。他能看到辦公室和會議室中許許多多的上班族，不是在螢幕上戳戳點點就是在振筆疾書。他納悶那樣的生活會是怎樣。普通、平靜、安逸。生活中可能發生的倒霉事不過是咖啡灑在褲子上，或進到休息室才發現裡頭只剩下葡萄乾口味的華夫餅。也許那個每週末去跳舞，會帶小姐妹去碼頭開懷大笑的Bucky能夠安於那樣的生活。但對現在的他來說，這已是不切實際的願望。就算他有一天能夠抹去手上所有的鮮血，也不可能在任何一個辦公室待得下去的。那種生活永遠不會適合他。</p><p>“哦，這些是給你的，”Barton朝他踢過來一個紙盒，將Bucky拉出自己的思緒。</p><p>Bucky將視線從窗戶上移開，把紙盒拉近些。Wanda在他打開盒子拿出兩個史塔克科技產品時越過他的肩頭張望。這是一台筆記型電腦和一支手機。Bucky拿起手機，放在手中把玩。它像他的胳膊一樣光滑，呈深灰色。他觸摸底端的圓形按鈕，沒任何反應。</p><p>“你知道怎麼用嗎？”Bucky用手指劃過側面的按鈕仍然沒有產生丁點效果時Barton問道。</p><p>“呃，”Bucky再次將手指劃過玻璃屏幕作嘗試。“理論上知道。”</p><p>在瓦坎達時，Shuri曾向他展示一些東西，但是他們的技術比這要先進得多。它直觀易用，易於理解。儘管如此，Bucky決定最好還是不要吐槽，畢竟在他上輩子的生命中，手頭上有過最科技的玩意是一台髒兮兮的收音機，你還得把它傾斜45度角才會起作用。</p><p>Wanda拉住他，對Bucky的振金臂點了下頭提醒道，“它感應不到金屬。你得用另一隻手。”</p><p>“啊。”Bucky換手並按下圓形按鈕。</p><p>屏幕亮了。</p><p>“很好。”Bucky點進已載入的內容。</p><p>沒啥東西，通訊錄裡頭只有Barton、Coulson和Hill的聯繫電話，再來就是標明所有國定假日的日曆。</p><p>“讓我給你我的電話號碼，”Wanda從他手裡拿走手機，“你想的話我們可以通話。”</p><p>“好的，”Bucky說，注視她在通訊錄中鍵入自己的名字。</p><p>他不確定他能跟她聊什麼，但，多個選項也是不錯的。</p><p>“來吧，”Wanda將手機還給Bucky時，Barton一邊咕嚕灌著他的蘇打水一邊說，“讓我帶你去你房間參觀下。”</p><p>“我有自己的房間？”Bucky驚訝地問。</p><p>“呃 - 對？難道你以為我們兩個會分享床鋪？”Barton反問，他又在抿嘴忍笑了。</p><p>“我只是…”Bucky語音漸弱，“我以前從來沒有自己的房間。”</p><p>小時候，他和妹妹同住，然後他與兩個同在碼頭上工作的傢伙一塊住了幾年，接著就是戰爭，你會想辦法在能找到的最溫暖的地方睡覺，不管旁邊是誰。最後，單獨睡在冷凍艙裡頭不算。</p><p>“等我下 - ”Bucky撿起夾克，甩上背包，再拿起手機 - 意識到這條神盾局提供的褲子沒有口袋，他的腦袋飛速打轉，試著找到能夠拿起他的新筆記本電腦又不會弄掉其他物品的方式。他不習慣一下子手上有這麼多東西。幸運的是，Wanda伸出了援手。她把他的外套擱在手肘上，幫他拿起筆記本電腦。</p><p>“哦，謝謝。”Bucky道謝。</p><p>她只是對他溫和地笑了笑。</p><p>他們跟隨Clint走進其中一個走廊。Bucky看到走道盡頭有扇敞開的門，裡頭看起來是間時髦的浴室。</p><p>“好啦，這整條走廊都你的，”Barton比劃了下整條通道，“有一間浴室，一間書房和一間臥室。”</p><p>Barton推開另一扇門，一間大臥室出現在他們眼前。床是特大號的，看起來潔白澎鬆。整個房間明亮又整潔 - 也許有點單調 - 不過還是很舒適，而且另一頭的玻璃落地窗更多地展示了紐約錯落的市景。</p><p>“哇，”Bucky漫步走入，他還不打算碰那些白色羽絨被，以免被他弄亂。</p><p>“我的在那邊走廊。”Barton指向客廳另一側的一條走道，那在整個樓層的另一頭，“所以，呃，沒問題？”</p><p>Wanda把Bucky的筆記本電腦放在角落的長書桌上後，Barton有點尷尬地四下張望。他的眼神在Bucky和Wanda間打轉。很顯然，他想離開，但他大概不能留下Wanda單獨和Bucky在一起。</p><p>“酷。嗯，多謝。”Bucky回應，“那我就自個安頓了。”</p><p>Barton頷首，然後倒退出門，他的視線從Bucky身上移開，等著Wanda加入他。</p><p>“我晚點給妳打個電話？”Bucky在Wanda準備隨Barton離開時補上一句。</p><p>“好啊，”Wanda對他微笑，“奶昔，對嗎？”</p><p>“答對啦，”Bucky也報以微笑，他的笑容隨著臥室門在他們身後關上隱去。</p><p>他能聽見他們邊走邊互相竊竊私語，Bucky立刻讓自己停住傾聽，今天他偷聽的已經夠多了。</p><p>他將背包放在書桌旁的椅子上，拿出裝在裡頭的新衣服。這些都是神盾提供的，所以上頭都印著神盾的標記，這讓他有點手癢。九頭蛇抹除了他的自主意志，讓他成為一把武器，而有很多九頭蛇爪牙都曾戴著神盾的面具。這是他整個投誠計畫中最糟糕的部分。站在這些曾與九頭蛇做朋友的特工身邊，這些特工曾與九頭蛇合作，一起訓練，想想就火。但外露任何不喜歡神盾的情緒或行為都會導致Bucky回到那個小白房，所以他還是默默把衣服們放進床邊的壁櫥掛好。現在，他總共擁有四件白色T恤，兩條深藍色牛仔褲和一條沒有口袋的卡其色休閒褲。他有一雙不太合腳的黑色鞋子，四條黑色平角內褲，四雙黑色襪子，一件黑色風衣。喔，還有一件連帽衫，令人震驚的，也是黑色。（哈）</p><p>瓦坎達在很多方面都表現得更出色，其中也包括<strong>時尚感</strong>。</p><p>Bucky把空的背包放進壁櫥，掛在衣服們旁邊，然後在窗戶旁的地毯坐下。太陽仍然綻放金芒，天空是晴朗的淺藍色，Bucky試著不去想自己可能只是從一個坑跳進另一個坑這個事實。</p><p><br/>
 <br/>
<strong>*果漿吐司餅pop tarts：查資料的時候才知道傑瑞米雷納真的很喜歡吃這個，也太可愛（哈哈）</strong></p><p> </p><p>- - - - -</p><p> </p><p> <br/>
四天過去了，Bucky沒啥新鮮事好說。他偶爾見到Barton。他老在奇怪的時間進進出出，每次他消失在自己房間時身上總是貼滿創可貼和紗布。Bucky獲釋後隔日，Wanda就被派出去執行任務，但這小妮子很貼心地從飛機上打電話過來，告訴他如何操作電視。</p><p>Bucky在網飛上看了劇集《良善之地》、電影《史瑞克》、還有實境節目《近藤麻理惠的整理魔法》。他檢查了整個樓層，發現他的臥室和書房有37個微型攝像機，共用的起居區也有15個。儘管在意料之中，還是讓Bucky感覺他大概永遠也脫離不了監視，他只能試著忽略。他用廚房那個複雜難搞的電爐煮意大麵的嘗試不太成功，只好放棄改吃麥片。他沒被准許離開這層樓，所以他四處亂逛，翻看他在客廳發現的舊平裝書，用Barton的切菜刀和他掛在牆上的砧板練習擲刀技能。沒人會因為他吹口哨或半小時漫無目的繞圈對他大喊大叫。他可以在想要的時候才起床，揮霍那用不盡的熱水淋浴，儘可能多地填飽肚子。這種悠閒又物質充足的懶人生活可比他之前任何時候都好，所以Bucky也沒啥好抱怨的啦！</p><p>第五天，接近午夜時分，Bucky決定去廚房看看方形奶酪餅是否還有剩，結果發現Barton躺在沙發，雙腿翹在咖啡桌上，頭上頂著一個冰袋。</p><p>“Barton，你還好嗎？”Bucky在廚房徘徊一邊問道，Barton抬起雙眼愣愣地對他眨眼。</p><p>“還好，”Barton嘆了口氣，朝他揮著手，“搞了點爆破，沒什麼大不了的。”</p><p>“哦，”Bucky蠻想知道要他是出哪種類型的任務，有沒有後援。“來點奶酪餅？”</p><p>Barton呆瞪著他一秒鐘，然後聳了聳肩，挺身坐起。</p><p>“好啊，有何不可。”</p><p>Bucky從零食櫃拿出餅乾盒。幸運的是，感覺至少還半滿。他把餅乾盒拿到沙發上，然後在地板坐下，這樣他離Barton足夠近，他們可以來回傳遞紙盒，同時又保持恰當的距離，不會讓Barton感到不舒服。</p><p>他們靜靜坐了幾分鐘，然後Bucky感到Barton的目光。</p><p>“Nat告訴我你很麻煩，”他說。</p><p>Bucky聳了聳肩。</p><p>“我開槍打了她幾次，不怪她這麼說。”</p><p>Barton把盒子遞給他。</p><p>“我覺得你還好嘛。”</p><p>Bucky抓起一把奶酪餅。</p><p>“你還記得奇塔瑞人的入侵嗎？”Barton往後倚在靠墊上問道。</p><p>“當時我在冰裡，”Bucky回覆，納悶這談話的走向，“後來有聽說。”</p><p>“好吧，長話短說，”Barton繼續說道，“雷神的兄弟Loki腦控了我，害我殺死了一群神盾局特工。”</p><p>Bucky抬頭注視Barton，Barton皺眉盯著自己手中的冰袋。</p><p>“我才被控制了幾天，那真是糟糕至極，”他坦承，“你的檔案說你處於那種狀態下至少15年。”</p><p>Barton看著Bucky，眼神充滿理解。</p><p>“我不認為那是你的錯。”</p><p>感覺像所有空氣瞬間被抽出房間。Shuri也曾告訴他這不是他的錯，但從Barton口中聽到這樣的話完全在他意料之外。面對Shuri，Bucky的理智告訴自己，她沒有親身經歷過，她從沒看過殺戮中的Bucky，她只知道他是個失去記憶的傢伙，正努力將自己一點一滴拼湊回來。Barton不同，他是神盾特工，同時也是復仇者。Bucky曾試圖殺死他的搭擋、獵鷹和美國隊長。在天空航母上的戰鬥中，他殺死了將近30名神盾特工，更別說這幾十年來他手上取走的人命。所以，若連Barton都說這不是他的錯，那...只代表他是真的這樣認為。</p><p>“我 - 呃 - ”Bucky卡殼了，“那是 - 呃 - ”</p><p>“我瞭，”Barton聳聳肩，從Bucky僵在半空的手上搶走餅乾盒，“一開始我也不喜歡聽到這種話。事實上Natasha是第一個對我這樣說的。在我們討論要怎麼對待你時，我把這事拿出來講，她可不爽了。”</p><p>“我是殺手，”Bucky提醒他，“她完全有權利謹慎小心。”</p><p>“拜託，這裡沒人不是殺手，”Barton反駁。</p><p>他們沉默了片刻，然後Barton用還穿著襪子的腳丫戳了戳Bucky。</p><p>“那麼，從你的角度來看，那艘天空艦上底發生了啥事？”他問。</p><p>“你為什麼想知道？”</p><p>“好吧，我已經聽過Cap的說法，還有Nat和Sam的，”Barton舔了舔手指上的奶酪餅殘渣，“Wanda說你就是在那時決定換邊站的。所以，什麼改變了你？”</p><p>Bucky把奶酪餅乾盒放在低矮的咖啡桌上，手指在褲管上擦了擦。他並不是很想回憶那個時候，但若能與復仇者建立信任，對他來說會有很大的幫助。他深吸一口氣，思考從哪開始說起。</p><p>“我醒了，”Bucky開始說，“他們告訴我，九頭蛇正在為世界和平作出最後的努力，但一小批神盾局叛徒擋住了路，那些叛徒尊美國隊長為他們的領頭。九頭蛇要我全力捍衛天空母艦。我去了，然後依命行事。Rogers和我最後在其中一艘天空艦上對決，可當我和他戰鬥時，有什麼感覺不對勁。他當時穿著他的舊制服，那是他在第二次世界大戰的制服，儘管我最多只有當天早上的記憶，但不曉得為什麼，我覺得有種莫名的熟悉感。”</p><p>Bucky嚥了下口水，注意到Barton整個人往前傾身，手肘撐在雙膝，一臉認真地傾聽。</p><p>“無論如何，我朝他連續開了好幾槍，不過他還是成功破解了天空母艦的控制權，然後船艦開始下降。我的命令是不惜一切代價把他趕出去，所以即使天空艦開始墜毀，我仍在戰鬥。我們打得很激烈，他把我勒住，我差點昏迷，不過最後我還是把他壓住狂揍，那感覺有些不對勁。我試圖告訴自己，我必須完成任務，但是我腦海裡一直隱隱有個聲音在說：“不，你得保護他。”我想那是數十年來我腦袋裡第一次出現自己的想法。”</p><p>在Bucky敘述的過程中，能察覺Barton的目光緊盯著他的頭側。他有些煩亂地抓抓連帽衫的下擺。</p><p>“艦身開始崩解，Rogers摔了下去，”Bucky繼續說道，“我想都沒想就追著他跳了，然後把他撈起來拖到岸上。我不知道自己在做什麼，但我知道自己不想回九頭蛇。我不想再次被迫忘記，所以我離開了，直接走掉...”</p><p>Bucky語音漸收，Barton盯著他，一副他第一次見到他的模樣。</p><p>“你從河裡把Cap拉出來？Barton狐疑。</p><p>“沒錯，”Bucky聳聳肩，“我檢查了下，確定他還在呼吸，裝備也都在。知道你們很快就會找到他。”</p><p>Barton搖頭的樣子活像在重新檢視自己的生活。</p><p>“我們都以為Cap在昏倒之前自己想辦法游上岸的。”他這話比較像是在自言自語，而不是在對Bucky說話。</p><p>他朝虛空乾瞪眼了一會兒又追問。</p><p>“你說他看上去很眼熟？”他問，“那是什麼意思？”</p><p>“好吧，”Bucky屈起腿，將膝蓋靠在胸前，腳趾頭潛入柔軟的地毯。“稍早在華盛頓的襲擊時我就認出了他，這也是他們為何在天空戰前再次清空我大腦的原因 - 我就是沒法對他下手。現在我所有的記憶都回來了，所以我能想通先前因為一直被抹除時沒發現的事。我認識他，早在40年代就認識。”</p><p>Barton整個嗆著。</p><p>“你撒謊，”他猛地嘲道，“你沒那麼老，更何況，要是Cap認得你，他會告訴我們的。”</p><p>Barton現在是真的在生氣了。想也是。</p><p>“我沒有在撒謊，”Bucky安撫，“他只是不記得了，他怎麼會記得呢？他在戰爭中遇過很多大兵。”</p><p>Barton難以置信地瞪著他。</p><p>“你在第二次世界大戰打過仗？”他一臉不信。</p><p>“第107步兵團<em>James Buchanan Barnes中士</em>，”Bucky邊苦笑邊諷刺地行了個軍禮，“我懷疑那會在我的檔案裡。政府並沒很認真搞清楚我的過去。”</p><p>Bucky能看到Barton在腦中努力拼湊各種線索卻仍一團亂麻。</p><p>“等一下，所以...”Barton試著釐清同時搞懂自己到底要問啥：“你是俄羅斯士兵？”</p><p>“美國人。”</p><p>Barton的嘴張開又閉上。</p><p>“1917年我出生在布魯克林，”Bucky補充，在Barton眉頭挑得更高時頓了下，“我是狙擊手，曾受命保護美國隊長在納粹佔領的法國執行任務。”</p><p>“好吧，所以要嘛是你這屁謊扯得可大，要嘛就是你的個人檔案全都錯了。那上頭寫的第一件事就是你是俄羅斯人。”</p><p>“嗯，沒有人問過我這件事，所以一點也不意外。”Bucky扯了扯嘴角，“神盾關於我的所有信息都來自九頭蛇的德國分部，而他們的資訊來自俄羅斯。我不知道易手的過程是不是少給了什麼資訊，無論如何，他們都把我當作是自己製造出的完美武器。沒人會去宣傳我的原產地是美國的。”</p><p>“等等，所以，”Barton問，“你對Cap有多了解？”</p><p>“不是很多，”Bucky承認，“我只見過他一次。我第一次看到他是在他和他的小隊衝進納粹佔領的小鎮時。我從我的隊長那裡接到命令，要從高處掩護他，所以我擊倒任何在他攻入市政廳時試圖接近他的敵軍。後來炸彈落下，煙塵太多我看不到他，我放棄了我的位置，下到戰場。我的任務是保住美國隊長的性命，我不能失敗。對我們所有人來說，他是活生生的傳奇。我所聽到關於他的一切，都是他有多神奇以及他的隊員有多麼愛戴他。當你躺在塵土中，腦中奔騰的盡是死去兄弟的名字，這類的故事是唯一激勵你繼續向前的力量。我不能眼睜睜看著美國隊長死亡，所以我自己下到他所在的位置，看到他徒手猛擊一輛坦克，讓它整個翻車，活像只有十磅重那樣。接下來我就一直和他並肩作戰，直到戰鬥獲勝。我記得他最後幫了我一把。有一枚手榴彈在我們附近爆炸，我被震得頭暈，他把我扶好，然後對我說：“多謝掩護”，在他離開前還拍了拍我的肩膀。我發誓，就是美國總統親口對我說這句話也比不上他說的一半激勵人心。總之，我猜這對我來說是很重要的記憶，始終潛藏在我腦中，所以當我一看見他，我就自動回到我最原先的使命：<strong>保護美國隊長</strong>。”</p><p>Bucky再次安靜下來。Barton茫然對著空氣發怔。</p><p>“你不相信我，對嗎？”Bucky嘆了口氣，將視線從Barton臉上移開，看向窗外的漆黑。</p><p>“我是說，”Barton尷尬地揉了揉後頸，“信息太多，沒有證據。只有你的一面之辭。”</p><p>“是的，我知道這不代表什麼，”Bucky聳肩，“我不是要你更改我的檔案或其他任何內容。這是事實 - 至少，對我來說是。這對神盾來說無關緊要，但對我很重要。”</p><p>Bucky抓起一把奶酪餅塞進嘴裡，悶聲咀嚼。</p><p>“你呃 - 要和Cap談談嗎？”Barton不確定地問。</p><p>“不了，”Bucky搖頭，“我懷疑他想和我說話，而且，事實上這是小事。就像你說的，如果他記得我，他會說的。”</p><p>“我總覺得這不是小事，”Barton喃喃著躺回沙發，將冰袋再次壓在額頭上。</p><p>“嗯，好吧，要是哪天他願意坐下聊聊，我會提出來的。”</p><p>Barton咕噥了一句什麼，但被他擱在臉上使勁將冰袋平壓在瘀傷的手臂掩住了聲音。</p><p>“你還好嗎，Barton？”Bucky把手肘撐在沙發上，伸長脖子查看Barton的傷勢有多嚴重。</p><p>Barton又含糊地說了一句。</p><p>“你在說啥啊？”</p><p>“我說，我叫Clint。”</p><p>“哦，好的。”</p><p>Bucky頓了頓。</p><p>“我是Bucky。”</p><p>“什麼？”</p><p>“我是Bucky。”</p><p>“Bucky是他媽的啥鬼名字？我以為你叫James？”</p><p>“這是我的暱稱。”</p><p>“如果我是你，我會堅持叫James。”</p><p>“暸。”Bucky露出一絲微笑，“你該上床睡覺，Clint。”</p><p>“我在床上。”</p><p>“你在沙發上。去床上躺著會感覺好些。”</p><p>“如果我不用起來我會感覺更好。”</p><p>“好吧，到早上再跟我說一次。”</p><p>Clint睜開眼睛，一臉不爽地瞟著Bucky。Bucky僅是挑挑眉。</p><p>“我覺得咱倆不交談的時候你比較討喜。”</p><p>“唔，那你就不該讓咱們以名互稱。這是你的錯。”</p><p>“噢好啦，還有什麼新鮮的。”</p><p>Clint免強爬起，他一站起來就有些搖晃。Bucky也站了起來，一部分原因是確保Clint不會跌倒，然後把自己搞個腦震盪，另一部分是因為時間真的已經很晚，他的眼皮也開始打架了。</p><p>“好吧，”Clint抬起一手抓了抓頭髮，那讓他的頭毛比先前更加蓬亂，“晚安，我想。”</p><p>“晚安。”Bucky輕拍了下他的肩膀然後轉頭往自己的走廊去，他在門口停步，確定Clint有辦法自己回房，沒有造成更多傷害。</p><p>等Clint關上門，Bucky躺回自己床上，他拿出手機，給Wanda發了個短信。</p><p>Bucky：我想我交了一個朋友。</p><p>Wanda：:D</p><p> </p><p>- - - - - </p><p> </p><p>兩天後，Clint邀請Bucky加入他一塊去樓下的健身房。Bucky不能自己獨自出入其他區域，所以這是他第一次有機會好好瀏覽經過的大廈內部、電梯和停車場。他穿上一件乾淨的長衫，和Clint借了一條短褲，找了條橡皮筋作髮圈。在Clint伴隨下通過了保安，六天以來，Bucky第一次走出公寓。</p><p>他們搭乘電梯，下樓到一個鋪滿地墊、重訓器具，有跑道、游泳池、射擊場以及一些Bucky都不曉得該怎麼定義的瘋狂器械的樓層。他跟著Clint走到一整排拳擊沙袋前，這傢伙跳上其中一個沙袋，像隻無尾熊那樣吊在那旋轉。</p><p>“秀一下你的實力！”Clint咧嘴，他放下雙腿踩在地上，抓穩沙袋準備迎接擊打。</p><p>自從那天晚上他們談話以來，Clint一直很友善。他們開始一起吃飯，看那些瞎搞的真人秀節目，（期間Clint認真‘研讀’了神盾給他的任務檔案）。Clint甚至要求Bucky幫忙包紮他背上碰不到的正在愈合的刀傷。Bucky沒有錯失這表示信任的舉動，他竭盡全力確保自己值得信賴，期間不免取笑神射手一下，一定要噠。</p><p>Bucky輪起拳頭用力擊出。那一下直接爆了沙袋，裡頭的碎粒撒得一地都是，Clint則被整個作用力摔出去跌個屁股痛。Bucky不留情地嘲笑Clint目瞪口呆的吃驚臉，在他站起來撇嘴拍屁股時笑得更大聲。</p><p>“警告一個人！”</p><p>“你說打它！”</p><p>“嘿啦嘿啦。咱們來用Cap的沙袋。”</p><p>“他不會介意嗎？”</p><p>“不會啦！它們有經過特殊加固，而且比原本的重了四倍，這樣他才不會老是打爆它們。”</p><p>他們收拾了Bucky搞出來的爛攤子，然後他打了Rogers的沙袋一會兒，在Clint擊打普通沙袋當作暖身時幫他扶著。Clint快打完時，Bucky注意到一小群特工散佈在健身房裡，這些傢伙一路武裝到牙齒，全都眼巴巴地盯著他們。</p><p>“我來這裡沒問題嗎？”在Clint開始他的最後一輪時，Bucky問。</p><p>“是的，只要你和我在一道，”Clint聳聳肩，“不過你的確讓他們精神緊張。放心吧，他們不會打擾我們的，只會在旁邊看。”</p><p>“以防我刺你還是什麼的？”</p><p>“對啦，那一類的。你想刺我的話，麻煩等我解決那盒米蘭諾餅乾再說。”</p><p>Bucky會心一笑。</p><p>“下回再買雙層黑巧克力口味的。”</p><p>“停止射我的砧板，也許我會考慮。”</p><p> </p><p>- - - - -</p><p> </p><p>這成了例行公事。每次只要Clint在大廈，他們就會一起去健身房。Wanda從為期兩週的任務中回來後也開始加入他們的行列。她希望Bucky教她幾招，以免哪天她需要使出非魔法性的招數來解決問題，Bucky很樂意提供幫助。</p><p>他從最基本動作開始她的學習 - 如何矮身避開、格擋，和閃躲，以及如何正確射擊，然後再教她一些組合技。她學得很快，而且很專注。Clint讓她開始舉重來增強肌力，儘管她對此抱怨不已，但每次Clint給她增加重量時，Bucky都能清楚看見她溢於言表的欣喜。</p><p>有兩次，神盾特工差點攻擊他。第一次是他向Wanda示範如何打翻敵人，他們認為他其實是在傷害她，另一次是他們在訓練時有顆啞鈴放得太近，他在她快要絆倒前抓住了她。兩次Wanda都跳到他前面，設法安撫那些似乎極度渴望再次逮捕他的特工。Bucky試圖不讓自己受影響，但每當他走過這些戴著冷硬面罩的特工，他總忍不住提高警覺。他內心某一塊懷疑這些人之中是否仍有九頭蛇潛藏。他知道現在這個神盾是在先前那個被Rogers解散後倉促重組的，這組織經歷了徹頭徹尾的改革，但九頭蛇很狡猾，他們能從最小的縫隙溜走。Bucky盡量不讓這些念頭害自己晚上睡不著。</p><p>儘管如此，Bucky還是不能進入射擊場。Clint試著說服那些監管槍械庫的傢伙，只讓他們用彩彈槍也行，但仍遭拒絕。這有點討厭，因為射擊是Bucky最喜歡的。這是最能讓他頭腦清醒並真正完全集中注意力的事，不這幾週以來有Clint和Wanda讓他足夠分心，所以沒關係，他可以等。</p><p>Rogers和他的小團體與他保持距離，他偶爾會從遠處看到他們。有時候，其中一個會在Bucky進入更衣室同時剛好離開，或Bucky會在他們鍛鍊完擦拭地墊時從旁經過，總之他們都沒有做出任何除了瞟他幾眼以外的行為。有一次，Wanda和Bucky沿著大廳朝飲水機的方向走，Rogers剛好就從樓梯間冒出來。這人很明顯剛下任務。他全身髒兮兮的，汗水淋漓，那套深藍色制服還有點破損。他的視線滑過Bucky停在Wanda身上，給了她一個清淺的微笑。然後他就走了。</p><p>“那不是針對個人，”Wanda安慰他，“總有一天他會認識你的。”</p><p>Bucky懷疑，不過還是感激她的樂觀。</p><p>- - - - -</p><p>在他們開始這新慣例一個月後，黑寡婦走近正在擦拭Rogers專用沙袋的Bucky。Bucky很確定是她，從他轉身之前後頸寒毛豎起的預警就知道了。</p><p>“<em>Солдат，давайдраться。（士兵，讓我們對打。）</em>”她的俄語精確，語調冰寒，她射向他的目光冷酷無比。</p><p>
  <strong>Natalia Alianovna Romanoff。黑寡婦。復仇者。菁英級神盾特工。前克格勃特工。鷹眼Clinton Francis Barton的搭擋。Nicholas Joseph Fury最忠實的手下。格殺勿論。</strong>
</p><p>“我不想打架，”Bucky回答，迴身面向沙袋，“我也不想講俄語。”</p><p>
  <em>“Этобыланепросьба。（這可不是邀請。）”</em>
</p><p>Bucky環顧四周尋找Clint，但他遠在另一頭的靶場裡，隔著隔音玻璃牆，獨自射箭，因為Bucky不被允許進入，而Wanda今天在樓上練習她的念力。他猜想這次伏擊是不是預謀好的。他發現Rogers和Wilson站在大門口到更衣室中間冷眼旁觀，周圍還有一些特工，有幾個看著他，其他正自顧自的鍛煉。他不會從任何人那裡得到援手。</p><p>Romanoff走進對打場地，期待地凝視他。她穿著黑色運動長褲，紅色直髮整齊地束在腦後，雙手已經纏上綁帶。她都準備好了。Bucky皺眉，踢開鞋子加入她。他重綁了他的短馬尾 - 用一條和Wanda借來的淺藍色髮圈，然後調整好自己的手綁帶，才踩進對練場地的墊子。</p><p>“對練，”他強調，“不要真打。”</p><p>
  <em>“тожесамое。（都一樣。）”</em>
</p><p>她的拳頭又重又快，狠狠擊中Bucky的臉頰。他挨下另一拳，然後躲開她對他頭側的踢擊。他竭盡全力阻擋她的進攻，然後又挨了一拳，但他沒有反擊。他不想打架，他也不認為Romanoff想。她只是需要發洩怒氣。Bucky能理解 - 畢竟這是他該受的。</p><p>Bucky摔在地墊上。在他試著站起身時，Romanoff用力踢中他的腹部，讓他從練習台上滾落，撞在堅硬的混凝土上。</p><p>“Natasha！”Clint大喊，沿著練習場邊衝過去，“這到底在幹什麼？”</p><p>他抓住她的手肘，把她拉向遠處的牆邊。Bucky感到有血流過臉頰，他坐在原地盡力擦去血跡。他眨眼，茫然環顧四周，發現大概有十二雙眼同時掃過他，隨即回到他們原本在做的事情上，只有一雙眼除外。</p><p>Rogers正凝視著他。Wilson加入了Clint和Romanoff的行列，三個人壓低聲音在爭論，Rogers獨自站在一旁。他看著Bucky再次擦拭臉頰，卻發現手指沾上更多血。</p><p>“需要幫忙？”</p><p>Bucky抬頭。</p><p>Bruce Banner站在他身旁，朝他伸手。</p><p>
  <strong>Robert Bruce Banner，醫學博士，浩克。復仇者。生化學家。核物理學家。伽馬輻射專家。不要招惹。</strong>
</p><p>“謝謝。”Bucky讓醫生以驚人的堅定握力將他拉起站好，“我是Bucky。”</p><p>“Bruce，”Banner自我介紹，在Bucky把從馬尾辮鬆掉的頭髮塞回耳後時好奇地歪了歪頭，“你看起來需要一兩個創可貼。”</p><p>“我很快就會癒合。”Bucky搖頭回答。</p><p>現在他只想回到自己的房間，吃光Clint昨天買的女童軍餅乾，同時安靜地看幾集大英烘培大賽。</p><p>“我也是，”Banner回道，他握住Bucky的肘部，引導他朝電梯走，“但還是會痛，不是嗎？”</p><p>他們進電梯前，Bucky看到Banner舉起兩根手指朝Clint揮了揮。Rogers的目光始終沒離開他們。Bucky在電梯門關上前移開了視線。他納悶Clint是否已經把他們之間的共同歷史告訴Rogers。他猜大概沒有。Bucky一點也不想知道，在他幹了那麼多的壞事後美國隊長有多討厭他。老Bucky會非常在意的。新的自己對星光燦爛的人的依戀遠不如從前，但仍舊能想像得出，過去的他對事情演變至此會有多失望。</p><p>Banner按下數字鈕，那是Bucky從沒去過的樓層，他在電梯上升時默默站在Bucky身旁等著。Banner的體型比Bucky想像的要小。他的姿態有點佝僂，使他看上去比該有的身高矮很多，稍長的深色捲髮垂在額前，遮住了很大一部分臉龐，但仍掩蓋不了其下透出的頑強。他一點也不怕Bucky，他的站姿顯露出一種經過計畫的放鬆與控制，即使他是位個子矮小的科學家，仍讓人本能地感覺危險。</p><p>Banner樓層的門廳就和Clint的一樣，不過電梯一打開，Bucky就察覺到此地絕對與眾不同。牆壁更厚，前門有特別加固過。當Bruce打開大門，Bucky也能立刻看到不同，儘管格局一樣，但落地窗改為長寬各為兩英尺的強化玻璃窗，牆壁是堅固的混凝土，不過這地方卻裝飾得像他見過最和藹可親的老奶奶客廳。沙發超級無敵大，而且蓬鬆，要是浩克想卷在裡頭，這巨型沙發絕對能容納。大尺寸的絨毯無處不在，還有很多跟床墊差不多大的抱枕 - 印滿色彩誇張的幾何圖形。除此之外，到處都是機械設備：巨型顯微鏡、拆開的電磁波產生器，組到一半的核磁共振機台。Bucky跟隨Banner穿過由柔軟靠墊和尖銳工具組成的迷宮抵達廚房，Banner示意他坐在早餐吧檯，然後從冰箱凍庫取出幾個冰袋遞給他。Bucky把一個冰袋按在臉頰，另一個壓在肋骨，最後一個放在膝蓋上。</p><p>“很難獲得Natasha的信任，不過一旦你得到，就是終身會員，”Banner把水壺放在爐子上同時開導他，“相信我。我們第一次見面的時候我也曾試圖殺死她。”</p><p>“哦，是嗎？”Bucky努力克制語氣中的疲憊。Banner從他的櫥櫃裡拿出馬克杯。</p><p>“沒錯，我也想給你講講細節，很可惜我也不太清楚，不是每次都能記得浩克做了什麼。”Banner聳聳肩，“那種感覺有點像給下了咒。我通常會在沒去過的地方醒來，衣衫破爛，一條被破壞殆盡的通道在我身後。”</p><p>Bucky抬起頭，終於明白為什麼Banner要把他帶到這裡。</p><p>“這和心智控制或編程不同，”Bruce神情溫和，“但我懂那種感覺。”</p><p>他靜了下來，Bucky看著他從架子上挑了一罐茶葉。</p><p>“儘管如此，他們還是相信你嗎？”Bucky問。</p><p>他知道答案，但聽到答案被大聲講出來感覺不同。</p><p>“他們是的。”Banner點點頭，輕拍茶罐把茶葉抖進一個小金屬籠裡，“他們在Loki威脅地球安危時要求我加入。他們早就知道我是誰，我可能有多危險，但他們決定他們需要我來贏得這場戰鬥。他們冒了一個險，並且得到了回報。我想，當決定是由他們來做的時候，對他們來說會比較容易。你的自首行為出乎所有人意料，他們不知道該怎麼處理。”</p><p>水壺開始鳴叫，Bruce把滾水倒進一個小茶壺，一套手工做的<strong>針織茶壺罩*</strong>完美地裹著它。</p><p>“無論如何，”Bruce顯然試圖改變話題，“這是我的 ‘那些人很煩，我不喜歡他們’ 茶。”</p><p>他把裝滿茶葉的金屬籠浸入壺中。</p><p>“我常常喝。”</p><p>Bucky終於露出一絲笑容。到後來，他陷在Bruce巨大沙發上的兩顆大抱枕之間，聽Bruce侃侃而談40年代以來世界科學的進步。他在心裡默默記下該找個方法聯絡Shuri，對那小妮子大喊她怎沒告訴他人類在50年前就已經踏上月球啦！他愚蠢地為自己沒能躬逢其盛而沮喪。不過也因為如此，他完全忘了Romanoff和她那群同夥。最後Bruce的茶都喝光，Bucky也在暖呼呼的手工製棉被下被睡神拖走。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*hand knitted tea 搜到太可愛的玩意了！茶壺也穿毛衣！！！？？？</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>- - - - -</p><p> </p><p>“哦，拜託！快三個月了欸！”Clint對一臉無動於衷，負責史塔克大廈保安的特工大喊，“他想幹掉我們的話早就做了！”</p><p>他們站在射擊場的入口處。這一陣子Clint一直努力想讓Bucky也能入場，但毫無進展。時序就要進入五月，Bucky與射擊場仍然得保持20碼的距離，Clint曾打算帶他夜間闖入，但Bucky堅持一切得在檯面上進行。萬一他們被逮到，事情將回到原點，他得花更多時間來讓復仇者認同他。</p><p>“聽著，”Clint挫敗地捏了捏鼻樑，“我負責照看他，作為一個合格‘保姆’，我告訴你，他可以射擊一些紙靶！誰說的話會比我更有可信度？”</p><p>“很抱歉，”特工嘴上這樣說，可聽起來一點也不抱歉，“但我不能放他入場。你沒有權限讓他進入。”</p><p>“噢我的老天爺！難道我不是復仇者元老嗎？”Clint舉起雙手，“那要是浩克在這裡呢？他就有權限嗎？或者 - 嘿！Cap怎麼樣 - 嘿！Cap！來這！告訴那傢伙放我們進去。”</p><p>遠在健身房另一頭的Rogers從他正躺舉的姿勢抬頭看過來時，Bucky下意識縮了下。他放下槓鈴走了過來，邊走邊用毛巾擦拭滿是汗珠的後頸以及濕髮。</p><p>“怎麼了，Clint？”他停在幾英尺遠的地方問道。</p><p>他的眼睛往Bucky的位置瞟了下。</p><p>Steven Grant Rogers上尉。美國隊長。第一位復仇者。菁英級神盾特工。戰略家。格鬥專精。九頭蛇的頭號敵人。格殺勿論。</p><p>“我們想使用這個範圍，”Clint解釋，“我們只是想弄一些沒感覺的好紙片人來練習射擊。這要求會很過分嗎？”</p><p>Rogers盤臂抱胸。Bucky就沒看過這人有不皺眉的時候。他開始覺得這是Rogers的永久標誌了。</p><p>“你確定這是個好主意嗎？”</p><p>他沒再看向Bucky，Bucky也沒期望他會。</p><p>“別這樣，兄弟。Wanda、Bruce和我這幾個月一直在告訴你他沒問題，”Clint伸手攬住Bucky，用力把他夾在脅下，“告訴他你很穩定，老兄。”</p><p>“沒錯。”Bucky自然地咧嘴，露出他慣常的歪斜笑容。“超級穩定”。</p><p>Rogers朝他揚起一側眉毛。</p><p>“話說回來，你們幹嘛要練習射擊？”</p><p>“我們是神槍手，Cap，”Clint抱怨，“這是我們的工作！”</p><p>Rogers無視Clint，表情期待地看著Bucky。Bucky認為他最好的反應就是點出他對復仇者的最大用處。</p><p>“要是我不能再射擊，我對你們不會很有用，”Bucky聳聳肩，“如果我派不上用場，那我在這裡做什麼？”</p><p>Rogers沈默了一會，然後點了點頭。直到Rogers的目光從他身上移開，Bucky才意識到自己有多緊張。當Rogers轉向守衛著門的特工時，他將肩膀向外張開。</p><p>“讓他們進去，以後請確保每次至少有兩名復仇者全程跟著才能放行。”</p><p>“我就知道！”Clint勝利地揮了下拳頭。</p><p>Rogers幫那名特工簽下通行許可，Clint舉起手和Bucky擊了個掌。</p><p>“讓咱們大射一通！打賭我可以讓你輸到脫褲。先達到擊殺40次 - 不 - 100次！先擊殺100次的人獲勝！可以選擇今晚的電影。”</p><p>“咱們先把第一輪射好射滿不會被踢出場再說吧。”Bucky嘟囔，他們跟著Rogers寬肩窄腰的背影掠過守門的特工進入射擊場。</p><p>“對，對，”Clint低聲同意，“放心好了，我會讓你一直回去被我踢屁股。”</p><p>Bucky收不住笑意。他已經很久沒有正大光明的比賽過了。Rogers和他那夥人算是他遇過最棘手的競爭對手，最主要還是因為這些傢伙都酷愛近身戰，當然Bucky也很擅長，但他對狙擊這回事一直更有天賦。再說啦，他們有三個人欸，他可是只有一雙拳頭，技術上來說，儘管他輸了那場仗，但他可是贏了大部分的戰鬥。也許這就是為什麼他們對他那麼生氣的原因。</p><p>“每人十回合，”Rogers邊指示邊解開槍櫃鎖，“你們有半小時。”</p><p>“拜託，Cap！”Clint大發牢騷，“還有時間限制？你認真的嗎？”</p><p>“你已經很走運了，否則我們根本不會在這。”Rogers抱怨回去，在Clint從架上拿起彈藥給了他一記瞪眼。</p><p>“這樣就很好了，Clint，”Bucky輕輕撞了下他，然後有些眼花撩亂地打量他眼前種類繁多的小型武器庫，“半小時綽綽有餘。”</p><p>Bucky用一根手指劃過狙擊步槍光滑的金屬機身，他能感覺Rogers緊迫盯人的視線就在腦後。好吧，在他的第一次半小時射擊就用這種大傢伙也許有點過頭。小一點的武器大概會讓大夥們比較放心。他拿起標準的9釐米手槍。</p><p>“好吧，好吧，”看到Bucky選了啥時Clint恥笑了下，“從小隻的開始？小心我用火箭筒釘爆你。”</p><p>Bucky把手槍在他的金屬手上耍帥地轉了轉，成功獲得Rogers的視線。</p><p>“最基本的都搞不定就甭去想大的，”Bucky回嘴，邊將十個彈匣疊好，“有時候用鉛筆殺人反而比用手榴彈更容易。”</p><p>Rogers的下顎猛地繃緊。</p><p>“不是說我有啦，嗯，也沒計畫用鉛筆去殺某人，”Bucky一臉無辜地補充，換來Clint一記嗤鼻。</p><p>“別拿你幹過的事開玩笑，”Rogers嚴厲表示。</p><p>Bucky一向良好的幽默感瞬間變調。</p><p>“不要告訴我如何對付我自己的創傷。”</p><p>Bucky在Rogers做出任何回應前就轉過身，將疊好的彈匣放在射擊線的定位檯上，然後面對射擊目標站定。他推入彈匣，打開保險栓，動作流暢。射擊場另一頭掛著一張人形輪廓的紙靶。Bucky將準星在兩眼間定位，傾身進入熟悉的姿勢。</p><p>
  <strong>砰。砰。砰。砰。砰。砰。砰。砰。砰。砰。砰。砰。砰。砰。砰。</strong>
</p><p>Bucky一口氣打完彈匣，整個射擊場一片靜默。Bucky在機械掛臂自動將靶紙挪到他們眼前好讓他們檢視他的工作成果時卸下空彈夾。</p><p>“哇靠，”Clint抽氣。</p><p>Bucky抬頭。靶紙上人形目標的額頭正中有一個很大的彈孔。那太大了，不可能是Bucky手上那隻9釐米手槍的一發子彈造成的，唯一的可能就是，他十五發子彈全都打中同一個地方，所以那個洞才會比一發子彈打穿的洞來的大。</p><p>Bucky換上下一個彈匣。</p><p>他已經忘記這種節奏有多舒緩。槍響，作用力如波浪在他的手臂傳過，冷硬的金屬就在他掌中。</p><p>他清空另一個彈匣，然後又一個，再一個，直到堆疊的彈匣全部消失。</p><p>他把最後一個彈匣放進裝空匣的桶子後恢復輕鬆的站姿，在最後一張顯示又一輪完美射擊的靶紙送過來同時扭了扭肩膀。</p><p>終於，Bucky轉身。Clint和Rogers都站在他身後，Clint一臉興高采烈，Rogers一如以往那樣讓人費解。在他們後面，隔著玻璃窗觀看的還有一小群史塔克的員工，幾位神盾特工，以及 - 令人震驚的 - Fury局長本人。自從三個多月前他們進行過一次毫無成效的審訊以來，他就沒見過Fury，這傢伙的臉仍然像先前那樣毫無表情。他的眼神與Bucky的相遇，局長很輕的點了一下頭，隨即轉身離開，他黑色風衣長長的尾巴在身後飄動。Bucky搞不懂他怎麼做到的。</p><p>“老兄，剛剛太讚啦！”Clint在Bucky收拾槍枝時大力拍著他的肩膀，“通常我們會在把成績出色的靶紙貼在牆上炫耀，可要是把你所有的靶紙比照辦理，很快就不會有空白牆面剩下啦！”</p><p>Bucky仔細將用過的彈匣疊好放回武器庫，然後縱聲大笑。</p><p>“我有很多時間把這技能練到滿，”Bucky說，“你要練靶嗎？在我們的時間到之前還有二十分鐘喔。”</p><p>“噢！對喔！差點忘了，”Barton檢查了一下他的槍，然後走上射擊線，拔出他的助聽器。</p><p>他回頭看向Bucky，指指自己的耳朵。</p><p>“這樣我就不必戴那些煩人的耳塞。”</p><p>Bucky咧嘴一笑，朝他豎起大拇指，然後退後一步，旁觀Clint進行他的第一輪射擊。</p><p>他很行。非常行。Bucky看得出這傢伙有點在炫耀，但他不介意。隨著Clint製造出一張又一張完美的打靶結果，Bucky也感覺他的競爭意識正在抬頭。毫無疑問，接下來他們公寓裡頭會有更多好玩的事發生。</p><p>從眼角餘光，Bucky注意到Rogers正盯著他。他一直在打量他，而且毫不掩飾，顯然不在意被發現，所以Bucky就任他看了。他不打算為此槓上他，因為這樣的話他們就不得不交談，而到目前為止，他們幾次零星的接觸都隱含著火藥味。客觀來說，Bucky很清楚自己要想重回場上，必定得Rogers的同意，可他認為自己不需要和他做朋友也能達到這點。就算是Rogers，也有放下驕傲承認團隊需要像Bucky這樣技巧出色的狙擊手的一天，至少，這是Bucky暗自期望的。</p><p>Clint完成了他的最後一輪，這傢伙在靶紙全都清空時開始跳起勝利之舞。</p><p>“接招吧，Bucky！”他大喊，一躍跳離射擊線，舉著他的槍擺出愚蠢的姿勢。</p><p>這下Bucky真的忍俊不住。</p><p>“閉嘴啦，笨蛋，”Bucky笑著喊，確保Clint在看，好讀懂他的嘴唇，“你看起來像個白痴。”</p><p>“不好意思啊，如果查理的天使可以這樣站，那麼我也可以。”</p><p>Bucky表面笑得像是清楚Clint在說啥，暗地卻偷偷將‘查理的天使’加進他的待補事項清單中。Clint將助聽器塞回耳朵，Bucky在他把槍放回槍架時跟著他。</p><p>“隊裡能多個射手會很有幫助，”Clint一邊鎖上武器櫃一邊表示，“只有Tasha和我將就撐著，其他人準頭都很爛。”</p><p>Bucky在心底偷笑。他能感覺Rogers怒瞪他們後背的目光。Clint一手甩在Bucky的肩膀上和他勾肩搭背著離開射擊場。這舉動並不尋常，但感覺不錯，所以Bucky就和他靠著。</p><p>“你知道，萬一哪天Stark沒了自動瞄準程式，我還真不知道到時候該怎麼辦哩。”</p><p>Bucky在他們走到射擊場邊，經過剛才那個特工時適時哼了一聲。</p><p>“當然，浩克很強壯，但精準度並不是他的強項，”Clint在他們前往電梯時繼續指出，“Thor也是 - 他擅長大範圍重擊。Cap可能是所有人裡頭準頭算最好的 - ”</p><p>在Clint按電梯按鈕同時，Bucky能敏感地意識到他們身後的傢伙。</p><p>“ - 但一面盾牌能造成的殺傷力也就是那樣。”</p><p>Bucky咬住下唇以免自己產生任何反應。很明顯，Clint正試圖激怒Rogers。Bucky不知道為什麼，但無論如何，他很快就決定自己最好不要淌這淌混水。</p><p>電梯門叮地一聲打開，兩人走進電梯。當他們轉過身，Rogers正衝著Clint皺眉頭，看起來他真的有點怒了。</p><p>“下回見啦！Cap。”Clint說著，按下他們樓層的數字鈕，然後在‘關門鈕’上狂戳了有十四次之多，活像Rogers會衝過來跳進電梯似的，他當然不會啦！電梯門滑動關上。</p><p>“搞什麼，Barton？”在Clint的手從Bucky的肩膀滑下同時Bucky質問。</p><p>“那傢伙讓我很不爽，”Clint抱怨，早先的雀躍歡呼蕩然無存。</p><p>“是啊，我看得出來。”</p><p>“幾個月來，我一直努力讓你能走出這棟該死的建築物！”Clint終於爆發，“可每次這傢伙都會用 - ‘他很危險’、‘風險太高’、‘他不能被信任’ 這種話來搪塞！屁！我認識你夠久，沒錯，你絕對是個混帳東西，但是個搞笑的混蛋，不是個成天想搞謀殺的混蛋！”</p><p>出了電梯，他們走進他們共用的客廳。</p><p>“你已經幾個月沒呼吸新鮮空氣了，”Clint繼續抱怨，一面用力打開冰箱，“甚至不能在沒有監督的情況下離開這層樓，事實上你根本不需要。Wanda、Bruce，還有我都很清楚 - 你沒問題。你給神盾做的每一項測試結果都很乾淨，我們甚至還得到瓦坎達國王本人的證明，保證你很好！所以他的問題是什麼？對啦，沒錯，你曾經差點幹掉他，但老實說，誰沒有啊？如果我們所有人都一直在追究誰曾試圖殺過誰，那會沒完沒了，我們啥都不用幹啦。”</p><p>Clint把一小撮葡萄塞進嘴裡，暫時停下了他的咆哮怒吼，儘管他看上去仍然憤憤不平。</p><p>“我們需要你。”嘴裡塞著葡萄說話讓他的聲音聽起來含糊不清，“剛剛說的那些其他復仇者的事他媽的不是在開玩笑。當然，我們可以完成任務，可每次都很驚險。還有，剛剛他在那和你說什麼鬼來著？‘不要拿那個開玩笑。’！？他知道那種態度一點也不酷好吧。我被腦控那時，他對我很友善；而即使Wanda殺死整個鎮的人，他也永遠不會對Wanda說那種話。我們都以自己的方式應對創傷，沒錯，意味著有時候你就是會拿這些事開玩笑！他天殺的清楚得很！”</p><p>Clint踢了早餐吧檯一腳，看起來已經消耗完怒氣值。</p><p>“我不知道他的問題是什麼，但他得想辦法克服。”</p><p>Bucky摔進沙發裡。對Rogers的腦袋到底是怎麼運轉的，他不便評論。他只要搞定自己的腦袋瓜就行了 - 至少他覺得他做得不錯。</p><p>“是什麼讓你信任我？”Bucky問，“我知道絕對和我那個無法驗證的二次大戰故事無關。”</p><p>“綜合各方因素，”Clint在地毯躺下，攤開呈大字型，咬了咬嘴唇回答，“Wanda說你值得信賴，我相信她。我決定姑且相信你一次，因為我懂自身行為不受控制是什麼感覺。你的故事出乎我意料，但我和Wanda討論過，她堅持說你的意圖很純粹，並強調你不是騙子。除了你在九頭蛇操縱下所做的一切，我沒有理由懷疑你，所以在有證據證明你有罪之前，我認為你是無辜的。”</p><p>Bucky屈起膝蓋靠在胸前，遮掩他臉上的微笑。Clint飛躍成長的信任，讓Bucky的生活因此好轉。</p><p>“所以我的問題就變成，”Clint繼續說，“Cap的問題是什麼？他應該最考慮戰術需要的！種種跡象表明你很優秀，所以他到底是怎麼了？”</p><p>如果Rogers無視所有他表現優秀的證明，那麼他的態度肯定比Bucky預料的參雜了更多私人恩怨在裡頭。也許Rogers還對兩年多前他倆那場激烈的對決耿耿於懷。若Rogers真像Clint描述的那樣固執，或許Bucky該想辦法道歉還是做些什麼彌補，在問題變得更加棘手之前解決。不過，Bucky也意識到，Rogers並不是唯一有權動用關係的人。</p><p>“今天Fury有看到我開槍，”他說。</p><p>Clint舉著一把葡萄往嘴送的手僵在半途。</p><p>“哦喔，最不在乎你伏擊過他的傢伙登場，”Clint嘖嘖，一臉好奇地問，“他看起來印象深刻嗎？”</p><p>Bucky朝Clint丟去一個你說呢的眼神。</p><p>“對啦對啦。他沒有人類該有的顏面神經，”Clint想了一會兒，“他什麼都沒做？”</p><p>“他有點頭。”Bucky聳聳肩說。</p><p>Clint的眼睛睜大了。</p><p>“他有點頭？”</p><p>Bucky又聳了聳肩。</p><p>“Bucky，太好了！”Clint胡亂揮手，原本抓在手上的葡萄飛得到處都是，“那 - 有點像 - 差不多就是個提議！”</p><p>“你太誇張了。”Bucky翻了個白眼。</p><p>“我沒有，”Clint強調，“我可是精通Nicolas J Fury所有臉部表情語言。”</p><p>“你甚至都沒看到他的臉。”</p><p>“我不用看也知道。你入夥啦，老兄。”</p><p>Clint朝他伸出拳頭。Bucky沒全信，更何況，Rogers依然是個問題。但是，若這能讓他朝重回戰場並終結九頭蛇更近一步，那麼他絕對會把握。</p><p>“你最好是對的，否則我會很不高興。”他說著，伸拳和Clint的拳頭撞了撞。</p><p>“我當然是對的，Bucky。好啦，咱們來看《吸血鬼獵人芭菲》做慶祝。你會喜歡這片的。”</p><p> </p><p>- - - - -</p><p> </p><p>兩天後，Bucky接到了電話。好吧，與其說是電話不如說是二手短信。</p><p>他們再次回到射擊場。Clint在他身後，與那天負責他們的Wilson悄聲聊天。</p><p>
  <strong>Samuel Thomas Wilson。獵鷹。復仇者。前美國空軍。前空軍國民警衛隊。紐約退伍軍人協會顧問。由Steven Grant Rogers上尉招募。捕獲。必要時擊斃。</strong>
</p><p>Wilson還好。他不像Romanoff的敵意那麼公然，也不像Rogers的消極反對。他只是一臉很明顯地表示‘我和Rogers站同邊’，然後像對待其他特工一樣對待他。這樣其實很好。Bucky不必擔心突然的背後偷襲，現在當他們在走道上偶然相遇時，他可以期待一個友好的問候。Bucky心裡暗自將自己的友誼值提高到三個半。把所有因素考慮進去的話，這成績已經挺不錯的了。</p><p>當在他身後的Wilson發出驚訝的聲音時，Bucky剛準備好他的下一輪。那只是一聲困惑的‘喔’，接著一段靜默，然後是Clint的歡呼。</p><p>“我就跟你說！！”Clint興奮喊著同時猛拍Bucky的背。</p><p>Bucky迴身瞪了Clint一眼，用力比了比手中的槍。</p><p>“忘了那些練習標靶，Bucky！”Clint高呼，抓住Bucky的肩膀用力搖晃，“Fury把你加到明天復仇者訓練的名單裡了！你入夥啦哥們！”</p><p>Bucky睜大眼轉頭看著Wilson，後者還震驚地盯著自己的手機。Bucky能瞥到他的手機屏幕上迅速冒出的對話氣泡和大寫字母寫的字句：</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Nat：為什麼冬兵天殺的會在明天的訓練名單上！？！？</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bucky移開視線。與Natasha Romanoff交手曾嚴重打擊他的自尊，所以他決定將注意力轉回Clint。</p><p>“老兄，團體訓練總是很瘋狂，”Clint興致勃勃地表示，“Tony擁有巨大的全像影像訓練場 - 我真的不知道它是怎麼運作的 - 但他可以對其編程以建立各式各樣不同的場景。Jarvis會創造整個環境，我們必須制定戰略好在規定的時間內完成任務並且全身而退。很多場景比我們參加過的實際戰鬥更加激烈，因為我們得預先做好準備，你懂吧？通常Cap負責指揮，無法知道我們會遇到什麼樣的狀況，但是你和我可能都會承擔狙擊任務。太有趣了！我敢打賭，我可以擊斃超過你五十敵軍。”</p><p>Wilson從旁打岔，“好玩可不是訓練的目的。”他收起手機，略顯嚴肅地看著他們，“我不確定這是個好主意。”</p><p>“嗷！不要你也這樣啊！”Clint呻吟。</p><p>“聽著，Barnes，我不是覺得你會暗中作惡還是怎的，”他解釋，另Bucky驚訝的是，Wilson是真的在對他講話，“但我與很多患有PTSD的人一起工作過，我不確定把你丟進激烈的戰鬥狀態能與在靶場上射擊目標相提併論。即使你做好全副心裡準備入場，仍然可能比你預想的更加受影響。”</p><p>Bucky花了一點時間思考，畢竟，Wilson是這方面的專家。他想到腦袋裡那些竊竊私語 - 那些會自動播放的九頭蛇信息。他想到自己孤身獵殺九頭蛇的一整年，以及更之前在瓦坎達度過的那一年。這期間他也不不是都在治療或看醫生。Shuri確信他已經恢復能自己面對世界。若她對他沒有完全的信心，她是絕對不會讓他離開瓦坎達的，所以就算他也不那麼信任自己，他總是能相信她。</p><p>“我很感謝你的關心，”Bucky真誠地回答，“請相信我，我理解你們准許我在這所承受的風險，但真的，若我沒有真的準備好，我是不會來這裡的。”</p><p>Wilson眨了眨眼。</p><p>“我想也是。”Wilson撓了下後頸，再次低頭看著自己的手機，“照我個人來看嘛，我會建議至少先做過一次風險低一點的團隊練習，會比直接進入全像戰鬥來得好，不過呢 - Fury是老大，他說了算。”</p><p>“你覺得大夥都能頭腦清醒地撐過整段模擬訓練嗎？”Clint提問，同時轉了轉眼球。</p><p>“我很想這樣相信。”Wilson嘆了口氣回答道，“我希望，到時候我們所有人都能以專業的態度面對。”</p><p>“是的，”Clint轉向Bucky，“別擔心，老兄。Natasha不喜歡你，但她不會為了賭氣危及任務。Cap也不會。”</p><p>“我不擔心他們，”Bucky聳聳肩說，“我只想做好自己的工作。”</p><p>他回頭面對射擊道底端的標靶。</p><p>明天，是他證明自己的機會。他必須做到完美，然後，他們會讓他出擊九頭蛇。</p><p>他再次舉槍瞄準。</p><p>他所要做的就是射擊，世上沒有人能比他更厲害。</p><p>
  <strong>砰。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>- - - - -</p><p> </p><p>“我不穿這個。”</p><p>Bucky瞪著光潔的鏡面裝備櫃裡整套的冬兵皮革製服。</p><p>“這是你的防護裝備不是嗎？”Clint詫異地問。</p><p>在他們周圍，復仇者們正各自著裝中，每個人專屬的制服都整齊地放在各自的裝備櫃中。Rogers正在繫鞋帶，Stark -</p><p>
  <strong>Anthony Edward Stark。鋼鐵人。復仇者。天才億萬富翁企業家。史塔克工業前任執行長。捕獲。必要時擊斃。</strong>
</p><p>- Stark徑自走進他的櫃子，整個櫃環繞著他移動，將鋼鐵套裝的每一片護甲嚴絲合縫地穿戴在他身上。Romanoff正在繫緊自己的防彈背心，Wilson剛裝好他的機械翼。Bruce和Wanda不怎麼需要裝備護甲，他們在等待其他人準備的時候坐在Bucky身後的長凳上聊天。</p><p>Clint從櫃裡拿出自己的防彈背心和箭袋組，Bucky繼續瞪著那見鬼的冬兵制服，他的心跳速度變快了。</p><p>“這是九頭蛇的裝備。”</p><p>Bucky說話的聲音比他想得還要大，原本就不怎麼吵的更衣室頓時安靜得一根針掉落都聽得見。他閉上眼，深呼吸。</p><p>“我不穿這個，”他重複，這次平靜許多。</p><p>他感到Wanda的手捏了下他的手肘。</p><p>“好的，”她說，扶他轉身離開那套黑色皮革，“我們來幫你找其他裝備穿。”</p><p>令Bucky驚訝的是，Wilson拿出一件備用的防彈緊身T恤給他，還附了一雙靴子。Clint從自己的防彈背心裡抽了一件給他，並協助他把皮帶在他的寬肩上固定好。</p><p>“你最好不要穿起來比我好看。”綁緊Bucky腰間最後一條紫色帶扣時Clint嘟囔。</p><p>“來不及了，”Bucky開玩笑，用肩膀輕輕撞了撞Clint的。</p><p>Clint誇張嘆氣，Bucky用Wanda借他的藍色髮圈把頭髮綁好。在其他復仇者們開始離開更衣室往訓練場聚集時，他決定下半身繼續穿他原本的牛仔褲就行。他接過Clint遞給他的任務通信耳機，然後繼續抓出剩下的裝備。他有一支狙擊槍、六把手槍、四把刀和四枚手榴彈。他把武器們依序安在皮帶與槍套，武裝後熟悉的重量讓他感到莫名的安慰。這些裝備尚不足以帶給他足夠的安全感，但，沒得挑，Bucky也只能將就。</p><p>他跟隨Wanda和Clint進入訓練場，復仇者們圍立著一張發光的桌子。除此之外這個場地完全是空的。這是一個方正的空間，大的足以塞進兩座橄欖球場。除了他們進入的那道門以外，沒有任何其他門或窗戶，整個區域裡的地板都鋪設著大塊的黑色磁磚。他們走了很長一段路才抵達場地正中央，Bucky一路緊跟Clint。</p><p>“好啦！人都到齊了，”Stark宣布，他穿著鋼鐵裝，頭盔夾在腋下，“來看看Jarvis這次給我們準備了啥好料。”</p><p>Stark在小桌中間輕拍了一下，現在Bucky能看到正中央有某種觸控屏幕。Stark手指觸摸處開始綻出藍光。屏幕上方出現了一張透明的建築物全像圖。任務解說開始 - 解說的男子語音帶著濃濃的英國腔 - 全像圖同時慢慢旋轉。</p><p>
  <em>今天的模擬訓練是外星人入侵 -</em>
</p><p>“哦，我愛死這個。”Clint低聲對Bucky說。</p><p>
  <em>- 諸位的任務是在敵方危及人們性命前將其摧毀。</em>
</p><p>隨著全像圖消失，男子語音也一併沉寂。</p><p>“這看起來不太吉利，”Bucky低語。</p><p>“沒錯，Jarvis喜歡搞戲劇性，”Clint咧嘴回覆，“打起精神。”</p><p>Bucky看到其他復仇者們都繃緊了，轉身面對還空無一物的場地，Bucky遵循Clint的帶領，給自己做好準備。</p><p>幾乎在眨眼之間，整個訓練場全變了。</p><p>Bucky站在一條半毀的街道中間。空氣既炎熱又塵土飛揚，瀰漫著不自然的完全寂靜。在令人毛骨悚然的無聲中，幾不可聞的嗥叫引起了Bucky的注意。在附近的汽車底下，有某種皮膚蒼白的奇怪生物在移動。Bucky可以看到那些不懷好意的眼神閃過的幽光。那生物正在啃食什麼。</p><p>“Tony，”Rogers的聲音從Bucky塞在耳窩中的通信器傳出，“給我們保持視野。”</p><p>Bucky看到他身旁的Clint抽出一支箭。他周圍的每個人都開始審慎地拿出他們的武器。鋼鐵人嗖地起飛。</p><p>“Nat、Clint、Sam，搜尋平民並撤離所有找到的人。Wanda、Bruce，找到外星人並全力輸出傷害。Barnes - ”</p><p>聽到他的名字，Bucky轉過頭。Rogers看著他，一副不太確定該指派啥給他才好的樣子，不過他的表情很快變得堅定。</p><p>“去制高點。從上方保護任何平民。每個人，留意外星人，我們得弄清楚他們長什麼樣，他們能做什麼以及如何殺死他們。”</p><p>任務分配完畢，復仇者就地散開。Wilson起飛，Wanda把自己抬升，朝街上更高的建築物去，Clint和Romanoff開始尋找平民，Bruce變身成浩克，綠傢伙咆哮的聲量讓地面一陣晃動。</p><p>Bucky強迫自己集中注意力。最佳制高點在一棟戰略位置優越的建物 - 距離他三棟大樓 - Bucky立刻動身。當他移動時，先前躲在汽車下面的生物突然一溜煙地衝了出來，消失在馬路對面的陰影中。Bucky猶豫了一下，但沒停，他得儘快抵達制高點。</p><p>“東邊有十四名平民，”在Bucky強行打開他選定的建築物大門時，Stark的聲音在通信器響起，“另外二十三名困在你左手邊的建築物地下室，Romanoff。”</p><p>“收到，”Romanoff回應。</p><p>Bucky穿過昏暗的門廳時舉起了狙擊槍。窗戶全都被炸破，地板上滿是雜物。他謹慎而迅速地抵達遠處的樓梯間開始往上爬。大樓裡頭一片寂靜。</p><p>“任何敵蹤？”Rogers問。</p><p>“未發現。”</p><p>“未發現。”</p><p>“未發現。”</p><p>“很小，差不多一隻狗的大小，”Bucky凝聲說，“體色蒼白，行動敏捷。”</p><p>好一會兒沒人回應。</p><p>“好吧，大夥保持警覺。”</p><p>Bucky納悶他是否該閉嘴。也許他應該等別人先發現。這次訓練的目的是讓他證明自己的價值，但要是他過於出風頭惹毛了隊裡其他成員，那將毫無意義。他在樓梯間往上爬的過程陸續出現了六具屍體，更加應證了他的猜測。</p><p>理智上來說，他很清楚這只是模擬訓練，但本能的一部分卻堅持認為周遭瀰漫的氣息不像造假，他繞經這些屍體時反射性地感到噁心。他確認梯間沒有外星人後跪在其中一具屍體旁查看。看起來好像有什麼東西咬破受害人腹部，一路鑽過去從另一側破開爬出。他檢查了其他屍體。他們的肚子上都有類似的穿孔。</p><p>“我認為他們以人類器官為食。”他回報。</p><p>“咿嘔，”Clint回應。</p><p>Bucky能想像出Clint現在的表情，並在心底默默同意。</p><p>他開始加快速度。直接從一個梯間平台往上攀到另一個平台。一路上屍體零星出現，但沒有外星人還在這的跡象。Bucky認為這些外星生物應該是取得食物後就繼續移走。他上到頂層，踢開通往屋頂平台鎖上的門。</p><p>“與平民一起進入建築物，”Romanoff的聲音響起，“我們會護送他們到街區盡頭的銀行，那是最具防禦性的位置。”</p><p>“了解。Tony，確保他們的路線通暢。”Rogers指示。</p><p>“沒問題，”Stark回答。</p><p>Bucky將自己的位置移到多條街道交叉口上方的屋頂一角，剛好聽到Stark鋼鐵裝甲飛過的嗡嗡聲。Bucky望向遠方，他可以看到這個城鎮位於沙漠邊緣。他挺好奇在撞上訓練場的牆壁之前他能走多遠。全像造出的影像看起來無窮無盡。一記槍響將他拉回現實。</p><p>“該死，他們很快。”Clint嘶聲回報，“確認Barnes的評價。”</p><p>“我一隻都沒看到，”Wanda加入。</p><p>“我們可以聽到地下室傳來的怪叫聲，”Romanoff補充，“我不會說他們的語言，不過這些聲音聽起來不太妙。”</p><p>Bucky透過狙擊鏡，專注地查看底下的街道。他們護送的平民必須直線穿過此地才能抵達銀行。Bucky凝神檢視每一道門內的陰影。他覺得他看到什麼動靜。他的直覺告訴他射擊，但他按兵不動。一隻蒼白的生物猛地衝出。他開了一槍。</p><p>他從狙擊鏡能看到有藍色的液體從那隻生物身側的傷口流出。那生物試著朝離最近的車底爬去，但Bucky那槍射中了那生物六隻腳中的其中一隻，它只能蹣跚跛行。隨著它的前進，它的皮膚開始出現燒傷。煙從那生物開始冒出，它移動得越來越慢，在能抵達陰影處之前，那生物倒下了。他腦中突然閃過靈光，所有線索都指向一個答案。</p><p>“Clint、寡婦！離開那裡，等待支援！外星生物無法在陽光下生存，它們吃人體器官。它們會朝困在地下的平民聚集。到時你們會自顧不暇！”</p><p>“喔，我滴媽啊。”</p><p>Clint的通信頻道突然陷入一片混亂，槍聲大作，平民的尖叫聲四起。動靜之大，Bucky從他所在的屋頂制高點都能聽得見。他們犯了一個戰略錯誤，以為平民在戶外開放處會比在室內更加危險。</p><p>“Wanda、Sam！去接應那些平民。Tony去東邊的那些！Barnes保持你的位置。”</p><p>“我在地面上會更加有用，”Bucky回覆，隨即直接從屋頂壁架往下跳。他把金屬手指卡進磚牆作緩衝，降低落下的速度，一落到地面就立刻拔腿衝刺。現在，他知道自己在陽光下很安全，可以快速穿過街道。</p><p>“Barnes！我說保持你的位置！”</p><p>“太晚了！”</p><p>他腦後有一個微小的聲音在尖叫 - 罔顧Rogers的命令恐怕是個不智之舉 - 可這聲音隨即被他在二次世界大戰時期的記憶推翻。有時，你不得不違背上級以挽救生命，而根據Bucky的經驗，這始終是值得的。</p><p>他朝平民所在的大樓跑去。他可以聽到槍聲越來越大，熟悉的尖叫聲響起。Wilson在他眼前從衝破窗戶出現，至少有六名外星生物扒在他身上，他往附近的建物牆壁上撞，試圖將它們甩開。朝那團糾結在一起的混亂開槍絕對是傻子才幹的事。幸運的是，有種更簡單的方法可以殺死這些生物。</p><p>“Wilson！到陽光下！”Bucky大喊，一面經過他旁邊繼續往大樓衝。</p><p>在他掠過Wilson進入大樓門口前一刻，他瞥見Wilson依言轉身離開陰影處。</p><p>屍體 - 外星人和人類的都有 - 到處都是。Bucky發現了一個通往地下層的樓梯間，隨即循著槍聲朝源頭前進。</p><p>Wanda正用她的紅色薄霧與一群體色蒼白、牙齒鋒利的外星生物作戰，Clint和Romanoff在角落，擋在他們保護的平民群前，朝敢靠近的生物開槍。Romanoff胸口有一道血痕，Clint看上去差點被其中一隻外星生物給挖去腎臟。Wanda的額頭上有一道切口，鮮血流過她的臉頰。一隻外星生物朝Wanda伸出的手咬去。一股 - 沒來由的 - 保護慾猛地席捲Bucky全身，他拉開一顆手榴彈的保險栓往遠處角落那群外星生物扔，然後殺出一條血路往Wanda所在處去。他把手槍換成了雙刀，樂得發現他的金屬手臂非常適合捏碎外星生物的頭骨，因為它們沒法咬住它。他只挨了一點小傷就抵達Wanda身邊。她旋轉著她的霧氣罩住他倆，她用霧氣包裹在外星生物周圍，然後切開它們。這招術不錯，但不夠有效。</p><p>“Wanda。”Bucky切開一隻朝他猛衝過來的外星生物的下巴，“妳得移開這棟建物。”</p><p>“什麼？”Wanda喊道，“為什麼？”</p><p>“陽光可以殺死它們！”Bucky回答，一腳踢開一隻用爪子勾住Wanda小腿的生物，“如果妳破開天花板和上面的樓層，光線可以搞定一切！”</p><p>“好吧！”她喊回來，“掩護我？”</p><p>Wanda停止與周圍的外星生物作戰，Bucky凝聚全副注意力護住她。當Wanda的紅霧開始在天花板上聚集，Bucky舉起手槍開始連續不斷的爆頭。Bucky在她周圍遊走，在源源湧上的外星生物浪潮中刻劃出一個保護圈。<strong>（譯者：啊啊啊我受不了！帥炸啦！！！）</strong></p><p>這很好，再次感到自己是有用處，在Wanda突破建物基底時Bucky想著。自從他把自己交給神盾以來，已經有好幾個月毫無作為，所以這是一個不錯的變化。不是說尖叫、槍聲、鮮血和外星人本身有什麼好，但這一切對他來說很熟悉。當Wanda的魔力炸開他們上方的建築物，讓熾熱乾燥的陽光直射進來時，確知敵方是誰的肯定感，全力保護某人的踏實感，成功團隊合作的滿足感全都安然落進Bucky胸口。</p><p>強烈的日光灑落，白色外星生物發出撕心裂肺的慘叫。有幾隻靠得很近的，Bucky都能聽到它們皮膚灼燒的滋滋聲、聞到肌肉組織烤焦的煙燻味。</p><p>“呦，好噁心。”一隻隻外星生物焦黑的屍體散落在他們周圍，Wanda皺起鼻子。</p><p>隨著最後一隻敵人死去，四周落入一片沉默。在遠處傳來的爆炸聲撼動地表之前，Bucky差點就想高喊打完收工。</p><p>“Cap、Stark？你們沒事吧？”當他們開始帶領平民回到街道，Clint對通信器問到。</p><p>“呃…差強人意？”作戰頻道只傳出Stark的回答。</p><p>突然，天空閃閃發亮，歡悅的小喇叭樂聲響徹街道。</p><p>“見鬼了搞 - ”當所有的平民、周遭的熱度、遍地的瓦礫與殘骸都瞬間消失時，Bucky訝然收聲。</p><p>他們又回到Stark的全像訓練場，各人四散在整個巨大空曠的場地各處。當Bucky試著在這神奇的立體空間重新確認自己的方位時，他看到Rogers和Stark雙雙從地面爬起。</p><p>“我認為咱們做得挺不錯的，”Wanda朝Bucky咧嘴笑著說。</p><p>Bucky笑顏以對。</p><p>“你以為你在幹嘛，Barnes？”Rogers從場地的另一頭怒聲大喊。</p><p>“喔噢，不妙。”Rogers旋風般超他們衝過來時，Wanda小聲嘀咕。</p><p>“我以為你想成為這個團隊的一員，但是你不服從命令，讓Tony和我孤軍奮戰！”Rogers在Bucky面前站定，繼續怒吼，“你不在我指定的地方待命，Tony和我差點丟掉了東邊的平民！”</p><p>現在Rogers近在咫尺，Bucky能看得出他肯定被外星生物狠咬了好幾次，身上還有被炸彈爆破的殘渣困住的痕跡。難怪他火冒三丈。</p><p>“我意識到Clint和寡婦正被伏擊，所以去幫助他們，”Bucky反駁，“我不會坐在那裡聽他們被撕碎。我還找到一種更容易的方法殺死外星生物，並且掩護Wanda，讓她能一次摧毀六十隻那種玩意。”</p><p>“Clint和Nat能應付得來，”Rogers回擊，“而且沒有其他人確認過你關於日光的理論，所以這可能只是僥倖。”</p><p>“你是說我在說謊嗎？”Bucky反問，盡全力壓下他胸口逐漸沸騰的火焰。</p><p>“不，”Rogers否認，“我是說一次性事件不代表全部如此。我們不能因為你偶然發現的一個狀況就突然改變計劃，尤其是在原本的作戰計劃可以發揮作用的時候！你不該擅離崗位。”</p><p>“如果我沒去，他們現在還在那個地下室廝殺！”</p><p>“如果你沒亂跑，你本來可以協助Tony和我，然後我們可以去支援他們！”</p><p>“我離東邊一點也不近！”屈於挫敗感，Bucky忍不住翻了個白眼，“如果我繼續待在那個屋頂上，對每個人都毫無用處。假如今天換你在我的位置上你也會做出一樣的事，你知道的。”</p><p>“不要隨便以為，士兵，”Rogers大聲斥道，“搞清楚你的立場。”</p><p>爭執就此結束，Rogers轉身，再次如旋風般迅速離開。Romanoff、Wilson和Stark立刻跟著他走，剩下Bucky、Wanda、Clint和Bruce。</p><p>“是的，長官。”Bruce喃喃。</p><p>“如果你也覺得我不對就直說吧，”Bucky嘆了口氣，抬起手在他髒兮兮的臉上揉了揉，“我會乖乖聽正義隊長的訓話。”</p><p>Clint撓了撓自己的頸背。</p><p>“我站你這邊，Bucky，”Wanda說道，“我不是戰略家，但當目標根本不會在陽光下現身時，我不會把你留在屋頂上。”</p><p>“感謝妳！”Bucky滿懷熱情地說道，伸出一臂攬住她的肩膀，“妳是我的最愛。我有沒有說過妳是我的最愛？”</p><p>Wanda笑起來，也伸手攬住他的腰，拉著他朝出口去。Bucky瞟見Bruce邊微笑邊朝他們搖頭。</p><p>“別對隊長的態度沮喪，”Bruce跟在他們後面，提醒道，“他只是還不確定要把你擺在隊伍的哪個位置才正確。”</p><p>“沒錯，”Wanda附議，“他對如何在作戰計畫裡將我的能力考慮進去也想了很久，一直到我們進行了一對一的培訓之後，他才真正明白我能做些什麼。”</p><p>“他完全知道我能做什麼，”Bucky自嘲，“我已經把所有看家本領都使出來了。”</p><p>Wanda哼了一聲。</p><p>“好吧，也許只是信任度的問題。”Bruce在他們踏入更衣室時喃喃自語。</p><p>Rogers和他那夥人都已經離開。他們的裝備收拾得整整齊齊，就像完全沒使用過一樣，甚至一點刮痕都沒有。Bucky低頭看了看自己。血、塵土、瓦礫全都消失了。他回過頭，眼看Clint身上的防彈背心在他跨過全像訓練場門檻的瞬間自動恢復閃亮如新的模樣。</p><p>“全像外星人造成的傷也是全像的，”看到Bucky的表情，Clint扯了扯嘴角向他解釋，“Stark不會讓我們在裡頭真的受傷。想想看，萬一我們在訓練時表現很差結果不小心重傷或掛點，那可就太尷尬了。”</p><p>“嗯哼，”Bucky脫下Clint借給他的防彈背心歸還，把從Wilson那借來的T恤整齊折好，放回Wilson儲物櫃底下。Wanda和Bruce很快都離開了，只剩Clint和Bucky一起回到他們自己的樓層。搭乘電梯的一路他們異常安靜，待他們走進自己的公寓，Bucky的耐心也同時宣告耗盡。</p><p>“說吧，Barton，”在Clint給自己倒杯水時，Bucky直白表示，“若你認為Cap是對的我也能理解。我不會往心裡去的。”</p><p>Clint嘆了一大口氣。</p><p>“聽著，我只是 - ”他花了點時間釐清該怎麼說，“我比Wanda和Bruce在這裡待的時間更長。在他們從北冰洋找到Cap之前我就在神盾了。我記得Stark最初的德性，Natasha也知道。我知道我們之前談過奇塔瑞人的襲擊，但你必須了解，那是我們以復仇者組隊做的第一個任務，而那，真的是一塌糊塗，完全的災難。”</p><p>Clint攤進沙發，在他倒向椅背時把水杯放到一旁。</p><p>“我們之所以被選為復仇者，是因為我們都是菁英中的精英，我們都是各自領域中的佼佼者，也就是說你把一群驕傲自負的傢伙放在一起，Cap花了很大的精力才讓我們成為運作良好的團隊。那麼多訓練、那麼多次激烈的爭論，全都是為了建立信任、培養足夠的默契，好讓我們所有人都能共進退。我的意思是，只有我們大家共同努力，團隊才能發揮作用。今天的測試不只是看我們是否可以完成任務，更要看你是否能成為團隊的一員。即使你做了正確的決定，也仍然因為你不在崗位而看起來無法被信任，如果你不能保持位置，那麼一開始的戰略部署也就失去意義。”</p><p>“我明白這點，Clint。確實如此，我懂，”Bucky說，“但，如果我不能根據新的信息來調整戰略，不能在隊友有需要時提供支援，那我還能做什麼？就留在原地然後希望一切順利？等待批准才能去拯救生命？任務完成了，這樣不夠嗎？”</p><p>“從個人的角度來講，當然，”Clint解釋，“但是從團隊的角度來說，保持一致的方式要比每次都搞隨機應變來得好。我們是復仇者聯盟，伙計。要是我們搞砸了，那可不是開玩笑的。我們必須對彼此負責，並確保所有人都達成共識，否則，一個愚蠢的舉動 - 即使是善意的，都可能會讓我們全盤皆輸。”</p><p>Bucky皺眉盯著咖啡桌。</p><p>“我仍然會堅持做該做的事。”</p><p>“你那樣做是對的，”Clint同意，用他自己的腳戳了戳Bucky的腳，“沒有你，我們這次大概會全軍覆沒。只是，你得先贏得大夥的信任，才能搞這樣的大動作。”</p><p>Bucky撲進Clint旁邊的沙發。</p><p>“我搞砸了，對唄？”</p><p>“欸 - 這個嘛 - ”Clint聳聳肩，“即使這次訓練結果毫無疑問是成功的，但，沒錯，我認為你不會很快被賦予任務。”</p><p> </p><p>- - - - -</p><p> </p><p>Clint是對的。第二天早上，Clint出門去做簡報會議，Bucky正在給自己做吐司，他的手機響了起來 - 神盾傳來了官方信息：</p><p>
  <strong>Barnes先生，</strong><br/>
<strong>經過昨天的訓練後，Steven G. Rogers隊長認為你不適合參與復仇者聯盟的訓練，直到另行通知。儘管他的官方報告是機密的，但作出此決定的主要原因是無法確定你是否能遵守命令，對你的動機缺乏信心以及你本身與其他復仇者之間存在人身衝突的可能性。待解決這些問題，你的位置可能才會被重新考慮 -</strong>
</p><p>Bucky停止閱讀。甚至他被強迫變成冬兵之前，Bucky的憤怒就總是冰冷而無聲，迴異於一般人的怒火與叫囂。而此時此刻，這特質完全被激發，刺骨寒意充斥在血液中 - 他悄然無息地沸騰了。</p><p>
  <em>無法遵守命令，缺乏可信度，人身衝突。</em>
</p><p><strong>廢話</strong>。全都是廢話。</p><p>如果Clint在這，他會知道該說些什麼讓Bucky平靜下來，但他不在，所以Bucky讓怒意蔓延。火花變成了冷焰，突然間，他人已經在電梯裡，按下Rogers個人公寓的樓層號碼。</p><p>他不應該在沒有監督的情況下去任何地方，他甚至不知道Rogers到底在不在，但他不在乎。他真的好累。他花了三個月的時間試圖說服所有人，他已經準備好了 - 整整兩年，如果算上解除控制詞花的時間 - 現在，擋在他和他對九頭蛇的報仇之間的盡是一些王八蛋，這些王八蛋在決定將他拒於門外之前甚至連一點機會都不給他。Bucky不會坐以待斃 - 不會在他花了那麼多心力，走了那麼長的路之後。</p><p>電梯打開，通向前往Rogers公寓前門的寬敞入口。Bucky走上前，在他能再次思考之前敲了門。等候的當口，他的心在胸腔裡劇烈跳動。焦躁與憤怒盤繞在胸前，Bucky等著Rogers來開門好讓他有機會能給他一拳。Bucky清楚知道，除了滿腔怒火以外，前來興師問罪的他根本沒有任何計劃可言，但他實在太生氣，不在乎會怎樣了。</p><p>門開了。Rogers穿得一副準備要出門的模樣，他頭戴棒球帽，深藍色的飛行員夾克搭在肩上。他緊張地凝視Bucky，Bucky突然感激起自己一向冰冷的脾氣。Rogers又看了他一眼，然後渾身戒備起來，彷彿準備承受立即的攻擊。他正等著Bucky爆發，等著迎面而來的怒吼 ‘你到底有什麼問題？’以及拳頭。他擺出一副權威面孔，等著確認Bucky如他所想的有多輕率衝動、愚昧自大。</p><p>然而，Bucky就只是站在那瞪眼。</p><p>在過去幾週，他給了Rogers足夠的時間觀察他，現在輪到他好好打量這傢伙。</p><p>Rogers比他高一點，藍眼睛，方正的下顎。一頭削短的金髮，瀏海稍長，幾縷落在前額。這不是標準的軍事髮型，但仍然很常見。</p><p>
  <em>標準、穩定、權威、自以為是。</em>
</p><p>你對美國黃金寶貝隊長還能期待什麼？</p><p>Bucky目視Rogers的緊張隨著沉默時間拉長而加劇。才不過26秒，Rogers就繃不住氣了。</p><p>“我能幫你什麼嗎？”他問，語氣生硬彆扭。</p><p>Bucky又等了十秒鐘才回話。看Rogers在他冷凝的視線下不安地蠕動，超乎意料地讓他感到一陣快意。</p><p>“躲在官僚廢話後面不像是你的作風，”Bucky冷冷表示。</p><p>Rogers的下巴繃緊。他盤起雙臂，突然間看起來像一座鐵塔聳立在Bucky面前，因為他挺胸拔背，讓自己的身體完全擋在門口。</p><p>“我沒有躲，”他嚴正反駁，“我認為你不適合賦予任務，士兵。如此而已。如果你無法接受拒絕，那是你自己的問題。”</p><p>這個稱呼讓Bucky暗湧的怒意更加澎湃。</p><p>“我做了正確的事，你心知肚明。”Bucky沈聲嘶道。</p><p>“你無視直接命令！”Rogers越說音量越大，語氣飽含權威，“我需要可靠的人手，而不是不按牌理出牌的人。”</p><p>“要是上世紀能看到現在的你，”Bucky諷道，“我倒想知道他們聽到美國隊長主張盲目服從更勝自由思想會怎麼說。”</p><p>Rogers露出難以置信的表情。</p><p>“你拿我和納粹做比較，認真的嗎？”</p><p>“九頭蛇奪走了我的自主權，”Bucky回答，“當我能再次自由思考，我做的第一件事就是對自己發誓，我永遠不會再毫無疑問地接受命令。我不服從，因為Clint和Wanda - 我的朋友 - 需要幫助。待在那個屋頂上，眼睜睜看他們走入陷阱什麼都不做，這種罪責比不服從還要嚴重。”</p><p>Rogers眉宇間的皺摺加深了。</p><p>“你知道我是對的，”Bucky繼續強調，“若在我的位置上，你也會做同樣的事情。”</p><p>“你不知道我會怎麼做，”Rogers大聲反對。</p><p>“你會毫不猶豫地衝入戰場，沒有計畫、沒有後援，就只是因為你是個朋克，認為停住坦克最好的方法就是一拳打穿它。”</p><p>Bucky根本沒打算那麼說。揭露他們共同的歷史只會帶來更多問題，而且這些問題對Bucky更快回到一線毫無幫助。這是在浪費時間，但當Bucky看到Rogers表情從忍耐與挫敗瞬間變為驚訝時，他決定順應本心把這事說個明白。</p><p>“什 - 你怎麼會知道的！？”Rogers語氣中原本的正義昂然全都消失了。</p><p>輪到Bucky盤起雙臂，皺眉瞟著門框。</p><p>“James Buchanan Barnes，美國陸軍第107步兵團士官，1945年通報於任務失蹤。”他向Rogers行了個不正式的軍禮，並讓他的布魯克林口音顯露無遺。</p><p>Rogers的姿態立刻有了變化。他放下雙手，眉心間緊擰的摺痕不再。</p><p>“你來自過去。”</p><p>“沒錯，”Bucky有點不爽地再次盤起手臂，“要是有人願意問一下的話，你早就會知道。”</p><p>Rogers的臉上閃過一絲罪惡感。當他以嶄新的目光掃過Bucky時，Bucky幾乎能聽到金髮腦袋瓜裡頭齒輪轉動的聲音。</p><p>“而...你知道坦克的事...”Rogers幾乎像是在自言自語，“我從沒匯報過這件事...也就是說...”</p><p>“我就在那裡，”Bucky接口，“我從上方掩護你。不客氣，順便說一句。”</p><p>Rogers漂亮的藍眼睛睜得老大。Bucky拒絕退縮。</p><p>“我…我記得你，”Rogers喘不過氣，”你那時的頭髮比較短，但我…你放棄原本的狙擊點以保護我。”</p><p>他以一種敬畏的目光盯著Bucky。不管是憤怒、愚蠢還是暴力，Bucky都能承受得住，但敬畏是他不熟悉的。</p><p>“現在都已經不重要了，”Bucky勒令自己拋開那些遙遠的回憶，“重點是 - 這也是你之所以站在這裡的原因之一 - 你知道何時該遵守命令，何時應聽從本心。沒錯，打那台坦克是個愚蠢的舉動，但它引起足夠的注意，那招可讓我們所有人大吃一驚。所以，是的，我不太了解你，但不要假裝說我的行為證明我存在嚴重的性格缺陷，因為我們都很清楚，當你的朋友受到襲擊，你絕對不會在那個屋頂坐視不管 - 就只是因為上頭命令你。”</p><p>這番長篇大論之後，Bucky有點期待得到一些回應，甚至是贊同，但是Rogers依然只是一臉詭異地盯著他。Bucky想知道他剛才說的話到底有沒有達到效果，或者Rogers仍沈迷在過去。</p><p>“我 - 呃 - ”Rogers眨眨眼，眉心間的皺紋又回來了，“對不起，嗯，你想進來一下嗎？”</p><p>儘管那種慣性的緊張感又重新回到他的額頭上，但他好像突然覺得，表現得像個禮貌的好主人對他很重要。他側身到一旁，透過露出的門口，Bucky能看到一個舒適的客廳，裡頭有著柔軟的藍色沙發以及硬木地板。</p><p>Bucky最不想做的事就是 - 和一個把戰爭時期當成光榮時刻的傢伙一塊坐下來交換戰爭故事 - 尤其是Bucky認為那段日子間接造成了他生命中最糟糕的幾十年。</p><p>“不用。”</p><p>Rogers垂下眼睫，很快又抬起。</p><p>“好吧，那...”Rogers尷尬地揉了揉脖子，仍然皺著臉龐，“或者，你可以晚點和我在訓練場碰頭？就當是重新評估。”</p><p>這個完全不同以往的新Rogers顛覆了Bucky。</p><p>“重新評估。”Bucky面無表情地重複。</p><p>“沒錯。”Rogers皺著眉頭，像是要花些力氣才能說出來，“我想，現在大概沒有其他人在附近能加入我們，不過可以就我們兩個進行另一場訓練，好讓我重新評估讓你脫離團隊的決定。”</p><p>Bucky眨了眨眼。</p><p>“你的那個決定 - 雖然違反命令 - 也許不能算是很糟糕的舉動。”Rogers有些羞惱地承認，“鑑於當下的情況。”</p><p>無頭蒼蠅般衝到Rogers前門的所有結果中，這是Bucky完全沒料到的。要一個特別謙遜的人承認錯誤都不容易了，更何況是像Rogers這樣習慣下命令的人，就算今天他撞了大運，這也太令人驚訝啦。Bucky把腦中的胡思亂想拋到一邊，專注眼下最重要的事上。</p><p>“好吧，”他說，“我會在那等你。”</p><p>“好的。11點左右行嗎？”</p><p>“可以。”</p><p>“太好了。”</p><p>Bucky不太確定他是否該說‘謝謝’之類的話。</p><p>“謝了，我想。”當他準備走向電梯時，這話就脫口而出。</p><p>“當然，”Rogers點點頭，他開始慢慢關上門，“待會兒見。”</p><p>“拜。”</p><p>Rogers的門迅速關上，同一時間Bucky狂戳電梯按鈕。天哪，尷尬爆了。一個報告說你表現糟糕，然後又試圖收回的傢伙，你是要怎麼禮貌對待啊？</p><p>Bucky又按了八次電梯按鈕，並決定了他認為最合理的處理方式就是：假裝啥事都沒有發生。</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Bucky提前十分鐘抵達更衣室。如先前預期的，沒有其他復仇者在那。Clint、Romanoff和Wilson被困在同一個會議上，Wanda和Stark在華盛頓進行一項機密計畫，而從Bucky到紐約以來，Thor還沒回過地球，Bruce則和一個叫Pym的傢伙正在測試某種新技術。所以啦！今天就只有Bucky和Rogers。Bucky試著往好處想。畢竟，Wanda曾說過，與Rogers進行一對一的訓練幫忙確定了她在團隊中的位置。儘管以個人眼光來看，Bucky可不敢那麼樂觀。</p><p>他花了將近一個小時的時間，思考所有可能造成這第二次機會的原因，所有原因都指向 - Rogers對Bucky和他共同經歷過的二戰經驗產生了某種團結感 - 所以突然認為Bucky值得這第二次的機會。但戰後他倆的際遇天差地遠，以至於Bucky發現自己真的不希望這成為他們之間的聯繫。他已經不再是過去那個人了，現在回頭看戰時那段時光，他沒有一點自豪或成就感。無論他在二戰期間建立過多少功勳，都不能彌補他後來對整個世界造成的傷害。不，Bucky不會因為這點聯繫沾沾自喜。在踏入更衣室的那一刻，Bucky同時也堅定了決心，要是Rogers想和他聊戰地往事，為了自己好，他會立刻制止他。</p><p>當Bucky一拐彎，映入眼簾的就是Rogers光裸的背肌時，他不禁慶幸自己做了‘差不多’足夠的心理準備。儘管Rogers那身線條分明的肌肉對Bucky來說已經不是新鮮事，可親眼直擊那飽含力量的無瑕美肌又是另外一事！Bucky即時在Rogers轉身對他點頭前控制住了表情。（譯者：控制表情？是控制住口水嗎？hhh）</p><p>“嘿，”Rogers招呼。</p><p>“嘿，”Bucky回答，然後強迫自己集中精神。</p><p>一陣尷尬的沉默後，他們倆各自轉向儲物櫃。Rogers將T恤套過頭穿上，Bucky對著仍然躺在玻璃櫃裡的冬兵制服乾瞪眼。他嘆了口氣。他能從眼角餘光看到Rogers瞥了他一眼。Bucky咬緊牙關，轉身離開那套黑色皮衣，改為打開Clint的儲物櫃。Clint應該不會介意Bucky再次借用。</p><p>Bucky脫下連帽衫，扯開Clint那件稍嫌緊身的防彈背心的搭扣，然後從頭套上。他沒完全搞懂這件背心上的皮帶們該怎麼綁，不過他壓根不想問Rogers，所以他直接把皮帶扯開然後再收束調整到鬆緊剛好為止。他盡可能地裝備，把自己堆得像個小型軍火庫後轉過身，剛好看到Rogers伸手把盾牌安在後背並走過來。</p><p>“準備好了嗎？”Rogers拿出兩個通信器邊往門口走時問道。</p><p>“是的。”Bucky戴上Rogers遞給他的通信器，帶頭前往訓練場。</p><p>“我已經請Jarvis給我們安排雙人任務模擬，”在Bucky推開門，踏進光潔的黑色房間時Rogers說道，“讓我們忘掉昨天，盡全力完成眼前任務，好嗎？”</p><p>這不是什麼激勵人心的演講，不過Bucky還是點點頭，與Rogers並肩走到房間中央那塊發光的小控制面板前。</p><p>“早安，Jarvis，”Rogers說著，輕點了下亮起的控制面板，“你為我們準備了什麼？”</p><p>面板上方以藍色全像圖的形式出現了一個新的立體建物群。這次特別標明了其中一棟建築物。</p><p>“今日的模擬是人質救援。一位特工被敵軍俘虜。清空建築物，並在不波及場外平民的情況下救出人質。”</p><p>人工智能語畢的瞬間，Bucky發現自己站在一條陽光明媚的街道上，感覺像在瑞士。人們熙熙攘攘，講著手機，朝各自的目的地前進。汽車疾駛，對彼此按喇叭搶車位。Bucky發現他們要潛入的建築物就在對街。行人匆匆閃過他們倆，Bucky本能地後退，避進兩棟建物之間的陰影處，Rogers堅若磐石的身影隨他一併動作。</p><p>“好的，攻略計劃。”Rogers開口，“我們沒有任何資源，只能靠自己。我認為我們先快速巡視一次，找到最突破口，然後快進快出。”</p><p>“我走左，你走右。”</p><p>Rogers點頭同意，兩人隨即分頭行動。即使身上配備了那麼多的武裝，Bucky也知道如何融入人群，他倒是挺好奇Rogers穿著那一身顯眼的標誌性制服要怎麼避免引起注意。Rogers消失在建築物的另一側，在Bucky快速無聲地檢查他這邊的外圍時，沒有聽到那頭有任何警示聲，槍聲也沒有響起。他避開建築外頭的攝像機，發現一扇有鍵盤鎖的裝甲門。他在大樓對面的小巷和Rogers會合。</p><p>“一扇門、攝像頭、鍵盤鎖。”Bucky回報。</p><p>Rogers則回，“一扇門、兩個警衛、三個攝像頭，不過我們上頭的窗戶看來沒有警報系統。”</p><p>Bucky頷首後抬頭往上看。一樓沒有窗戶，他們需要找點什麼來爬才能上二樓。</p><p>“幫我一把，”Rogers說，眼睛盯著離他們最近的窗戶。</p><p>“你是打算破窗而入嗎？”Bucky問。</p><p>Rogers回頭，揚起一邊眉毛看著他。</p><p>“嗯啊？”</p><p>“不，”Bucky說，“你幫我一把。”</p><p>Bucky沒等他回應就把金屬手放到Rogers的肩膀上。令人驚訝的是，Rogers完全沒反對。他直接交握雙手，放在夠低的高度，讓Bucky能踩著攀上去。金髮男子看似輕鬆的一拖，Bucky一個借力就站到Rogers的肩膀上。他立即將手指放到窗台上，把自己往上拉，直到能看到室內。裡頭共有三名士兵，兩名士兵面朝著遠處的牆壁，第三名士兵面向左側的門。Bucky把全身重量移到了金屬手上，空出右手試驗性地將窗框往上推。毫不意外地鎖住了。Bucky從皮帶鞘抽出一把小刀，把刀身滑到窗框底下輕輕一掃，再次拖住窗框往上推時，窗戶開了。在窗框被往上推開的嘎吱作響聲傳到那三個士兵耳朵之前，Bucky就已經跳了進去。他賞了第一個倒霉鬼的後腦勺一拳，在另外兩個轉過頭來時，Bucky已經雙刀出鞘，很快他們就連人帶防彈裝甲被撂到一邊去。Bucky從窗戶探頭出去看了一下。Rogers還在巷子裡等著。</p><p>Bucky伸出手臂，定眼看著Rogers施展一連串跳躍動作 - 他原地跳起，一腳踢在小巷對面建物的半牆上，隨即蹬出第二腳，拔身投向窗戶，他戴著手套的手抓住Bucky的前臂。這傢伙顯然不需要‘幫一把’。Bucky有點後知後覺的發現，這個請求其實是對Bucky合作能力的小測試，看來他肯定是沒通過。Bucky拖著Rogers穿過了窗戶，然後看他打量著一地被Bucky放倒的傢伙們。</p><p>“嗯，你很安靜。”他喃喃自語。</p><p>Bucky聳聳肩，在明顯的腳步聲開始在大廳迴盪時，準備好手中的狙擊槍。</p><p> </p><p>- - - - -</p><p> </p><p>接下來幾個小時的過程中，Rogers都沒再多做論述。他們以破紀錄的時間完成了第一個任務，然後又繼續執行了好幾個模擬場景。除了必要的戰略溝通和Rogers偶爾的一點評論外，他們沒多閒聊。</p><p>“你的眼睛很敏銳。”</p><p>“你的行蹤很隱蔽。”</p><p>“你偏愛你的左側。”</p><p>“你很務實。”</p><p>“你的彈藥已經用完了。”</p><p>Bucky往下瞟了一眼。在這次的場景一開始時，他的彈藥袋就被一頭有著鋒利銀爪的沼澤怪物給扯斷，只剩下一小段布料和很多黏糊糊的沼澤汁。</p><p>“這是最後一場了，好嗎？”Rogers說，敲了下Bucky的肩膀，然後出發，他要將氮核放在高壓穩定器中把整個沼澤凍住，好把這些詭異又黏噠噠的鱷形生物凍在水面下。</p><p>“好。”Bucky有點感激地回答，一面把一隻試圖爬上他小腿的小怪物踢開。</p><p>整個‘重新評估’的測試非常順利。並不是說這些模擬訓練很容易通過 - 事實上它們很累人 - 但出乎Bucky意料的是，他和Rogers之間竟然建立了很成功的夥伴關係。一方面，Bucky察覺Rogers刻意跟隨Bucky的領導，目的就是要看看他的本領。他懷疑要是在現實任務中，Rogers會同意他任何指令，但另一方面，Rogers在每項任務中都提出了自己的建議，而他們倆達成共識擬定的戰略都異常奏效。</p><p>Bucky爬到一棵樹的矮枝上好離開水面，看著遠處的Rogers把氮核卡進穩定器中。他沒想到這樣一個自以為是的驕傲混蛋竟然對Bucky提出的所有戰略都如此開放。就好像Rogers一直以來對Bucky的質疑全都不存在，而突然間，他們變得無比合拍。</p><p>當寒氣席捲整個模擬場景，Bucky周圍潮濕的空氣全都為之凝結。冰霜開始朝四面八方擴散，從渾濁的沼澤水域到Bucky攀住的樹幹表面全都覆上了一層冰。當泥水全都凍結，他聽到一陣刺耳的尖嘯，那些尖牙利爪的沼澤生物都被困在了水底深處。</p><p>“太好了，”Bucky嘆了口氣，從他攀著的樹幹滑下，擴音器傳出的勝利小樂曲以及周遭的模擬景象也在同時間消失。</p><p>他落在無窗全像訓練場的黑色地面，四肢攤開躺平在地。</p><p>“今天就到此為止。謝謝，Jarvis，”他聽到Steve對AI道謝，然後朝Bucky走來，“對不起，太操了嗎？”</p><p>“不，還好，”Bucky嘴上這麼說，卻躺在地上動沒動一下，“只是過去幾個月我沒機會做這麼多戶外訓練。我會很快適應這種節奏的。”</p><p>“和Clint搞了太多次深夜電視馬拉松？”Rogers的語氣近乎調侃，他走過來，出乎Bucky意料地在他身旁坐下。</p><p>“那傢伙出奇地會操控人，”Bucky盯著他們上方的黑色天花板沈吟，“我搞不懂他是怎麼說服我看那麼多季的《絕望主婦》，反正呢，我就是看了，現在Susan Meyer感情生活的大小事我沒有不知道的。”</p><p>Bucky不確定自己為什麼要告訴Rogers這個。他應該問他現在復仇者的立場為何，這次重新評估是否改變了一切，但Bucky卻發現自己退縮了。也許是因為無論是身體還是心理 - 在歷經與武裝士兵的纏鬥、保衛復仇者大廈免受外星入侵的攻擊、潛入敵方的天空艦艇阻止一些出現幻覺的工程師把自己發射到月球上、到殺死一堆鱷形沼澤怪物之後 - Bucky都已經筋疲力盡。每次Jarvis把他們轉換到新場景，必須立即更新資訊時，Bucky都會覺得暈頭轉向。想像一個郊區家庭主婦的虛構逃亡這樣簡單的事讓人感到解脫 - 至少，她不用應付噁心的沼澤怪物。</p><p>“我能問你一個問題嗎？”Rogers的問題，打斷了Bucky關於Susan Meyer和Bree Van de Kamp用鏟子毆打鱷魚，將其埋葬在花壇中，然後把這些謀殺栽贓在隨便某個混蛋頭上的白日夢。</p><p>“可啊！說吧。”Bucky應道。</p><p>“是你把我從河裡拉出來嗎？”他問，“我是說，天空母艦墜毀後。”</p><p>Bucky轉身，抬頭看他。Rogers盯著牆，神情緊繃。</p><p>“是我。”</p><p>有那麼一秒鐘，Bucky猜想自己是否會得到一聲‘謝謝’，但隨即想起自己那天幹了多少壞事 - 顯然根本不配得到任何感謝。</p><p>“我原本也是這麼想，”Rogers果然沒有道謝，“但是我無法將這件事和你後來的所作所為聯想在一起。”</p><p>“這話什麼意思？”</p><p>就Bucky所知，Rogers應該完全不清楚他在天空母艦之戰後 - 跑到瓦坎達，然後展開獵殺九頭蛇行動，到之後主動向神盾投降 - 這期間的去向。</p><p>“你留給我們的線索啊，”Rogers強調，好像那樣就解釋了一切，“那條信息。”</p><p>“我 - 什麼？”Bucky坐了起來，“啥消息？我留給誰？”</p><p>“留給我。”Rogers擰起眉頭，“當Sam、Natasha和我追著你跑遍三大洲時？”</p><p>Bucky茫然地對他眨眼。</p><p>“你把一條沾滿血跡、撕成碎片的美國隊長T恤塞進一個死了的九頭蛇特工的嘴裡，讓我找到？”Rogers補充，眼神在Bucky的臉上巡梭，尋找是否有閃現的承認。</p><p>“你們在找我？”Bucky有點驚訝地反問。</p><p>“你殺了一群人，還把我揍得半死，我們當然是在找你！”Rogers半有點憤憤不平地喊，“你是在告訴我你甚至不知道自己被追踪了嗎？”</p><p>“老實說，可能你們得追得夠近我才會注意到，”Bucky有些遲疑地表示，“不是說你們不擅長追踪或那一類的 - ”</p><p>“那件T恤呢？”Rogers質疑，“上面印有我的盾牌標誌，示威似的被塞進一個死人嘴裡。”</p><p>Bucky努力回想。</p><p>“我在越南的一家二手商店買了那件上頭印著星星的褪色T恤，因為我手上只有18美元，”Bucky回憶，“它很便宜，因為上面有污漬。我穿了一段時間。上頭的破洞大到不能穿時，我就把它當抹布用 - 拿來擦血跡什麼的。後來我突襲了九頭蛇在蒙古的基地，我需要某個蠢貨的語音來操控電腦，可這傢伙一直在尖叫，所以我就把T恤塞進他嘴裡。在那之後，我真的一點也不想再把它拿回來。”</p><p>Rogers一臉難以置信地瞪著他。</p><p>“等下，難道你覺得這是某種威脅？”Bucky問。</p><p>Rogers蹙眉瞪眼。</p><p>“哦我的老天爺，你真的這樣想。”Bucky嘆道，然而一絲笑意已悄悄爬上他的臉龐，“哇，難怪你不喜歡我。”</p><p>突然，Rogers大聲哀嚎了一聲，雙手掩臉往旁栽倒。</p><p>“你確定你一點都不知道我們找你？”</p><p>“抱歉，老兄，”Bucky咬唇忍住笑聲，然後伸手安慰性地拍拍Rogers的前臂，“我有點忙吶。”</p><p>“我花了生命中的五個月在追踪你，結果你壓根沒注意到。”</p><p>Bucky壓抑不住噗哧噴笑。Rogers把手從臉上移開，朝他射出一記眼刀。</p><p>“這不好笑。”</p><p>“你得承認這有點好笑。”</p><p>“一點也不。”</p><p>“它是。”</p><p>“閉嘴。”</p><p>“才不。”</p><p>Bucky現在笑開了。</p><p>“所以，讓我把事情搞清楚說明白。”Bucky翹起二郎腿，一面回想過去的幾年，“兩年前，我們遇到，打了一場，然後都差點淹死在波托馬克河。”</p><p>“沒錯，”Rogers說。</p><p>“我躲藏了一段時間，遇上Nakia，然後去瓦坎達待了一年，而你們在這收拾爛攤子，搞了神盾2.0版。”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“然後我離開瓦坎達，開始擊毀九頭蛇基地，不知不覺引起了你和你的伙伴的注意。”</p><p>“可以這麼說。”</p><p>“你們一直沒運氣追上我，每次發現九頭蛇基地剩下的渣渣和屍體時，都是在我已經離開好幾小時去別的國家之後。</p><p>“差不多是那樣。”</p><p>“然後，你發現那件破破爛爛的T恤，並假設我要嘲笑你，或者威脅你，要是我們再次遇到，我就要殺死你。”</p><p>“答對啦。”</p><p>“結果我竟然出現在神盾大門口，還聲稱對你們沒有惡意，鑑於前面的原因，當然你們會認為我在胡說八道，在我對供水系統下毒之前只是時間問題。”</p><p>Rogers半無辜地對他眨了眨眼。</p><p>“又或許我會折磨幼犬啦或者幹些其他什麼壞事，”Bucky邊問邊揚起一側眉毛。</p><p>至少Rogers還有點羞恥心為此表現出罪惡感。</p><p>“抱歉，”他認真地說道，“我們把你想得很糟糕，最讓我們感到沮喪的，是你甚至在沒有引起我們注意的情況下就進入了這個國家。我們稱你為幽靈，你知道嗎？你總是我們領先一步，而我們束手無策。我們擔心這次也會如此。”</p><p>“我猜我該感謝你們，”Bucky說，“沒有把我當場擊斃。”</p><p>Rogers哼了一聲。</p><p>“你太讓人感興趣了，不能簡單一槍了結。”</p><p>Bucky確信Rogers感興趣的是 ‘Bucky在九頭蛇的數十年 - 為了戰略上的因素’。不過Bucky還是決定把這話當成讚美啦。畢竟，要得到Rogers稱讚的概率可不高。</p><p>“我能問你件事嗎？”Bucky問。</p><p>“當然可以。”</p><p>“如果你認為，我逮著機會就會殺了你，你為什麼決定要我第二次機會？”</p><p>Rogers朝天花板嘆了口氣。</p><p>“Clint一直在說服我。”Rogers承認，“所有事實都證明你頭腦很清醒，我只是很難讓自己相信。然後你告訴我你來自過去，而那...我只能說我想試試看。”</p><p>“試試什麼？”Rogers沒繼續說下去時Bucky追問。</p><p>“唔，”Rogers坐起身，環視四周的模樣就像他準備要分享什麼秘密似的，Bucky還是繼續躺在原處，“我不知道你是否注意到了，但是現代人根本不互相信任。”</p><p>“你什麼意思？”</p><p>“當我參戰時，我從來沒想過不能信任自己人，”Rogers解釋，“無論他們是英國人還是法國人或其他國的人都沒關係，我很清楚我們都在為同樣的目標而戰，即使他們不一定想在那裡，至少也不會從背後襲擊我。”</p><p>“你不相信復仇者嗎？”Bucky懷疑地問。</p><p>“嗯，現在信的。”Rogers聳聳肩回答，“但我也清楚他們全都或多或少有對我撒謊。以前在神盾和我搭配的特戰隊 - 這些特工都和我出過很多任務 - 他們試圖殺我。Fury更是秘密中還有秘密，不過那也是因為他被背叛的次數大概比我們任何人都多。總之，這裡人人說謊。沒有共同的敵人，每個人自己都有天知道什麼鬼任務要做。這也是復仇者聯盟花了很長時間才真正能運作的原因之一。每個人都從互不信任開始第一步，即使一起抗敵時也一樣。我太習慣過去戰時的情況，那時你知道，無論身旁站的人是誰，無論他們說什麼語言，大家都會齊心作戰，而不是互相扯後腿。時至今日，這種信任已成為一種奢侈。必須努力才能贏得。”</p><p>Rogers嘆了口氣。Bucky不怪他。他在九頭蛇的掌控下時，學會了不能太快付出信任，不過Bucky能記得在那之前，在戰時，當你看到與自己穿著同樣顏色的盟軍躲在掩護下時，那種強烈的忠誠感就會像火焰在胸口熊熊燃燒。</p><p>“所以，回答你的問題。我決定試著對待你像對待當年的人那樣 - 毫無保留的信任。”</p><p>Bucky突然感到一陣異常強烈的焦慮。Bucky已經太久太久沒有被賦予完全的信任。這是一個沉重的負擔，一但破碎就不可能修補。Rogers一定是抱持很大的信心才願意付出這麼多。</p><p>“我很驚訝你沒有其他問題要問我，”Bucky有點煩惱地咕噥，“關於我是怎麼變成今天這個樣子的。”</p><p>“呃，那個，”Rogers揉了揉他的後頸，“我希望你不要介意，在我們開始模擬訓練之前，我給Clint發了短信。他正在開會，不過他很擅長偷偷在桌子底下發短信。他做了很多補充說明。”</p><p>Bucky點頭。</p><p>“我很抱歉。”</p><p>Bucky震驚地抬頭看向Rogers。</p><p>“怎 - 怎麼了？”Bucky都結巴了。</p><p>“很抱歉，”Rogers重複，“關於發生在你身上的事。沒有人應該經歷這樣的事情。”</p><p>他聽起來非常真誠。是那種上帝為證、在母親墳前發誓的、若有不實天打雷劈的 - 真誠。</p><p>“我 - 呃。我 - 謝謝你。”</p><p>和Clint告訴他這不是他的錯比起來，這句話更加直指內心，所以Bucky決定偷偷把這定調為一場勝利。Rogers頷首的模樣像這話沒什麼。但天知道，這比什麼都更重要。</p><p>“你和我想得不一樣，”Bucky輕聲坦承。</p><p>“你覺得我是怎樣？”</p><p>“自以為是，眼睛長在頭上的混蛋。”</p><p>Bucky期待一記皺眉或被冒犯的喘息，而不是迴盪在空曠訓練場的爽朗笑聲。</p><p>“我不會這麼快就收回那個看法，”Rogers笑著說，“有些人可能會覺得你根本已經看穿我啦。”</p><p>“哦，是嗎？”Rogers那副開心的樣子讓Bucky也忍不住露出笑容。</p><p>“老兄，你該聽聽我的老長官對我的評論。他發誓我會把他氣得提早進墳 - 儘管這傢伙實際上活到八十多歲。”</p><p>“我想也是。”Bucky微笑著搖了搖頭。</p><p>“來吧，”Rogers微斂笑意，爬起身站好，“那些沼澤水黏得我渾身難受。我們走吧。”</p><p>他朝Bucky伸出手，準備拉他。這明顯是個友好的表示。</p><p>Bucky很樂意接受。</p><p>Rogers的拉力平穩堅定，溫暖而熟悉。Bucky說服自己甩開上世紀那被笑得一臉燦爛的美國隊長拉起的遙遠回憶，跟著Rogers朝門口走去。</p><p>Rogers是對的。身上這件Clint的制服沾滿沼澤水和黏液，讓Bucky覺得很不舒服。Rogers的背上血跡點點，還有許多之前在其他模擬場景中的灰塵瓦礫散佈。Bucky凝視Rogers的寬肩，一陣罪惡感使他的抿緊了嘴。他倆一塊走出訓練場的大門，煙硝碎屑以及他們遭受的所有損傷都瞬間消失。Rogers直奔他的儲物櫃，在把盾牌放在長凳的同時解開了腰上的彈藥袋。</p><p>“對不起，我向你開槍掃射。”</p><p>Rogers卸下裝備的動作卡在一半。他回頭轉身，表情微妙，Bucky無法解讀。</p><p>“我很抱歉勒住你的脖子，讓你失去知覺，”他回道。</p><p>Bucky忍住笑意。</p><p>“對不起，我用火箭筒射你，把你轟下高架橋。”</p><p>“對不起，我試圖用盾牌卸掉你的胳膊。”</p><p>“對不起，我把你丟進河裡。”</p><p>“對不起，我打破了你的護目鏡。”</p><p>“對不起，我用你的盾牌回擊你。”</p><p>“對不起，我踢了你的檔。”</p><p>“對不起，你那麼努力追蹤我，我卻沒注意到。”</p><p>Rogers仰頭大笑。</p><p>“不公平！”他笑著喊，抗議地捶了下Bucky的胳膊，“講這太早了！”</p><p>“對不起，我不小心給你留了一個詭異的神秘信息，向你預告我準備，嗯，我不知道欸，殺了你之類的，我猜。”</p><p>“不，快停啦。”Steve一邊笑一邊抬起雙手遮臉，好掩藏他的尷尬。</p><p>Bucky輕笑，開始解開Clint背心的皮帶。</p><p>“話說回來，你到底以為那個‘信息’是啥意思？”Bucky好奇道。</p><p>“你一定會笑我，”Rogers抱怨，雙頰泛紅。</p><p>“我已經在笑你啦，”Bucky的笑容完全擋不住，“你是以為我會吃掉你還是怎樣嗎？”</p><p>“什麼？才不是！”Rogers爆出又一次大笑，還皺起了鼻子。</p><p>“所以是什麼？”Bucky不死心地追問，他終於解開最後一條皮帶，從有點太小的背心中掙脫出來。</p><p>“我以為那是個隱喻，”Rogers懊惱地承認，“諷刺我和九頭蛇一樣糟糕之類的...因為我讓它們在我的鼻子底下茁壯，或是在說神盾局和復仇者聯盟和納粹份子沒什麼兩樣…”</p><p>Bucky停住把Clint儲物櫃門鎖上的動作，看向在他對面的美國隊長。</p><p>“首先，”Bucky啟口，語音平穩，嚴肅中夾著一絲關心，“你對我的比喻能力抱有太大的信心，其次，我認為這個分析比起對我，更多的說明了你對自己的想法。”</p><p>Rogers猛地抬頭。他的嘴張開又闔上。Bucky不禁納悶，到底有沒有人告訴過他，兩年前發生的那些事並不是他的錯。</p><p>“九頭蛇是那種最頑劣的雜草，能在任何環境下成長，”Bucky肯定地表示，“它的根基早在你離開冰層之前就已經種下，而且不可能去動搖九頭蛇已經深植在人們的恐懼。Rogers，那不是你的錯。不要責怪自己看不見別人也沒發現的事情。”</p><p>Rogers呆瞪著他。Bucky等了好一會兒，直到確定Rogers不會回應，他只好轉回身，開始仔細把Clint的東西放回他的儲物櫃中。</p><p>“可是…”</p><p>在聽到Rogers那細如蚊蚋的低語時，Bucky停頓了一下。</p><p>“…那是我的工作。”</p><p>Bucky迴身。只見Rogers凝視著牆壁，那雙碧藍色的眼眸一片茫然。片刻後，那雙眼睛轉向Bucky。Bucky從未見過一個男人如此失落迷惘。</p><p>“唔，”Bucky向來不愛空洞的陳腔濫調，所以他嘗試了不同的安慰方式，“這就是為什麼你要有一支團隊囉！。”</p><p>他微笑著拋出話語。Rogers愣了一秒鐘，隨即會意地笑了。儘管只是嘴角勾起一抹小小的笑花，卻點亮了他整張臉龐。Bucky腦中始終亮著的警告熄滅了，他轉身回到儲物櫃，無法遏抑地意識到身後的那個人。</p><p>毫無疑問，再繼續深想是危險的。當他在瓦坎達，Shuri重新帶回他腦中‘屬於人性的那一部分’時，她就曾經說過。要不了多久，他就開始注意到醫生光滑的臉頰，或是護士修長的雙手。Shuri總是對的。注意諸如美之類的事物使他感覺更加像個人。僅此而已，Bucky告誡自己。Rogers很靚，他只是注意到。這就是全部。</p><p> </p><p>- - - - - </p><p> </p><p>“整裝上場。”</p><p>Bucky的手機屏幕在通話結束同時暗了下去。他一臉茫然地盯著它。他完全沒預期，Steve在重新評估後兩天就撤回了最初的報告，也沒料到會被邀請回去繼續參加復仇者每週的訓練，更沒想到這訓練整整持續了兩個月，而最讓他意外的是，Fury局長竟親自打電話來，命令他整裝，即刻上到頂樓停機坪準備出發。</p><p>一顆威化餅擊中了他的臉。他抬頭望向Clint，這傢伙整個人攤在沙發上。Clint誇張地朝他揮手。</p><p>“安怎？”Clint喊道，“你還坐在那幹嘛？屁股快動起來啊！”</p><p>Bucky腦中的齒輪咔嗒一聲到位。他跳了起來，往電梯狂奔而去。</p><p>“裝備借我！”他風也似地捲進電梯時大喊道。</p><p>“好！但是別碰我的弓！”Clint即時在電梯門關閉前一刻喊回去。</p><p>終於啊。</p><p>Bucky能感到血脈中嗡鳴的期待。這可是他自首以來的第一個任務；五個月以來的第一次外出；同時也是戰爭以來，他在正規隊伍裡的第一份工作。</p><p>他已經準備好了。準備得超妥的。</p><p>電梯叮的一聲，Bucky快步走出。可他的好心情在看到穿著黑寡婦制服的Romanoff時瞬間削弱，她和Rogers在機棚的另一頭，正激烈的爭執著。他迅速掃過整個停機坪開闊的空間，沒發現其他復仇者或神盾特工整裝待發。看來這任務就只有他們三個。</p><p>Bucky努力保持積極正向的態度，在成排的武器架旁開始裝備自己。這裡的儲物櫃不如訓練場那邊的精美，不過簡單的層架更顯得實用。Bucky迅速找到並拉出Clint的紫色制服。</p><p>“Этонетвое。（那不是你的。）” Romanoff在他身後哼道。</p><p>Bucky已經感應到她的到來，但他沒有轉身。他不確定在他的存在已經夠激怒她的情況下，自己要怎樣低調行事才夠。他繼續保持低著頭。他會以行動證明自己，無須多語。</p><p>“Clint說我可以借用，”Bucky平靜地回答。他已經習慣了這些皮帶，所以很快就解開了它們。</p><p>“Твойкостюмтам。（你的制服在那邊。）” </p><p>Bucky朝旁瞥了一眼。他的冬兵制服被扔在一箱彈藥上。</p><p>“那不是我的。從來不是。”</p><p>“херня。（最好是）” </p><p>Bucky不理會她。他脫下運動衫，將Clint的黑色緊身彈性T恤拉過頭穿上。他穿戴上Clint的靴子和手套，拉緊背心皮帶。他走向槍架，邊用Wanda的髮帶將頭髮綁成一束馬尾辮，在他的手碰到狙擊步槍那冰涼的金屬前，Romanoff的刀刃壓在他前臂裸露的皮膚上。</p><p>Bucky頓住不動，以最慢的速度轉身面對她。她完美的紅髮筆直垂懸在她臉頰兩旁，儘管她臉上的笑容看似平靜，但射向他的尖銳眼神卻宛如最鋒利的匕首。她的刀尖沿著Clint防彈背心的表面移動，直到它鑽入背心底下抵住他髖骨上的肌膚。</p><p>“我會盯著你，солдат，（士兵）”她嘶聲警告（終於改用英語），“也許你能用你那可悲的美國戰爭英雄故事愚弄Rogers，但我可不。我知道俄羅斯的行事作風。”</p><p>“但妳在這裡，”Bucky輕聲說道，克制不住長時間的沉默，“成了復仇者和神盾特工。妳所需要的只是某人給妳一個機會。”</p><p>他不需要點明他穿著誰的裝甲。他看到她的手指在刀柄上抽動。</p><p>“一千個士兵裡可能有一個會有好結局，但我不賭這個機率。Clint當年的行為很蠢。他只是走運遇上的是我。”</p><p>“我不認為這事關運氣。”Bucky反駁。</p><p>Romanoff搖頭。</p><p>“這不是關於我。”她慍道，“我知道九頭蛇對人有什麼影響。我知道神盾是如何敞開大門邀請寄生蟲進入的，當它從內部吞噬整個組織時才驚覺已經來不及。我知道九頭蛇能藏得多深，我不會讓他們再次毀了我們。”</p><p>Romanoff移開刀後退，她臉上的表情高深莫測。</p><p>“我不會眼睜睜看著Steve被同樣的方式出賣兩次。”她的聲音低到像耳語，“所以，拜託給我個好理由賞你的腦袋一顆子彈。”</p><p>最後再給他一記狠瞪後，她才轉身離開。Bucky目送她從機棚的陰影處走進灑滿陽光的停機坪，Rogers正在那裡和零星幾個特工交談，沒意識到方才距離他五十碼遠的地方上演的好戲。</p><p>Bucky確信只要有機會，Romanoff絕對會實踐她的威脅，他一點都不會為此驚訝。他預期這樣一段對話已經很久了，說實話，他不能怪她。如果隨便一個不知哪來的九頭蛇特工走進來，聲稱要改邪歸正，他也會抱持懷疑的態度。</p><p>讓他驚訝的是她對Rogers的保護。他知道他們是一支緊密的團隊，但他沒想到他們的關係已經超過普通隊友。Romanoff被訓練成高效、無情、超然物外的特工。像他們這樣生活在陰影中的人，被教導始終要看大方向，為了更大的利益，而不僅是關注在周圍的人 - 多餘的情感被認為是妨礙。他能理解她對Clint的偏愛。畢竟，是他把她拉出深淵，而且他們本質上是如此相似，但Rogers完全是另一回事。他不像他們那樣慣於隱藏在角落。他不說謊，不會潛伏在暗處等著開一槍遠程的狙擊。他高大、聲音宏亮、引人注意，習慣成為目光焦點。他對普通士兵的關心遠大過著眼全局，他從不犧牲任何生命。他是暗夜中的燭火，在所有人都墮入黑暗時仍固執地發光。</p><p>Romanoff怎能靠這股金色火焰如此之近而不燃燒？Bucky沒有答案。</p><p>Bucky甩開自己腦中的震撼。現在他得把心力放在眼前的事上。正確完成這項任務對他來說非常重要。他從架子上拿起一把狙擊槍。也許，不久後他就能得到一把屬於自己的狙擊槍 - 一把他可以根據自己喜好調整打造的個性化武器。如果能擁有一件真正屬於他自己的東西絕對會很讚的。</p><p>他把狙擊槍斜背在肩後，另外挑出幾把手槍和戰術刀裝備上身，直到武裝的數量讓他感到足夠安適，又不至於過重影響他的行動。然後才過去加入停機坪上的那些傢伙。</p><p>一陣溫暖的八月微風拂過他的脊椎。當他跨過門檻走進陽光下，他忍不住閉上眼。陽光直接的照射，溫暖了他的肌膚，這種感覺是隔著一英吋的玻璃無法相比擬的。風吹開他臉上散落的髮絲，他仰起頭，讓更多暖洋洋的自然光落在他的臉頰。在這麼高的地方，空氣感覺很清新，夏季的熱力毫無保留地散發其中，Bucky帶著微笑品味這感受。他深吸一口氣，再多吸一口。在再次睜開眼睛之前，他允許自己多享受二十秒鐘單純的快樂。他發現Rogers、Romanoff和神盾局特工們全都盯著他看。他剛踏上首次的自由之路，穿著他們深深信賴的隊友的制服，活像個小型兵工廠那樣全身配滿武器，然後像個傻瓜那樣咧著嘴笑。好吧，這些傢伙會盯著他也很正常。Bucky才不在乎哩。他再大吸一口新鮮空氣，才施施然走進小隊裡。</p><p>Maria Hill負責任務介紹。她清清喉嚨吸引他們的注意後開始向他們三個講話，與此同時，一架安靜得令人驚訝的昆式機降落在她身後的平台上。</p><p>“這是一項快進快出的簡單任務，”她說著，輕敲了下她的StarkPad，“一群九頭蛇在明斯克（白俄羅斯首府）秘密伏擊了一組神盾特工。我們已經成功撤出特工，但九頭蛇正在解密他們搶到的檔案。你們的任務是取回檔案並消除威脅。”</p><p>任務簡報很短，但當他吸收並記住每個單詞時，仍在Bucky的胸口引發一波期待。對他的興奮之情毫無所覺，Hill直接將載有本次任務相關檔案的StarkPad交給了Rogers。</p><p>“所有你需要的其他資訊都在這裡。”</p><p>“謝了，Maria。”Rogers道謝，開始快速瀏覽文件，然後再轉交給Romanoff。</p><p>“好了，五分鐘內升空，”Hill朝他們三個點了點頭，有那麼令人緊繃的一刻，她的眼神停留在Bucky身上，最後她沒在說什麼就離開停機坪回到機棚。</p><p>Rogers率隊前往昆式機，戰鬥機在他們接近時打開了艙門。他在他們移動時邊走邊轉頭越過肩膀看向Bucky。</p><p>“準備好了嗎？”他問。</p><p>“老早就好了。”Bucky回他一記閃著白牙的笑容。</p><p>踏入昆式機後等待Romanoff看完文件好輪到他的幾分鐘，他差不多都處於過度亢奮的狀態。</p><p>艙門關閉，昆式機引擎嗡鳴著開始運轉。Bucky察覺Rogers的視線於是轉身。他朝美國隊長揚揚眉，同時意識到自己已經開始習慣那雙碧藍眼眸停駐在他身上的感覺。</p><p>“改變主意了？”昆式機飛進天空，Bucky開玩笑地問。</p><p>Rogers現在後悔已經太晚啦，意識到Romanoff八成正坐在那邊暗自生悶氣讓Bucky偷樂了一下。</p><p>Rogers翻了個白眼，可嘴角帶著笑意。</p><p>“才不，我只是在想我們應該給你弄一套正確的制服，”Rogers解釋，一面朝Bucky的胸膛歪了歪頭，鷹眼的標誌大喇喇地印在上頭。“可不能讓特工們在戰場上被搞混了。”</p><p>這是個光明正大的理由，但Bucky無法阻止腦袋瓜在想到Rogers時升起的一絲暖意。</p><p> </p><p>“怎麼樣？”Clint癱在沙發上他的老位置問到 - 一副從Bucky離開到回來的這兩天完全沒移動過的樣子。</p><p>“很好，”Bucky倒進他身旁的沙發時回道。</p><p>講真，整個過程超順利。任務本身是非常值得慶賀的勝利，甚至比史塔克訓練場所有的模擬都容易得多。說到底，這任務大半的時間都在偵查，只有在午夜時發起一陣猛攻。再次回到場上太棒了 - 把一堆九頭蛇抓起來，幹掉那些寧死不投降的蠢貨，幫世界消滅更多紅色骷髏頭 - 感覺實在很爽。</p><p>唯一美中不足的就是他的隊友。</p><p>Rogers很好。整個任務期間他都保持專業的態度。Bucky甚至懷疑這傢伙有闔過眼。他只在必要時下達命令，檢視文件，然後用一種心緒重重的眼神注視著那座基地。真正的問題在Romanoff，她完全壓下了個人情緒。她看似完全無視Bucky，卻又如影隨形地監視他，以至於他有種錯覺，要是他膽敢在未經她同意的情況下掉幾磅體重大概都會得到一記不贊同的瞪眼。Bucky能應付被時刻提防。反正這也不是什麼新鮮事。他只要低頭專心做自己的工作就行，無論如何他都是這行的佼佼者。他保持獨來獨往，不閒聊、不吹口哨，更克制著不叨唸誰贏得這集的決戰時裝伸展台 - Clint此刻八成正在看，就像他每次待在復仇者大廈時幹的那樣。總而言之，除了那兩小時的實戰以外，整個任務真他媽無聊。</p><p>“沒人試圖謀殺隊友？”Clint裝得很失望地問。</p><p>“沒。”</p><p>“聽起來很悶啊。”</p><p>“的確是。”</p><p>“嗯。”Clint聲形俱佳地表達了他的無聊，但Bucky從金髮弓箭手微微瞇起的眼角可以看出這傢伙其實高興的很，“好吧，在你離開的期間呢，我們這有些訪客。”</p><p>“哦是嗎？”</p><p>“沒錯，一大批特工進來拆走了這裡所有的攝像機。”</p><p>Bucky僵住了。</p><p>“所以，現在我終於可以大搖大擺地穿著內褲在凌晨三點出來吃零食啦！”Clint附上一記白眼加強他的語氣。</p><p>Bucky站起身，飛也似地衝進廚房，拿下牆壁上的掛鐘。可以肯定的是，那些監視公用空間的攝像頭都沒了。Bucky跑進他的臥室。床頭板、水槽、架子、他的衣櫃、櫥櫃…所有地方的攝像頭都消失了。</p><p>Bucky愣愣地走出房間，坐回Clint身旁。</p><p>“它們全都沒了。”他心不在焉地表示。</p><p>“是滴，”Clint確認，特別強調了尾音，他的眼睛仍然盯著電視上正在播放的特百惠商業廣告。</p><p>“我想我現在可以殺了你然後逃之夭夭。”</p><p>“呿，我倒希望你可以嘗試一下，”Clint咧嘴一笑，然後踢了他一腳，“好啦，來說說真正令人振奮的好消息，你絕對不會相信，這週的決戰時裝伸展台，咱們的好傢伙Tim不得不做出什麼誇張的玩意...”</p><p> </p><p>八月剩下的日子比以往任何時刻都過得更快，這對Bucky來說是一種奇怪的解脫。他經常被派遣執行任務，儘管都是些低風險的狀況，仍然讓他感到格外心滿意足。他很確定神盾和復仇者都為了讓他準備好出更高階的任務在積極給他暖身，測試他的極限同時觀察他和其他特工的互動。與Clint和Wanda搭擋戰鬥時，他感覺最好。幾個星期訓練下來，他們成了一個不錯的三人組，Clint字面意義上地成了他們的領頭，這傢伙令人意外地勝任這個角色。</p><p>Bucky會把Bruce算進他喜歡合作的特工之一，儘管在實際上場的時候，他更多接觸的對象其實是浩克。綠傢伙是個大驚喜。他最初是在一個在俄羅斯遠東地區 - 接近阿拉斯加州的任務中和Bucky碰頭的，浩克立刻就認出了他，並大力拍了拍他的背，導致Bucky一頭栽進雪堆裡。浩克隨即將他拖了出來，向他道歉，而Clint笑得太大聲差點就讓他們的位置曝了光。之後，每次遇到需要到高處監視目標的任務時，浩克都會讓Bucky坐在他的肩膀上。</p><p>Wilson、Romanoff和Stark通常單獨行動。他們只有在最必要的時候才會和他搭配，儘管有時Wilson會和Bucky打幾句諷刺性的嘴仗，但也只在身旁有其他人的情況下 - Bucky懷疑大概是為了避免他漏了哪句挖苦。</p><p>Rogers是最難定調的。他很專業，有時很友善。他會在任務結束後拍拍Bucky的肩膀，或在休閒時分，他們碰巧處在同一場談話中時對他微笑，但Bucky可以看得出來，Rogers正保持和他之間的距離。他們之間沒有再出現過像第一次一對一訓練後那種互相取笑的情境。那些他們如何攻擊對方的笑話，現在看來似乎都太過逾越。鑑於技術上來說，他仍被懷疑可能是個雙面間諜，Bucky不禁納悶之前的舉動是否已經出格了。也許Romanoff成功說服了Rogers，指出他被懷舊的情緒蒙蔽了判斷力，不過這個阻止Rogers掉回盟友情節的努力仍然因為‘制服’事件破了功。</p><p>九月的第一週，又一次成功的任務後，Bucky正在把Clint的裝備一一放回原處，Rogers靠了過來。</p><p>“嘿，Barnes。”</p><p>Bucky把Clint的靴子塞回儲物櫃，咔一聲把門關上，然後轉身。</p><p>“嘿。”</p><p>“今天幹得不錯，從吉普車後頭開的那槍真是太神了，”Rogers帶著淺笑稱讚，他手裡抓著一個StarkPad。</p><p>“謝謝。”Bucky大方地笑回去。</p><p>那一發射擊太棒了。Bucky打算花上整晚說服Clint把那一槍算到他們不斷增長的“最佳射擊”列表中，儘管他連見都還沒見過那張列表。</p><p>“所以，如果你有時間的話，我想給你看點東西，”Rogers繼續說道，語氣中明顯的羞怯不禁讓Bucky感到驚訝。</p><p>“當然，”Bucky聳聳肩，“是什麼？”</p><p>“呃，”Rogers好像把手上的Pad捏得更緊了，“我問過關於給你一套專屬制服的事，但夥計們說那可能要花上幾個月的時間設計和製造，所以 - 呃 - 我可能 - 嗯，我想說我就自己來了。”</p><p>Rogers把手上的StarkPad遞給Bucky。</p><p>“還沒定案，”在Bucky接過StarkPad時，Rogers迅速補充，“這只是個草稿。我想也許你對成果會有其他想法...或者...之類的...”。</p><p>Bucky凝視著他眼前的圖樣。</p><p>那是他。是他本人的畫像，Bucky可以在頁面邊緣看到Rogers整齊的筆跡，上面有關於布料和帶扣的註釋。制服本身簡單而優雅。只有單邊袖子的藍色上衣，完整露出他的金屬手臂，橄欖綠的褲子和靴子巧妙地使Bucky想起他在40年代穿的制服。它與冬兵制服那些堅硬的黑色皮革相差十萬八千里。</p><p>“你設計了這個？”Bucky只說得出這句話，他的雙眼離不開這張圖。</p><p>“是的。抱歉，我應該先問過你，”Rogers搖搖頭說，“我太超過了。”</p><p>“別抱歉，”Bucky阻止，終於能抬起頭，再次看向Rogers，“我都不知道該從哪裡開始。這太神奇了，謝謝你。”</p><p>“當然，別客氣。”</p><p>也許是太陽的緣故，可Bucky發誓他看到Rogers臉紅了。</p><p>Rogers朝StarkPad點了點頭，“你應該把這帶回去研究，仔細想想是否需要做其他任何更改再告訴我，我會轉交給Stark的團隊。”</p><p>話一說完，Rogers就撤退了，動作快到Bucky傻眼，另一句“謝謝”還在他唇畔。</p><p>讓Bucky擁有自己的制服，以免人們誤認他是Clint是一回事。花時間專門幫他設計制服又完全是另一回事。即使只給Bucky一件神盾局的標準防彈背心，他也會很高興，他甚至想都沒想過自己對這件制服的外觀能有任何發言權。見鬼，他衣櫥裡頭有幾件T恤用一隻手都數得出來好吧！這對他而言幾乎是太多了。</p><p>接下來的幾天，他全神貫注在Rogers的畫上頭。最終，他在Rogers的注釋旁邊仔細寫下自己的意見。他將整體用色加深，為他所有預計攜帶的槍支添了大腿槍套、較寬的腰帶和額外的綁帶，但即使幾週過去，制服也由史塔克的團隊完美無瑕地製作完成，Bucky仍無法解釋這出乎意料的善意和貼心所為何來。到頭來，Bucky不得不承認，也許他永遠找不到原因。</p><p>無論如何，Bucky都開始正式感受到自己是團隊的一員。在其他人的儲物櫃旁看到自己整齊的制服，使他感到比以往任何時候都要溫暖。這是邁向被接受的又一小步，也意味著當Wanda邀請Bucky參加復仇者聯盟雙週電影之夜時，他的腸胃不禁遭受一點小小的打擊。</p><p>“什麼夜？”他問，腳步隨之停下，他們剛結束一段又長又累人的鍛鍊，朝電梯走去。</p><p>Bucky在逐步增加和Wanda的對練，讓她在他身上練習新動作，這意味他正帶著多處新挫傷走動，思緒有點跟不上目前的對話。</p><p>“復仇者的雙週電影之夜就在明晚，”Wanda重複，同時按下Bucky和Clint所屬的樓層鈕，“我們每隔一個星期六就會舉行。大夥都會聚到某人的公寓裡，看幾部電影，聊聊天、放鬆一下。”</p><p>Bucky能清楚感到自己的胃往下一沉。他已經在大廈住了將近九個月，而這是他第一次聽見此事。這一定是那種最保密的團體聚會。現在回想，他確實很少在週六夜晚看到Clint，而他也從沒想過要追蹤Clint的行程。理智分析，Bucky確信他的朋友們一定在他不知道的時候幫他爭取了很久，而Rogers那邊的反對方肯定會以大家無法在Bucky在場時放鬆來抗辯。他們之所以從未告訴Bucky這個聚會，應該是不希望Bucky覺得自己被排擠。他只單純覺得自己正在取得進步，鑑於他終於被邀請參與，這個進步顯然是事實 - 儘管他仍不免有一點點受傷。他唯一的安慰是，至少浩克也沒有被邀請。</p><p>“我懷疑其他人會想讓我參加，”Bucky終於在他們走出電梯時表示。</p><p>“所以呢？”Wanda蠻不在乎地說，“你都已經在這啦！他們只能習慣囉。”</p><p>Bucky以一記微笑掩飾心中的激動。現在他能確定他們在他背後肯定爭論得很兇。</p><p>“來咩，”在他們步入Bucky和Clint的公寓時Wanda鼓勁道，“你可以坐我旁邊，我們可以一起吃爆米花。”</p><p>Bucky重新裝滿了他的水壺，然後和Wanda換位置，讓她也可以重新裝滿她的水。</p><p>“我們還可以一起取笑那些傢伙選的電影有多糟糕，”她繼續說服，“這次輪到Steve和Sam選片，所以八成會是Steve在補時代進度的那種過時電影，或者是Sam偏好的那種給小孩看的動畫片。”</p><p>聽起來並不可怕。至少Romanoff不可能為了趕跑Bucky就選一些討厭的俄羅斯戰爭電影來播吧。</p><p>“我們...也可以弄些花生來吃嗎？”Bucky問，這語調連他自己都覺得怪害羞的。</p><p>他很快就用大口灌水遮掩他的尷尬。天哪，他這是怎麼了。要是兩年前的Bucky看到他現在這樣 - 僅僅為了沒被邀請參加電影之夜就沮喪不安 - 他會直接一刀戳進自己雙眼之間。</p><p>“當然，”Wanda高興地對他微笑，“我會請Steve把它放進零食清單。”</p><p> </p><p>- - - - -</p><p> </p><p>29個小時後，Bucky懷著忐忑的心情跟隨Wanda和Clint上到屬於Rogers的樓層。Bucky知道他們的陪伴算是一種監護，鑑於直至目前為止他都還處於觀察期，這很合理。</p><p>自被邀請開始，他大概每二十分鐘就會猶豫一次到底要不要參加。最後，他說服自己，反正不管他怎麼做，原本討厭他的人還是會討厭他，而如果他不去，讓Rogres幫他準備了花生零食卻沒人吃，那麼其他對他沒意見的人可能都會開始不喜歡他了。</p><p>這彎彎繞繞的邏輯連他自己的大腦都覺得沒啥道理，所以他也懶得費力向別人解釋啦。</p><p>之前在瓦坎達，他們有時會叫他‘白狼’。這稱呼不錯。他喜歡。他喜歡孩子們說這名稱的方式，好像他充滿神秘、令人著迷。現在，他覺得自己更像隻吉娃娃。一隻小小的、高度緊張的吉娃娃，尾巴夾在兩腿間，跟著Clint和Wanda走進Rogers家的大門，準備和一群不歡迎他的人看電影。他能只在牙齒間咬著一把匕首，面不改色從一架飛機跳進一座擠滿特工的九頭蛇基地 - 這些壞蛋每個都手榴彈在手，一心只想抓到他把他的大腦再次弄成炒雞蛋，不知怎的，和復仇者們一塊坐下看場電影卻讓更加令人生畏。</p><p>也許是因為，面對九頭蛇，他能毫不猶豫地殺出一條血路。可在這，他不能逃走。他必須走進去，把電影看完，然後再撤退，避免不小心或故意侮辱到任何人。沒那麼難吧，對嗎？</p><p>Wanda抬手挽住他的手臂。</p><p>“放鬆，Bucky，”她睜大那雙小鹿斑比般的眼睛看著他，安慰道，“會很有趣的，我保證。要是有人敢對你不好，我就讓他們把飲料灑在自己身上。”</p><p>她扭動手指，製造出一團紅色的薄霧，證明她所言非虛。Bucky忍不住笑了。他是如此專注於提醒自己做出最好表現，壓根沒去想要真有人試圖引發爭端的話他該怎麼做。</p><p>“我穿著閃亮盔甲的騎士！”Bucky低哼，捏了下她挽著他的小臂。</p><p>從眼角餘光，他能看到Clint在咬唇偷笑，然後就用腳踢開Rogers的前門。</p><p>“好啦！”Clint在他們進門同時喊道，“今天晚上煞風景*和沒頭腦*給我們挑了啥廢片？”</p><p>*Captain Buzzkill - 派對裡頭最會掃興的傢伙 *Bird Brain - 鳥的腦袋瓜小到讓人覺得不存在（譯者：Clint超壞hhhh。）</p><p>自上次Bucky對Rogers的公寓匆匆一瞥以來已經過了四個月，這裡似乎沒多大改變。整個空間讓人感覺溫馨又溫暖，若這是由Rogers本人負責裝飾的話，顯然他對色彩有很高的敏銳度。兩張巨大的毛絨沙發，每張都鋪著三條以上的柔軟薄毯，較遠處的牆壁架子上排滿了各種各樣的書籍和照片，深色的木地板上鋪著厚厚的地毯。東面是整片的落地窗，呈現了廣闊的紐約市景，柔和的淡黃色牆面上散佈著許多錶了框的藝術品 - 幾張現代主義海報、一幅萊恩德克的插畫海報、幾幅炭筆素描。這個空間把40年代的古董和現代物品奇妙地融合在一起 - 老式收音機、新藝術風格的古典檯燈與時尚的現代咖啡機、先進的電視和音響系統同時並存。</p><p>要不是多了眼下把這當自家的一群人，這裡絕對能讓人無比放鬆。</p><p>Stark和Wilson佔據了第一張沙發，談論著推進器和空氣動力學，Bruce和Romanoff埋首在Stark眾多筆記型電腦的其中一台後頭，Clint迅速加入他們，在擠進Romanoff身旁的靠墊同時伸手攬住她的肩膀。Rogers本人離小群體有點遠。他站在廚房中島後面，邊看著眾人，邊將各種零食倒入碗中。看起來好像有M＆M巧克力、椒鹽脆餅、爆米花、核仁巧克力餅、蟲蟲Q糖、酸甜軟糖、薯片，同時還有大量的酒精飲品。</p><p>“Steve想再次看一次《公主新娘》，”Romanoff一副被惹惱的語氣，但她的臉上卻是笑意盈盈，半點不介意的樣子。</p><p>“又來？”Tony哀嘆了一聲，“那部電影我已經看到爛熟，連夢裡都會播放啦。”</p><p>“這部電影很好看！”Rogers從廚房爭辯。</p><p>接著Romanoff的視線落到Bucky身上，她立刻就變了臉。Wanda馬上把他拉到廚房。</p><p>“嗨，Steve！”Wanda喊道，“需要幫忙嗎？”</p><p>“當然，”Rogers朝他倆微笑，儘管向Wanda露出的笑容比對Bucky更親切些，“想護送這些碗穿過危險地區嗎？”</p><p>Wanda笑著鬆開挽在Bucky臂上的手，揮舞起來，製造出紅色的霧氣將全部七個碗都抬起，然後讓它們浮空飄向沙發區。</p><p>“看，Bucky！”Wanda得意地向他招手，“不用手！”</p><p>Bucky忍不住笑了開來。Wanda很少耍寶，但只要她一開起玩笑，老天啊那真是夠蠢的，Bucky愛死了。Wanda噙著笑意開始讓零食碗們下降，一些落在咖啡桌上，一個裝爆米花的降落在地板上，另一個裝著蟲蟲Q糖的直接掉在Wilson的大腿上。</p><p>“那太可怕了，”Rogers輕笑，一邊倒著酒。</p><p>“只有Bucky懂得欣賞我的笑話，”Wanda大嘆了口氣。</p><p>Bucky展臂摟住她的肩膀，親暱地擠了擠。</p><p>“因為它們太棒了，”Bucky裝出一副驕傲的模樣說道，“要是Rogers像我們這樣有教養就會懂啦！”</p><p>Wanda笑出聲，Bucky藉機衡量Rogers的反應。想看看他的玩笑在這裡是否受歡迎，或者他是不是真的得整晚乖乖保持沈默。令Bucky感到驚訝和欣慰的是，Rogers不但笑了，還舉手做出投降狀。</p><p>“快來，”Wanda把Bucky拖到廚房中島，“讓我們來幫可憐的Cap搞定這些飲料。”</p><p>“最好不要用飛的移動它們，”Rogers警告，同時交出兩杯滿滿的飲料，”我真的不想再洗一次我地毯上的橙汁啦！”</p><p>“別擔心，”Wanda表示，“我保證只有非常特殊的情況下才會濺出來。”</p><p>Wanda朝客廳移動前不忘向Bucky眨了眨眼，Bucky忍不住覺得自己好像有了個專屬的小守護者。這大概是自從他的大腦修復以來，最令他意外的感受之一。‘有人想要保護他’這種事幾乎讓人難以置信，可無論如何，這事確實發生了。</p><p>“喔，我差點忘了，”Rogers輕呼，轉身打開身後的一個櫥櫃，“我給你準備了這個。”</p><p>Rogers轉回他身旁，手裡拿著一袋鹹花生。</p><p>“哦，謝謝你，”Bucky驚訝地眨眼，“我以前常在看電影的時候吃花生。”</p><p>“我也是，”Rogers笑著撕開袋子，將它們倒入碗中，“想當年我看的最後一部電影是《卡薩布蘭卡》。”</p><p>“太可惜啦，”Bucky微笑感嘆，Rogers困惑地抬起頭，“這可不是部最適合帶一位二戰上尉去看的電影<br/>。我當年最後看的是《豹族》，還真是美妙時光。”</p><p>這引發了Rogers另一波笑意，不過他很快就咬唇忍住，好像不確定自己該不該在這場合笑出聲似的，他把裝著花生的碗遞給Bucky，同時朝他靦腆一笑。</p><p>“我沒看過，那不是恐怖電影嗎？”</p><p>“是的，雖然還算不錯，”Bucky聳了聳肩，“不過我得說那些特效以現在的眼光看起來爛透啦。”</p><p>“你們兩個是要過來還是怎樣？”Wilson從沙發上喊道。</p><p>“對啊，我都渴了！”Stark跟著喊，向他們揮手示意快把其他飲料拿過來，“快啊，這樣咱們就可以趕快開始播放啦！”</p><p>Wanda朝Stark丟了一顆M＆M，億萬富豪從身上穿的毛衣裡把它挑出來，然後大聲吃掉。</p><p>“好吧，《公主新娘》，然後是《料理鼠王》，”Clint宣布，“Jarvis！我們開始吧！”</p><p>Bucky協助Rogers把剩下的飲料搬運到咖啡桌上，然後，在Wanda的召喚下，他和她一起坐在主沙發旁的雙人椅上，Rogers則在Wanda另一邊的沙發上落座，緊挨著Wilson和Stark。</p><p>燈光變暗，大電視的屏幕亮起。</p><p>事實上，Bucky以前曾經看過《公主新娘》。他記憶全失、渾渾噩噩地遊蕩在東岸時偶然發現了這本小說，後來到瓦坎達時上網看了這部電影。他大概看了14次，次數多到能輕易背出整部電影的內容啦。看來房裡其他人對這部電影也都頗為熟悉，因為當男主Westley第一次說 “如你所願” 時，至少有三個人同步模仿說著台詞然後吃吃發笑。當旁白進一步解釋 “他真正的意思是‘我愛你’”時，Clint還假裝為此發暈。</p><p>影片中玩笑不斷，但直至劇情演到 ‘瘋狂懸崖’ 的橋段，Bucky才在反派Vizzini說“不可思議！”時轉向Wanda低聲同步。Wanda差點被椒鹽脆餅給嗆到，Bucky拍了拍她的背。</p><p>“你看起來是個正派人物，我不想殺你，”Wanda搞笑地學西班牙劍客Inigo說道。</p><p>“你看起來是個正派人物，我也不想死。”Bucky與螢幕上的Westley同聲回答。</p><p>Wanda對他淘氣地笑，從那以後，每隔幾句，他們就會以愚蠢又誇張的語調仿著台詞互相私語。Bucky注意到Rogers不止一次看向他們，但他決定不予理會。考慮到其他復仇者們正在製造的騷動，Bucky覺得Rogers的問題若是想讓他們小聲點的話那也太虛偽啦！</p><p>情節進行到 ‘火焰沼澤’ 的部分，Bucky感覺擱在雙人椅椅背上的胳膊被人輕輕敲了一下。他轉頭看了看Rogers，金髮男子朝Bucky膝上半空的那碗花生點了下頭。Bucky伸長手臂探過Wanda身前，將零食碗遞給Rogers，讓他抓了一把花生再拿回來回到原位，這短短幾秒鐘有好幾雙視線落在他身上。他能清楚感到Romanoff不斷掠過他側臉的目光，一直到Westley被困在 ‘絕望深淵’ 。Clint用令人驚異的準確度模仿整場戲，減輕了一度緊繃的氣氛，接下來房間變得寂靜無聲，大夥都集中注意力在劇情上，看著Inigo終於成功報了六指壞蛋的仇。</p><p>當電影以一句 ‘如你所願’ 做為結尾時，Bucky滿意地嘆了口氣，在影片跑起片尾名單時仍坐在原位沒動。Wanda在電影播放期間一直窩在他身側，他不想動到她。他低頭看去，Becca的面孔突然浮現在他眼前。他反射性地縮了下。</p><p>“你還好嗎？”Wanda困倦地喃喃。</p><p>Bucky眨眨眼，回憶的影像消失了。</p><p>“沒事，我很好。”Bucky低聲回覆，假借伸懶腰的動作和她拉開一點距離。</p><p>過去幾個月中，這種情況經常發生。她和他同樣都渴望家人的陪伴，而Wanda很多方面都讓他想起Becca並無益於改善這點。幾個月前的一個晚上，她向Bucky談起了她的雙胞胎哥哥。那晚他們聊了整夜，擠在沙發上，中間夾著一桶特濃巧克力冰淇淋。</p><p>Pietro Maximoff。已逝。</p><p>當Wanda坐起來打哈欠時，Bucky試著對剛剛浮現的景象一笑置之，好止住自己不斷發散的思維。Rogers起身幫大家添滿飲料，Stark命令Jarvis換片。其他人趁這短暫的空擋閒聊，直到所有人都重新安頓下來，螢幕開始播放《料理鼠王》。</p><p>Bucky沒有看過這部電影，不過他發現自己被這隻在巴黎引起騷動的小老鼠給迷住了。在他小時候，對食物沒有多少想法。他們家並沒有像當年其他家庭那樣被經濟大蕭條嚴重影響，但在家常飯菜上仍然得限縮個人的愛好。在那之後是戰爭以及部隊口糧，接著是九頭蛇，再然後就是漫長的逃亡。在瓦坎達，有各種新鮮水果、甜點以及眾多由御用大廚烹煮的菜式可供選擇，但不幸的，因為九頭蛇長期讓他保持流質飲食的關係，大部分的美食Bucky都無福消受。就像Shuri評論的，流質飲食對九頭蛇來說很方便，但對Bucky來說，意味著他奔向自由的第一年裡頭，固體食物都非他的菜。現在呢，他倒是可以吃下很多東西了，他卻沒有盡情去嘗試。大多數時候，他都以普通、快速可食的食品果腹。義大利麵、三明治、吐司，還有Clint放在廚櫃裡的任何垃圾食物。這感覺挺詭異的 - 因為一隻動畫老鼠的演繹，才意識到自己沒能充分掌握已享有的自由 - 不過，遲到總比不到好。</p><p>“我應該來學學烹飪，”在Colette解釋高檔美食並不像人們所想得那麼遙不可及時，Bucky喃喃道。</p><p>“是嗎？”Wanda滿口蟲蟲Q糖含糊地應到。</p><p>“沒錯，”Bucky若有所思地回答，“我厭倦偷吃Clint的果漿吐司餅了。”</p><p>“我就知道！”一堆爆米花當頭落下 - 當然，是Clint從房間另一頭丟過來的，“你這傢伙！”</p><p>Bucky拿起一顆爆米花丟進嘴裡，朝Clint露齒一笑。</p><p>“你說過它們讓你胃疼嘛，我在幫你的忙！”</p><p>“結果我只好帶能量棒出任務！Bucky！能量棒！”Clint繼續向他投擲了好幾把爆米花。</p><p>“它們對你的健康比較有益！”</p><p>“我想要加糖的美味，我喜歡人造加工的味道！我不在乎是否會讓我脹氣！”</p><p>“我和你一起住，笨蛋！”Bucky大喊，同時扔了幾把花生回去，“我在乎你會因此放屁！”</p><p>Wanda抬手掩住笑容，Rogers則是仰頭靠在沙發椅背公然大笑，Bucky甚至都覺得好像看到Romanoff在咬唇忍笑。Bucky咧嘴，在大家重新安靜下來，注意力拉回影片時任自己沈浸在這愉悅的一刻。</p><p>影片結束時已經將近午夜一點鐘，這一晚出奇地讓人滿意，Bucky下了結論。他吃了將近一磅的花生，電影都很好看，沒有人試圖槍殺他。雖然他本來就沒有很高的期待，不過Bucky還是感到挺驚訝的。</p><p>Jarvis重新打開燈光，讓昏昏欲睡的觀眾們開始醒轉，並魚貫而起。Bruce是最早睡著的一個，倒在靠墊，眼鏡歪在一旁，Wilson輕輕搖醒他，而Stark和Clint喝了太多酒，兩人跌跌撞撞地起身。Romanoff把這兩個醉鬼拎到電梯上，並且出人意外地容忍這倆荒腔走板的《小美人魚 - 屬於你的世界》合唱。僅管這是個成功的夜晚，Romanoff的離場仍讓Bucky感到鬆了一口氣。</p><p>Bucky決定在跟隨Clint離開之前先幫忙做些整理。地毯上散落著爆米花和花生，還有數量驚人的其他零食，這些零食竟然沒能落入任何人嘴裡真是太誇張啦。Rogers回到廚房，清洗空的零食碗，收拾沒吃完的東西。Bruce和Wilson很負責任地清掃了他們的位置周圍，然後伴隨著一聲聲睡意滿滿的“晚安”，他們也離開了。當大部分混亂都被處理完畢，Wanda拉了拉Bucky的袖子。</p><p>“準備好回去了，Bucky？”她問，寫滿睏倦的眼睛甚至都沒法集中看他。</p><p>“妳先回去吧，”Bucky說，一手在沙發墊下努力摸索，“Clint和我太用力打這場零食大戰了。我走之前最好把所有東西都清理乾淨。”</p><p>他拿出一顆被壓得扁扁的爆米花，放入他堆積在咖啡桌上的一小堆壓碎的零食中。</p><p>“好吧，”Wanda打著呵欠，“那就晚安囉。”</p><p>接下來令他驚訝的是，她將Bucky攬入一個緊緊的擁抱中。Bucky只猶豫了一秒，就環住她的背，臉頰短暫地在她的頭頂靠了下，隨即放開，然後目送她離去，直到Rogers的大門在她身後關上。</p><p>“很久沒見到那樣的她了，”站在房間另一頭的Rogers柔聲表示。</p><p>Bucky緊張起來。他沒意識到，現在只剩下他們兩個。他應該和Wanda一道走的。</p><p>“你是什麼意思？”Bucky力持鎮定，裝得很隨意地問，同時表現出一副熱衷清理靠墊上散落零食的模樣。</p><p>“高興。”Rogers簡潔有力地說，“從失去Pietro以後。”</p><p>“她是個好孩子，”Bucky說，“失去手足很痛苦。她值得幸福。”</p><p>Bucky確認沙發上已經沒有花生，於是舀起那堆扁扁的零食，把它們帶到廚房扔掉。Rogers正在用一塊擦碗巾在水槽上擦乾零食碗。</p><p>“你有嗎？”Rogers在Bucky經過他身邊時輕聲詢問。</p><p>“我有什麼？”</p><p>“失去過兄弟姐妹？”</p><p>Bucky僵在原地，一隻腳還踩在垃圾桶的踏板上。他感到喉嚨深處哽住了。他迅速強迫自己冷靜下來，繼續打開垃圾桶蓋，把零食丟進去的動作。在回應之前，他用茶巾擦了擦手才開口。</p><p>“她的名字叫Becca。”</p><p>一隻手輕輕搭在他的肩膀。Bucky沒有抬頭。Rogers的手是如此溫暖，Bucky想把自己包裹在裡面，然後待著，但他是不會在Rogers面前哭的。他絕不。他大大吞嚥了下，然後在臉龐掛上淺笑，才轉身面對Rogers。</p><p>“那是很久以前的事了。”他聳聳肩，試著輕描淡寫帶過。</p><p>Rogers鬆開手，Bucky忙著從咖啡桌上收集剩餘的杯子和碗，把它們移過來。</p><p>“好吧，很高興你和Wanda找到了對方。”Rogers微微一笑，隨即再度開始清洗髒餐具的工作。</p><p>Bucky點點頭，但沒法再做出回應。</p><p>“感謝你幫忙善後，”Rogers轉移了話題，語氣變得更為輕鬆，“我們總是搞得一團亂。而，嗯，很抱歉我們隔了這麼久才邀請你，我們早該這麼做的。”</p><p>Bucky終於抬起頭來。這是Bucky從Rogers那裡得到的第二個道歉。Bucky不知該作何感想。</p><p>“沒關係，”Bucky回到，“我懂的。”</p><p>“也許下次該你來選電 - ”Rogers的話被放在廚房櫃檯上的StarkPad發出的警告音給打斷。</p><p>Bucky認出那警示音是與九頭蛇相關的緊急通知。</p><p>“發生了什麼事？”Bucky在Rogers點擊打開信息時問。</p><p>突然間，Bucky正看著Brock Rumlow的照片。照片中他穿著神盾制服，Bucky感到胸腔開始收縮。Rogers向下滾動，還有另一張照片。那張照片解析度很差，還有點失焦，但絕對是Rumlow，正從東歐某處的一家旅館走出。</p><p>“是Rumlow，”Rogers說，對在他身後的Bucky已經呼吸過速毫無所覺，“他被證實是潛伏在神盾局的九頭蛇特工之一。我早該意識到他有鬼 - 他總是讓我覺得不對勁。我一直說服自己，那只是因為我不習慣現代舉止的關係。他在波蘭被發現，可能與那裡的九頭蛇一起工作。神盾局說會監視他，看看他是否可以帶領我們找到更高層的人。嗯，我不確定監視團隊要花多久時間才會有發現，但 - Barnes？”</p><p>Bucky靠著牆面滑坐下來，屈起膝蓋抱在胸前。對他來說，日子有好有壞，他一度認定今天是個好日子。他早該料到的，每次想到Becca，總是會讓他更加脆弱。要是昨天看到Rumlow的照片就好了。明天才看到的話應該也沒事。然而，出於不知名的原因，他的身體決定背叛他，非得在此時此刻軟倒在Rogers廚房的地板上。</p><p>“哇噢，嘿，”Rogers跪在他面前，那雙憂心忡忡的碧藍色大眼充滿在Bucky游離的視線中，“你想讓我叫Clint過來嗎？還是Wanda？”</p><p>“我很好，”Bucky強迫自己出聲，“我沒事。”</p><p>“Barnes，我不認為 - ”</p><p>“我沒事。”</p><p>Bucky強自起身，將自己推離牆壁，巍巍地站著。</p><p>“好吧好吧。讓我陪你下樓。”</p><p>在Steve溫暖的手托著他的肘部以協助他保持平衡，然後隨Bucky一塊前往電梯時，Bucky並沒有抗議。在等待電梯金屬門打開時，Bucky依之前Shuri教他的那樣開始深呼吸。他很快意識到發生了什麼，謝天謝地他還沒完全進入驚恐發作，不過也足夠接近讓他失去信心與控制的臨界點。</p><p>理性地講，Bucky清楚沒人可以百分之百控制自己的身體或情緒，但在經歷過如此長時間完全沒有任何控制權之後，他極度需要這種安全感。他需要一再向自己保證，他可以選擇感受自己所選擇，以及，如果有什麼他不喜歡的，他可以選擇迴避。大多數時候，他都能照這樣的想法生活。然而某些時候 - 就像今天 - 現實會狠狠打臉，而Bucky必須面對後果。</p><p>電梯門打開時，Bucky剛好完成一輪深呼吸，Rogers引著他們進到電梯，按下Clint那層的按鈕，並在他們下降時堅定地站在Bucky身邊。Bucky已經能感覺自己的心律開始減慢，呼吸也變得容易一些。</p><p>“我很好，”Bucky更加自信地重複。</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>他們倆誰都沒動，Rogers的手仍然拖著他的手臂。電梯發出叮叮聲，Bucky跟著Rogers進入他和Clint的公寓。從通往Clint臥室沿路散落在地板上的衣服們研判，Clint已經成功回到臥室，大概只穿著內褲飛速睡著了。</p><p>“丟得到處都是，”Bucky溫和地責了聲，穿過亂丟的衣服堆往廚房前進時踢開一隻Clint的襪子，在往前走同時將手臂從Rogers的抓力中抽出來。他倒了盡可能多的水在杯子裡，喝光，然後再倒一滿杯。</p><p>Rogers在Bucky做完上述動作後仍站在那兒。他看上去既緊張又遙不可及。Bucky意識到，他正試圖將自己的反應和Rumlow聯繫起來。他吞下另一口水。Bucky決定最好在他已經很沮喪的時候就攤牌，省得晚點說的話，他又會再度陷入這種情緒。</p><p>“他是折磨我、洗腦我的人之一。”Bucky毫不掩飾地說。</p><p>Rogers倏地抬眼看他，圓睜的雙眼透出滿滿的驚訝。</p><p>“他會給我命令，遞給我武器，要是我不服從，他就會揍我。只有他和Pierce會打我，其他人都太害怕。”</p><p>Bucky的聲音在他自己聽起來也很遙遠。自從瓦坎達接受治療以來，他並沒有談論這個部分太多。也許他應該聯繫Shuri，或看Ngoya醫生是否能通過電話和他談談。考慮到距離前一次的心理會談距今已經超過一年，無論哪種方式都是不錯的選擇。</p><p>Rogers還在繼續盯著他。</p><p>Bucky不知道該怎麼辦。他轉身坐到沙發上，蜷起身軀，把自己塞進墊子之間。</p><p>“你說 - 他們不會去追他？”Bucky靜靜發問。</p><p>“是的。”Rogers走過來，小心翼翼地坐在沙發的扶手上，“他們打算跟蹤他一陣子。他可能會帶我們找到其他九頭蛇。”</p><p>“他就在外頭。”Bucky喃喃，更像是自言自語而不是對Rogers說，“過他的生活。”</p><p>“他不應該，”Rogers輕聲說，“但，神盾局的計畫也在情理之中。既然Pierce已經死了，找出他現在為誰工作是當務之急。”</p><p>Bucky沈入思緒中。他想像自己站起身，帶上槍，駕著噴射機，立即飛往波蘭。他想像自己獵殺Rumlow，在那人渣來得及反應過來之前就一槍打穿他的眉心。</p><p>幻想勾勒出的復仇滋味很棒。他可以盜用Clint的代碼 - 他早在住進復仇者大廈的第一週就記住了弓箭手的代碼 - 他能輕易制服任何試圖阻止他的人。他只需要Rogers先離開。</p><p>“我不是有意破壞你的夜晚，”Bucky淡淡表示，“我在這裡沒事，你該回去睡覺，已經很晚了。”</p><p>然而他說話的時候卻無法直視Rogesr的眼睛。</p><p>也許原版的Bucky Barnes是個很好的騙子。但士兵不需要撒謊。現在，Bucky發現自己只能說真話。這有時會造成困擾，一如此刻。他能感覺Rogers正在打量的視線，顯然他可不信他說的那一套。</p><p>“是的，這是蠻具破壞性的。”</p><p>即使是對著他不喜歡的人，這話直白的程度可算得上粗魯了。</p><p>“不過，對於你可以怎樣彌補，我有個好主意，”Rogers繼續說，“讓我們來看另一部影片。”</p><p>“什麼？”</p><p>“咱們再看一部片子，”Rogers重複，同時露出一抹試探性的微笑，“我真的很喜歡《我愛露西》，我可以播這個嗎？”</p><p>他必須監視士兵 - Bucky意識到。他露出破綻並嚴重地缺乏自制力，Rogers會堅守在他身邊以確保他不會喪心病狂然後殺掉整棟樓的人。現在沒機會擺脫他了。媽的。</p><p>無論如何，以一己之力追擊Rumlow的任何計畫都是不妥當的，更別說Bucky光是看到他的照片就恐慌發作了 - 下場肯定會很慘。他甚至不知道自己一開始打哪來的力氣去想追殺Rumlow。他累了，Rumlow的報應遲早會到的。Bucky會傾盡終生確保那廝受死。</p><p>“好吧，隨便。”Bucky滑回椅墊，目光停在仍然黑暗的電視屏幕上，“只要別把Clint吵醒。他會暴怒。”</p><p>Rogers抓起遙控器，播放《我愛露西》其中一集。這是一部很古早的影集，Bucky猜測大概是50年代左右開播的。他心不在焉地看了幾分鐘，然後Rogers大概覺得沙發扶手對他來說不夠舒適，於是坐到Bucky旁邊的椅墊上。Bucky強迫自己不要因爲距離的縮短而緊張。他可以看出Rogers的注意力並不在節目上，而是在他身上。他不禁好奇要是他有什麼突然動作的話，Rogers不曉得會不會試圖制服他。他決定不要隨便實驗。儘管他隱約仍有殺人的念頭，他還是保持坐著不動，努力收斂殺氣。</p><p>“若要說過去有什麼我一點都不懷念的，非那些長袖內衣褲莫屬。”Rogers在電視低低的背景音中說。</p><p>Bucky把注意力拉回螢幕。女主角Lucy正提著一個洗衣籃，裡頭裝著一件白色的長袖內衣。</p><p>“沒錯，”Bucky同意，“我常不小心坐到鈕扣。”</p><p>“我總是很癢。”</p><p>“穿起來老是覺得束手縛腳。”</p><p>“夏天穿熱死人了。”</p><p>“噁，真的。”令人不愉快的回憶讓Bucky縮了下，Rogers輕笑。</p><p>“自從Tony找到他父親為我製作的舊制服，看到我必須穿的那些特殊內衣之後，每次我生日時他都會給我一包超柔軟的平角內褲。我認為他正在試著彌補。”</p><p>Bucky哼了一聲。</p><p>“我只有神盾給我的東西，”Bucky回答，省略他總共只有四條內褲的那一部分，“是說我看過Clint穿著復仇者聯盟圖案內褲。他的每一邊屁股上都印著你的盾牌。”</p><p>Rogers笑了。他的笑聲聽起來如此溫暖。Bucky努力壓下成功逗笑對方的得意感。再說，Rogers在這裡只是當保姆，並不是做朋友來著。</p><p>“你在這附近長大的嗎？”Rogers側頭看著他問到。</p><p>“布魯克林。”Bucky回答，仍保持雙眼盯著電視。</p><p>“真的假的，”Rogers整個身體都轉過來面對他了，“哪裡？”</p><p>“嗯，法拉盛大街，大概在碼頭那附近？”</p><p>“你唬我。”Rogers指著他自己，“法拉盛和貝德福德的轉角。”</p><p>這下Bucky也轉頭看向Rogers。他開始想像金髮男子這張臉更小、更年輕時是長怎樣。</p><p>“你唸哪所學校？”他問，試著回想當年學校裡頭那些男孩們的臉孔，一個個與他眼前的這位做比較。</p><p>“林肯。35學年度。”</p><p>“34學年度，”Bucky輕聲說。</p><p>他們竟曾如此接近，他們一定曾擦肩而過。</p><p>“只差一年，”Rogers有些詫異地說道，“想想，咱們最後都到了這裡。”</p><p>“世界之大無奇不有。”Bucky沉思，“感覺我們當年應該遇見過。”</p><p>“是的。”Rogers似乎也陷入了回憶，“照理講我應該會記得高我一年級有個‘Bucky’。我覺得我應該聽說過那所學校的每個人。”</p><p>“那時大家還叫我James，”Bucky解釋，“只有我家的人才叫我Bucky，後來打仗的時候就叫開了。”</p><p>“James Barnes，”Rogers喃喃回想，“哦，天哪，你在棒球隊嗎？”</p><p>“游擊手。”Bucky坐直了身體，“你他媽的在開玩笑嗎？我們事實上認識對方？？”</p><p>“以前我常常穿過田野回家，”Rogers描述著，那雙碧藍的眼睛整個都亮了，“有時候，如果我被留校，我會很晚才回家，然後在你們練習時經過。有一次我還撿到一顆界外球 - ”</p><p>Bucky的腦海中浮現一張蒼白瘦削、佈滿瘀傷的臉龐。</p><p>“ - 然後...我把它還給了你。”</p><p>年輕的Steve Rogers將一顆棒球遞給了年輕的James Barnes。</p><p>“我的老天爺啊，”Bucky喘息。</p><p>他的目光和Rogers的對上，好一會他們倆只是震驚地凝視對方。</p><p>“這也太巧了，”Rogers小聲地說。</p><p>“沒錯，”Bucky同意。</p><p>Rogers的臉龐綻開一絲笑容。</p><p>“你還記得歐康納先生的歷史課嗎？”</p><p>“哦，天哪，他怎麼有辦法把所有事件都講得超級無聊呢？”</p><p>“每天整整一個小時都像在聽一個機器人用那種平板語調報日期。”</p><p>“你還記得馬蒂內利女士的狗，弗蘭基嗎？”</p><p>“哦！當然記得！她有時會帶牠來學校。我記得湯米法雷爾想和牠玩你丟我撿，結果他 - ”</p><p>“ - 用網球打破馬丁校長的窗戶。”</p><p>“ - 用網球打破馬丁校長的窗戶。”</p><p>Rogers再次大笑，Bucky發現自己也很開懷。他極少緬懷那段遙遠的記憶，因為那只會讓他感到分外悲傷和孤獨，但現在不一樣了，有人能和他分享。</p><p>“我曾在科尼島見過他一次，”Bucky說，“我是說湯米法雷爾。他那時正在玩套圈圈，結果卻不小心砸到自己的蛋。也許他真的不擅長扔東西。”</p><p>Rogers再次爆出笑聲。</p><p>“我相信他是，”現在他的眼中閃爍著歡悅，“我從未去過科尼島。”</p><p>“我們家以前每年去一次。”Bucky淺笑回憶，“摩天輪一直是我的最愛。我很想再玩一次。”</p><p>“下次我們應該一起去，”Rogers建議，向後靠著椅背，朝Bucky微笑。</p><p>“是啊，好的。”</p><p> </p><p>- - - - -</p><p> </p><p>Bucky頸背僵硬地醒來，有什麼沈甸甸的東西貼在他身側。他眨眼，試著甩掉殘餘的睡意，然後低頭一看。Steve就睡在那，他的頭靠著Bucky的金屬肩膀，手指鬆鬆地搭在他前臂的金屬片上。Bucky立馬全身僵硬。Steve臉頰的溫度透過Bucky穿著的T恤暈暖了他的金屬手臂，他還能從那隻手臂清楚感受金髮男子輻射出的體熱。Bucky立刻強迫自己轉移注意力，以緩和隨之凌亂的心跳。</p><p>電視是關著的，陽光穿過玻璃窗灑了一室。才9點剛過。Clint似乎也還沒起來。</p><p>Steve在睡夢中抽動了下，然後又重新安定。他試圖忽略這人的努力完全失敗- Bucky全身的每一個細胞都呼喊著注意他身旁那個金髮的傢伙。自Shuri花大把時間修復、重組他的大腦以來，Bukcy還沒感覺如此不對勁過。他應該把Steve叫醒嗎？還是隨他繼續睡？這人為什麼還在這裡啊？竟然還睡著了？這樣是要怎麼監視冬兵呢？話說回來，他怎麼可以就這樣在冬兵面前睡著？他的金屬手臂枕起來不會不舒服嗎？這傢伙到底在想什麼啊？</p><p>Bucky的思緒回到前一晚。他們聊了很久，談論他們在布魯克林的童年、所有共同的朋友，以及他們離相識只差一步。Steve也認識那個兩個街區外賣水果的攤販 - 是他們的鄰居，每次遇到都會給他和Becca一些硬糖。大概在話題談到大蕭條那幾年的時候，Bukcy的記憶就模糊了。他不確定是Steve先睡著還是自己先，但他清楚記得，他倆聊天的時候，彼此之間坐得有多近。</p><p>現在做這種活動對他來說還太早了。Bucky迷茫又困惑地坐在那發呆。為什麼事情不能簡單明了？他只是想保持低調，結交幾個朋友，打擊一下九頭蛇。這樣要求太多嗎？他不想要因為Steve抵著他頸間的呼吸，而蝴蝶在肚子裡亂飛。他不想要放縱自己沈溺在那金色髮絲輕柔觸著他臉頰的感覺。更不想要必須把拳頭死埋在坐墊下，才能克制自己觸碰Steve的衝動。</p><p>Steve可是天殺的美國隊長啊。就是這樣。在美國隊長的故事裡，是不會有前九頭蛇刺客存在的空間的 - 無論他們能彼此分享什麼歷史都一樣，Bucky很確定。</p><p>閂鎖開啟的喀噠聲讓Bucky從胡思亂想中驚醒。他還來不及做出任何反應，一隻昏昏欲睡、只穿條印著鋼鐵人圖案平腳內褲的Clint就出現在走廊裡了。這傢伙就像卡通人物那樣，一腳頓在半空，對眼前的景象拼命眨眼。</p><p>Clint傻盯著這幕 - 他的隊長，正安逸地睡在一個困惑的前殺手面前 - Bucky一臉生無可戀地看回去。</p><p>“呃...我是不是錯過了什麼？”Clint小聲詢問，他的眼睛在Steve熟睡的臉和Bucky絕望的臉之間看來看去。</p><p>“我該叫醒他嗎？”Bucky嘶聲說。</p><p>Clint聳了聳肩。</p><p>“我不知道欸老兄，這不是我的問題。”</p><p>就這樣，Clint動作迅速地從食品儲藏室中拿走最後一袋果漿吐司餅，然後就從來時的路撤退消失。</p><p>“這真是太扯了。”Bucky低聲抱怨。</p><p>於事無補之下。Bucky再次低頭望向Steve。他仍然舒適地擠在Bucky身側。既然Bucky不再處於驚嚇過度狀態，這感覺實際上還不賴。很奇怪，但挺好。在Steve開始伸懶腰時，Bucky才剛恢復放鬆狀態。當Steve在他身旁逐漸甦醒，Bucky保持完全靜止不動，然後金髮男子眨了眨朦朧的雙眼，接著瞬間僵硬。Steve驚跳起來，猛地拉開Bucky身邊的距離，徒留一片清冷。</p><p>“抱歉，”Bucky趕在Steve還在努力搞清楚狀況前迅速說道，“我不確定是不是該叫醒你。”</p><p>“不、不，是我很抱歉，”Steve搖頭，抬手扒過那頭睡得澎亂的金髮，又揉了揉眼睛，“我不是故意要睡在你身上。”</p><p>他在臉紅欸，Bucky意識到。</p><p>“你現在感覺如何？”Steve問，默默移得更開了些，一面小心翼翼地打量著Bucky。</p><p>“很好。”Bucky回道，同時站起身，“真的，我不會突然抓狂暴走或那一類的。”</p><p>“那 - ”Steve皺了皺眉，“那不是我留下來的原因。”</p><p>“什麼？”</p><p>“我只是想確保你沒事，”Steve解釋，一邊揉著臉頰，Bucky還能看到那處肌膚印著他手臂金屬板的壓痕，“我知道迷失在一連串不好的記憶迴圈中是什麼感覺。一個人面對會更難過。”</p><p>“噢。”Bucky一時語塞，“好吧，如果你也想的話，我現在要去找點麥片吃。”</p><p>Bucky轉身，朝廚房前進，決定他現在能採取的最佳行動就是無視Steve，直到他自動離開。</p><p>“你要的話，我可以做炒蛋，”Steve一路跟著Bucky到爐子前，“或者，我可教你怎麼做？昨晚你不是說你想學煮東西。”</p><p>在Bucky鼓起勇氣否認之前，Steve已經打開冰箱，開始翻找雞蛋。Bucky非常喜歡雞蛋，加上他真的也餓了，所以就隨他去啦。</p><p>“你常常下廚嗎？”當Steve拿出牛奶和黃油時，他問。</p><p>“也沒有，偶爾啦，”Steve咧嘴笑說，並抓起一個碗和一隻打蛋器，“次數剛好足以抵擋果漿吐司餅的誘惑。”（譯者：要不要這麼俏皮可愛！！！）</p><p>Bucky一屁股坐到爐子毗鄰的廚房中島上，饒有興味地看著Steve把半盒雞蛋打散，倒了點牛奶，丟了一點黃油，東加一點鹽、西加一點胡椒粉、還有一大把碎切達乾酪都混合在一起。</p><p>“有人在做飯嗎？”Clint的聲音穿堂而來。</p><p>“只是隨便弄點早餐，”Steve回應，“要來點嗎？”</p><p>“當然要！”</p><p>沒過多久Clint就冒了出來，已經穿上一套灰色的運動褲和T恤。</p><p>“早知道你要煮的話，我之前就不吃了，”Clint嘀咕，越過Steve的肩探看，仔細觀察平底鍋裡頭的玩意，然後轉向Bucky，用口型問道，“他行嗎？”</p><p>Bucky只能聳聳肩作回答。Clint跳起來坐到他旁邊的檯面上，他倆齊齊看著Steve攪拌鍋裡的雞蛋與材料，直到蛋液慢慢變成不錯吃的炒蛋狀態。</p><p>“你們兩個真的很狙擊手哈？”Steve沒轉身，嘟噥著最後再攪動一次炒蛋。</p><p>“那是啥意思，Cap？”Clint問。</p><p>“有人進入你們的地盤，使用你們的廚房，你們兩個立即尋求制高點然後緊盯不放。”</p><p>Bucky和Clint互看了一眼，Clint隨即跳下檯面。</p><p>“你知道在人家家裡批評對方很沒禮貌嘛。”他彈了下Steve的後腦勺，然後離開廚房，走到中島另一側很少被使用的餐桌坐下，從那邊繼續盯場。</p><p>氣氛自此輕鬆起來。不管有意還無意，Clint都起了很好的緩衝作用。他和Steve聊起他們上一次任務，還有某種賭注 - 賭Stark何時才會發現他那些花俏的義式咖啡被他們用鄧肯甜甜圈的美式咖啡給調了包。Rogers炒蛋真他媽的好吃，Steve大約待了半小時，然後藉口說他還穿著昨天的衣服告辭。他最後朝Bucky的方向拋去一抹靦腆的微笑，便離開回自己的公寓去了。</p><p>“真詭異。”在他和Clint沖掉盤裡的碎屑，並將盤子放進洗碗機時Bucky嘟喃。</p><p>“哪一部分？你和Cap在一起睡覺的那部分，還是我們都裝沒發生的那一部分？”</p><p>“我們沒有一起睡覺！”Bucky嘶聲回應。</p><p>“你得作出強硬聲明這種事實本身就是證據，證明你們兩之間鬧大了。”Clint辯道，“說真的我一點也不驚訝，雖說過去幾個月來他對你大概有百八十種意見沒錯，不過，老兄，這傢伙對你的癡迷已經有兩年了好唄。”</p><p>“他沒有對我癡迷，”Bucky驚訝地反駁。</p><p>“哈，你確定嗎？”Clint高揚眉毛質疑，“從你神秘現身射中Fury那天開始，這人的話題就三句不離你了。”</p><p>“他只是對冬兵感興趣，不是對我，”Bucky搖頭聲明。</p><p>“你喜歡他嗎？”Clint突然發難，“你曾告訴我你之前對他的看法，但現在呢？”</p><p>“這有什麼重要的？”Bucky不答反問，突然感到戒備又暴露。</p><p>“因為你們睡在一起。”</p><p>“我們沒有 - ”</p><p>“某種程度上算啊。”</p><p>“我們沒有！”</p><p>“好吧，讓咱們同意彼此有不同看法。”Clint表示不再爭論，跳回廚房的櫃檯上，留給Bucky飽含深意的一眼。</p><p>Bucky嘆了口氣，盤起雙臂。他對Steve沒有像Clint暗示的那種感覺，一點都沒有。Steve是很辣沒錯，可Clint也很辣啊，這又不意味著什麼。他們有著共同的成長背景很令人驚喜，但最終仍然沒有任何意義。他們曾經認識同一個人，但與彼此認識不能相提並論。他們本身並不真的有什麼相同之處，這點不言自明。</p><p>“他有點難搞，但並沒有我想的那麼糟糕，”Bucky隔了好一會兒才說。</p><p>“就這樣？”</p><p>“就這樣。”</p><p>Clint豎眼瞪他。</p><p>“就是這樣。”</p><p>“好 - 吧，”Clint拖長尾音，語帶質疑，“隨你怎麼說，伙計。”</p><p>Clint跳下檯面，從冰箱裡拿了瓶蘇打水，就閃回自己房間。Bucky仍能感應到盯著他後腦勺的視線，但他沒轉身，只是輕輕關上洗碗機的門。直到聽見Clint房間的門關上，Bucky才嘆了口氣，放任自己重重攤到櫃台上。</p><p>自昨天早上到現在，終於能獨處了，Bucky把額頭抵在冰涼的大理石上，試著消化那之後發生的一切。輕微的恐慌發作雖然不理想，但總體而言還是不錯的。電影之夜很成功，和Steve之間...Bucky不由自主地回想起昨夜的促膝長談。Steve靠得那麼近，Bucky只要把手再往前挪個兩英吋就能碰到他。當下的氛圍是那麼舒適，也許Bucky對Steve的確有點犯暈。就一點點上頭。沒什麼嚴重的。當然半點也不能證明Clint的質疑。真的。</p><p>Bucky突然發現自己滿腦子否認，多到有點可疑，但他很快把這想法從腦海中推開。他只是有點思緒不清楚 - 都是因為Steve拖著他太晚睡，而且他在沙發上也沒睡得多好的關係。他太緊張也太累了，加上猛被Clint硬塞了這些亂七八糟的念頭才會這樣。</p><p>離開‘犯罪現場’，走進自己的臥室，Bucky決定，解決這團亂麻的最佳方式就是 - 睡上一場長～長的回籠覺。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>外星人正在襲擊紐約。又來了。</p><p>好吧，對Bucky而言是第一次，但對所有人來說這已經是第二次啦。在Stark的全像場訓練的經歷足以讓他為這些混亂做好準備，但那仍然無法與整個紐約市的規模相提並論。戰場綿延數英里。外星人從四面八方進攻，迅速蜂擁至曼哈頓，成千上萬的平民被困在島上。幸運的是，外星人似乎必須透過呼吸器才能忍受地球的含氧空氣，Wilson幫忙確認了那些其賴以呼吸的供氣罐。現在，就剩下找出儲氣槽的位置並加以破壞的問題。</p><p>Bucky跑過一輛燃燒的汽車，踢開一根燈柱，跳上一個外星人的後背，一刀刺進他認為應該是脖子的位置。這隻生物的慘叫聲尖銳得像金屬刮擦在石頭上的聲響，它瘋狂打轉，並試圖用長著尖利指甲的爪子去抓Bucky。Bucky用刀作為槓桿在那生物的背上爬得更高，然後用他的金屬臂撕裂那生物臉上呼吸器和供氣罐之間的連結。外星生物窒息倒地，Bucky用屍體當作盾牌，向另外兩隻朝他攻過來的生物開槍。他迅速清除了障礙，但在往下一個敵人前進時，尖叫聲引起了他的注意。一群大約十二名平民被四個外星人團團圍住，這些生物威脅地逼近同時揮舞著那些閃閃發光的爪子。</p><p>Bucky雙手同時開槍放倒最前面兩隻。第三隻外星生物注意到他時，其呼吸器已經被刀給切斷。第四隻犯了試圖咬住Bucky金屬臂的錯誤。深色的汎合金金屬讓那生物磕裂了牙，Bucky用自由的另一隻手，一槍射進它的眼睛。</p><p>“往那走！”Bucky向平民們大喊，雙眼仍警惕地掃描四周是否有敵方活動，他指著自己來時方向的街道，“那邊清除過！找掩護並躲好！”</p><p>當Bucky聽到他身後傳來的私語時，已經開始起跑。</p><p>“那個人是誰？”</p><p>“他是復仇者！我看過他和美國隊長一起出任務的照片。”</p><p>“他的名字是什麼？”</p><p>“我不知道。沒人知道。”</p><p>隨著Bucky奔跑速度的加快，他能感到自己的心跳也跟著加速。他並不是正式的復仇者，但聽到這樣的對話，仍然讓他充滿了自豪（儘管他可能還不配）。的確，過去幾個月，陸續有他參與復仇者戰鬥的照片流出，這引起了公眾對他身份的一些猜測，但官方尚未發表任何正式聲明。他應該取個代號嗎？所有復仇者都有。‘冬日戰士’絕對沒門，‘Bucky’不夠酷，‘白狼’還不錯，但用瓦坎達語說的時候聽起來更好，而且Bucky不確定自己是不是真的想把這代表個人特色的稱號押寶在動物上 - 他見識過Clint和Wilson是如何被各種鳥人笑話給取笑的，他隨即決定這可不值得。</p><p>Bucky分心了，沒察覺到他左側冒出的外星人，直到那生物幾乎落在他頭頂上才發現。隨著一聲痛哼，Bucky滾倒在地，本能地舉槍射擊。他擊發的子彈射中外星生物厚厚的盔甲彈開，那生物尖利的爪子抓住了他的二頭肌。利爪撕開肌肉，鮮血泉湧浸溼了他的制服內裡。他閃神了一瞬，然後才意識到那生物被推進器低頻的嗡鳴聲引走了注意力。</p><p>隨著鋼鐵人發射掌心砲的爆炸聲，外星生物在一團火焰中被往後炸飛，Bucky趁Stark飛過去時迅速爬起，那傢伙一路沒停下火力。</p><p>“你沒事吧，Barnes？”他加速離去時喊道。</p><p>“很好，謝了！”Bucky回喊，然後繼續前進收拾Stark漏掉的任何生物。</p><p>“我們已經找到了六個外星人補給的儲氣槽。”Clint的聲音透過通信器傳來，“東邊兩個，南邊三個，北邊一個。”</p><p>“獵鷹、寡婦、浩克向南走，”Steve下令，“女巫、鷹眼和鐵人往東去。Barnes和我負責北邊。”</p><p>Bucky本就朝著北方前進，接到此命令更是全力衝刺，他邊跑邊瞥著快速掠過的每條小巷，直到在燃燒的瓦礫和外星生物橫陳的血腥屍體之間，發現現在對他來說已經很熟悉的紅藍白身影。</p><p>“在你後頭，”Bucky提醒，同時開槍幹掉兩隻直撲Steve背後的外星生物，Steve自己用盾牌解決了另外兩隻。</p><p>“謝謝。”一但搞定了周圍的攻擊，Steve終於能喘口氣，他嘆了一聲，“供氣槽就在兩個街區外。但我們越接近敵軍就會越多。保持警覺。”</p><p>Steve帶頭走，在他們借汽車和大型垃圾桶閃躲前進時，不時輕壓自己身側。</p><p>“你還好嗎，Rogers？”Bucky問。</p><p>“還好，”Steve不甚在意，但當他抬起手揮舞示意時，Bucky能清楚看到他手指上鮮紅的血跡，“咱們趕緊把這事完成吧。”</p><p>Bucky知道與其說服Steve放棄參與還不如趕緊行動，因此他以更多的決心重新專注在這次任務上。</p><p>這一對超級士兵迅速潛入外星生物群中。這些生物從四面八方回到此處，給它們的供氣罐補足氣體後再次出發進行更多的破壞。Steve和Bucky躲在一輛廢棄的貨車後面，分析眼前現況。</p><p>“我們得炸掉它，”Bucky低語。</p><p>“你有什麼？”</p><p>Bucky在他的彈藥袋上摸索了下。</p><p>“手榴彈和煙霧彈各一顆。”</p><p>“我們必須把手榴彈從儲氣槽的渦輪頂部丟進去，”Steve指著不遠處高大的圓柱結構體說，“你的準頭比我好，你爬上去的時候我來引開它們的注意力。”</p><p>Bucky再次往下瞟了眼Steve的傷口。Steve揚起一側眉毛，挑戰Bucky在這節骨眼是否還有其他意見。</p><p>“你要是掛了，我會很不爽的，”Bucky搖著頭回道，把剩下的煙霧彈遞給Steve，“喏，以防你需要掩護。”</p><p>Steve接過，咧嘴笑著用肩膀撞了撞Bucky的，然後才轉身衝出掩護。Bucky壓低身體，沿著戰場周圍繞過去。</p><p>在儲氣槽旁圍繞著14個加氣站，外星人在這裡加滿呼吸器，每個站都有一個警衛，每次加氣大概要一分鐘左右。</p><p>Steve的盾牌飛旋過加氣站，掠過外星人佈滿鱗片的頭頂，撞上附近的一棟建築物然後彈飛回原所有者手中。外星生物們集體轉頭，刺耳的尖叫聲震耳欲聾，Bucky抓緊空檔出手。他忽略在Steve周圍聚集的小群敵軍，迅速爬上附近一座巴士站的屋頂。他伸直右手，另一手拇指勾住手榴彈插銷做投擲準備，他瞄準，花了幾秒測量風向預估彈道，他將手往後拉 - </p><p>一聲尖銳的哭叫劃破空氣，這不是外星人發出的那種刺耳叫聲，也不是Steve被擊中的痛叫。那是個孩子。Bucky迅速環顧四周，他看到那個孩子 - 一個路都還走不穩的小小孩 - 外星生物正揮舞著爪子朝那張嫩臉逼近。下一瞬Bucky槍枝在手。在孩子蹣跚向後，試圖逃離卻絆到自己的腳往地上跌落的瞬間將那生物一槍爆頭。他的哭聲讓其他外星人注意到他的出現，其中十幾隻離開原本圍著Steve的包圍圈，開始朝那個孩子走去。</p><p>“Rogers！”Bucky大喊，持續自巴士站屋頂開槍射擊，“我距離太遠，去救那孩子！”</p><p>他看到Steve從混亂中突圍，衝過馬路，躲開揮舞的爪子，在他的手臂抱住那孩子同時，Bucky投出了手榴彈，Steve也扔出了煙霧彈。Steve的盾牌在爆炸震波掃過他和孩子周圍的外星人時護住他們。沒多久煙霧彈也開始作用，將他們籠罩在濃煙中。他們現在是安全的 - 暫時 - 但如果Bucky沒法炸掉儲氣槽，一切將毫無意義。</p><p>現在，手邊沒有了炸藥，Bucky從巴士站屋頂一躍而起，攀住其中一個加氣站，然後迅速往爬到儲氣槽結構體上，他聽到身後傳來咆哮，低頭看到三隻外星生物就在他底下。Bucky加快了攀爬速度。</p><p>“Barnes，你在做什麼？”Steve的聲音在他的耳朵裡嘶嘶作響。</p><p>聽起來他正在跑步，大概是要把孩子抱去安全地點。</p><p>“我得把這個搞定，”Bucky一邊爬著這座金屬柱體一邊嘶聲回應。</p><p>“你打算怎麼做？你現在爬上去也沒法炸了它！”</p><p>“噢是嗎？我很確定我能行哦。”Bucky開玩笑地表示，他到頂了。</p><p>一隻爪子鑽進了他的腳踝。</p><p>“Barnes！等等！”</p><p>Bucky握緊拳頭，將他的振金臂塞進渦輪。渦輪葉片打擊著他的金屬肢體，當渦輪和他堅不可摧的手臂互相抗衡，Bucky感覺他的肩膀脫臼了，火花開始在他周圍四濺。他用右手拔出槍，往下對準了豎井。在他底下是一座巨大的儲氣槽，裝著氫氣，甲烷和氧氣，他要做的就只是射穿它。</p><p>他開了一槍。一陣氣體狂瀉而出。Bucky的手臂再次刮擦渦輪。僅需一點火花就足夠。兇猛的火勢從豎井噴發，一股熱浪將他吞沒。</p><p> </p><p>- - - - -</p><p> </p><p>Bucky盯著天空。他渾身麻木，同時又暖融融的。一雙美麗的藍眼睛出現在他的視線。是Steve。他的臉古怪地皺著。Bucky想伸手碰碰他，但看來目前他的手臂正在罷工。什麼東西壓住了他的肩膀。</p><p>“嗷。”</p><p>“沒錯，很痛對吧。”Steve的語氣聽起來陰陽怪氣的，“這就是你把自己手臂炸掉的時後會發生的事！”</p><p>“嗯，”Bucky眨了眨眼，轉頭瞟了眼振金臂原本所在的位置，“你覺得我現在應該已經習慣這樣幹啦。”</p><p>Steve嗤哼了一聲，隨即咬唇忍住。</p><p>“你可以笑，”Bucky說，在遍地碎石瓦礫上重新安定下來，然後再次閉上眼，“那是個玩笑。”</p><p>“Barnes，你得保持清醒，”Steve的語氣急切，“你肯定有腦震盪。睜開眼睛，Barnes。”</p><p>Bucky考慮照做，但他這次實在被炸得太慘了，啊反正他有超強愈合力嘛。所以應該沒事。</p><p>“Barnes！”</p><p>誰的手抓住他搖了搖。</p><p>“Bucky！”</p><p>“俺很好，”他抱怨，用終於能動的右手拍了拍Steve的手臂，“只是休息一下。”</p><p>“好吧，睜開眼睛休息，該死！”</p><p>他聽起來異常苦惱，Bucky現在腦子不太能思考，所以他睜開了眼睛。</p><p>“你在生氣。”他茫然地說，映入眼簾的是Steve深鎖的眉頭和下垂的嘴角，“你又要對我大小聲嗎？”</p><p>“我還沒有決定，”Steve咬著牙說。</p><p>他正在對付Bucky的斷掉的肩膀，但出於不知名的原因，Bucky現在不是很在意那個。</p><p>“我知道這不是原定計劃，但它奏效了，”Bucky虛弱地辯道，“我是說，它成功了，對吧？拜託，告訴我它有效。”</p><p>“很成功，”Steve回答，仍眉頭緊皺，“大多數外星人都被炸毀了，我處理了漏網之魚，但，我不是在氣這個。”</p><p>Bucky努力思索還有什麼事讓他這麼氣。他能感覺自己的大腦極緩慢地轉動。嗯，看來他大概真的有腦震盪。</p><p>“哇噢，別傷腦筋了。”Steve半開玩笑地說，用指腹輕觸了下Bucky的下巴，他已經完成對Bucky肩膀的包紮（那之類的）。</p><p>“我是說，別想得那麼用力，”他柔聲補充，再次對上Bucky的眼睛，“你能倖存真是太瘋狂了。我沒想到你能做到。這就是為什麼我那麼生氣。”</p><p>“你想我掛點嗎？”</p><p>儘管這早已不算什麼秘密，但還是讓Bucky頗為難過 - 比他自己願意承認得更多。</p><p>“沒有！不，不，不是那樣的！”Steve劇烈搖頭，用力抓著Bucky完好的那一邊肩頭，“我是為你冒如此大的生命危險而生氣！我還以為你死定了！這很糟糕，Buc - Barnes。”</p><p>“噢，”Bucky再次仰望天空，“反正現在沒事了。”</p><p>“才不是沒事。”</p><p>“沒事。”</p><p>“有事。”</p><p>“沒事。”</p><p>“我不要和你爭這個，你撞到頭了。”</p><p>“沒事。”</p><p>“有事。”</p><p> </p><p>到Steve將Bucky放到復仇者大廈所屬的其中一張醫療床上時，他已經感覺好多了。他的腦袋瓜終於從腦震盪中稍微恢復，這也讓他對失去瓦坎達手臂感到有點沮喪。他知道Shuri為那隻手臂投入了多少熱忱，當他想到這是她特別為他做的，更是發自內心地感到失落。</p><p>“別擔心，”Steve安撫，與此同時，一個看起來緊張兮兮的醫護員正抖著手拉扯Bucky的制服，“Stark會幫你做一隻新的。”</p><p>Bucky從眼角餘光瞄到待在自己那一區醫療站的Stark驚訝地抬起頭。</p><p>“別麻煩他，”Bucky迅速回應，“我會打電話給Shuri。我很確定她早就在巴望升級這件事了。”</p><p>Bucky輕輕推開醫護員猶豫不決的手，自行扯開外套。原來，當Bucky躺在大馬路上時，Steve運用Bucky外套破爛的袖子給他綁好了繃帶，以保護左臂炸斷後餘下的血淋淋殘肢。儘管有些不切實際，不過他這樣一弄到是把Bucky的制服改造成一件不錯的背心。因為身上的制服也沒剩多少遮蓋，所以當Bucky得單手扳斷制服前端的閂鈕，把整件制服撕成兩半好脫掉時，他也沒覺得多糟。這可憐的醫護員顯然有些犯難，不曉得觸碰Bucky到底安不安全。</p><p>“能找你的同事去檢查一下Rogers嗎？”當他向後在醫療床上躺平，露出被滿是割傷和瘀痕的軀幹讓對方檢查時問到。</p><p>“我很好，”Steve說，向Bucky的醫護員揮揮手表示沒事 - 醫護員聽了Bucky的話之後剛停下手頭上的動作。</p><p>“呃，你身上的制服還在滲血，你才不好。”Bucky反駁。</p><p>“Cap，你受傷了？”Wilson從房間另一頭叫喚。</p><p>Wilson大半張臉都給纏上了繃帶，一隻手臂也掛在吊帶裡。在他旁邊，一個相較沒受什麼傷的Wanda正將冰袋壓在Clint的肩背，一名醫護員在縫合他腿上的傷口。</p><p>“我很好，”Steve輕撫著自己制服上的血跡重申，“我已經在癒合了。”</p><p>“是沒錯，但你仍然可以用些布洛芬之類的止痛藥，”Bucky爭論道。</p><p>“醫護人員忙著處理真正的創傷，Barnes，”Steve堅持，“我不想浪費他們的時間或資源，只為了一個在十分鐘內就會痊癒的傷口。”</p><p>“老兄，現在已經不是1942年了，”Bucky嗤之以鼻，“我很確定我們不會把創可貼給用光的。再說，你不能才剛氣完我愚蠢的犧牲舉動，回頭就因為不想麻煩任何人而拒絕醫療幫助。”</p><p>Bucky知道一屋子的人都在看他，但他實在太累了，沒法管那麼多。</p><p>“我又不像你傷得那麼重。”Steve再次反對，但這次語氣已經不像先前那樣硬梆梆。</p><p>“你知道，我被注射了與你相同的血清，”Bucky裝出一副認真思考的模樣，“所以按照你的邏輯，我也應該拒絕治療。我不想浪費寶貴的資源。”</p><p>他坐起身，推開醫護員，後者終於開始處理他身上的開放性傷口。</p><p>“什麼？Barnes！”Steve把Bucky推回去，“你是真的還在流血！”</p><p>“一點都沒錯。”Bucky快如閃電地出手，一掌拍在懸在他上方Steve身側的傷口上，恰好的力道不會加重金髮男子的傷勢，同時足以證明Bucky的論點。</p><p>Steve不由自主地痛喘出聲，身體下意識地前傾，他得抓住床尾才能穩住自己。幾隻手飛快探出試著扶他，但因Steve隨即恢復鎮定而作罷，金髮男子瞇眼瞪著Bucky。</p><p>“你作弊，Barnes。”</p><p>“沒錯，還有什麼新鮮事？放下你該死的屁股，Rogers。”</p><p>片刻過去。Steve終於嘆氣投降，微跛地走了幾步，坐到Bucky對面的醫療床上，坐下前沒忘記最後再怒瞪Bucky一眼。Bucky面帶欠揍的勝利微笑回去，他很確定看到Steve眼角泛起了小笑紋。</p><p>有人清了清喉嚨，打破了房間裡的緊張感。Bucky原先的醫療員靠回來繼續處理他身上的傷，他能從眼角瞥見三名醫療員立刻圍到Steve床邊。在他治療傷口時，他聽到房間另一頭傳來的低聲交談。</p><p>“這幾年我一直試著讓他接受醫療協助，而Barnes一出手就成功了？見鬼的是怎樣？”Stark嘶嘶地說。</p><p>“他很擅長辯論，”Bruce小聲回應。</p><p>“嘿，我也很擅長好吧！”</p><p>“也許Cap這次受的傷比平常嚴重，”Wilson冷靜剖析，“記得上回他從大樓跳出來嗎，那次骨折他就接受治療了。”</p><p>“那是因為我把他拖到這裡，然後他又跑不掉，”Romanoff一語道破，“他和Barnes之間有什麼不對勁，我不喜歡。”</p><p>“他們最近蠻好的，”Clint悄聲表示。</p><p>“這他媽的是什麼意思？”Romanoff怒道。</p><p>有那麼令人恐懼的一刻，Bucky納悶Clint是否會和他們招供，說出上個月Steve和他待了一晚的事，這可大大暗示了許多各種各樣的想像。</p><p>“我只是說他們處得不錯，”Clint避重就輕，“你們也看過他們兩個怎麼戰鬥的。他們的思考方式很類似。”</p><p>這番說詞似乎安了Romanoff的心，Bucky強迫他的心跳恢復到正常頻率。事實證明，只要Clint願意，必要時他可是機靈得很。Bucky在柔軟的床墊上放鬆下來，將注意力轉回站在他身旁的監控他生理狀態的醫護員上，沒多久他就感到他血液中的血清開始發揮它奇妙的作用。</p><p> </p><p>在Clint和Jarvis的幫助下，Bucky找到聯繫瓦坎達大使的方式，在經歷幾通長得要命的電話之後，他終於搞定了和瓦坎達皇宮直通的視訊電話。現在，他坐在客廳的地板，筆記本電腦放在咖啡桌上，Clint正躺一旁的沙發上看「囤物狂」。Shuri很高興見到他，但這小妞以一副高冷的模樣開場，“哦，你還活著。”</p><p>“把它弄壞了是什麼意思！！？？”十分鐘後，Shuri在視頻通話中大喊。</p><p>“對不起，”Bucky重複道歉，在說出實情時忍不住縮了下，“我把它塞進一具渦輪機了。”</p><p>“一具渦輪機？它被絞碎了嗎？”</p><p>“是的。”Bucky把空盪的那一側袖子抬高到筆記本電腦的攝像頭前給她看，“也讓我的肩膀脫臼了。”</p><p>“嗯，我可以在下一個模組修正這點。”</p><p>Bucky看她拉出他舊手臂的全像圖，然後開始四處移動修改。</p><p>“所以，這就是你打電話給我的原因。”Shuri嘟嚷，抬頭看著Bucky，顯然有些受傷。</p><p>“我也想早點打電話的，真的，”Bucky解釋，希望他的誠意透過視訊能傳達得出來。“可神盾拿走了我的基莫由珠，我也不曉得要怎麼聯絡妳。”</p><p>“他們把它們拿走了？”Shuri震驚地回道，“以他們技術看起來那些不過是普通的金屬珠子。”</p><p>“他們把所有東西都拿走了，”Bucky有點傷心的聳聳肩，“甚至連我生日那天妳給我的木梳，還有孩子們為我雕刻的那隻小白狼。”</p><p>“他們就這樣不還嗎？”她生氣地問。</p><p>“我問過了，但是，”Bucky又縮了下，“大多數人還是不太喜歡我。”</p><p>“一群混蛋，”Shuri抱怨，“我告訴過他們，擁有私人物品是解除編程很重要的一部分。我會要哥哥對他們提出嚴重警告，不過我還是會額外寄一些東西和手臂一起過去。”</p><p>“謝謝妳，Shuri。”Bucky笑著感謝，“我超想妳那張蠢臉。”</p><p>“Isidenge。（笨蛋。）” Shuri反罵，終於露出微笑，“Unjani umXhosa wakho？（你的薩科語練得怎麼樣？）” </p><p>“Ndixelele。（妳說咧。）” </p><p>他永遠抓不準正確的音節語調，但孩子們超愛他古怪的口音，所以他也不覺得很困擾啦。</p><p>另一方面，Shuri老是裝出一副快窒息的樣子。</p><p>“Abantwana kwakulula ukukholisa。（孩子們更容易取悅。）” Bucky抱怨，也有點被Shuri誇張的戲劇效果逗笑。</p><p>“喲噢，快別說了！”Shuri大笑，“我的大腦在哭！”</p><p>“妳不是應該多給點鼓勵嗎？”</p><p>“我會啊，但我家老哥出國一週了，我缺人嘲弄。”</p><p>“我還真走運，”Bucky乾巴巴地說，心底其實是很高興的。</p><p>“告訴我更多那些卑鄙神盾混蛋的事吧。就像我在工作時聽的熱鬧播客一樣。”</p><p>Shuri轉回她的全像圖上，Bucky快樂地開始講述他在紐約的十個月。</p><p>“首先，不是所有人都是卑鄙的。”</p><p>“我一點都不信你，不過，沒差。”</p><p>“嘿，別打斷Bucky播客。”</p><p>“來試試阻止我啊，Barnes。”</p><p>“我會把妳靜音喔。”</p><p>“你不能，我已經從這裡入侵了你的筆記本電腦。”</p><p>“騙子，妳不能那樣做！”</p><p>“你確定嗎？”</p><p>“妳不能。”</p><p>“我很確定可以。看我的。”</p><p>“嘿！停止移動我的鼠標！”</p><p> </p><p>結束和Shuri的視訊之後，Bucky一直懸著的一顆心總算能放鬆。他們計劃在本週末在進行一次視訊，這也讓Bucky在接下來的幾天中有所期待。他蓋上筆記本電腦，準備給自己弄點吃的，正當此時，他和Clint的手機同時響了起來。</p><p>他們擺出同樣的苦臉望向彼此。這訊息是新任務的可能性很高。隔著房間兩端，他們不約而同點開信息。在他們閱讀內容時，整個客廳陷入一片沈默，下一秒，Clint從沙發蹦起，撲向Bucky。</p><p>“我們做到了，兄弟！”Clint在他把Bucky拉入一個緊緊的擁抱同時興奮地大叫。</p><p>Bucky，仍處於極度震驚下的當機狀態，越過Clint的肩膀反覆讀著這封信息。</p><p> </p><p>Barnes先生，</p><p>鑑於截至目前為止收集到的證據，均足以證明您的心理健康，即日起，您獲准在閒暇時間，可在有監護的狀態下離開復仇者大廈外出。這不是完全無條件的 - 全程必須有神盾特工或復仇者陪同，每日外出時間不得超過三小時，亦不得在晚間9點至凌晨6點之間出門，不得購買任何價值超過75美元的物品，不得離開曼哈坦島，不得靠近任何形式的彈藥或槍枝銷售場所100英尺以內。違反這些規則中的任何一條將導致本協議立即終止，並且神盾將逮捕你，直至進行進一步審核。</p><p>若有任何疑問，請洽詢Phillip Coulson特工。</p><p>署名：<br/>主任 Maria Hill</p><p> </p><p>“為什麼神盾會認為我手上有75美元？”Bucky下巴抵著Clint的肩膀問，“他們不記得他們在我一到這裡時就把我所有的錢都拿走了嗎？我辛苦偷來的全部32美元？”</p><p>“誰在乎？你是一個自由人啦！”Clint放開他向後退，抓住Bucky的肩膀搖了搖，“花了將近一年的時間，但你自由了！”</p><p>Bucky綻開笑容，緊緊握住Clint的手。</p><p>“你是對的。多謝了老兄。我欠你很多。”</p><p>“呿呿呿，才沒那回事。”Clint咧嘴一笑，“更何況，你才是那個做了所有工作的人。”</p><p>“讓咱們同意彼此有不同看法，”Bucky聳聳肩，“你現在有空和我一起去哪晃晃嗎？我需要保姆，我們離晚上九點還有好幾個小時。”</p><p>Clint縮了下。</p><p>“我很抱歉，老兄。我十五分鐘後要開會。”</p><p>“哦，沒關係，”Bucky盡力不要顯得太沮喪，“我去看看Wanda，也許她有空。”</p><p>“對！她一直很想帶你去公園那邊的奶昔店。”</p><p>“完美。”Bucky朝電梯走去，“今晚晚點時候見。”</p><p>“別在外頭玩瘋了！”Bucky離開時Clint喊道，“還有！我擁有帶你去第五大道鬆餅店的優先權！”</p><p>Bucky邊揮舞著他手上的核准通知，邊按下按鈕，前往Wanda和Wilson的共用樓層。Wilson不太常待在那，更像是他進城時把Wanda的客房當成臨時居所 - 一間有獨立辦公室、廚房、浴室和休息室的客房。</p><p>Bucky步入門廳，在大門敲了兩下。</p><p>“門沒鎖！”Wanda喊道。</p><p>“我希望你有喝奶昔的心情！”Bucky推門入室時宣告。</p><p>Wanda窩在沙發上，看起來因為這話來了精神，但接話的人並不是她。</p><p>“奶昔？”一隻穿著T恤和運動褲，橫躺在Wanda毛絨絨地毯上的Steve幽幽發聲。</p><p>“噢，哈囉。”Bucky愣愣地打招呼，Steve這時已迅速坐起，滿臉意外地朝Bucky眨眼睛。</p><p>“說曹操曹操就到，”Wanda嘻嘻一笑，“嘿，Bucky。怎麼樣？”</p><p>“哦，”Bucky把湧起的驚訝甩到一旁，心緒跳回先前的激動，“我剛剛被允許可以到外頭去了！”</p><p>“真的嗎？”Wanda興奮地站起身，“Bucky，太好了！”</p><p>她跳過沙發扶手，衝過來給了Bucky一個大大的擁抱。</p><p>“是的，我想這都得歸功於Clint無止境的嘮叨，”Bucky笑著用他的單臂回抱她，”但我仍然需要一個監督人，所以我想知道妳是否有興趣去我們第一次在這碰面時妳提過的奶昔店。”</p><p>“噢！”她瞬間垮了臉，“我很樂意，但我大概在十分鐘內就得開會。一些有關冰島局勢的簡報。”</p><p>Bucky的心猛地一沉。</p><p>“沒關係，”他保持笑容，“也許明天嗎？”</p><p>“我可以帶你去嗎？”一句語氣謹慎的提議從地毯上傳來。</p><p>“我是說，”Steve有點磕巴地解釋，“我本來打算去附近巷子買點週末電影之夜要吃的零食，如果你想加入我的話，也許我們可以一起去走走？”</p><p>“太好了！”Wanda的表情再度變得快活，“聽起來不錯，對吧，Bucky？”</p><p>事實上，這聽起來讓人頗為緊張，但是Bucky可不是個會拒絕別人好意的沒禮貌傢伙。</p><p>“是啊，挺不錯。”</p><p>“酷，很棒！”Steve看起來振作了些，“我去拿我的東西，然後在大廳和你碰頭，好嗎？”</p><p>“好的。”</p><p>Steve站起來，對Wanda再微笑示意了下，才往他的公寓而去。</p><p>“對不起，”Bucky朝Steve方才坐著的位置比劃，“我不是有意打擾。”</p><p>“喔，沒什麼啦，”Wanda擺擺手，“Steve在某方面就是比較戲劇化。”</p><p>“哪樣戲劇化？”Bucky好奇了。</p><p>“噢，他最近面臨進退兩難的私人問題，”Wanda回覆，顯然正在忍笑，“我覺得他需要分心一下。”</p><p>“妳說了算。”Bucky聳聳肩。</p><p>他正準備離開，沒走幾步又停了下來。</p><p>“他是不是...”Bucky的尾音逐漸變弱。</p><p>Wanda揚起眉。</p><p>“我是說，”Bucky努力尋找正確的詞彙，“你蠻了解他的，對嗎？”</p><p>“我想應該，是的。”Wanda眼神古怪地回道。</p><p>“他是個好人吧？”</p><p>“當然，”Wanda對此感到驚訝，“怎麼這麼問？發生什麼事了嗎？”</p><p>“不，不！我只是覺得他…令人困惑。有時候我無法很好地讀懂他。”</p><p>出乎Bucky意料，Wanda大笑起來。</p><p>“我認為這種感覺是相互的，”Wanda終於說。</p><p>“他會對我有這種感覺是正常的，”Bucky指出，“我的過去並非一帆風順，但我沒想到他也這麼讓人...困惑。”</p><p>“你今天很有說服力喔，”Wanda取笑，隨即又笑了開，“放輕鬆，其實沒你想像的那麼複雜。對了，那天你在醫療區表現得也超有說服力的。”</p><p>她臉上捉狹的表情讓Bucky肯定她和Clint絕對一直在聊這些。</p><p>“那天我太累了，又很痛，講話沒經大腦，加上Rogers是個笨蛋。”</p><p>“我想他喜歡你那樣。”Wanda咬唇微笑，“老實說你是第一個這樣管他的，我是說，真的沒人敢這麼明目張膽。”</p><p>“這癖好挺怪的。”</p><p>Wanda猛地又爆發一次大笑，笑得前俯後仰。</p><p>“喔老天，真希望我現在不必去開那個會。”Wanda瞄了下手機確認時間，嘆氣表示，“好吧，我得走了，不過晚點回來要給我細節！”</p><p>Bucky和她一塊走到電梯，然後在她按‘向下’鈕時按了‘向上’鈕。</p><p>“我不確定妳想要知道的是哪樣的‘細節’，但我很確定我們大概就周圍走走，不會有什麼趣事的。”</p><p>“喔，我懷疑會像你說的那麼無聊，”Wanda笑著評論，往下的電梯到了，她走進電梯，將Bucky留在門廳，“無論如何，肯定都比我開會有趣。”</p><p>“說得也是。”</p><p>“拜啦，Bucky！祝你有個愉快的約會！”</p><p>電梯門關閉，剩Bucky一個人呆站在那。</p><p>“約會！？”</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>超過癮！！很想大喊這章真是太好看了（老王賣瓜）<br/>但翻了下第三章，感覺我會更喜歡（哈）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>一切緩步進展，在自我掙扎與肯定之後，Bucky終於敞開心扉，與Steve更近一步。</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>漫長的第三章終於！！（譯者快累歪）<br/>但是真的好好看！太喜歡了嗚嗚嗚（老王賣瓜）</p><p>ps.沒有beta，如有錯誤歡迎指正（鞠躬）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky一陣慌張。Steve只是邀他陪自己一起去辦點事而已，不是約會吧？誰會在第一次約會的時後帶人去採買啊？Bucky從他的衣櫃掏出他少得可憐的幾件上衣。他沒有太多選擇，不過他下意識地認為自己應該選那件有點緊的。幹嘛啊？他也不知道。也許他想要自己看起來不錯？要是別人看到他和Steve一道走，至少他應該讓自己看起來稱頭點，以免人家認出他們，對吧？</p><p>Bucky脫下原本穿的白T恤，換上另一件緊身些的白T恤。然後套上黑色外套，擼起袖子，沖進浴室照鏡子。天哪，他看起來超無趣的。就像他平常那樣 - 單調乏味。要是他手上有點錢的話，他絕對會為這次出行給自己買些能見人的衣服，可惜他連一份有薪工作都沒有。他用手指梳理了下兩邊垂下的髮絲，今早Clint隨便幫他綁了個半包頭。有些較短的頭髮還是垂在他臉上，但單靠一隻手他實在也沒啥能做的。不管怎麼說，只要角度對的話，他看起來還是挺帥的。</p><p>Bucky握拳抵住額頭。看在老天爺的份上，他可是個該死的刺客欸。他不應該站在浴室，滿腦子想著如何讓自己看起來吸引人 - 就為了那個邀他一塊出門辦公差的怪同事。</p><p>啊 - 隨便啦，反正沒關係。Bucky決定就這樣了，然後讓自己鎮定。他就要第一次好好地看看紐約啦。沒有戰鬥，沒有任務，單純就只有他和這座城市。他會和任何一位負責陪伴的復仇者一起行動。這會成為常態，所以絕對不是什麼約會。</p><p>Bucky把手機塞進褲子口袋，強要自己離開公寓。入住復仇者大廈以來首次，Bucky按下了往大廳的按鈕，讓電梯帶他直下一樓。當電梯門打開，他第一眼看到的就是Steve。</p><p>Steve正靠在對面的牆邊等他。他在T恤外套了見非常合身的藍色飛行員夾克，下身換了件深灰色牛仔褲。他T恤領口掛著一副墨鏡，手裡拿著一頂棒球帽。</p><p>Bucky咽了咽口水。</p><p>“嘿，”他走出電梯時說道。</p><p>“嘿，”Steve笑容爽朗，“準備好了嗎？”</p><p>“準備好了，謝謝你讓我跟。”Bucky誠心誠意地道謝。</p><p>“隨時都行，”Steve回答，領著Bucky往巨大的對外玻璃門走，“有什麼特別想看的嗎？”</p><p>“唔，”Bucky踩在人行道，深吸一口氣，“我以前沒怎麼來過曼哈頓，所以去哪都很好。要是能選的話，我會回布魯克林看看，不過目前我的活動範圍還限制在島上。”</p><p>“啊，真爛。”Steve帶著他往街上走時同情地縮了縮。</p><p>空氣中有柏油以及廢氣的味道，隱隱含著一絲對街街角花店飄出的迷人花香。馬路上擠滿汽車，隨著交通號誌燈的變化龜速前進，人們在人行道上低頭匆匆而過，不和任何人有目光接觸。這是紐約金融區一個普通的工作日，所以人行道上到處都是穿著深色西裝和黑色外套的人，看來黑色大概是紐約客們最喜歡的顏色，尤其是在十月份寒冷的天氣。站在人群中，Bucky感到莫名的格格不入。</p><p>“你在微笑，”在他們穿過繁忙的街道時Steve評論。</p><p>“這兒是我在世界上最喜歡的地方，”Bucky咧著嘴輕聲回答，“事實上，我最喜歡的地方在河對岸，但這已經足夠近了。”</p><p>“我們看法一致。”</p><p>Steve對他微笑，示意Bucky隨他進入拐角處的雜貨鋪。這裡有點窄，充滿鮮明的色彩，因為代代相傳顯得有些陳舊。貨架上擺滿零食、垃圾食物以及各種亞洲和中東的香料和特產。一隻灰貓在樂透彩票旁的櫃檯向Bucky眨眼。</p><p>“下午好，Rajput太太！”在他們走進店裡時Steve喊。</p><p>站在櫃檯後的Rajput太太是個上了年紀的漂亮女士，她的頭髮全往後梳，用一條黃色頭巾鬆鬆地綰著。在他輕輕地搔著貓咪的耳後時，她衝著Steve綻開笑容。</p><p>“啊，Rogers先生。快請進，快請進。”Rajput夫人快活地回應，“你這位英俊的朋友是誰呀？我以前沒見過他。”</p><p>Bucky臉龐泛紅，但在不好意思之下卻有某種熟悉的感覺在浮現。</p><p>“James Barnes，為妳服務。不敢相信Rogers花了這麼久時間才介紹我們。”</p><p>Bucky拋去一抹迷人壞笑，這可曾讓他在戰前無數次陷入麻煩哩，Rajput夫人被逗得咯咯笑。</p><p>“Barnes，”Steve噓他，語氣有些憤慨，“她已經結婚了！”</p><p>“噢 - ”Bucky誇張地嘆了口氣，手捧心臟，“多麼幸運的傢伙。”</p><p>Rajput太太只是微微擺了擺手，Bucky又向她擠了擠眼，才讓Steve把他拉往這小店一排排的貨架間。當他的視線轉向Steve，Bucky能清楚看到金髮男子的頸背都紅了。</p><p>“抱歉，”Bucky偷笑，“舊習慣很難戒掉。”</p><p>“你和所有遇見的女人調情嗎？”</p><p>“她先的嘛！老兄，我只是回應囉，”Bucky故作甜蜜地回答。</p><p>Bucky一直喜歡調情。這既有趣又輕鬆。儘管大部份時候只是隨意攀談，但和一個同樣有興致的人進行這種你來我往的互動感覺總是很好。儘管這只是個小舉動，卻能很輕易地改善一個人一天的心情。近來他沒什麼能調情的機會，不過，事實證明他並沒有喪失這技能。</p><p>Steve笑著搖搖頭，然後開始挑選要購買的零食。</p><p>十分鐘後，他們走出店門，帶著週日要吃的整整三大袋零食，以及 - 一小杯免費的草莓冰淇淋 - 給Bucky的，“因為他真是太貼心了。”</p><p>在他們離開商店時，Bucky興高采烈的笑容讓Steve忍不住翻白眼。</p><p>“你只是在氣她比較喜歡我。”Bucky取笑，邊從Steve手裡接過一個袋子，儘管這傢伙絕對可以自己處理那三袋玩意。</p><p>他把紙袋提柄順著手臂滑到肘部掛住，這樣他就可以舉著小冰淇淋。</p><p>“她從來沒給過我免費冰淇淋，”Steve噘嘴抗議。<strong>（譯者：啊！！！這什麼絕世大可愛！）</strong></p><p>“放輕鬆，Rogers，”Bucky笑著說，“她給了我們兩跟湯匙。”</p><p>Steve立即快活起來，他們停在一座小公園，一群孩子正在踢球，他們找了張長凳坐下，好在冰淇淋融化之前分享完畢。</p><p>“你還好嗎？”Steve在他們輪流把湯匙放進冰淇淋小杯時問到。</p><p>“免費的冰淇淋在手，我有什麼不好的哩？”Bucky有點困惑地回應。</p><p>“我是說，你已經有一段時間沒出門了，這可能會令人不知所措。”</p><p>“我不會傷害任何人的，別擔心。”</p><p>“我不是那個意思！”Steve有些挫敗地捏著鼻樑，Bucky含著湯匙頓住動作，“我覺得我總是說錯話。我是說 - 我知道我們兩個的經歷截然不同，但...隔了那麼久，再回到曾經熟悉的城市，對我來說真的很怪。我只是想確保，在經過這麼長的時間後，再次看到這座城市，你感覺還能接受。”</p><p>“喔。”Bucky倒是沒想太多，“是啊，我覺得挺好的。”</p><p>他環顧四周，孩子們正在踢足球，街上成排的汽車閃著金屬光澤，一輛大卡車正試圖轉過一個急轉彎，一輛公共汽車就擋在下一個路口。混亂是紐約的一貫風格，而且從以前就是這樣。儘管城市的外觀與過去完全不同，但其靈魂仍在，這座城並沒有真的變那麼多。</p><p>“這裡的確與以往不同，但我在還是冬兵時曾在外行動，我在各個不同年代都看過這座城市。”Bucky補充，“更何況，我解除編碼之後，又在這世界上生活了一年左右，所以我應該算蠻適應現代了。”</p><p>“也是。”Steve理解地點了點頭。</p><p>“這對你來說應該更有衝擊吧。”</p><p>Steve抬頭看他，又移開視線，他收緊了下巴。</p><p>“嗯，是的。那是…”</p><p>他的語音逐漸變弱。</p><p>“我們不必談論這些，”Bucky表示，一面把冰淇淋再次遞給Steve，“但如果你需要的話，我會聽你說。我懂的。”</p><p>Steve又沉默了片刻。</p><p>“謝謝，”他靜靜地說，“也許下次吧。”</p><p>待他們沉默地吃完冰淇淋，Bucky想起Steve曾對他說過的一件事，那就是 - 能有人一塊迷失在回憶中會比單獨自己做來得更好。當他們起身繼續走時，他迅速在腦海過了一遍Steve可能有興趣的東西。</p><p>“現在中央公園裡還有旋轉木馬嗎？”在他跟隨Steve回到人行道時問。</p><p>“有啊，怎麼？”</p><p>“我在那上頭吐過一次。”</p><p>Steve哼了一聲，不過當他看著Bucky時，一抹淡淡的微笑掛在他的臉龐。</p><p>“William Cunningham那傢伙誇口說他能吃下比我更多的糖果，我可不能讓我的名聲蒙羞，所以我把奶奶給我和我妹的過耶誕的鹽水太妃糖一口氣吃了36顆下去，偏偏那天我妹想去坐旋轉木馬，她不能自己去，我只得奉陪。我相信你可以把這故事自行組合一下。”</p><p>Steve笑了。</p><p>“有一次，”Steve開始講述，“那是課堂上，我才剛從肺炎中康復，雖然技術上來說我已經沒在生病了，但我還是很累，頭也痛得要命，所以我問老師我是不是可以躺一下，不過那節是Swinson女士的課，所以她當然拒絕。”</p><p>“當然，”Bucky覆議，憶起那位滿頭白髮女士折磨人的四年級英語課。</p><p>“我盡力在那坐好忍耐，但後來她對Jane Ainsley說了些很糟糕的話。”</p><p>Bucky記得Jane。她和他妹妹一直是好朋友，來過他們家幾次。Bucky不太了解她，但現在看來，他懷疑她患有閱讀障礙症 - 40年代的英語老師對此可不會有什麼包容。Bucky不願回想當時對她的看法。</p><p>“所以，我把手指塞進喉嚨，然後Swinson女士一轉過身，我就當著她的面吐了。”</p><p>Bucky嗆著，隨即仰頭大笑。</p><p>“我咧個去！Rogers！”他大叫著停在人行道中間，笑到彎腰。</p><p>“那似乎是當時最好的選擇，”Steve咯咯輕笑，“我可不後悔。”</p><p>“耶穌在上，”Bucky在重新起步時搖搖頭，“好吧，我想那也是達成目標的一種方式。”</p><p>“我是說，她把我踢出教室，然後我差點當了那堂課，不過呢，沒錯，光看她那表情就很值得啦。”</p><p>“哦，可別讓媒體聽到你是個麻煩學生的風聲，”Bucky取笑，“那些八卦報紙絕對會大肆報導。”</p><p>“嗯，”Steve哼哼同時翻了個白眼，“你知道嗎？我覺得他們對認為我有多完美需要一點幻滅。我應該告訴他們我被捕了多少次。”</p><p>“被捕？”Bucky目瞪口呆，“為什麼？”</p><p>“大部分時候是因為抗議，”Steve聳聳肩，一臉小得意的笑容，Bucky假設這傢伙大概想到什麼和蹲牢有關的回憶啦！“我不贊同的有，像是一些30年代就存在的反移民法案、有些關於醫療保健方面的也是，還有許多散佈在各法條中的歧視性法規等等。”</p><p>“那些不應該全在你的記錄中嗎？”他們正繞著另一條街走，穿過林立的精品店與咖啡館，Bucky好奇地問道，“我覺得這很難掩蓋。”</p><p>“當我成為美國隊長，政府清除了很多有的沒的，來完整這個幻想。”Steve解釋，“在我努力成功加入前線後，他們希望能讓我把這個舞台角色在現實生活中賦予生命。他們將我早年的生活改編成一個更動人的故事，一個長年臥床的孤兒成了戰爭英雄，而不一個是憤怒、貧窮的移民後第一代。他們想要的完美角色事實上只是個變壯的傢伙，在奧地利違反軍法溜去救戰俘時甚至都還沒正式加入軍隊。與其讓社會大眾發現美國隊長是個社會主義者，不如追溯改變我的過去，他們這招是挺高明的。”</p><p>“哇，”Bucky花了點時間吸收一下子爆棚的資訊，“我想他們確實在朔造‘正義美國英雄’的形象時完全沒考慮你真正相信的價值觀。”</p><p>“他們需要夠多的朦朧描寫來引起全美群眾的共鳴，而不只是做一小部分而已，這使我處於一個尷尬的狀況。在21世紀醒來後，我有機會修正一些人們的誤解。也許有一天我會寫個回憶錄那一類的東西，就寫我被捕的所有時間以及我在軍隊做的所有非法事情。”</p><p>“你可以把書名取作‘如何擺脫過去：Steve Rogers的故事’，”當中央公園出現在眼前時，Bucky建議。</p><p>“第一步，注射一堆實驗藥物。”Steve笑著接口。</p><p>“第二步：穿幾年美國主題服裝，讓每個人都把你當成國家標誌來崇拜。”</p><p>“第三步：開始為所欲為。結束。”</p><p>“我簡直不敢相信我站在《紐約時報》暢銷書旁邊，”Bucky一臉正經地評論。</p><p>Steve笑得眼睛都瞇起來了，他的手臂輕輕擦過Bucky的。他們正邁著步伐朝中央公園的大門前進。</p><p>“嘿，要不要來份椒鹽脆餅還是什麼？”Steve指著入口附近的一個賣食物的小推車問，“他們的熱狗也不錯。”</p><p>推車的架子上，成排撒著片狀鹽、烤得金黃酥脆的椒鹽脆餅，在黃色加熱燈下誘人地旋轉。</p><p>“我是很想，可惜我身上沒半毛錢，”Bucky承認。</p><p>“沒關係，我請客。”</p><p>Bucky內心有一半想抗議，但另一半告訴他，他值得接受他人善意的餽贈。幸運的是，沒等他反應，Steve已經往小推車過去了。</p><p>Steve買了兩個椒鹽脆餅和兩個熱狗，放上所有能加的料，然後領著他們到一處較僻靜、能俯瞰整個開闊的公園的長椅坐下。他們在成群享受溫暖夏日午後的孩子、情侶、朋友堆中悠閒地聊天。一群大學生在大草原的一側搭起了一個排球網，比賽看起來很激烈，在他們左側，一群中學生在裸露巨岩的邊緣玩起奪旗遊戲。草地上有些燒焦的斑點，清楚顯示不到兩週前這曾有外星人入侵，自從復仇者聯盟在此生根，這城市已經開始習慣成為大大小小災難的中心，尤其是清理人員的工作效率特別的好。</p><p>這是Bucky離開瓦坎達以來最平靜的一個下午，隨著時間的流逝，他品味著每一分鐘，最後，他的三小時期限就要到了。</p><p>“我們差不多該回去了，”沒多久Steve靜靜地說。</p><p>他們沈默了一會兒，就那樣一塊坐在樹陰下看著人們來來去去。夕陽漸漸西沈，他們頭頂上樹枝柔和的沙沙聲削弱了隨風飄來的紐約市交通噪音，Bucky覺得他可以永遠坐在這。</p><p>“是差不多。”Bucky同意。</p><p>他倆誰都沒有動。</p><p>草原上，一個年輕的女孩正和一頭幾乎和她差不多大的比特犬玩。Bucky看著那隻狗把球撿回，扔到女孩的腳邊，並在她撿起球再次投擲時興奮地在她身旁衝來衝去。感覺真的很好，Bucky意識到，不只是因為有Steve在旁 - 當然，這也正是原因。</p><p>若這算約會的話，Bucky覺得他不會介意。</p><p>他甚至挺喜歡的。</p><p>情感上的頓悟來的平靜，宛如微風拂過肌膚。Bucky當然喜歡Steve。Steve像顆小太陽，溫暖開朗，笑口常開。曾經的老Bucky肯定只要一點這方面的優點就會喜歡對方。喜歡上某人是很自然的事，這就是人性，不是嗎？在歷經幾十年扼殺情感的生活後，Bucky喜歡感覺富有人性。除此之外，他並不會因為動了心就隨便行事。能像現在這樣享受Steve的陪伴對他而言就已經足夠，偶爾甚至還能得到其他觸碰的機會 - 比如Steve會拍拍Bucky的肩膀，或在大廈偶遇時不經意地刷過彼此的手臂。在金髮男子旁邊醒來並沒有真的讓他感到不舒服，他只是萬分驚訝，若這事情再度發生的話，Bucky是不會抱怨的，當然，他知道自己別肖想太多。</p><p>“好吧，儘管不願意但...”最後，Steve坐在他的座位上，露出帶著歉意的笑容說，“我可不希望讓你在放風的第一天就惹上麻煩。”</p><p>“好的，”Bucky默默贊同，“咱們走吧。”</p><p>他們並肩走出公園，回到復仇者大廈。Bucky確信在某處，絕對有好些個特工正死盯著時鐘，數著時間，就等Bucky的三小時到期，他們渴望能按下按鈕，好出動特戰隊把冬兵再次逮捕。他可不會讓他們得逞。</p><p>很快，Bucky回到電梯裡，看著樓層號。</p><p>“今天很愉快，”Steve說，那雙碧藍的眼睛堅定不移地盯著電梯門上方緩緩增加的樓層數字，“也許我們下次能再一塊出門？”</p><p>“當然，”Bucky回答，“我也不能一個人出門，所以囉，如果你有更多差事要辦的話，我很樂意跟。”</p><p>“好，”Steve的收了收下巴，“沒問題。”</p><p>電梯叮的一聲，Clint和Bucky的樓層到了。</p><p>“電影之夜見了，”Bucky邊說邊倒退著走出電梯門，這樣他就可以看著Steve的微笑，“再次感謝你。”</p><p>Steve對他展露的笑容如同正午的陽光同樣燦爛。</p><p>“別客氣。”</p><p>電梯門關上，Bucky獨自站在玄關。</p><p>那天夜裡，Bucky在紐約市熟悉的喧囂中入睡，那燦爛的微笑始終縈繞在夢中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>這週輪到Bruce和Wanda選電影。Bucky早早到了Bruce的住所，搶先佔據柔軟大沙發上他最中意的角落，在他窩進沙發時拉了條超大的絨毯把自己從肩膀整個包住。他喜歡把自己裹在毯子裡，然後滾進抱枕堆中，儘管他躺下時還沒這麼做，但等其他人開始進門，他已經整個人被抱枕堆蓋住了。</p><p>Wanda和Stark是接著Bucky後抵達的第一組人。他們向Bruce打招呼，Bruce在Stark叫他的名字時沒有反應，等Stark輕拍他的額頭才跳了起來。</p><p>“噢，嗨。抱歉，我沒聽到你們進來。”</p><p>“沒關係，”Wanda笑著，“我們是第一個到的嗎？”</p><p>“是的，我想應該是，”Bruce說。</p><p>Bucky躲在沙發上偷笑。剛剛Bucky進來時，Bruce也專注在工作上。他認為Bruce大概想在家裡被弄的一片混亂前再多努力五分鐘，但他可沒料到Bruce已經完全忘了他的到來，現在，他藏在抱枕堆中，有機會一窺他之前沒法加入的圈圈。</p><p>“你手上在研究什麼，博士？”Tony俯身橫過中島好奇問。</p><p>“哦，我只是改了下A642J射線的焦距。”</p><p>“啊，離子束還在起作用？”</p><p>Bucky自動忽略兩個科學家的對話。Wanda在廚房閒晃，拿出碗缽準備裝Steve買來的零食。沒過多久，Wilson和Romanoff也到了，最後是Steve和Clint。他們都聚在廚房周圍，看看這次有哪些吃的，然後把它們都拿出來分裝進碗裡。</p><p>“不！”Clint大聲抱怨，“我不管這次是誰選電影啦！我不要在看一次《Coraline》！”<strong>【*2009年上映的驚悚黑暗奇幻停格動畫片，台譯《第十四道門》/ 中譯《鬼媽媽》】</strong></p><p>“這片沒那麼可怕，”Romanoff安撫。</p><p>“他們試圖在她的眼球上縫鈕釦！”Clint喊道，“她樓上的鄰居變成了一群老鼠！”</p><p>Bucky沒看過這部電影，不過他開始有點贊同Clint了。</p><p>“別擔心嘛，我會在恐怖場景出現時蓋住你的眼睛，”Wanda紆尊降貴地拍拍Clint的頭，柔聲表示。</p><p>“我從沒看過，不過我得承認我很感興趣，”Bruce說，把最後一點椒鹽脆餅倒進碗裡。</p><p>“所以現在只差Barnes嗎？”Wilson問。</p><p>即使陷在沙發裡，Bucky也能感覺得出Steve明顯來了精神。</p><p>“他要來嗎？”Steve問，“我還以為他在忙。”</p><p>“忙什麼？”Romanoff突然發難，“他又沒什麼好做的。”</p><p>“嘿，”Clint輕踢她的脛骨抗議，“他做得可多了。”</p><p>“他要來。”Wanda無視Romanoff和Clint，堅定地對Steve說，“他說他要來。”</p><p>“好吧，他至少可以準時出現。”Stark責備。</p><p>“我是啊。”</p><p>七雙眼睛同時往沙發盯去，在那兒，Bucky正慢吞吞地撥開他的毯繭，直到整個人都露了出來，他把腳伸到咖啡桌上，舒適地伸展了下。Bucky回視了他們一會兒，然後開始大笑。</p><p>“耶穌，Bucky，”Clint捂著心口笑罵，“你差點害我心臟病發作。”</p><p>Stark尷尬地咳嗽一聲，裝忙吃零食去了。Bucky並不覺得難過。他知道Stark和Romanoff對他的看法，所以他讓他們說的話像波浪一樣在他身上翻湧過後自然消失。</p><p>“你應該是這裡觀察力最敏銳的，”Bucky回嘴，“如果你沒看到我，絕對是你自己的問題。”</p><p>當人們開始拿零食就定位，Bucky往角落挪了挪給Wanda騰空間，但在Wanda從廚房過來之前，Steve就坐了下來。</p><p>“諾，”Steve遞過來一碗新裝好的花生，“我幫你拿了這個。”</p><p>“哦，謝了。”Bucky接過。</p><p>“所以，你是能傳送還是什麼的嗎？”Steve打趣，窩進Bucky身旁的靠枕堆裡。</p><p>越過金髮男子頭頂，Bucky看到Wanda原本要過來他們這個角落，卻在看到Steve時停住了腳步。她和Bucky視線相遇，女巫露出微笑，改在Wilson旁邊的位置落座。</p><p>“不，”Bucky回答，一面更往自己的毯子堡壘埋，“我只是很早就到了。我不知道Bruce沒有注意到。”</p><p>Bruce從他們對面的扶手椅向他揮手表示遲來的“你好”，Bucky回以微笑。</p><p>“可惡。我一直以為你有什麼能快速出現在各地的技能。”</p><p>“你是說當初你每次都跟丟我結果我一點都沒發現的時候嗎？”Bucky一臉無辜地問。</p><p>Clint嗆了一口洋芋片，Steve憤慨地抽氣。</p><p>“太快了？”Bucky在Wanda的噗哧聲中取笑道，“我以為你早就克服哩。”</p><p>“閉嘴，我正在努力好吧。”</p><p>“哎呀呀。”</p><p>Steve在Bucky裹了層層毯子的肩上捶了一下。</p><p>“混蛋！”</p><p>“朋克。”Bucky從毯子中伸出腳趾戳Steve的大腿反擊。</p><p>“兩位需要分開坐嗎？”Bruce挑眉問，同時舉起遙控器，對準備好的電影按下播放鍵。</p><p>Steve和Bucky很快安靜下來，但隨著燈光變暗，電影開始播放，Bucky能感覺朝他瞟過來的視線不只一道。</p><p>Bruce選的是《絕地救援（台譯）/火星救援（中譯）》，Bucky發現自己享受其中。看著主角Mark Watney用物理學、工程學和植物學去解決接連而來的難題，他能懂Bruce為何喜歡這部片。當Watney宣稱自己是太空海盜時，他開懷大聲；當Watney對著錄像機說這可能是他和家人最後的告別時，他發現自己深受感動。</p><p>其他人都比往常的電影之夜安靜，一直到Watney決定在他的太空裝刺個洞，好像“鋼鐵人”那樣飛來飛去，這引發了一大波討論 - 關於此舉是夠酷，足以忽視物理上的不合理。</p><p>接近尾聲時，Bucky踢開了他身上的毯子，因為他發現在Steve暖洋洋的身軀旁，他裹著層層織物整個體溫過熱。當他重新坐定，他們肩膀輕觸，直到最後一顆花生分享完畢，他們仍然靠在一起。透過左肩肌膚而不是通常的金屬臂感覺Steve的存在，實在很微妙。瓦坎達頂尖的科技，讓金屬手臂的觸覺與血肉肌膚的幾乎無異。差別在於，當他失去它時，也一並喪失了穩定與安全感。沒有金屬手臂，Bucky同時沒了防護 - 他無所遁形。每次Steve移動，儘管他們之間隔著兩層衣物，他仍感到赤裸。這感覺其實不壞，說真的。要是坐他旁邊的是Romanoff或Stark，他現在就會離開房間，不過，是Steve就沒關係。</p><p>當螢幕開始跑演職員名單，Bruce打開了燈光，在一輪伸展筋骨，補充零食，以及更多物理上的爭論之後，Wanda選的電影排進了播放列表：這是一部動畫電影，第一個鏡頭就讓Bucky起了雞皮疙瘩。</p><p>“哇，別啊。”他小聲說，螢幕上，一個眼睛是鈕扣的老舊洋娃娃被四分五裂，然後又被一雙有著尖利長爪的手縫合，詭異低柔的哼鳴聲籠罩整個場景。</p><p>“等著瞧，Barnes，”Clint從房間另一頭的沙發上嘶聲警告，“會越來越恐怖。”</p><p>Steve在他旁邊偷笑，然後又移近了一點。這舉動讓人費疑猜，因為他們分享的碗裡的花生早就已經空了。換作其他時候，大概會因為Bucky對肢體接觸過於敏感而落得無法專心的下場，但現在，當他和Steve一塊越來越陷入Bruce家柔軟的沙發時，他面前上演的這部迷人又恐怖電影，有某些特質吸引了他全副心神。</p><p>直到Coraline的手突然被陰森恐怖版的鄰居Spink和Forcible給抓住，Bucky才意識到他和Steve貼的有多緊。還是因為他驚跳了下才發現。讓他稍微挽回點自尊心的是，Steve也跳了（哈哈）。</p><p>“耶穌，”Steve在他們倆都從剛剛的驚嚇中回神時輕喃，“這些鬼東西是給孩子看的？”</p><p>“沒錯，太他媽誇張了吧，”Bucky低聲回應。</p><p>Steve整隻蜷在他身旁，他的胸就抵在Bucky身體左側，他的頭枕在靠墊上，每次呼吸都會拂過Bucky的肩膀，在影片最後一小時的某個時候，Bucky的腳趾自有意識地塞進了Steve的大腿底下。</p><p>現在，Bucky由於各種因素而感到壓力。</p><p>他緊張地看著Coraline重新進入鬼媽媽的巢穴，忍不住在她褪去人類外型的偽裝，頂著一張破碎的臉，像隻蜘蛛那樣用八隻節肢威嚇地在房間盤旋時往後縮。</p><p>“我知道我和外星人、納粹分子等等生物打過交道，”Steve差不多是對著Bucky耳語。“不過我要是看到這個版本的老媽對我爬過來，我八成會直接哭出來。”</p><p>“哇，等我下回要取你小命時這資訊可有用了。”</p><p>“下一次。”Steve安撫地拍拍Bucky的膝蓋。</p><p>Bucky露出發自內心的微笑。在那之後，電影的剩餘部分看起來也不那麼恐怖了。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，客觀來說，是挺恐怖的，”當螢幕上再度跑起演職員表，Bruce發表了評論。</p><p>“我就說咩！”Clint大聲哀嚎，他的頭埋在Romanoff的大腿上。</p><p>“你們都是小寶寶。”Wanda一本正經地應聲，同時站起來準備清理善後。</p><p>“Bucky快幫腔！”Clint嘟囔著朝Bucky看，然後對眼前的景象一時半會沒反應過來。</p><p>Steve的頭毫無疑問地枕在Bucky的肩膀上，Bucky的腳趾呢，絕對也還塞在Steve的大腿下，更讚的是，Steve的手仍擱在Bucky的膝蓋沒動。</p><p>“呃，我還蠻喜歡那個爸爸變成南瓜然後淹死的地方，”Bucky盡可能若無其事地回應。</p><p>“我喜歡她找到被鬼媽嗎謀殺的所有其他孩子的鬼魂那部分，”Steve一臉愛睏地補充道。</p><p>“還有那個媽媽把一個孩子的嘴縫成微笑，就因為他皺了一次眉頭。”</p><p>“嗯嗯，沒錯。任何一部優質兒童電影必備情節，”Steve邊說邊打哈欠。</p><p>“我想現在該是睡覺的時間啦，”Bucky提議，聳了下肩膀讓Steve抬起頭，這提議與其說真的是出於渴望睡眠，其實主要是為了轉移Clint、Wilson的注意力，現在連Romanoff都拿她那能殺人的目光在瞪他們。</p><p>“差不多要午夜了。”</p><p>“是的。”Steve困倦地嘆息，他眼角下垂，用帶著嚮往的語氣說，“床床”。</p><p>“來吧，”Bucky強迫自己站起身，在Steve旁邊用毯子和抱枕堆成的巢中留下一個明顯的凹洞，“該起來囉，Rogers。”</p><p>Steve在Bucky把他拖起來時發出巨大的抱怨聲，他嘟著嘴用力眨眼，試圖眨去眼裡的睡意，然後前去幫Wilson收拾空的零食碗。Steve一走開，Bucky就完全暴露在其他人的視線下，不同程度的困惑和懷疑目光不斷射向他。Bucky迴避所有的注視，轉身把抱枕靠墊們重新排列整齊，拍掉毯子上的餅乾屑，因為連他自己都無法給這些人答案。</p><p>Steve為什麼選擇蜷在他身旁？他不知道。作為一個曾被洗腦並幹過一堆壞事的殺手，顯然他離模範公民差得可遠 - 甚至他的外表也沒有什麼吸引力 - 也許他曾經是個迷人的傢伙，但是現在他的手臂、澎亂的頭髮和不修邊幅讓他懷疑自己有什麼好看（或者說根本就不好看），Steve不知是怎麼想的。他看過自己二戰前以及參戰時期的照片。他對那個總是留著俐落短髮、臉龐整潔並掛著燦爛笑容的傢伙感覺非常疏離，但，顯然，他所有不引人的外表下，那張帥臉依舊存在。</p><p>對於左臂他無能為力。當他的肩膀裝上Shuri幫他做的圓滑假肢時，看起來還算不錯，一旦沒有它，他只是個缺臂的殘廢。也許他能處理一下頭髮。當他拉直最後一個抱枕，並將它們整齊歸位後，他拂去擋在眼前的幾縷髮絲。那天早上他沒請Clint幫他把頭髮紮起來以免累贅。結果就是，現在這頭亂髮自行歪到一邊，還有煩人的髮絲一直垂落到他臉上。</p><p>“哪天妳有空能幫我剪頭髮嗎？”在他幫忙把幾個散落的杯子疊起來時順口問Wanda。</p><p>“哦？你想換髮型啦？”她問，一邊試著用她的紅色煙霧維持杯子堆的平衡。</p><p>“只有一隻手很難整理。”他回答，同時試著吹開一縷恰好掉下來遮住他右眼的頭髮以證明該觀點，“而且我又不確定要是我自己剪的話能不能搞定。”</p><p>他這也不算說謊，即使這和他想剪髮的真實原因有點小小的出入。</p><p>“好吧，如果你只是不想讓它一直遮到臉的話，我可以幫你把它編成辮子，”Wanda提議，“我睡覺的時候也是編起來，免得勒到脖子。”</p><p>“我不想每天打擾妳 - ”</p><p>“不會啦，”Wanda微笑回應著，一面將杯子堆空運到廚房，“這會很有趣！”</p><p>“給他編個麻花辮！”Clint從他最初躺著的那張地毯上睡意濃重地喊道。</p><p>“或者像溫蒂漢堡裡的溫蒂那樣可愛的小雙尾辮，”Wilson調皮打趣。</p><p>“上帝啊，把它全部剪掉！”Bucky呻吟，搖頭拿起最後一疊杯子走向廚房，同時還在試著把那綹討厭的髮絲從臉上撥開。</p><p>“可是挺好看的。”</p><p>Steve的動作和話語同步，金髮男子伸手把那綹惹人煩的頭髮用食指勾住，然後幫他整齊地別到耳後，速度快到Bucky完全來不及反應。Steve隨即接過Bucky手上的杯子堆放進水槽，並開始沖洗，一副完全沒事人的樣子，好像他剛剛沒有不經意摩挲過Bucky的臉頰。</p><p>Bucky當場僵住。他能從眼角瞥見Wilson和Romanoff都一臉難以置信地瞪著Steve，再瞠目互看。甚至連Stark也驚得掉了下巴，如果這舉動對Stark都算太過分，那麼對Bucky來說，肯定更是超負荷。</p><p>“好，大家晚安。”Bucky大聲宣布，然後直接走向電梯。</p><p>沒過幾秒，Clint就加入了他的行列，這傢伙一進電梯就猛按“關門”鈕。</p><p>他們默默地在那站了一會，然後Clint深吸一口氣。Bucky已經料到他要說什麼。他清楚Clint的想法，而這一次，他沒有反駁的理由。</p><p>“不要。”Bucky在Clint開口前就打斷他，“就不要。”</p><p>Clint立馬閉嘴。當他再次開口，他們差不多快要抵達他們的樓層。</p><p>“如果你要他停下來，他會的。”Clint輕聲表示。</p><p>Bucky吸了一口氣。</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>感覺就像是招認。</p><p>電梯門打開，兩人走了出來。Clint在屬於他那一側走廊的入口處停步。</p><p>“如果你想聊聊…”他沒把話說完，只是朝他的房間點點頭。</p><p>“謝了。”Bucky淡笑回應，“晚安。”</p><p>“晚安。”</p><p>Bucky走進他的臥室，背靠著門板滑坐在地。</p><p>“我在幹什麼。”他自言自語，“我到底在幹什麼。”</p><p>空白的白牆沒有答案。開放式衣櫃裡那些樣式普通的黑白衣物也不會有回應。只有不夜城絢爛的燈火透過窗戶向他閃爍著光芒。</p><p>憶起Steve溫暖胸膛貼在他身側的觸感讓Bucky的脊椎顫抖了下。看來這是他唯一能得到的答案。</p><p>感覺很好，Bucky現在不得不承認。他喜歡待在Steve身邊，喜歡與Steve交談，他只是單純的喜歡Steve。但為什麼Steve也喜歡他？他沒有理由喜歡他。Bucky一團糟。殺人不眨眼、不可信任、精神不穩定。他是一個被扭曲、被洗腦的破碎刺客，拼了命努力為自己難以計數的罪孽贖罪。他不配自由，更不用說感情了。Steve應該知道這一點。他一定是不小心忘記了，若Bucky真心想做個好人，那麼他不能任STeve矇眼墮入黑暗。</p><p>這必須停止，Bucky必須成為終結這一切的人。</p><p>為了Steve好。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky沒參加下一次電影之夜。他告訴Clint他很忙，相信對方會忠實傳達。從技術上講，他是真的有事，只是他忽略自己故意把和Shuri的視訊安排在同一晚，就為了找藉口不去這個事實。</p><p>他在迴避Steve這方面也做得很好。他已經相當了解大廈中的生活節奏，所以他知道什麼時候可以去健身房或拜訪Bruce，不必擔心會碰到Steve。他開始在大廈的預排日程運用他的每日自由時間，而Steve，身為三個不同行動小組的主管，幾乎日程表上的會議他都必須參加。幸運的是，神盾認為Bucky值得信賴，可以在沒有初代復仇者的監督下自行執行更多任務，而Shuri設計的新手臂也在同一天從瓦坎達寄到了。新的手臂合身無比，必且驚人地靈巧。新任務多半簡單、乏味，不過出勤頻率很高，因此Bucky也有了足夠的理由讓自己成天忙碌。</p><p>總而言之，這並不難。Bucky也很確定Romanoff和Wilson會對Steve進行各種程度的喊話 - 因為他和Bucky走得太近了。就算Steve真想和Bucky談談，唔，他手上應該沒有Bucky的手機號碼。</p><p>Bucky這個脫離Steve日常生活的計畫進展順利，只除了一個小問題：Bucky討厭每一秒鐘。</p><p>直到他試圖割捨之前，他都沒有意識到自己對Steve的想法。他討厭在想起自己過去的一些軼事時無人能分享。他試著告訴Wanda他和Patrick O'Malley某次被拘留的事。她傾聽，在所有合適的地方都笑了，這很好，甚至可能比Steve做得還好，但他知道，如果他告訴Steve，他一定會分享屬於他的Patrick O'Malley故事，也許或是他自己被拘留的經歷。這不是Wanda的問題；這女孩到目前為止甚至都還沒過上多久正常的生活，而他關於美國1930年代的老故事實在與她太無關了。事實上，Steve是這世界上唯一會理解的人。他是除了他以外僅有的那一個 - 曾活在那個年代，看過那場戰爭，並在仍然年輕的時候進入了21世紀的人。Bucky還能在哪裡找到有如此共同經歷的人？</p><p>事情還不只那樣。現在他已經嚐過滋味了，他渴望Steve給過他的身體接觸。Bucky相信Clint不會介意在看電視之類的節目時和Bucky靠緊緊，但他們之間的情誼不是那樣運作的。他可以擁抱Wanda，也可以在她幫忙編頭髮的時候靠在她身上一會，但，感覺就是不一樣。不管喜歡不喜歡，Steve都是Bucky意料之外，能滿足自己一切需求的禮物，這讓他很難守住對自己的誓言好好保持距離。</p><p>深陷在矛盾的情緒中，他懷抱半是釋然半是驚恐的心情，看到Steve穿著他的美國隊長制服站在復仇者大廈的大廳裡。他和Clint正從外頭的短暫旅行回來。</p><p>“嘿，Cap，”Clint打招呼，在他們走進電梯站到Steve身旁時，朝他歪頭敬了個禮。</p><p>“嗨，我需要和Barnes講點話，”Steve言簡意賅。</p><p>他的語音簡潔。Bucky一時緊張起來。也許他為Bucky一直在迴避他感到生氣。在他來得及想出任何藉口之前，電梯門打開了，Clint退了一步。</p><p>“好吧，”他好奇地說道，“你先請。”</p><p>Bucky朝Clint投去救命的表情，Clint只是拍拍他的肩膀，並鼓勵似地對他點頭。</p><p>隨即，他獨自與Steve面對面。</p><p>“我們正在逼近Rumlow。”</p><p>地面彷彿在移動，Bucky暗自期望這只是電梯升降干擾了他的大腦。</p><p>“明天晚上在莫斯科有一場盛大的晚會。”Steve以標準軍事風格繼續說道，“他和我們確定是他新任老闆，一個叫Zemo的人，都會出現在那裡。我們計劃潛入，定位，然後捕獲。團隊由我、Wilson和Stark組成。通常，我們會把Romanoff加進來，但她還在羅馬尼亞執行任務，無法脫身。”</p><p>Bucky麻木地點了點頭。他沒有陷入恐慌，這是一種進步，但是他骨子裡充斥著緊繃的能量。</p><p>“謝謝你告訴我，”過了一會兒Bucky回答。</p><p>“你想的話，我可以讓你加入，”Steve表示，他用一種極為專注的目光直視Bucky的雙眼，“只要你認為自己能應付Rumlow以及你過去遇到的其他任何人。我們用得上你的戰鬥技巧。”</p><p>Bucky本能地想立刻答應，但他強迫自己思考片刻。Steve說的是“捕獲”，而不是“擊殺”，這意味著他必須能面對Rumlow而不崩潰，還有，即使他在晚宴成功過關，在飛回國時，Rumlow將全程坐在他對面。</p><p>很難，但他可以做到。</p><p>“是的，”最後他承諾，“我能做到。”</p><p>他堅定地回視Steve，Steve點了點頭。</p><p>“著裝。我們十五分鐘後離開。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>晚會絢爛華麗。這是個匿名的慈善活動，讓有錢和愛炫富的莫斯科上流社會有藉口舉辦化裝舞會。在平常制服更輕薄的作戰服外，Bucky穿著一身整潔的黑色晚禮服，搭配絲綢手套，面罩彩瓷面具 - 這種面具可以覆蓋他整張臉，而不僅僅是下半部。他站在派對邊緣，一手端著香檳 - 可惜不能喝，另一手按在口袋裡的袖珍手槍上。Steve和Wilson都在這擠滿人的宴會廳中的某處，盤旋在整個會場等待Rumlow或Zemo現身。Stark負責技術勤務，因为他即使戴上面具也很容易被認出來，偶爾通信器會傳來他的碎念，因為這傢伙正從一英里外的噴射機上透過這兒的安保攝像頭監看整個會場。</p><p>到目前為止，一切進展順利。他們掌握的情報正確，不費吹灰之力就入場。Steve甚至在大頭目到達之前就發現了兩名在場內巡邏的九頭蛇低階特工。</p><p>但Rumlow即將出現，Bucky感覺自己宛如在剃刀邊緣行走。</p><p>他感覺自己一分為二，一半是極度混亂 - 充斥著記憶和恐懼，讓他只想原地顫抖；另一半則是極度冷靜 - 來自士兵的完全肅殺。為了不搞砸這次任務，Bucky必須將情緒抽離，但他擔心若過度抽離，自己恐怕會陷入冬日士兵的行事模式中。要在平常，他不會冒這個險，但眼下他站在一間每個人都說著俄語的房間，而Brock Rumlow隨時會朝他走來。Shuri告訴過他，雖然她清理過他的腦袋，他最好還是避免可能的觸發，要他說的話，現在這個情況絕對是他的雷區。Bucky強迫自己保持冷靜和專注。如果他能善加運用士兵的冷酷，那麼一點無情的高效不會有什麼傷害。</p><p>Bucky站穩腳跟，繼續前進。他在著長禮服、戴羽毛面具的女人以及西裝畢挺的男人和拖著托盤的服務生之間穿行。</p><p>“來了，”Stark的聲音透過通信器傳來，“Zemo，四個特工，全副武裝。”</p><p>Bucky沒有讓新訊息影響他。他把所有注意力集中在入口處，直至九頭蛇的新頭目Zemo步入宴會廳。九頭蛇們進入會場時，四名九頭蛇在Zemo周圍形成一個保護圈，Bucky迅速對他們進行了評估。</p><p>“右後方那個是帶頭的，”他低聲說，面具完美的遮蓋了他說話時嘴唇的開闔。“左前方那個衣服底下藏了炸藥。”</p><p>“注意到。”Steve回應，“Rumlow？”</p><p>“不在這裡。”</p><p>這四個九頭蛇都戴著相同的黑色面具，但沒有一個是Rumlow，Bucky很確定。</p><p>“他可能等下就出現，繼續警戒，”Wilson喃喃道。</p><p>九頭蛇們沿著舞池外圍移動，朝通往樓上的門走去。入口處有兩名守衛，毫不遲疑地放行。門扇在他們進入後關閉，那就是Wilson行動的暗示。</p><p>一陣玻璃撞擊聲，然後Wilson的聲音穿透了樂曲和吵雜的人聲。</p><p>“哦，天哪，我很抱歉！在這裡，讓我幫你 - ”</p><p>Bucky在離宴會廳最遠的角落的樓梯間，矮身鑽過作為路障的天鵝絨紅繩。趁保鑣們分神的時機迅速上到二樓，</p><p>在保安人員分心的情況下，Bucky輕鬆地爬到了二樓，如果Stark的情報正確，他可以從這進入樓上的九頭蛇辦公室，而不必通過嚴密把關的主要入口，既使這意味著他得把自己擠進通風口。Bucky像隻貓一樣安靜無聲地溜過大理石地面，人聲漸進，Bucky即時趕到門口閃入。他迅速拆下隱藏在裝飾桌子後的地面通風口的螺釘，然後俐落地滑進去，同時記得將通風口蓋上。他在黑暗中，趴在積滿灰塵的金屬管道裡匍匐前進，當他任記憶領導方向沒多久，他開始就聽到憤怒的俄羅斯語。</p><p>“<em>──Мудак！（тонедолжнобытьсложно（混蛋！這又不難。）</em>”，一個男人的聲音猛地說。</p><p>“<em>Мынаучилиегобытьлучшим。Мынепоймаемего，（我們把他訓練得太好了。我們抓不住他的。）</em>”，第二個聲音回答。</p><p>“<em>Мытаксильнотряслиегомозг，чтооннемогдажепрокормитьсебя，Вашанекомпетентностьпоразительна。（我們已經把他的大腦完全搞壞了，他甚至無法養活自己，才會被神盾的殘渣搶了先機把他吸收。你的無能令人震驚。）</em>”</p><p>Bucky停了片刻，然後繼續前進。他們在找他。當然，他們肯定在找他。Bucky一直沒意識到這個事實 - 這同時說明了他的大腦實際上有多混亂，以及他比自己知道得更善於躲藏。美國隊長和九頭蛇都使勁全力搜尋，卻都沒法追蹤到他。這讓他的內心感到一陣安慰，這表示，若哪天他想要離開神盾，他有信心不被任何人找到。</p><p>“<em>У Ромлоу есть план. Мы не можем взять это у SHIELD, но мы можем выманить его и поймать его..。（Rumlow有一個計劃。我們沒法直接從神盾帶走他，但我們可以把他誘出來抓住。）”</em></p><p>“<em>ГдеРомлоу？Боишьсяпоказатьсвоелицо？（Rumlow在哪裡？害怕露出他那張醜臉？）</em>”</p><p>Bucky的通訊器發出嗶嗶聲，這是他的提示。</p><p>他最後一次向前爬，然後用力往下踢。九頭蛇會議的天花板上的金屬通風口突然爆開，Bucky直直落下地面，同時Steve也踢破另一側的通風口蓋。Steve在他們製造出的噪音中朝九頭蛇嘍囉們攻去，Bucky則逕自衝向帶隊的。Zemo立刻被他的手下們團團圍住，但Bukcy對九頭蛇所有的防禦措施和弱點可清楚得很。</p><p>Bucky用還帶著手套的金屬手一拳砸斷領頭者的肋骨，並在檔部補上一腳，放倒了領頭的。他開槍射中一個犯蠢的特工，這傢伙錯誤地沖向了他，然後在第三個傢伙腿上狠踹，可突然的爆炸震撼了他。他向前飛去，撞到牆壁上，瓷面具下的臉龐有幾滴鮮血滴落，同時瓷面具一分為二並掉在了地上。當他的視線不再發暈並能聚焦時，Bucky看到人群在濃密的煙塵中四處逃竄，他拖著腳起身。</p><p>“Rogers？”他嘶聲呼喚，因煙塵嗆到了肺部而咳嗽，“Rogers，回報。”</p><p>沒有回應。</p><p>Bucky抓起離他最近的九頭蛇，一把將那人脖子捏斷，然後用腳後跟踹斷他旁邊那個人的膝蓋。他在塵埃中發現的下一個傢伙是Zemo。他被碎片擊中，正在房間的角落抓著流血的胳膊。Bucky踢開一塊大石膏板，朝他走去。當他接近到他們能看見彼此的眼睛時，瞭然在Zome眼中一閃而過。</p><p>“<em>говоритьодьяволе。（說曹操曹操就到。）</em>”</p><p>Bucky不假思索，用手槍一擊直接把Zemo打暈，將他軟掉的身體直接扛上肩。</p><p>“Barnes！”Stark在通信頻道喊道，“那裡到底發生了什麼？”</p><p>“我逮到Zemo了，正在尋找Rogers，”Bucky簡潔地回答。</p><p>他才意識到一股冰冷在全身血脈流竄，冬兵特有的高效冷暴力毫不費力地充斥在他四肢。而正是這種意識使他得以屹立不搖。直得安慰的是，他仍在自我意識的控制下。</p><p>“該死的，Barnes。我不會說俄語！”</p><p>呃，好吧。</p><p>“我有Zemo，”他復述，這次記得用英語，“正在找Rogers。”</p><p>Bucky把更多石膏板和碎石踢到一旁，直到最後的塵埃落定。他沒在任何爆炸殘骸下發現暈迷的Steve，這意味著Rogers不再是他的問題。</p><p>“Rogers不在這。”Bucky回報隊伍，並轉身離開現場。</p><p>“收到。”Wilson回答，“我會找到他的。”</p><p>“我現在要去會合點。”Stark補充道，“動作快。”</p><p>Bucky穿過大廈往回程路上走。爆炸震撼建築物時，大多數客人都逃走了，只剩下少數九頭蛇特工與Bucky面對面，九頭蛇們立刻注意到他肩膀上扛的正是他們不省人事的老大。</p><p>他在6分28秒內抵達會合點。</p><p>他將Zemo甩到昆式機的地板上，讓神盾副駕駛員用手銬束縛他。</p><p>“<em>Цельвыпо - （目標 - ）</em>”Bucky頓住，強迫自己把腦內的冰冷甩去，“我 - 嗯 - 我抓到他了。”</p><p>“太好了，Steve在哪兒？”Stark回答，離開他在監控的位置，向在飛機尾端的Bucky走過來。</p><p>Bucky剛擺脫的寒冰被白熱的恐慌取代。</p><p>他離開了Steve。</p><p>他甚至沒有尋找他，就那樣帶著目標逕自離開。Bucky扯開手套，將皺巴巴、沾滿血腥的西裝脫掉。</p><p>“耶穌，靠！”Stark看到Bucky沾滿血跡的臉和戰術衣時不禁倒退半步，“那真是血腥。”</p><p>“待在這里或穿上套裝，Stark。”Bucky迅速起身，朝來時路衝去。</p><p>他離開哇哇叫的天才，全速奔過大花園，回到豪宅。</p><p>“Wilson，有任何Rogers的跡象嗎？”他奔跑時邊大聲問到。</p><p>“我不確定！”Wilson回答時聽起來像是在戰鬥中，“我想他們可能抓住他了！”</p><p>Bucky跌跌撞撞地奔上樓梯往玻璃大門前進時，感覺整個地球都傾斜了。</p><p>Steve在九頭蛇手上。</p><p>九頭蛇那骯髒、沾滿鮮血的魔爪伸到Steve身上：染指了那個有著朝陽般笑容的男人。九頭蛇有一千種方式能抹去大地的光芒。</p><p>Bucky將所有冒出來的想法都集中起來並讓自己全神貫注。他扶著門框，深呼吸穩住自己。他現在需要變得完美。如果他不能運用一身技巧來救人，那麼他所有訓練的意義何在？他閉上眼睛，向冬兵平直單調的聲音敞開心扉。</p><p>
  <strong>九頭蛇的R級集會設施。四層。把持，信息，運送和誘餌。地下車輛儲存，彈藥和撤退隧道。高度監視，臨時保安，最小使用。</strong>
</p><p>“九頭蛇用這棟樓進行快速會議和行動回報，因此有幾種不同的逃生路線，我們最好的選擇是建築物下方的安全通道，”他對通信器說到，讓自己專注將冬兵破碎的思想有條理地說出來，“至少會有3輛裝甲車從晚會開出來，第一輛最有機會運送囚犯。Stark，從上面監視。隧道會在3到5英里後結束。狙擊手會和三個特工在第二輛車上。第三輛車會配機關槍。Wilson，到那裡去，在他們離開前解決機關槍，然後再回到空中。”</p><p>“收到。”</p><p>“收到。”</p><p>Bucky穿過現在空蕩蕩的宴會廳，直接朝Zemo和九頭蛇們進入的那扇門跑。他沿著走廊前進，很快就發現九頭蛇的標準逃生路線。當他從水泥樓梯上走下來時，他聽到遠處的戰鬥聲，還有獵鷹閃躲子彈，機翼呼嘯而過的聲音。</p><p>Bucky指望Wilson足夠分散注意力，迅速溜進車庫。正如Bucky所料，共有三輛裝甲車。柏油地面上到處都是屍體，剩下的雜魚都被戴翅膀的男人耍得團團轉，獵鷹擋住隧道唯一的出口。Bucky朝第二輛車撲過去，將自己牢牢鎖在底盤上。第三輛車發出撞擊巨響。</p><p>“機關槍搞定，”Wilson回報，“朝隧道疏散。”</p><p>Bucky聽到Wilson開溜時機翼加速的呼嘯聲。裝甲車急起直追，駛入狹窄的隧道。</p><p>Bucky貼在底盤上，馬路在他身下飛馳。他能感覺背後的戰術制服在道路上摩擦，他儘量抬高自己。他爬到汽車的前部，無視如刀削的狂風以及手中抓著的金屬有多灼熱。他抓住水箱罩，將自己拉到車頭，然後猛地撲上引擎蓋。司機驚呆了，不過他很快就反應過來，急轉想甩掉Bucky。但Bucky已經打破擋風玻璃，一把將方向盤扯掉。當裝甲向側面歪去而無法轉向時，Bucky向前跳躍，落在第一輛裝甲車後部，第二輛裝甲車撞上隧道牆然後翻倒，留下的空間剛好足夠第三輛裝甲通過。</p><p>Bucky將後門從裝甲車上撕下，往後頭的車扔，擊中並砸碎該車的擋風玻璃，然後他進入車廂。</p><p>Steve被拴在地上。他的手臂從肘部到腕部被巨大的金屬手銬束縛，他臉上覆蓋著金屬面罩，讓他無法開口也看不見。四個九頭蛇特工擋在他前面，每個人都舉著電擊棒和槍支。</p><p>第一個，Bucky用頭槌解決，扔出車廂。第二個的電擊棒擊中他的腹部。刺痛很熟悉，當電擊他時，Bucky感到他的振金臂瞬間變得僵硬。儘管痛苦，他仍用他能動的手抓住電擊棒並扭轉，直到對方不得不放開否則就會肩膀脫臼。他一放開，Bucky就將電擊棒塞到那人頭盔下，讓電流流動，直到第三名特工開槍打到他的金屬臂。子彈彈開，沒造成任何傷害，當特工準備另一輪射擊時，空氣變了。他們已經出了隧道。</p><p>“現在開火。”</p><p>Stark的導彈擊中後面的裝甲車，讓它爆炸彈入空中，變成一堆金屬殘骸，燃燒著落回地面。Wilson降落在第一輛裝甲車車頂，迅速解決了駕駛員，隨著尖銳的煞車聲，裝甲車停了下來。Bucky抽出在電擊棍強大電流刺激下不斷抽搐的特工腰上的槍，砰砰兩槍直射剩下的兩名特工的胸膛。</p><p>“Barnes，你看到Cap了嗎？”Wilson急切的聲音從通信器中傳來。</p><p>“是的，我救到他了，”Bucky如釋重負地回答，並在Steve面前單膝跪下。</p><p>他先解下金屬面罩。用他的金屬手指碾碎上頭的鎖定裝置，然後輕輕地將其從Steve的臉上拿開。在金屬面罩上的鎖鬆開的那一刻，Steve仰頭露出他那張佈滿划痕和血腥的臉，他粗喘著深吸一口氣。</p><p>“沒錯，這鬼玩意很粗糙，”Bucky深有所感地喃喃，接著立刻開始處理他胳膊周圍厚厚的手銬。</p><p>Steve眨眼，掃了一圈周圍的景象，然後吞了口口水。</p><p>“在我中和炸藥之前，某個蠢貨把手放在炸藥上，”他用沙啞的聲音抱歉地解釋，“我被炸飛了，然後我周圍就突然冒出十八個九頭蛇。”</p><p>“而他們認為可以就這樣輕鬆俘獲美國隊長，”Bucky搖頭，嘲笑地嘖了聲，“不自量力。”</p><p>手銬終於掉了下來，Steve揉搓他的手腕，再甩了甩讓手恢復知覺。</p><p>“他們確實抓到我一會。”</p><p>他們四目相對，Bucky在那雙碧藍色的眼瞳看到了感激。</p><p>“幸好你並不是孤身一人，”Bucky說著站起身，並伸出一隻手。</p><p>Steve的手指滑進Bucky的手，他把傷痕累累的隊長從裝甲車上扶下。</p><p>“天哪，看起來玩過火囉，Cap，”Stark利索地降落在他們旁邊時叼唸道，Wilson緊跟在後。“不需要在這種時候親自嘗試嘛！儘管我們偶爾也會被綁或綁別人。”</p><p>“什麼？”Steve完全摸不著頭腦。</p><p>“我可從來沒有被綁過，”Wilson說，Stark打開他的鋼鐵面罩。</p><p>“別急，兄弟們。”Stark活像在傳授什麼偉大的古老智慧般說道，“時機很快會到來。”</p><p>“是 - 你在威脅我嗎？”</p><p>“Stark，你能呼叫一下昆式嗎？”Bucky在整個談話走向太過歪樓前打斷他們。</p><p>他身心俱疲。當他可以縮在昆式機的座椅上睡過回紐約的9個小時，他才不想繼續站在這聊天打屁。</p><p>“我只是說，這最終會發生在每個人身上。我不希望親愛的Cap對自己被綁感到有壓力，”Stark語氣介於真誠與嘲弄，Bucky說不準哪個意思更多。</p><p>“我很感激，Tony，但我很好，”Steve拍了拍Stark的金屬裝甲肩膀，“這不是數月的囚禁。”</p><p>“哦，我可不確定，”Stark咧嘴壞笑，換上一副促狹的腔調，“戴上十分鐘的手銬對一個男人來說影響可不小。”</p><p>Bucky大笑起來，他自己的驚訝不比其他人少。如果Stark的影射都能讓他大笑，表示他真的累了。</p><p>“噢，噁心。”Wilson皺了皺鼻子，轉身再次對通信器說，“沒錯，我們需要昆式機，現在，立刻。”</p><p>“Barnes懂！”Stark用一根粗壯的金屬手指指著Bucky，“這兒總算有人有良好的幽默感啦！。”</p><p>“我可不確定我擔待得起，”Bucky應聲，一抹疲憊的微笑在他唇畔漾開。</p><p>Steve看上去在想笑和出言諷刺之間陷入兩難，最後金髮男子只是搖搖頭，跟著Wilson走到路邊。</p><p>不到兩分鐘後，昆式機抵達，四人拖著腳蹣跚登機，他們都忽略了仍在昏迷的Zemo - 這傢伙被五花大綁關在後門旁的透明防彈室內。</p><p>Bucky立刻在前排找了個座位倒下，終於在飛機起飛，將莫斯科冷涼的傍晚空氣拋在身後時准許自己放鬆。</p><p>關閉執行任務時的極度專注，並允許自己在可信賴的環境真正平靜下來，總讓人覺得怪怪的。這感覺有點像脫掉盔甲，不過，在他周圍，Steve、Wilson和Stark也都在卸下身上的武裝，讓自己休息，這讓他感到莫名安全。</p><p>“嘿。”</p><p>Bucky眨著眼抬頭看向Steve。</p><p>“介意我坐這裡嗎？”Steve朝Bucky旁邊的空位比劃了下。</p><p>他本來是打算佔用四個空位好伸展攤平，可他只是搖搖頭，側了側身體給Steve讓出空間。</p><p>Stark和Wilson還在後頭爭論個沒完，Stark從他的鋼鐵裝甲中爬了出來，Wilson一臉批判的挑眉斜看。當Bucky和Steve在彼此身旁安頓下來時，那兩個傢伙從頭到尾都沒注意他們這邊。</p><p>“感謝你完成任務，”Steve語氣柔和，他凝視著前擋風玻璃，看著窗外掠過的烏雲，“並讓大家團結在一起。”</p><p>“功不在我，”Bucky迅速反駁，“是團體合作。”</p><p>“我全都聽到了，”Steve輕敲他耳朵裡的通信器說，“我沒法說話，但我都聽著。當我沒回應是，是你接手繼續執行，其他人也都聽從你的命令。你完成了我們的任務，又救回了我。是你的功勞。”</p><p>罪惡感在Bucky胸膛蕩漾。</p><p>“不是我，”他重申，他曲起膝蓋抵到胸前，然後更往後沉，“我那時有點…錯亂。”</p><p>“我聽到了，”Steve輕聲回答，“但是你只是一時混亂。你永遠不會忘記任務，忠誠也不會動搖。你可能一直在說俄語，但這與加入九頭蛇完全是兩碼子事。”</p><p>Bucky對此無法爭論。</p><p>“夥計們也信任你，”Steve繼續，同時朝還在爭執機翼與昆士機優缺點的Wilson和Stark點了點頭，“若不是這樣，他們會立刻懷疑你。他們會以為是你故意把我們引入這個本應被俘獲的陷阱。”</p><p>Steve是對的。Bucky甚至沒有想到，但是他是對的。如果Stark以為Bucky與Steve的突然失踪有任何關係，他會直接用導彈射他的頭。</p><p>“他們喜歡你，”Steve總結，在座位上滑坐下，直到他的肩膀與Bucky的齊平，“我也是。”</p><p>周圍的雲層漸漸變薄，Bucky的意志力也逐步崩解，隨著太陽升起，柔軟的臉頰慢慢滑落枕在他的肩膀上。</p><p>他告訴自己，保持距離都是為了Steve好，這是在保護他，但現在，他納悶這是否是自欺欺人，也許他想保護的其實是自己。</p><p>他想到了Romanoff，屹立在光彩炫目的Steve身旁，是如何能不被燒傷。她怎麼能站在他無止境的善良旁，卻不被那些血腥舊帳的沈重折麼呢？也許，Steve並不像Bucky一直認為的，是美國公理正義的燈塔。這層體悟並沒有減弱金髮男人身上的光芒，而是更添加了色彩。Steve是一個活生生的人，是一個在青少年時會把自己搞進拘留所的傢伙，他吃熱狗吃得飛快，當老太太沒有給他免費冰淇淋時會不開心地噘嘴。若Steve也只是個人，那麼或許Bucky也是。也許，他並不是會害Steve落入深淵的黑暗陰影；也許，他沈迷於每次Steve觸碰他時難掩的心動不是什麼壞事。</p><p>Bucky艱難地嚥了下口水，這是幾十年來的第一次，他允許自己希冀。</p><p>他瞥了一眼睡在肩膀上的那個人。他的太陽穴上沾滿鮮血，下巴和臉頰上滿是深色瘀傷。他的手臂擱在膝蓋上，大腿緊貼著Bucky的。</p><p>Bucky不動聲色地環顧四周。正副飛機駕駛都專注在他們的職責上。Wilson睡著了，一條腿跨在他收起的機翼上，頭向後傾斜靠著昆式機的機艙牆面。Stark把三台StarkPad以扇型放在他面前，專注在上頭旋轉的Wilson盔甲全息模型，對他周圍其他的人事物毫無所覺。確定沒人窺看，Bucky讓自己隨心移動。他沒做什麼大動作以免驚動Steve，就只是小心地伸手越過他們之間小小的間隙，用肘部輕輕地鉤住Steve的手肘。</p><p>他的指尖輕觸著Steve的手腕，在感受Steve的胳膊緊緊貼著他同時聆聽自己越發激越的心跳。</p><p>他全身上下的每個細胞都專注在他與身旁那人的溫暖接觸點上。當Steve的金色髮尾刷過他的頸子，他的心弦也為之顫動。</p><p>飛機正通過一段不穩定的氣流，Steve在他旁邊僵硬起來。</p><p>“噓，只是亂流。”Bucky輕吁，安慰地更加貼緊Steve的手臂。</p><p>Steve放鬆下來，進一步攤在座位上，並將Bucky的手臂更舒適地放在大腿上。Steve的手指開始朝Bucky的手掌移動，Bucky半期望Steve將他推開，半陶醉在這親密的接觸。</p><p>Bucky緊張又沉迷地看著Steve的手指順著他的手腕劃過他的拇指。他撫摸Bucky的指關節，沿著指緣摩挲到每根指尖。他翻轉Bucky的手掌，拇指溜過Bucky小指側面的雀斑。Steve一副這是他接觸過最迷人的東西那樣輕撫著Bucky的手，Bucky讓自己的手指隨Steve的持續探索捲曲或鬆開。當Steve觸摸他，他也以同樣的熱情盯著Steve游移的手。</p><p>Steve的手寬而暖。除了Bucky隱約感覺到的幾個老繭外，他的手指光滑柔軟。然而最吸引Bucky眼球的，是可以從Steve的制服袖口窺見的那部分。金髮男子手腕的弧度以及腕骨柔和的曲線令人驚訝的細緻。幾乎可以由此看出他的前世風采，Bucky不只一次地希望自己能在血清之前就認識Steve。他想知道，在一個矮小、兩倍纖瘦的男人身上，那雙手看起來會有多不同，那些手指又會是多麽纖細靈活。</p><p>Bucky確定那絕對是一番動人的景象。昆士機平穩的嗡嗡聲，以及Steve在他肌膚上柔軟的撫觸，讓他開始昏昏欲睡。他相信Steve就算變小了，肯定一如繼往地充滿熱忱，光彩奪目。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bucky不確定自己何時睡著的，當他醒過來時，他的臉頰緊貼著柔軟的頭髮，一隻手仍纏著他。他眨眨眼，疲倦的目光對上了Sam的視線，Sam對他露出一絲微笑，然後又轉回去繼續滑手機。Tony在一旁的長凳昏睡中，臉壓在他的StarkPads上，光線透過他上方的窗戶射進艙內。Bucky應該睡不超過5或6個小時，不過他感覺這是最近以來休息得最好的一次。他從靠著Steve的額上抬起頭，試著再不驚動對方的狀態下稍稍伸展。</p><p>Steve發出輕微的抗議聲，然後抽了抽鼻子，雙眼撲閃著睜開。</p><p>“我們到了嗎？”Steve困倦地咕噥，從Bucky的肩上抬起頭，然後左右扭動拉伸他的背脊。</p><p>“再十五分鐘降落，”Sam告訴他們。</p><p>Steve嘆了口氣，倒回椅背。他擠壓了下Bucky的手，然後才鬆開去解他制服下的槍束帶，這顯然會使他感到不舒服。當昆式機開始在復仇者大廈樓頂的停機坪下降時，Sam將Tony叫醒。Bucky掏出手機，檢查Clint或Wanda在他們出任務期間是否給他發短信。</p><p>Clint向他發送了一段視頻，是一隻貓試圖爬進紙巾盒，結果卡住頭，文字附註：“就是你”。</p><p>Bucky微笑著回送一個中指表情符號。</p><p>昆式機緩慢下降，在一記小顛簸之後降落在復仇者大廈上。在活塞的嘶嘶聲與引擎停轉的噴氣聲中，艙門漸漸打開，團隊魚貫下機。</p><p>Pepper Potts在停機坪上等Tony，眨眼間就把Tony帶走去處理史塔克工業的新事務，Sam帶頭往更衣室去，卸下身上最後的裝備，一股腦都丟進他的儲物櫃。Bucky緊跟其後，從眼角餘光，他能看到Sam靠近Steve，和他交頭接耳了一番，然後拍拍金髮男子的肩膀後轉身離開。他豎起兩根手指向Bucky敬了個禮，便瀟灑地消失在建物深處。待Bucky轉過身，Steve正在那等他。</p><p>“你還好嗎？”Steve問道，在他們等電梯時站到Bucky身旁。</p><p>“是的，很好。”Bucky回答，決定不提他皮膚與制服間那一大片的凝結血塊。“大部分都已經痊癒了。你呢？”</p><p>“同樣，”Steve聳聳肩說，“沒什麼不好的。”</p><p>“除了被炸飛？”</p><p>“其實那還蠻稀鬆平常的。”</p><p>“也是，不足為奇。”</p><p>當電梯門在他們面前滑開時，Steve咯咯笑了起來，他分別按下自己和Bucky的樓層鈕。</p><p>“所以，我…呃，”Steve才開口就停住，然後才又繼續。“我問過Maria - 我是說Hill特工 - 關於你的...我本該先告訴你，但我被這次任務和其他事情鬧分心了。”</p><p>他以一種涵蓋各種意義的手勢胡亂揮了揮手。</p><p>“呃，沒關係？”Bucky不確定地回道。</p><p>“我問她有關你在試用期中將你限制在曼哈頓的條款，看是不是可以把限制範圍擴大到布魯克林在內的五個行政區。”</p><p>“當真？”Bucky轉過臉來睜大眼睛看著Steve，“她怎麼說？”</p><p>“她說她會考慮。”Steve語帶歉意地說，“她需要呈報Fury和其他高層做決策，不過她沒有直接拒絕表示挺有機會的。”</p><p>“那太好了。”Bucky沉思。</p><p>他甚至都沒有想過要問，因為這麼做感覺太過得寸進尺。</p><p>“所以我在想啊，”Steve的語氣不知怎的染上羞意，“如果她的回覆是肯定的，也許，如果你仍然願意，我們可以找天去科尼島。”</p><p>Bucky眨了眨眼。</p><p>聽起來像個約會。聽起來絕對是Steve在問他願不願意約會。Bucky感到心臟腫脹。Steve喜歡他。Steve真的很喜歡他。三年前，Bucky徒有人類的外殼，流浪在美國東部，除了渴望食物和住所之外，腦子裡沒有任何想法，時至今日，Steve 天殺的 Rogers正在開口邀他去約會。</p><p>電梯叮響，在Steve的樓層滑開了門。Steve的眼睛緊張地在Bucky和馬上要關閉的電梯門之間來回掃視。</p><p>“好！”Bucky迅速回應，輕晃頭甩掉慌張，“是的，我們應該去。”</p><p>“真的嗎？”Steve的臉龐亮了起來，他往後朝電梯門邁了一小步。</p><p>“真的，”Bucky再次說道，感到一陣熱氣衝上臉頰，“我…沒錯。”</p><p>“好的。”</p><p>“好的。”</p><p>“那...回見喔。”</p><p>“好 - 等等！”</p><p>Bucky伸出一隻手，在門開始滑動關閉時擋住了門。他的心在狂跳，思緒紛亂，但幾十年來他從未感到如此幸福，事實證明，幸福使他勇敢。</p><p>在他身後電梯的一角有顆安全攝像頭，Steve的的門廊還有一顆，因此他用手指揪住Steve夾克的翻領，將他拉過來，直到他倆站在電梯門框的盲區中。</p><p>“謝謝你為我和Hill說話。”他低語，手上仍揪著Steve的外套。</p><p>“當然，”Steve點點頭，那美麗的微笑近在咫尺。</p><p>在那抹笑意的鼓舞下，Bucky側過臉，在Steve臉頰的淤青上輕輕一吻，Steve在他的唇落下時驚訝地喘了口氣。</p><p>“我很高興你沒事，”他抵著Steve溫暖的皮膚呼吸。</p><p>“我知道你會來救我的。”這話說得如此理所當然，彷彿這就是真理。</p><p>Bucky撤開，發現Steve的藍眼睛朝他脈脈閃爍著。Bucky有點暈頭，他向後退了一步。</p><p>“那麼晚點見。”</p><p>“晚點見。”</p><p>電梯門關閉，遮住了Steve的微笑光波與輻射出的依依不捨，電梯盡責地繼續下降到屬於Bucky和Clint的樓層。</p><p>興高采烈與震驚並行，他的心跳得如此快，面上止不住的潮紅，Bucky發出難以置信的笑聲，剛剛發生的事實在太令人驚訝，他不得不沿著電梯壁抓住欄杆以保持平衡。</p><p>他就要和Steve Rogers去約會。Steve Rogers欸。那個第二次世界大戰期間，他在漫畫裡看到過的，在滿是泥濘與鮮血的法國戰場中打滾，會猛擊坦克並像不死戰神那樣勇猛衝鋒的傢伙耶！這個被冰封數十年的傢伙，仍能在不知不覺中觸動Bucky Barnes的情感。講真，除了美國隊長，誰還有能耐輕鬆做到這一切？</p><p>然而，Bucky歡悅的心情瞬間消散。</p><p>他到底在想什麼？他不能和Steve在一起。因為天殺的他曾經是九頭蛇的刺客。美國隊長和冬兵？門兒都沒有。就算Bucky不是一個刺客，而只是一個過著規律生活的普通人，他仍然不值得Steve垂青。Steve是個傳奇人物。他是在歷史上最黑暗的時期中激勵群眾的聖像。Bucky怎能不知好歹？</p><p>Bucky踉蹌走出電梯，回到他和Clint的公寓，驚駭萬分地呆站在進門後的玄關處。</p><p>我應該說不，他腦袋裡的聲音在低語，我配不上他。</p><p>“你還好嗎，夥計？”Clint的聲音從沙發背面傳來。</p><p>Bucky的視線對上Clint的，他不知道Clint從他臉上看到了什麼，但他大睜的雙眼清楚表示，Bucky一直以來掛著的無情冬兵面具早已煙硝瓦解。</p><p>“該死，任務搞砸了嗎？你要來點巧克力嗎？快來坐下，我這有些時髦的好東西。”Clint站起來，開始在沙發上亂散的抱枕堆中瘋狂搜尋。</p><p>Bucky做夢般晃進客廳，毫無形象地躺倒在地板上。</p><p>“為什麼Rogers喜歡我？”他輕聲問，他耳際仍能聽到自己狂亂的心跳。</p><p>Clint雙手抓著抱枕原地凍結。</p><p>“呃，”Clint張嘴，闔上，又張開。“也許你該問問當事人？他可不常對我掏心剖肺。”</p><p>甚至Clint也找不到理由。懷疑啃噬著Bucky的心。</p><p>“這不意味著沒有很多充分的理由，”Clint開始瘋狂補充，他把抱枕扔到一邊，邊說雙手邊激動地揮舞，“你很好相處啊，有一頭柔軟的頭髮，你的槍法真的很神，還有你長得很俊啊…呃…雖然有點混帳，不過是那種有趣的混啦…嗯呃…”</p><p>“他只是喜歡我有和他一樣的成長背景，”Bucky打斷了Clint的掙扎，“除此之外，什麼也沒有。”</p><p>“才不是那樣，Bucky。你對個人魅力一點信心也沒有。”</p><p>“三週前，我才被允許第一次外出，”Bucky繼續數落自己，“甚至得在有監督的情況下。”</p><p>“那又不是你的錯。”</p><p>“我沒有什麼可提供給任何人的，更不用說他了。”</p><p>“這些念頭哪來的？”Clint在Bucky身旁的地板上蹲下，“任務中發生了什麼嗎？”</p><p>“任務很順利，”Bucky有些緊張地回道，“他邀我去約會。”</p><p>Clint的眼睛睜大了。</p><p>“那…”他明顯雀躍了一下，然後試圖解讀Bucky的情緒，“…很好？”</p><p>“冬兵不能和美國隊長在一起，”Bucky下結論。</p><p>“給我等等，”Clint在Bucky面前坐定，“你不是冬兵。”</p><p>“我是。”</p><p>“你不是。”</p><p>“我曾經是。”</p><p>“那又怎樣？”Clint下巴繃緊，“Steve也不單純是美國隊長，你現在應該很清楚了。”</p><p>Bucky確實清楚。美國隊長只是一個符合公眾期望的虛擬角色，Steve偶爾得扮演。但不是他。甚至連邊都沾不上。</p><p>“那還是一樣，”Bucky低聲說。</p><p>“管他那麼多喔，”Clint翻了個白眼，然後輕笑出聲，“其實這些都不是真正的原因，你只是害怕。”</p><p>“我沒有。”Bucky斷然否認，但他的眼神避開了Clint的。</p><p>“你就是。每個人在開始接觸新事物的時候都會怕。”Clint伸出手，緊緊抓住Bucky的肩膀，“對某人敞開心扉需要勇氣，但你值得這個，Bucky，你確實值得。Steve是個好人，你應該給自己機會。</p><p>“他不該喜歡我，”Bucky還在掙扎。</p><p>“這不是該由Steve自己決定的嗎？”Clint柔聲反問，“尊重他的選擇吧。他絕對認為你值得的。”</p><p>“但是…”Bucky找不到藉口。</p><p>“你不喜歡他嗎？”Clint問。</p><p>“什麼？”Bucky在驚訝中再度與Clint對視，“我當然喜歡他。”</p><p>Clint露出一臉捉狹的壞笑。</p><p>“所以啦，問題到底出在哪裡呢？”</p><p>“嗯...”</p><p>“啊哈，這就對了，”Clint的笑容擴大，“沒理由嘛。夥計，你懂吧。我知道離你上回約會或那一類的活動可能已經很久很久了，如果你想放慢腳步，只要說清楚就行了。Steve是個好傢伙，他會明白的。再說啦，我還沒看過他用那些Tinder之類的交友軟體呢！所以我很肯定你絕對是他目前唯一的對象。”</p><p>“我只是 - ”Bucky咬了咬牙。</p><p>他試著把自己的思想轉為語言，但隨著他的心緒充斥著懷疑、理解、合乎邏輯與不安全感，他壓抑的思維也掙脫開來。Clint是對的。他嚇壞了。</p><p>“如果我把事情搞砸了怎麼辦？”他小聲說，躺在地毯柔軟的纖維毛上一陣心煩意亂。</p><p>“那我會給你買你最喜歡的冰淇淋，然後你可以直接幹掉一桶，”Clint直接了當，“我保證，這不會是世界末日。無論如何，我認為你不會搞砸的。Steve根本超級迷戀你好吧，其實這挺有趣的。”</p><p>“真的？”Bucky忍不住勾唇微笑。</p><p>“只要有人提到你，他那張臉就遮掩不住的發亮啊！”Clint繼續爆料，他攤回沙發，鍥而不捨地搜尋他的巧克力，“字面意義上的雙眼冒心好吧，超誇張的。”</p><p>“哦。”Bucky不禁暗爽，他捲身屈膝，臉頰靠著膝蓋。</p><p>他需要好好洗個澡換下這身髒衣，他的頭髮沾滿鮮血，手上還有火藥殘渣，他又餓又累，精疲力盡，但是他目前沒有足夠的力氣移動。</p><p>“他還做了什麼？”</p><p>“哦，我很高興你問。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>幾天后，Bucky獨自漫步到體育館。他不再需要Clint陪同，他喜歡利用這機會提早到，找地方躲起來再趁機跳出來嚇弓箭手。這幼稚的行為讓Bucky樂在其中，鑑於目前Zemo被神盾羈押在Bucky曾被關過的那個牢房中，Bucky特別需要這種樂趣。Zemo的審訊很快就要到了，面對九頭蛇的新領袖，Bucky的心情介於高興和恐懼之間 - 僅管到時候他會在牢房的另一側。</p><p>Bucky把Zemo從他的思緒中趕出去。他已經完成該做的工作，不需額外再擔心會發生什麼事。</p><p>他正在考慮自己能不能在Clint抵達之前躲進舉重架之間時，一個聲音呼喚了他。</p><p>“嘿，Barnes！”</p><p>Sam從房間的另一頭向他揮手。他似乎正在看Steve拉槓鈴。Bucky沒注意到他們就在健身房那頭，當他走過去時，他的心率呈倍數成長。</p><p>“嘿，夥計們。”Bucky穿過各式健身器材與設備，站到Sam旁邊時，Steve剛完成這一輪的次數。Steve朝他咧嘴，他也不由自主地笑回去。</p><p>“這難道不是你見過最荒謬的事嗎？”Sam搖著頭，“他舉的重量是900磅，還一滴汗都沒有。”</p><p>“還是有點流汗啦，”Steve半心半意地笑了下，他壓低身子，再次舉起槓鈴。</p><p>Steve的緊身運動衫以不可思議的彈性在他的大胸肌以及二頭肌上伸展。就連他穿著的寬鬆籃球短褲都在每次他下蹲時在他的臀上繃緊。Steve繼續舉重，Bucky的腦中閃過之前Steve光潔優美裸背的記憶。Bucky開始感到臉龐發熱，只得趕緊移開視線。</p><p>“這混蛋，”Sam翻了個白眼，用肩膀輕推Bucky，“拜託告訴我你比他正常。”</p><p>“這個嘛…”Bucky不予置評。</p><p>九頭蛇給他的血清幾乎與Steve的一樣。他可能沒法輕鬆舉起這個重量，因為他的訓練是以隱藏行跡與速度為主，所以他會被要求高度敏捷，過多的肌肉反而會影響他的靈活，話說回來，若情況需要，他相信自己能舉得起來就是了。</p><p>“老天哦，你們這些超級戰士，見鬼的增強二頭肌，”Sam放棄似地舉起雙手，“你們會讓我在第二特戰小組那些女士面前顯得很遜！”</p><p>“我確定Hernandez特工認為你很可愛，Sam。”Steve邊舉邊取笑他。Bucky暗自算了下，這傢伙這輪應該舉到第八或第九下了，這還是從他開始旁觀起算。</p><p>“可愛又沒什麼用，Rogers！”Sam哀嘆。</p><p>“你試過了嗎？”Bucky問，Steve的大腿還是讓他有些分心。</p><p>“'我試過嗎？”Sam憤憤地回應，“你又試過嗎？”</p><p>“當然，”Bucky露出他最迷人的笑容，“頗有奇效”。</p><p>Sam眨眼。</p><p>“是沒錯，但你有優勢，”Sam的手在自己臉前胡亂揮著，“有魅力的帥哥總是很吃得開。”</p><p>“噢，”Bucky揶揄地歪了歪頭，“你覺得我很有魅力？”</p><p>“這裡可不是我想進行這類對話的好所在，”Sam咕噥著，搖搖頭忍住笑意。</p><p>“別對我害羞啦，Wilson，”Bucky逗趣道，故做可愛地努了下嘴，在Sam推他時哈哈大笑。</p><p>“你很可愛，Barnes，”Sam承認，“但沒有那麼可愛。我要去探探Hernandez特工是否有興趣和我一起去靶場。我不在的時候你們倆別玩太開心。”</p><p>最後再拍一次肩膀，Sam逕自朝正拿著水瓶在儲物櫃旁裝水的女特工走去，留下Steve和Bucky單獨在一起，Steve剛好做完了這一輪，將槓鈴放到了地板上。</p><p>“若你要做常規訓練就儘管去吧，別讓我礙著你，”Steve邊說邊調整他手上的綁帶，他沒有抬眼接觸Bucky的目光。</p><p>他這話雖不到沒禮貌，但仍有點過於簡潔生硬。也許和Sam的調笑對Steve來說有些太過份。畢竟，雖說他和Steve在不久後可能會出門約會，但在過去這幾個月以來，他們倆連最基本的互相挑逗都沒做過。原因絕對不是因為他們之間缺少慾望火花，Bucky很肯定，特別是他正眼巴巴地看著Steve扭轉寬肩，拿毛巾擦拭他光滑的上臂。對Bucky而言，調情不是什麼正經事，Steve值得更好的：他應該得到認真的對待。</p><p>Steve當然不會知道Bucky的想法，當Steve的視線掃過Bucky，然後又尷尬地移開，Bucky終於意識到了，嗯，如果Steve想和他調情，那麼Bucky樂於從命。</p><p>“咱們來對打吧。”</p><p>Steve猛地抬頭。Bucky笑出一口白牙。</p><p>“什麼？”</p><p>“你聽到我說的了，Rogers，”Bucky激他，挑釁地歪了歪頭，“別告訴我你不渴望復賽。”</p><p>Steve的雙眼懷疑地瞇起，不過他的嘴角開始上挑。</p><p>“我沒記錯的話，”Bucky邊說邊往前，直到接近到他能看見Steve那雙藍眼睛裡細小的碧綠斑點，“目前為止我還是領先。”</p><p>Steve的眉毛揚起，一臉質疑。</p><p>“躺在波托馬克河底的天空母艦恐怕不會同意，”Steve送上假笑反駁，同時抬起下巴，Bucky不得不向後仰頭看他。</p><p>“嗯，事發當時我們當中哪一個最後不省人事？”Bucky裝作思考。</p><p>Steve縮小了他們之間的差距，他的胸膛輕碰著Bucky的。<strong>（譯者：嗚啊啊啊胸啊！！！）</strong></p><p>“你確定你想做這個，Barnes？”他低聲確認，語氣難掩興奮，他的呼吸若有似無地拂過Bucky的臉頰，</p><p>“我確定我想做的不止這個，”Bucky柔聲回應。</p><p>他的視線在Steve臉龐遊走。從金髮男子的顴骨往下滑過他唇畔彎起的弧度，再向下到他的下巴。他們是如此接近，當Bucky說出那句曖昧時，他能看到Steve的唇瓣輕啟，眸色變深。</p><p>“ - 不過，目前先做這個。”Bucky下結論，他的目光在Steve的嘴唇上停留片刻，然後才又回到那雙藍眼睛上。</p><p>在Steve反應過來之前，Bucky已經轉身往最靠近的訓練墊走。目前健身房還蠻空的，但也有將近一打的特工在能俯瞰訓練墊的周圍使用各式各樣的訓練器械。總之，這場對打稱不上私人，不過他們應該也不會有太多觀眾。當他抵達訓練墊另一端時，他側頭越過肩膀朝Steve瞟了眼，Steve還站在原處。他的臉頰泛著紅暈，還握著毛巾的手位置放的比之前低。Bucky回眸一笑，他上回這麼做距今已經有段時間了，不過這種技巧他可沒遺忘。</p><p>他花了點時間用綁帶纏手，給Steve一點空檔鎮定自己，並暗自期望他的屁股在這條借來的短褲下看起來不錯。等他轉身，Steve已經站到對面的訓練墊，渾身散發著躍躍欲試。</p><p>“三招定勝負，”Steve宣布，壓低身體擺出戰鬥姿態。</p><p>“只有三？”Bucky失望地撇嘴問，“那只是前戲，對吧？”</p><p>Steve臉蛋上的粉色紅暈立馬變深，並擴散到他的鼻樑和耳尖，但當他跟上節奏時，他穩定的聲線並未出賣他。</p><p>“你覺得你有辦法應付更多嗎？”Steve挑弄回擊。</p><p>“讓我看看你有啥好料，Rogers，”Bucky應聲，隨著他潛心進入備戰狀態，他也越來越興奮，“不過話說在前頭：我可是會以牙還牙的！”</p><p>Bucky猛地向前飛衝，趁Steve還分心的當兒抓住他的手腕，一扭，將他掀翻在地。碰啪！Steve摔在墊子上的巨大聲響引起了周圍特工的注意，但Bucky完全不予理會。Bucky後退一步，恢復備戰姿勢，在Steve從地上慢慢抬起頭向他看過來時心臟跳得飛快。</p><p>Bucky看著Steve面上的驚喜變成領悟，領悟又變成渴望。</p><p>Steve從墊子上緩緩站起，動作刻意，他的眼睛全程沒離開過Bucky的。</p><p>“話說得很滿，”Steve輕聲說道，“但這就是全部嗎？”</p><p>Bucky抓住了朝他臉上飛踢過來的腳，但錯過攻擊他身側的拐子。他撞到墊子上，隨即翻身後退站起，即時擋住了朝他下巴揮來的一拳。</p><p>在訓練墊上面對Steve拳拳到肉、如狂風暴雨又意外熟悉的出招節奏，對Steve戰鬥風格的記憶突然如洪水般淹沒了他。</p><p>Bucky記起，比起腿法，這傢伙更偏好出拳。他開始專攻Steve的下盤。Bucky意識到Steve那身腱子肉阻礙了他的靈活性，於是Bucky扭身，在Steve周圍迅速移動，繞到Steve身後，想迫使對方失去平衡。這傢伙的腹肌可真是硬，Bucky不得不承認。就在他的手往上移到Steve的胸，手指按在那些肌肉上時，被Steve趁機從下踢中小腿反擊成功。</p><p>“注意力分散到哪去了，Barnes？”Steve斜倚在Bucky攤在墊子的身軀上，得意地笑著。</p><p>挺值得的，Bucky眨著眼暗忖。</p><p>“你應該脫掉T恤，”Bucky建議，咧嘴露出一口白牙，努力忽略有點暈眩的腦袋和變得有點緊的褲子。</p><p>“事實上我覺得你很喜歡我的致勝秘訣，”Steve笑著嘲他。</p><p>“買這些小三碼的T恤顯示你很清楚自己在幹嘛。”Bucky回嘴，重新站穩並再次做好準備。</p><p>“目前平手，”Steve甚至不爭辯Bucky的論點，“讓我們 - ”</p><p>Bucky突地箝住Steve的身軀，連人帶自己整個撲倒在地上。他們在墊子上扭打成一團，Steve的大長腿纏住Bucky的髖部，猛一扭將他倆翻了個身，Steve把全身重量都壓在Bucky的肋骨上。</p><p>Steve佔上風。這傢伙比任何人都更擅長近身搏鬥。要是Bucky身上有帶匕首的話，那又是另外一回事，不過眼下呢，Bucky沒啥選擇。他的出拳被化解，背部仍被抵著墊子。看起來他只好出點下流招數啦。</p><p>Bucky抬腿搭在Steve的腰上，伸手按在Steve後頸把他拉下來，直到兩人臉頰相觸，他能在Steve耳邊低語。</p><p>“啊，”他發出曖昧的喘息。</p><p>Steve整個僵住。Bucky利用他大腿卡在Steve腰上的槓桿作用再次翻轉了兩人，現在換他在上頭啦。他趴在Steve的腹肌上，雙手被壓在Steve頭底下。</p><p>“分心啦，隊長？”換Bucky取笑，他稍往後坐，好低頭看著他兩腿之間的男人。</p><p>Steve看上去完全處於發曚狀態。他的雙眼深邃，瞳孔放大，略略失焦，深色紅潮一路從他的脖子擴散到T恤底下，Bucky能從掌心感應到他飛馳的頸動脈。</p><p>“你作弊。”Steve喘著氣控訴，但就算Bucky已經鬆手，他也沒動一下。</p><p>“噢，別輸不起。”Bucky取笑，一邊用手指輕輕點了下Steve的鼻尖。</p><p>“我沒有輸。”</p><p>“你確定？”</p><p>“這正是我想要待的地方。”</p><p>Bucky眨了眨眼。Steve對他露齒一笑。當Steve躺在他身下，用那種饑渴的眼神盯著他，Bucky感到一股熱力直下脊柱，盤恆不去。</p><p>“我會牢記在心。”Bucky喃喃，終於意識到空間中在他們周圍的其他人。</p><p>他從Steve身上爬起來，退後一步站好，Steve也慢慢地站起身。他們的戰鬥吸引了不少目光，但Bucky不認為他們裡頭有人聽得到他們竊竊私語般的調情。在他進一步深想之前，Steve暖洋洋的手抓著他的手肘，拉著他直往更衣室去。Bucky立刻跟上Steve的撤退行動，當他們倆轉進無人的走廊時，一股既緊張又興奮的情緒在他胸口升起。Steve有點用力地推開更衣室的門，那扇門隨著一聲巨響打到牆又反彈回來。Bucky掃一眼就確定更衣室是空的，在他踏入更衣室同時，門也在他身後關上了。</p><p>Steve一把揪住Bucky薄薄的T恤前襟，隨後他的背就撞在冰涼的儲物櫃上。</p><p>“剛剛到底是哪齣，嗯？”Steve低哼，當他把Bucky擠在硬邦邦的櫃面時，鼻子幾乎抵在Bucky的鼻子上，“二十分鐘前，我會說你看起來一副害羞無害。”</p><p>“我只是 - ”Bucky吸了口氣想解釋，卻被Steve緊貼上來的胸給打亂了呼吸，“ - 我只是想確保你知道我有興趣。”</p><p>“收到信息，”Steve應聲，輕輕嘟了一下唇，“既大聲又清晰”。</p><p>“只是確認一下。”Bucky咧嘴笑著，“我非常喜歡你，Rogers。”</p><p>宛如日出般明麗的笑容在Steve的臉龐綻放。</p><p>“你應該叫我Steve，”他輕喃，他的呼吸因為他更加靠近若有似無地灑在Bucky唇上。</p><p>“是嗎？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>Bucky能感覺Steve肌膚散發出的溫暖，他抬起臉，如花朵追隨陽光那樣迎向金髮男子臉龐散發出的光芒。Steve舉起手按在他的頸側，當Steve消彌兩人之間最後的空隙時，Bucky閉上了眼 -</p><p>“ - 至少要三個星期！”</p><p>“沒門。我認為這不用一個星期。”</p><p>Steve和Bucky猛地彈開，兩名特工吵吵嚷嚷地進了更衣室，Bucky認出那是第六特戰小組的隊員。他們每個人都向Steve點頭致意，然後各自開始抽出毛巾和乾淨衣物，這兩人都沒對兩位超級戰士多加在意。</p><p>Bucky的心砰砰直跳，他迅速瞥了Steve一眼。發現紅暈又爬上了金髮男子的臉頰，他朝Bucky露出一抹羞窘的淺笑。</p><p>“我應該，嗯，”Bucky困難地吞嚥了下，“我應該去看看Clint到了沒。我預計和他在這碰頭的。”</p><p>“沒錯，沒錯，”Steve狀似理解地猛點頭，主要是給那些第六小隊的特工看，而不是Bucky，“我應該去看看Sam是不是真的把我放鴿子了。”</p><p>“對。”</p><p>Bucky帶頭朝外走。Clint站在沙袋旁，盤臂抱胸，這傢伙正努著嘴，顯然正在忍笑 - 偷了腥的貓那種壞笑。媽的，這傢伙肯定旁觀全程，Bucky內心一陣哀嚎。Sam正從射擊場走回來，這意味著Bucky和Steve要往不同的方向走。但在他們分開前，Bucky察覺一隻溫暖的手碰了碰他的。他回頭望去，一個臉上笑容甜得能滴出蜜的Steve正看著他。</p><p>“我晚點可以打給你嗎？”Steve輕柔地問。</p><p>“當然，”Bucky也報以微笑，“明天見。”</p><p>Bucky正要轉身離開，Steve又出聲。</p><p>“我 - 嗯 - ”他咬了下唇，“我也很喜歡你。”（譯者：啊啊啊啊啊why瞬間佈滿粉紅泡泡）</p><p>當Steve，害羞地移開視線，又挪回來，用那雙晶瑩剔透的含情藍眼睛看著他，歡欣閃著萬丈光芒在Bucky心口爆開。</p><p>“只是，正式聲明下，”Steve退後一步然後補充，簡直可愛死了。</p><p>“收到，”Bucky回答，在他背對Clint一直看著Steve時，試圖克制卻仍收不住自己的笑容。</p><p>再看最後一眼，Steve轉身面對他的朋友，Bucky也照做。</p><p>毫無意外地，Clint對著他咧嘴猛笑，不斷暗示地挑動眉毛。</p><p>“Cap和Bucky坐在樹上！”Clint小聲唱著，唱到重點時特別加重了語氣，“K - I - S - S - ”</p><p>Bucky立馬伸手把Clint的頭夾到腋下，另一手啪地摀住他的大嘴。儘管他仍壓不下笑意，他還不想把他和Steve的事鬧得人盡皆知。</p><p>“ - I - N - G！”Clint從被Bucky手掌掩嘴的狀態下頑強地把歌唱完。</p><p>Clint一個使勁，從Bucky的鎖頭技掙脫出來，轉身面對他倒退著走。</p><p>“我他媽的就說了！”Clint誇張地祝賀自己，“我就知道那天沒看錯！你硬要堅持 ‘我們沒有睡在一起’ - 好啊再胡扯嘛！我看清你啦Barnes。別想再呼攏我。”</p><p>“對啦！對啦！”Bucky翻了個白眼，“你是預知大師行唄。”</p><p>“江湖人稱鷹眼可不是叫假的啊！兄弟，”Clint伸出手臂搭在Bucky的肩膀上，將他們往射擊場帶，“我當然也看到你們在墊子上的乾柴烈火，不要以為我會錯過這種精彩好戲，我還看到你們偷偷溜到更衣室打算來個火辣第二回。當然啦，草草來一發那時間也太短了，但是至少告訴我他是個好的接吻者。哎，你永遠無法確定這些帥哥們，有時候只空有好看外表，但技術實在不怎麽樣，這真的有點可悲 - ”</p><p>“如果我透點口風給你，你願意幫我一個忙嗎？”Bucky打開通向靶場的門，側身越過Clint，抓起他最喜歡的步槍。</p><p>“隨時為我最喜歡的室友效勞，”Clint咧嘴一笑，“怎樣？”</p><p>“你能幫忙把我的手機號碼發給他嗎？”他問，“他說他晚點想打電話給我。”</p><p>“上帝，你們這些老人，”Clint邊抽出手機邊嘖嘖，“你們兩個這支愚蠢的雙人舞跳了將近一年，竟然還沒有搞到彼此的手機號碼！？”</p><p>“就是那種天殺的新式科技電話，”Bucky乾巴巴地應到，把拳頭舉到弓箭手面前揮了揮。</p><p>“你有沒有用過那種老式的電話 - 就那種 - 聽筒還連著通話線的那種？”</p><p>“拜託，”Bucky諷道，“好像我有錢可以用電話一樣。”</p><p>Clint大笑著把手機塞回了口袋。</p><p>“好啦？”他問，再次挑動眉毛。</p><p>Bucky嘆了口氣。</p><p>“我不知道他是否是一個好的接吻者，我們還沒有吻過。”</p><p>“什麼？”Clint喊道，“你們倆也太磨嘰了吧！！”</p><p>“又不是我的錯，”Bucky反駁，“我們對打的時候我可是幹得不錯。”</p><p>“是很辣沒錯，”Clint嘻嘻一笑贊同道。</p><p>“但是我們在更衣室被打斷了。”</p><p>“嗯，好吧，”Clint搖搖頭，將他的弓甩到肩膀上，“公共場所不是親熱的好地方 - 對了，你最好敢在我們家的沙發上搞喔！那我還要坐。”</p><p>“哇噢，別擔心，”Bucky安撫地舉起雙手，試圖跟上Clint跳躍的思路，“我們字面意義上的剛開始而已，還沒到那階段。”</p><p>“是沒錯，但邏輯上來講，”Clint神氣活現地回道，“你們應該在他家嘿咻。他沒有室友，我呢，剛剛可是已經看夠了。”</p><p>“你兩秒前還樂在其中欸。”Bucky取笑，同時內心默默同意，若他們繼續約會的話，Steve那可能是個更安全的選擇。</p><p>“沒錯，但我不希望那場面在我吃零食的地方上演。”</p><p>“好吧，好吧，”Bucky笑著聲明，“我不會在你烙在沙發上的屁股形狀上操任何人。”</p><p>“很好，”Clint步上射擊線，“我在那個沙發上花很多時間。”</p><p>Bucky站到他朋友身旁，步槍擱在肩上。</p><p>“最高分的人贏得最後一盒百琪巧克力棒。”</p><p>“哦，放馬過來。”</p><p> </p><p>- - - - -</p><p> </p><p>晃進自己的臥室，Bucky的腳底板踏在光潔的硬木地板上。他用蓬鬆的毛巾擦乾臉上最後一滴水珠，套上一條Clint的備用運動褲，然後撲進床鋪拉上厚厚的羽絨被蓋好。</p><p>幾個月來，他的臥室變得比之前更加溫馨。他有一些Clint和Wanda送的小飾品，還有一些來自Shuri的高科技產品 - 當然，包括新的基莫由珠，他把珠子放在床邊櫃妥善收藏。他衣櫃裡的衣服還是沒什麼個人特色，衣架上仍然空空如也，但這麼久以來，他首次覺得這個空間開始有‘屬於’他的感覺。</p><p>他面向窗戶，蜷在溫暖的被子底下。他喜歡在睡覺的時候把窗簾都拉開，這樣他就可以在曼哈頓閃爍的夜景中不知不覺地睡著。有時他會看著點點燈火好幾小時才入睡。這讓他得到某種安慰 - 而他並不常能有這種感覺，他珍惜這個。</p><p>他的頭剛枕上枕頭，他擱在床邊櫃上的手機就嗡地響了下。他在冷涼的空氣中伸出一隻手，抓起他的手機，看到一則來自未知號碼的短信。</p><p>
  <strong>未知號碼：嘿，是Steve。你睡了嗎？</strong>
</p><p>Bucky埋在枕頭裡笑了。他把Steve的號碼存好，感覺自己活像個搞校園暗戀的青少年。沒浪費時間回短信，他直接按下‘通話’。</p><p>鈴聲響了兩次Steve就接了起來。</p><p>“嘿，”Steve低柔的聲音和他打著招呼。</p><p>“嘿，”Bucky也低聲回應，臉上仍掛著笑容，他凝視著紐約無垠的夜晚一面往暖暖的被窩裡鑽。</p><p>“對不起，我知道有點晚了。”</p><p>“沒關係，”Bucky回答，“你現在在幹嘛？”</p><p>“剛躺上床呢。和Fury開了個有點長的會。”</p><p>“哦耶？”</p><p>“實際上，是關於你的。”</p><p>Bucky瞬間僵硬。</p><p>“喔？”他這次的回應加了一抹謹慎。</p><p>“Maria跟他談過要給你更多自由，他讓我去給他做一份完整的報告。”</p><p>“由你來報告不會有點，嗯，”Bucky斟酌了下字眼，“利益衝突？”</p><p>“是的，所以，很抱歉，我得如實稟報，”Steve有些著惱地承認，“我告訴他我對你的感覺，當然啦，這引發了後續一大輪討論。”</p><p>Bucky幾乎能看到Steve在手機那頭大翻白眼的模樣。</p><p>“總之，在仔細權衡過所有之後，我有百分之八十五的信心，他會同意允許你離開曼哈坦島。”</p><p>“真的？”Bucky懷疑地問，“你確定？”</p><p>“我給他來了場很有說服力的演講，”Steve帶笑回道，“你知道，工作需要，我很擅長。”</p><p>“可以想見，”Bucky同意，仍有些震驚，“謝謝你和他談這個，真的。如果不是你和Clint的話，我會繼續被困在這座大廈裡。”</p><p>“別這麼說，”Steve說，“首先，你根本一開始就不該被羈押。再來，我很抱歉我耗費了那麼長時間懷疑你。”</p><p>“你有充分的理由，”Bucky回答，儘管明知Steve看不見他，他還是下意識地搖著頭，“要是你讓我輕鬆過關的話，我反而會擔心呢。”</p><p>“我想也是。”</p><p>Bucky仍能聽見金髮男子語氣中的內疚。</p><p>“對了，”Steve開誠布公地問，“明天的審訊你會去嗎？”</p><p>哦對喔，Zemo，Bucky把自己更往毯子裡埋。從上回莫斯科的任務結束後，他差不多把九頭蛇忘的一乾二凈，不過眼下距離審訊不到十五小時，該是面對現實的時候了。</p><p>“會，”他隔了一陣子才回答，“去旁觀。我不想和他說話或其他什麼的...但...我想在現場。”</p><p>“我們所有人都會到場支持你，”Steve靜靜地說。</p><p>“支持我？”</p><p>“是的，這很勇敢，”Steve表示，“像這樣面對你的敵人。我們是你的隊友，無論何時都會是你的後盾。”</p><p>“但，Zemo是九頭蛇的首領，我確定所有人都必須參加 - ”</p><p>“只有我必須參加，”Steve打斷他，“但是其他復仇者都會到，因為你現在是我們的一員，我們保護自己人。”</p><p>“他...他們這樣說嗎？”</p><p>流淚的衝動刺痛了他的眼角。明天Romanoff肯定不會在，但Clint、Wanda、Bruce、Sam、Tony和Steve…是的，也許他們都會為他到場。</p><p>“沒有人想讓你獨自面對。”</p><p>Bucky把臉埋進枕頭，艱難呼吸。</p><p>“Bucky？”</p><p>“是的，”Bucky嚥下淚意，“是的，好的。”</p><p>“你還好嗎？”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>他倆陷入片刻沈默。</p><p>“你想聊點其他的嗎？”</p><p>“當然。”Bucky揩去臉上的淚，將裹在身上的毯子拉得更緊。</p><p>“好喔，嗯，我今天在油管上看了一個視頻，上面介紹古早時候的醫生會給久咳不癒的患者開海洛因做處方，我當時想，‘喔靠，我以前真的吃過欸。’”</p><p>Bucky嗆出笑聲。</p><p>“有次我肚子痛，我媽混合了大概六種不同程度的鴉片藥物給我吃，”他輕聲招認。</p><p>“好吧，如果你暈陶陶又飄飄然，肯定是不會痛的。”Steve吃吃笑著，“有個醫生曾經開香煙給我治療哮喘。”</p><p>“耶穌，我們那年代的人是怎麼活到成年的啊？”</p><p>“我他媽的毫無頭緒。”</p><p>“你還記得Peter Pain嗎？”</p><p>“喔老天，當然記得。那些棒球賽時的Peter Pain廣告。我覺得我每天都會看到那些廣告 - 那是瀉藥啊。”</p><p>“哦，沒錯，”笑容隨著記憶浮現在Bucky的臉上，“為什麼那時每個人都那麼便秘？”</p><p>“可能和我們當年吃的那些‘奶油生肉片夾吐司’有關。”</p><p>“哦，天哪，”Bucky放聲大笑，在被窩裡翻起滾，“我都快忘了那恐怖的玩意，真高興我再也不必吃那種噁心的肉乾。”</p><p>“還有明膠，”Steve繼續說，“人們把明膠加進任何明膠不該出現的食物裡！”</p><p>儘管明早將臨的考驗正等著他倆，但當天晚上，Bucky和Steve暢談了將近兩個小時 - 談論舊時那些習俗有多荒謬，現代又有多進步，從Tony怎麼能把鬍鬚修得那麼齊整，到最原始版的《星際迷航》系列，再到上週Steve被網友做成表情包的照片。隨著時間流逝，窗外城市搖曳的燈火仍依舊絢麗，Bucky發現自己開始希望Steve柔和的嗓音不僅是透過那個小小的揚聲器傳來。他滿腦子想的是，如果Steve在這和他一塊，他的心會有多安穩，他的恐懼會消失。他想像自己起身，乘電梯上樓，敲開Steve的門，要求過夜；他想像雙臂環抱那具溫暖的身軀，他耳際會縈繞著那甜美男低音的呼吸與笑聲；他想像感受那人靠著他臉頰露出的笑容，感受那人抵在他胸膛輕笑的顫動。</p><p>Bucky聽著Steve在電話裡的輕柔呼吸沉入了睡鄉，感覺金髮男子在夢中仍緊緊環繞著他。（<strong>譯者：媽呀！你們倆這膩死人不償命的電話粥～很好，繼續煲！）</strong></p><p> </p><p>- - - - -</p><p> </p><p>Bucky一動不動，透過單向玻璃窗凝視著純白的牢房，以及被綁在正中椅子上的男人。Helmut Zemo並不是Bucky遇過最有氣勢的人物。他相貌平平，戴著一副細框眼鏡。巨大的椅子牢牢限制住他，同時使他看起來渺小無害。Bucky不禁納悶，當初復仇者們從這透過玻璃看著Bucky的時候是否也有同樣想法。思及此，Bucky不自在地動了動，Zemo朝他站的方向皺了下眉頭，但從Bucky自己的經驗知道，除了他自己的倒影外，他什麼也看不見。</p><p>Steve在他身後某處，第一百次查看Zemo的檔案，神盾的特工們從監視器的各個角度盯著Zemo。審訊在十五分鐘內就會開始，Bucky站在玻璃前，猶如雕像一樣靜止不動。</p><p>在他身後，觀看室的門開了又關。Bucky沒往後看。沒多久，一隻手輕輕按在他的肩上。是Clint。</p><p>門又打開關上。Sam以同樣緊繃的姿態站到Bucky身旁。</p><p>關門的咔嗒聲再度響起，Tony晃了進來。他徑自走到玻璃窗前看了一眼，然後轉身宣稱，“這傢伙看起來就是個爛咖。”</p><p>下一個是Wanda，她伸手握住Bucky的手臂，輕輕擠了擠。然後Bruce也走了進來，他選擇在房間後頭徘徊，最後，連Romanoff都出現了。Bucky沒看見她，但能感覺到她的存在。為什麼她會決定現身，Bucky說不準，但有史以來第一次，Bucky感覺自己不再是她生氣的對象。</p><p>無論Bucky對自己在這個團隊的處境有過任何疑問，現在都消弭無蹤。儘管一個認定他不過是具殺戮機器的男人就在離他不到二十英尺外，一股安全感仍淹沒了他，Bucky為此深深感激Steve昨晚預先幫他做好了心理準備。</p><p>Bucky稍稍放鬆自己交叉的雙臂，好反握住Wanda的手，讓自己有點什麼能穩住。Fury局長走進房間，向Steve點頭，復又離開。沒多久，他出現在牢房門口。Zemo在他身後的門打開時抬起頭，Fury踏入房間。</p><p>Fury沿著椅子緩步繞行，狀似隨意地靠到落地窗旁面對Zemo。</p><p>“我聽說你一直在尋找冬兵，”Fury開門見山，“看來你終於找到他了。”</p><p>“是的，”Zemo大方承認，他的英語混著濃重的索科維亞與俄羅斯腔，“我很驚訝神盾局竟然會違反一貫作風招募聲名狼藉的殺手，不過，我猜冬兵這樣可貴的資產足以讓你們忽略它的歷史，是吧，局長。”</p><p>“James Barnes出現在此是出於個人意願，”Fury斷然糾正。</p><p>Zemo仰頭大笑。</p><p>“愚蠢，”他嘲諷，“資產沒有自由意志，我們清除得很徹底。”</p><p>僅管安全地待在玻璃窗後，Bucky的胃仍不舒服地揪起。Clint緊了緊在他肩上的握力。</p><p>“恐怕事實不如你們自己想的那樣。”Fucky的回應有些緊繃，“而我很想深入細節 - ”</p><p>“若冬兵不在你們的控制下，那麼表示他在其他人的掌控中。”Zemo好整以暇地坐著，露齒獰笑，“在你們和Pierce的小摩擦之後，九頭蛇分散了，但是當你們重建神盾局時，我們也重建了。實際上，天空母艦墜毀時，世界各地潛藏的九頭蛇根本沒怎麼被發現。我很好奇到底是哪一個派系趕在你們之前得到了冬兵。”</p><p>Zemo轉過頭面對玻璃，冷笑著。</p><p>“我很想知道我們之中是誰派遣冬兵去敲你們的門，不曉得是哪個傻瓜就這樣放他進門。”Zemo停頓片刻，狀似思考，“又或許那個傻瓜其實就是我們的人。眼下你們根本沒法確定，不是嗎？”</p><p>“如果你只講得出這些屁話，”Fury冷聲回應，“我想我們還是回頭談談九頭蛇的小派系。”</p><p>當Fury進入審訊模式，並開始挖掘關於九頭蛇資源狀況的信息，Bucky覺得自己就快要吐了。</p><p>Zemo成功抹黑了他。過去九個月辛苦建立的信任就此全毀，他會被重新鉅細彌遺地評估。他曾說過的一字一句，為了說服所有人耗費的時間，全都付諸東流，只因為九頭蛇暗示他仍在他們手上 -</p><p>“他甚至連講話都那麼蠢，”Tony不屑地翻了個白眼表示。</p><p>“他得到的情報肯定比我們差多了，”Bruce驚訝地補充，“他似乎完全沒發現你在瓦坎達度過的那一年，如果想避開九頭蛇，那兒可能是地球上最安全的地方。”</p><p>“而且他顯然從沒遇過Coulson，”Sam搖著頭說，“要是那男人為九頭蛇工作，我就吃掉我的翅膀。”</p><p>“嘿咩，說謊也得打打草稿。”Clint有點臭屁地評論，“沒錯，真是個白痴。”</p><p>“你期望什麼，”Romanoff大聲哼哼，“這傢伙名叫Helmut*。”<strong>（譯者：不是很確定，不過Nat可能是把hel和mut拆開意指死蠢狗之類的）</strong></p><p>Bucky不確定在他胸口即將引爆的情緒是什麼，Wanda再次捏了下他的手。所有的復仇者都站在他這邊，所有的。他們信任他。他們相信他。無視任何惡意，Bucky意識到，他贏了。現在，他站在玻璃窗的這一頭，無論那瘋狂的納粹人渣再怎麼廢話，都不能影響他。</p><p>“你還好嗎？”Steve在他身後低聲關切。</p><p>Bucky點點頭。</p><p>他將空著的另一隻手往後伸，掌心向外，片刻之後，Steve柔軟的指尖緊貼他的手指和他交握。審訊進行的全程，Steve都用拇指溫柔地在Bucky的指關節劃圈。Fury很好地處理了Zemo。他清楚拿捏進退的時機，知道何時該放軟何時該強硬。這樣的審訊肯並不止一次，不過最終他們會獲得他們想要的訊息，Bucky確信。</p><p> </p><p>- - - - -</p><p> </p><p>是夜，Bucky縮在床上凝視窗外的紐約。他感到如釋重負。長久以來沉沉壓在他肩頭的重量被拿掉了大半，現在，他窩在床墊放任自己漂流，對著漆黑的夜放空。</p><p>當他第一次到達紐約時，他滿腦子只想著如何對九頭蛇的復仇。他認為，只要能從地球表面徹底清除這個邪惡的組織，他就能夠放心休息，最後，他總能得到平靜。現在，他還是想要復仇，他仍然想讓九頭蛇消失，但沒預料到的希望之光在他胸口閃耀，如雨後春筍般瘋長的情感讓他意識到，儘管九頭蛇付出了幾十年的努力，仍然沒能阻止他重新獲得愛。</p><p>今天，他從身旁的Wanda，身後的Steve，從站在他周圍的朋友們身上感受到的，是愛。他有能力去愛。他也值得被愛。他一定是的。復仇者們都支持他，所以他一定是值得的。他要在他餘生的每一天，都確保這一份值得。</p><p>Bucky再次感到淚水刺痛他的雙眼。獨處在自己的臥室，他決定讓它們落下。他將被子捲在身上，允許自己享受勝利的這一刻，同時任由一切情緒釋放。</p><p>一整天強烈的情緒波動，加上尚有工作未完成，著實讓人筋疲力盡。Bucky發現，在傍晚寧靜柔和的氛圍中，他只渴望那個人的陪伴。</p><p>他拿起手機，按下撥通鍵。</p><p>“嘿，Buck。”Steve的語音帶著明顯的笑意。</p><p>“嘿，”對迅速成為他最喜愛的這個嗓音，Bucky忍不住露出微笑，“在忙嗎？”</p><p>“沒呀，事實上我正在想你。”</p><p>“哦是嗎？”</p><p>“是的。你還有試著學做飯嗎？”</p><p>“Clint和我一直在嘗試，安怎？”</p><p>“我想在下週日的電影之夜試試製作千層麵。你覺得如何？想幫我嗎？”</p><p>“聽起來很棒，儘管我不確定我能幫上什麼忙。”</p><p>“當然可以。你那張俊臉絕對能激發我用驚人的烹飪技巧來打動你。”</p><p>“好吧，”Bucky枕著柔軟的枕頭吃吃笑，“我怎麼抗拒得了？”</p><p> </p><p>- - - - -</p><p> </p><p>兩天後，Bucky坐在地毯上他平時慣常的位置，讓Wanda用她靈活的手指將他的頭髮編成辮子。他的身體在期待中震顫，他努力坐著不動，仍忍不住狂抖膝蓋。</p><p>就要發生了。</p><p>昨天，他從Fury常用的通知管道得到信息。從現在開始，Bucky可以幾乎不受神盾規定的限制，任意進出紐約市。他仍然要有人作陪，不得接近任何武器，但大致上來說，他是自由的。他終於能再次見到布魯克林。Steve要帶他去那裡 - 約會。</p><p>“坐好啦，Bucky。”Wanda用腳趾戳了下他的大腿，“我正在努力讓你變帥。”</p><p>“對不起。”當Wanda在他的頭髮插進另一隻小髮夾，然後開始將其他鬆散的髮絲纏在手指間時，Bucky乖乖正襟危坐。</p><p>“看起來怎麼樣？”當Wanda起身，走到前面欣賞自己的作品時，Bucky問道。</p><p>“我不想弄的太花俏。”她打量著，調整了一小截不聽話的頭髮，才露出滿意的微笑，“就你平常綁的男子包頭，不過我在頭頂加了法式三股辮，多一點變化。”</p><p>“我相信妳的眼光。”Bucky站起身，“謝了，Wanda。要是妳不在這的話我還真不知道該怎麼辦。”</p><p>“你會讓他驚為天人，”Wanda肯定，同時撈起他新買的橄欖綠飛行員夾克協助他穿上。</p><p>在Bucky收到能放行通知的二十分鐘後，Clint就迫不急待地把他拖去紐約市另一頭的購物中心，給他即將到來的約會採買衣服。Bucky曾試圖拒絕，但說真的，Clint無須需花時間說服他，因為他僅有的那些單調白T和一件黑色外套根本沒啥幫助，特別現在天氣又再次變冷。在Bucky搞清楚狀況前，他們已經拎著大包小包回到了大廈。現在，他有七件色彩鮮豔的鈕扣襯衫、三件亨利衫、四件背心、三條牛仔褲、兩包復仇者聯盟主題內褲 - Clint堅持要買的，還有休閒褲、一件飛行員夾克和一件貴得要命的深藍色雙排扣毛呢大衣。</p><p>那是極大的放縱。Bucky能做的就是一遍又一遍地說“謝謝”，而Clint只是笑著聳聳肩，混不在意地揮手。</p><p>現在，Bucky在他淺灰色的亨利衫外套上帥氣的夾克，並將衣領翻起豎在頸後<strong>（譯者：要不要這麼帥？）</strong>。Bucky從眼角餘光發現Clint在廚房看著什麼，並一臉樂不可支地在和某人發簡訊。</p><p>“你在笑啥，Barton？。”他問，一面把已經留長許多的頭髮從夾克領撥出來。</p><p>“喔！沒～什麼啦！”Clint吃吃笑著一面唱歌般地回答，“只是在和Sam傳訊。顯然，優柔寡斷隊長對他這次約會的裝扮還在舉棋不定。”</p><p>Wanda舉手掩笑，Bucky也咬唇壓下自得的微笑。他很高興知道自己不是唯一對這次約會感到焦慮的人，他確定Clint這傢伙一定給Sam實況轉播，所以Steve那頭絕對也會有Bucky穿衣打扮的第一手消息。</p><p>Bucky再次整了整袖口，瞥了一眼自己在黑色電視屏幕上的倒影。他的頭髮看起來很不錯。他看不到後頭的髮辮，不過Wanda用某種乳霜對他的自然捲做了些修飾，讓它們乖乖待在他的臉龐周圍，同時彰顯了他漂亮的下顎和顴骨。他後來就沒怎麼考慮剪頭髮這件事，因為有兩隻手很容易處理，話說回來，Steve說過喜歡他的長頭髮影響了他的決定這個事實他可半點不承認滴。</p><p>他最後再摸了摸下巴，確定鬍渣都刮乾淨了，然後深吸一口氣，轉身面對他的朋友們。</p><p>“大夥，謝謝你們的幫忙，”Bucky微笑道謝。</p><p>“夭壽喔，Barnes！”Clint誇張地喊，假裝對自己扇風，“你也太帥了吧。”</p><p>“我還是覺得這條褲子太小，不過呢，謝了，”Bucky笑稱。</p><p>“這是緊身款！”Wanda說話同時Clint也喊道，“這就是時尚！”</p><p>“不過說真的，”Wanda插話，“你看起來很棒。非常完美。”</p><p>“希望如此。”Bucky深吸一口氣，“好吧，我要出發了。”</p><p>“哦，等等！”Clint突然跳起來，跑進他的臥室。</p><p>Bucky看著Wanda，棕髮美女聳了聳肩。</p><p>“我昨天從Phil那裡拿回來的，”Clint的聲音從轉角處傳出同時抱著一個小紙箱回來，“花了一點時間才從倉庫裡頭把這些東西弄出來，不過呢，我想你應該會想帶點好運氣跟著你。”</p><p>Clint將放在廚房中島上的紙盒打開，突然間，一隻小小的白狼雕像就出現在他手裡。</p><p>“這些是…”Bucky拿起Shuri給他的梳子，Iyawa為他做的畫以及他的舊基莫由珠，“Clint，謝謝你。”</p><p>“別客氣啦，老兄，”Clint咧嘴一笑，拍了拍他的肩膀，“現在，快從這滾蛋。你要遲到了。”</p><p>兩難於趕緊出門與對Clint傾訴感激之情，Bucky決定給弓箭手一個超大擁抱，希望能透過這個舉動傳達他無比的感動，隨後他將小白狼塞進口袋，然後匆匆離開。</p><p>“如果你想烙跑的話給我發短信！”Clint在Bucky踏進電梯時嚷著，“十一點回家！第三次約會以前別隨便和對方上床！不過，如果你要的話記得用保護裝置！還有不要吃炸玉米餅！吃那玩意時可沒法看起來性感 - ”<strong>（譯者：突然雞媽媽化的肥啾hhhh）</strong></p><p>電梯門滑動關閉，阻斷了Clint的碎碎念。Bucky在電梯載著他往下的空檔對自己笑了笑。此刻他竟出奇的平靜。沒錯，他很興奮，甚至可以說有點暈頭，但當他將白狼放進口袋裡，所有的緊張焦慮都出乎意料地消失了。或許這也和很快融入他日常的每日熱線有關。</p><p>過去四個夜晚，在一小時，有時是兩小時無所不聊的電話粥之後，Steve迷人的男中音陪伴他入睡。Bucky深感自己瞥見Steve最私人，且顯有人知的一面，他很珍惜。Steve告訴他有關Peggy Carter和Howard Stark的軼事。他低聲說起他的母親，他兒時最好的朋友Luke。他向他講述當年與之為伍的大兵、以及一路遇過的芸芸眾生組合而成的漫長故事。他談到與Tony和Romanoff會面的感覺，以及他如何在公園裡繞著Sam跑，直到Sam受夠了上前自我介紹。他向Bucky透露所有他曾關心與失去的人，以及這一路走來結識的新朋友。同樣的，Bucky發現自己也在這靜謐的暗夜向他傾訴所有秘密。他向Steve說起Becca、Dottie、Jim Farnsby，還有他小時候養的那隻貓。向他介紹他戰時的班底以及他的老長官，還有Shuri、Nakia和Okoye。他講述他如何以教踢足球回報那些教他說科薩語的孩子。</p><p>如此開放而坦承地對待一切，並明確知道他所有的遺憾有人能真正感同身受，實在是既奇妙又令人難以置信的暢快。</p><p>與Steve交談不像去認識一個人，更像是歷經長路終於歸家。</p><p>滿懷期待和信心，Bucky走出電梯步入復仇者大廈的大廳。他朝大廳守衛Laurence點頭頷首，在他往等候區前進時就聽到Steve呼喚他的聲音。</p><p>“嘿，Bucky！”</p><p>Bucky迴身，大門入口處，Steve如太陽的燦笑撲面而來。</p><p>“哦，嗨。”Bucky看到他的約會對象時不禁口乾舌燥。</p><p>Steve身著緊身白T，略微褪色的黑色皮夾克，以及一條磨損的牛仔褲。他的頭髮比平常更為蓬鬆，並巧妙的撥亂。他的雙眼如蕩漾的水面般閃爍波光，臉頰上泛著迷人的紅暈。</p><p>“我剛把摩托車拉到前門，”Steve在Bucky身邊停步，略為喘息著表示，“希望你不要介意我們騎摩托車代替搭火車。”</p><p>“聽起來很棒，”Bucky向他保證，“你看起來真的很好。”</p><p>出口的稱讚比Bucky實際上想說的簡短得多。他腦袋瓜縈繞的字句大概是：“上帝啊，我只想把臉埋在你的胸口，就這樣抱著你四十五分鐘，然後再揉一下你的頭髮。”總之，他認為他基本上表達到了重點。</p><p>“謝謝，”Steve笑吟吟地看著他，“我喜歡你的夾克。橄欖色很襯你。”</p><p>有點侷促地拉了拉夾克下襬，Bucky感覺自己臉蛋發燒。</p><p>“謝謝，”Bucky設法擠出回答，“準備出發了嗎？”</p><p>“是的！”Steve領頭往外走，“你興奮嗎？”</p><p>“沒錯，”Bucky嘆氣，“我已經準備好回家了。”</p><p>Steve看向他的眼神無比柔軟。</p><p>“我明白這感受。”</p><p>Steve的摩托車就停在路邊。他從椅墊底下拿出兩個頭盔，然後跨坐上去，引擎在他往前挪好給Bucky騰空間時轟地響了起來。Bucky跨上摩托車，深呼吸鼓起勇氣向前傾身，他的胸膛貼上Steve的背，雙手環住他的腰。</p><p>“準備好了嗎？”Steve向後問。</p><p>“好了！”</p><p>Steve一踢收起腳架，帶他們飛馳上路。Steve載著他騎向河濱，在車流中穿梭自如，這感覺不可思議的自由。迎面的風，流暢的操控，和冒險的刺激 - 這很Steve。Bucky在突然而來的領悟中對自己微笑。</p><p>金髮男子帶著他們駛出曼哈頓跨越橋樑，Bucky貼著Steve的背安定下來。也許只有他自己這樣覺得，但Bucky發誓，在他們進入布魯克林的那一刻，整個空氣都變了。當摩托車的車輪觸到長島的堅實地面時，他忍不住抱緊了Steve，布魯克林高地的街道正歡迎他歸鄉，他不得不閉上眼睛一會兒。</p><p>Steve帶著他們騎過公園坡和弗拉特布什，然後繞道前往漢密爾頓堡再往南，最後，經過這一番長長的騎行，他們終於抵達布萊頓海灘。當他們停住摩托車，俯瞰大海，Bucky感到舊有的自我在體內復甦 - 那個他一度以為已經死在Arnim Zola的實驗台上的男人。</p><p>他做夢般從摩托車上滑下，向前走，直到他的手碰到隔開街道和海灘的欄杆，他凝視那片，打從孩提時代起就熟悉的水域。</p><p>Steve靜靜走到他身邊。他們在那站了一會兒，看著海浪滾滾，眺望遠方橫越廣闊地平線的船隻。若不是Steve帶頭，Bucky不曉得他有沒有勇氣跨過橋樑。</p><p>Bucky伸出手，讓他們的手交握在一起。</p><p>“我不知道你自己是怎麼做到的，”Bucky向碎浪低語。</p><p>“我也只能自己做，”Steve莊重地回答。</p><p>“我希望我那時在這，”Bucky說，“我們就可以一起。”</p><p>Steve與他交握的手收緊了，金髮男子移開視線，Bucky聽到他艱難的吞嚥聲。</p><p>“嘿，”Bucky轉身面對Steve安撫道，“沒事了。”</p><p>他把Steve拉過來，展臂環住他的頸子，將他擁緊。他能感覺Steve的手，一開始只是用手指揪著他的腰，之後就整個抱住他。這個擁抱就和Bucky曾想像過的一樣溫暖堅定。他已經太久太久沒有這感受 - 被一雙如此有力又溫柔的臂膀環繞 - 清楚Steve和他一樣需要這個，讓他更加深了這個擁抱。</p><p>一記顫抖的呼吸吹拂在他肩頭，Steve在他頸側蹭了蹭臉。</p><p>“我很高興你現在在這裡，”Steve抵在他的喉間低語。</p><p>“我也是。”</p><p>他們在那裡站了很長時間，終於Steve抬起頭，將額頭和Bucky的短暫相抵，才又移開。當他再次牽起Bucky的手，向海灘示意時，他的眼睛只剩下一點點紅。</p><p>“來吧，我們還有很多事情要做。”</p><p>Bucky微笑著任Steve拖著他朝市集廣場前進。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你作弊。”</p><p>“我沒有！”Bucky大聲抗議，“我只是注意到那些目標是假的，這又沒罪。”</p><p>Steve哼了一聲，不過手上抓著那隻三英尺長的超大襪子猴 - Bucky給他贏來的 - 的力道可沒半點放鬆，一副完全沒打算放下它的模樣。</p><p>“那傢伙臉上的表情，”Steve露出一抹帶著心照不宣的笑輕聲補充，“當你捲起袖子亮出金屬臂時，他的眼珠差不多要掉下來啦！”</p><p>“我看那傢伙要嚇的拉屎了，”Bucky樂不可支，“我應該射那個在他臉旁邊的標靶才對，肯定好玩。”</p><p>“我猜他完全沒想過自己這‘童叟無欺’的攤子竟然有遇上復仇者光臨的一天。”他們繼續沿著碼頭走，Steve打趣道。</p><p>“他可能會把那些槍的準心調得更爛，”Bucky搖著頭諷刺，“那東西太糟糕了，就好像試圖用槌球槌把高爾夫球打過足球場一樣。”</p><p>“可你還是贏了頭獎，”Steve哼哼，舉了舉他新得到襪子巨猴。</p><p>“得了，最好隨便什麼貨色都能加入復仇者啊，”Bucky取笑道。</p><p>“我記得它們剛問世的時候，”Steve低頭對著襪子猴的大臉微笑，“我媽有一隻，襪子腳跟那邊是紅色的。買的時候有附上怎麼把它們變成猴子的說明書。”</p><p>“那些小傢伙可醜的，”Bucky才說就聽到Steve的笑聲。</p><p>“沒錯，現在這種設計好看多了，”Steve輕笑同意，“舊的看上去有點像會出現在惡夢的玩意。”</p><p>Bucky笑了起來，引著他們走向海灘。他們已經搭過摩天輪，吃了太多油炸麵圈，玩了好幾種市集攤子遊戲，也在水面附近看到幾條閃閃發光的魚。令人驚訝的是，Steve尚未被人注意到，不過Bucky不想賭運氣。</p><p>“來吧，”Bucky將Steve拉向幾乎無人的空曠海灘，“我想踩水。”</p><p>他們下到沙灘上，踢開鞋子。Steve用他和Bucky的外套幫他的襪子猴做了一張野餐毯，他們捲起褲管，然後衝向大海。Steve一下跑太遠，又迅速跑回來，因為皮膚浸在冰冷的海水而哇哇大叫。Bucky不留情地嘲笑他，然而自己也做了差不多的蠢事 - 因為海水比他預期得還要冷得多 - 畢竟現在可是十一月，儘管血清讓他們的身體比常人暖，可他們也敵擋不了突降的溫度。既使如此，Bucky還是堅持要彌補他耗在大廈時錯過的夏季，繼續踩著海浪讓水花飛濺，並相信血清能讓他免於凍瘡，而Steve就躲在岸上笑他。他們悠閒地在海灘上遊蕩了一會，Steve發現一塊手掌大的扇貝貝殼，而Bucky找到一顆光滑圓潤的鵝卵石，一條白色條紋圈繞周身。</p><p>潮來潮往，待回神，才發現兩人已一塊躺在他們的夾克毯子，手指交纏，在腳丫子擱在沙子上晾乾時欣賞變化萬千的雲層。</p><p>當雙眼開始對仰望明亮的天空感到疲乏，Bucky環顧四周，發現Steve已經合起嘴，他的唇畔在鹹鹹海風吹拂中漾著微笑，似乎滿足於單純地躺在這裡。Bucky沒有打擾他。他坐起身，看著海浪捲過，撫平沙灘又捲走，如此反覆。</p><p>他的思緒漂移。他想到Steve和他的曾經，他們的差點錯過，那場幾乎讓彼此喪命的戰鬥。過去幾個月以來始終困擾Bucky的疑惑，又重新在他腦海浮現。</p><p>如果他要提出這個問題的話，現在正是時候。</p><p>“嘿，”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>Steve睜開眼睛，曲肘撐起上半身。</p><p>“我需要問你一些事情。”</p><p>“好啊。”Steve淺笑宜人，在那一瞬，Bucky感到氣息不順。</p><p>他認為他永遠無法習慣Steve的美。</p><p>“我一直在想，”Bucky開始說道，“我知道，當你剛開始對我表現出興趣時，其他人 - Sam和Romanoff - 可能會警告你這是個壞主意。”</p><p>Steve揚起額頭，坐起身。</p><p>“他們說的沒錯，”Bucky繼續說道，“尤其是那時候，總之，我很好奇你為什麼不聽他們的勸。”</p><p>Steve驚訝地眨眨眼。</p><p>“你為什麼會喜歡我？”Bucky終於問出口。</p><p>答案既另他著迷又讓他恐懼，反正他都問了。他一定得問。</p><p>Steve在他的注視下滑坐向前，直到他倆面對面，然後吸了口氣。</p><p>“自我們遇見以來，我就一直被你吸引。”Steve溫言坦承，“我對你的了解越多，就越意識到事情的複雜，每次我以為我已經知道所有關於你的信息時，你都會突然出人意料，例如主動向神盾投誠，或者像在你的牢房裡哼碧昂絲的歌，再不然就是跑到我的前門瞪我 - 那幾眼感覺像是過了好幾小時。</p><p>回憶讓Steve露出微笑。</p><p>“那真的是太意外了，我甚至都不知道該說什麼，”Steve自嘲了一下，“然後你告訴我，我們早在四十年代就相遇過，突然間我不得不重新評估我以為自己知道的關於你的一切。在那之後，我決定放棄所有先入為主的觀點，因為顯然那對我沒有多大幫助。我決定自己認識你 - 真正的你，而我發現…”</p><p>Steve吞嚥了下，手指輕輕劃過Bucky的金屬掌心。</p><p>“你捍衛自己的信念，不讓任何人擺佈。你直接指出我的錯誤，而且永遠有備案。你和Clint一起看糟糕的電視節目，讓Wanda編你的頭髮，你甚至知道怎麼讓Hulk發笑。你被九頭蛇割裂了，但他們讓你聽命行事的唯一方法，是欺騙你你的舉動正在幫助世界，因為你的核心、你真正的本性，是連九頭蛇也無法將那從你身上拔除的 - 在大蕭條、戰爭、九頭蛇等所有經歷之後，你始終日復一日選擇為善。”</p><p>Steve的手指輕輕地圈住他的金屬手腕。</p><p>“這就是我喜歡你的原因。”</p><p>Bucky感覺世界的軸線在此刻傾斜了。沒有任何言語能表達。當心取代了大腦，第一次他毫無異議。心潮如鼓敲擊著他的耳膜，不熟悉的純然鍾愛之情淹沒了他，Bucky終於投降，將Steve的臉龐捧在手心。Steve在他的視線中睜大了雙眼，嘴唇輕啟，Bucky闔上眼，第一次品嚐從Steve身上每根纖維綻放的光芒。</p><p>這個吻在寒冷空氣與淡淡海洋氣息的映襯下洋溢著火熱與甜蜜。Bucky的手指揪著Steve蓬鬆的短髮，當Steve張開嘴，他感覺那雙手也握住了他的腰。當Steve的後背碰到沙地並且他們的胸膛壓在一起時，Bucky的世界再次為之傾倒。指尖下，Steve狂亂的心跳動人無比。</p><p>Bucky喘著氣退開些許。</p><p>“Stevie。”他貼著Steve的唇輕喃。</p><p>Steve只是哼著表示同意，然後仰頭再次吻他。他們吻了又吻。他的手在Bucky的後背游移，最後決定往上探進棕髮男人髮間，讓長長的髮絲纏在指間，並以此為槓桿將Bucky的頭向正確的角度傾斜。</p><p>“Stevie，”Bucky嘆息，只是單純的想再呼喚一遍。</p><p>他感到Steve在他們的下一個吻中微笑。</p><p>“Stevie…”</p><p>Steve輕笑出聲。</p><p>“總算，我還以為你會一直叫我‘Rogers’到天荒地老。”</p><p>“你也讓我感到驚訝，”Bucky低聲說道。</p><p>“是嗎？”</p><p>“我的演講能力不如你，”Bucky嘆了口氣，額頭抵著Steve的，雙手托著他的臉，“你只要知道…我願意做任何事情來讓你微笑。任何事。”</p><p>Steve臉龐綻開的迷人笑靨就像捲過沙灘的波濤，讓Bucky的心跳為之停頓。</p><p>“你比我簡潔多了，這回你贏。”</p><p>Bucky笑得不要太厲害，Steve把他抓下來繼續親。他們在彼此身上盡情迷失，在這片美麗的海濱伸展放開。他們肩並肩躺在沙上，望著彼此，偶爾伸手觸摸對方，此時無聲勝有聲。Bucky清楚，他可以一輩子看著那張俊顏永遠也不膩，可惜無論他意願如何，地球仍繼續旋轉，太陽開始落下。</p><p>“我們應該走了。”Steve呢喃。</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>海濤隆隆，天色漸暗，然而他倆都沒有動。</p><p>“我不想今天結束，”Bucky輕聲說。</p><p>“我也是。”</p><p>Steve傾身，直到他倆的鼻尖相碰。</p><p>“但是，從好的方面來說，”Steve笑著補充，“今天以後我們有了明天。”<strong>（譯者：呀呀呀呀～被甜到語無倫次）</strong></p><p>無法以言語表達內心的澎湃，Bucky選擇再次縮小彼此之間的距離，希望Steve能理解他的情感。</p><p>Bucky緊貼著Steve的背，騎回家的路程似乎太短了，當他們駛入大廈的停車場，Steve從Bucky的手臂滑開時，Bucky感覺心中一股失落。</p><p>他們走進電梯，分別按下Steve和Bucky的樓層。Steve一手牽著他，另一隻手臂下妥妥地夾著他的巨型襪子猴 - 這傢伙剛從摩托車狹窄的置物箱中被放出來。</p><p>“我們明天一起做千層麵，對嗎？”當樓層號在電梯門光滑的屏幕上跳動，Bucky問道。</p><p>“嘗試做，沒錯。”Steve咧嘴糾正了下。</p><p>“我以為你說你會做飯，Rogers！”Bucky取笑，“我以為你會讓我印象深刻 - ”</p><p>Steve勾住他的褲耳將他一把拉近，讓他倆胸對胸、鼻尖對鼻尖貼在一起。</p><p>“說我的名字，”金髮男子要求，眼神閃亮而熱切。</p><p>Bucky臉上壞笑掩不住。</p><p>“Rogers？”</p><p>“不對。”</p><p>Steve把他推著往後退了一步。</p><p>“哦，真抱歉。Rogers隊長。”</p><p>“也不是這個。”</p><p>Bucky的背撞到了電梯的玻璃牆上。</p><p>“美國先生。”</p><p>“Bucky。”</p><p>“Stevie。”</p><p>滿足的嘆息拂過Bucky頰畔。</p><p>“再說一遍。”</p><p>“Stevie，”Bucky重複，故意停頓了下，讓這個單詞在他舌間滾動。</p><p>一聲幾不可聞的呻吟從Steve唇間溜出，他俯身，Bucky再次沈浸在如今已然熟悉的Steve味道中。</p><p>“你應該一直都這樣叫我。”</p><p>“只要你每次都這樣吻我。”</p><p>他能感到Steve貼著他的肌膚微笑。</p><p>“好吧，也許你應該私下再這樣叫我。”</p><p>“一言為定。”</p><p>Bucky才正想要再次偷香，電梯就煞風景地叮叮響並滑開門。</p><p>Steve不情願的後退一步。</p><p>“明天？”</p><p>“明天。”</p><p>Bucky倒退出電梯門，復又往前猛衝，從Steve盈滿笑意的唇偷走最後一個甜蜜的吻，才依依不捨地鬆開Steve。</p><p>電梯門滑動關閉，Bucky閉上眼，試圖牢記他此生最美好一日所有的細節。他仍然可以聞到衣服上海水的氣息，當他沉浸在喜悅中，他能感覺己身煥發出如永恆星子的光彩。</p><p>從他身後某處，傳來明顯的腳步聲，然後是一聲巨響。他轉過身，看到Clint正跌跌撞撞地從臥室滾出來，這傢伙一手遮眼，一手在空中亂揮，摸索著往客廳前進。</p><p>“是Bucky嗎？”他大聲問道，“Cap在這裡嗎？你們穿著褲子嗎？”</p><p>Bucky從沙發上抓起一顆抱枕，用力丟過去，Clint趔趄向後然後胡亂揮手。</p><p>“嗷！好嘛好嘛！不需要暴力相向 - ”Clint掐斷自己的話頭然後盯著Bucky的臉看了好一會，“哦，該死！某人今天肯定上了一壘！”</p><p>一陣熱浪沖上臉頰，如今Bucky也收不住笑容啦，Clint興高采烈地笑著，開始在他身上戳來戳去。</p><p>“給我細節，調情聖手，”他唱道，“細節！細節！細節！”</p><p>“什麼都沒發生！”Bucky大喊著，努力躲開Clint的手指，這傢伙不曉得為什麼總能戳到他的癢處，“我們吃了很多炸麵圈，然後海水真的很冷！”</p><p>“然後你就成功喇舌了！”Clint猜中並呼嘯一聲，“沒錯！好兄弟！搞定！那顆屁股是你的！”</p><p>當Clint將他推到沙發上，然後撲通一聲攤在他旁邊時，Bucky哼了一聲，隨即忍俊不住。</p><p>“老天，我整天都坐立難安，”Clint戲劇性地表示，“整個過程簡直就是「美國單身漢」的冗長曲折版，不過更好看些。”</p><p>“我很榮幸娛樂到你，”Bucky翻了個白眼。</p><p>“哦，絕對，”Clint對他咧嘴一笑，“你們兩個傻子完美地適合彼此。”</p><p>“謝了。”Bucky語含戲謔，把他的微笑藏在靠墊後頭。</p><p>“我為你感到高興，夥計。”Clint往後靠，抬手過頭伸展攤開。</p><p>“少了你我就不會在這裡，”Bucky誠懇地說，“所以，謝謝你。”</p><p>“對啦老兄，”Clint輕鬆帶過，就像每次他面對感激的時候那樣，“老子就是地球上最偉大的媒人，沒什麼大不了的。”</p><p>“對我來說很重要，”Bucky反駁。</p><p>Clint只是微笑，聳了聳肩。</p><p>“我說真的，”Bucky堅持，“謝謝你。”</p><p>Clint佯裝的油條表象消融在溫柔中。</p><p>“別客氣。”</p><p>他們沉默了一會。</p><p>“那麼，你願意賭多少現在Cap正在手淫？”</p><p>Bucky噴笑出聲，直笑到肚疼。</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>原本我最喜歡的是英雄救美的部分，後來又喜歡他們的溫火電話粥，而最後這個互訴情衷與沙灘之吻簡直不要太浪漫！（直擊心臟旋轉倒地）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>計劃趕不上變化</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>當隔天早上Bucky、Clint和Romanoff被招喚執行任務，Steve承諾的“明天”變成了“下週”。這是個簡單的任務，有時間限制，但也不算很難。他們要做的就是潛入，摧毀伺服器，並將九頭蛇的資訊帶回，幾小時後他們就會回到家。Bucky是有點惱火沒錯，因為這任務打斷了他和Steve的約會計畫，但與此同時，他知道當他回來時Steve仍會在原處等他。</p><p>在往加拿大偏遠地區不長的飛行期間，Clint往返在Bucky和Romanoff之間，Bucky和Romanoff如往常那樣佔據昆式機兩頭，毫無互動。幾個月過去，Clint差不多放棄讓他們成為朋友的努力 - 不得不承認頑固是這兩人之間最大的共同點。儘管彼此間充滿敵意，Bucky和Romanoff卻是一個很好的團隊。無論是獨立作業或是搭擋合作，他們都是最高效、精確、可靠並戰鬥力絕佳的特工，他倆的組合就像上好油的機器那樣滑順無間 - 這大概是他們共同背景的副產品，Bucky猜。與他有這種極佳默契的人是Romanoff，說實在挺煩人，不過，他不必和她溝通倒是個優點。兩人都不想對深植在他們骨子裡相同的行事風格多做討論，總之他們共事並不困難。他們總是出色地完成任務，所以也沒人費心要他倆多多親近。</p><p>這很好，直到事情急轉直下。</p><p>Bucky全速穿過中庭。伺服器已經摧毀，幾乎所有的九頭蛇特工都倒下了，剩下的雜魚也很快會被Clint預設在地下室的炸藥炸成碎片。</p><p>Romanoff在集合點，Bucky站在遺留的炸藥旁，已經超過十五分鐘沒有Clint的消息。</p><p>“我沒看見他！”Bucky對通信器喊，“他不在這底下。他完成負責的部分後就消失了！”</p><p>“好吧，他也不在樓上！”Romanoff高喊回覆，“天殺的他到底去哪了？”</p><p>“我不知道！”Bucky再次掃視房間，然後跑上樓梯間，“我會再檢查一次地面層。”</p><p>“Barton！”Romanoff急問，“Barton你在嗎？”</p><p>一片寂靜。</p><p>“我向老天發誓，Clint。”Bucky詛咒，狂風般掠過一樓，仍一無所獲。</p><p>外頭刺耳的輪胎煞車聲讓Bucky停頓了一下。</p><p>“增援部隊，”Romanoff嘶聲說，“回到集合點，士兵，”。</p><p>“沒有他我們不走！”Bucky大吼，在增援的九頭蛇蜂擁而至前準備好自己。</p><p>“我們檢查過這個地方四次，他已經不在這了，”Romanoff吼回去，“要嘛他的通信器炸壞了，他必須自己逃脫，再不然就是九頭蛇抓到他，現在也走很遠了。唯一一個我拒絕相信的可能是他已經死了。無論如何，我們必須撤退回會合點。”</p><p>
  <strong>Clinton Francis Barton。鷹眼。復仇者。神盾最精銳的特工。神射手。黑寡婦Natalia Alianovna Romanoff的搭擋。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>格殺勿論。</strong>
</p><p>Romanoff是對的。Bucky知道她是對的。大樓裡沒有人，如果九頭蛇抓走了Clint…Bucky甚至連想都不敢想。自從戰爭後，他就沒有這麼關心過一個人，只要想到Clint可能或已經遭受的對待，Bucky就步履維艱，一股難以言喻的恐懼緊緊鉗住了他。他可以聽到大樓下某處九頭蛇的增援部隊湧入的聲響，但當他在屋頂上和Romanoff會合，這一切感覺異常遙遠，昆式機載著他們迅速起飛離開。</p><p>Romanoff按下按鈕，昆式機在猛烈的爆炸氣流中嘎嘎作響，大樓在他們底下崩潰倒塌，化為燃燒的碎片。</p><p>十分鐘後，他們降落在距任務地點五英里的會合點。</p><p>“對Barton的通信器信號進行連續掃描，”Romanoff命令神盾的飛行員，“我們等三個小時。”</p><p>她沒有說如果那時他沒有出現該怎麼辦 - 她也無需贅言。Bucky緊張地坐在昆士機大開的舷梯，透過眼前極寒的景色，眺望遠方冉冉升起的煙塵。Romanoff走過來，坐在他身邊幾英尺處。</p><p>靜如雕像，他們等待著。</p><p>兩個小時過去了。然後三個小時。三個半小時。</p><p>Romanoff一拳砸在舷梯上。</p><p>“快走！”她對飛行員大喊，飛行員抖了下，迅速開始昆式機的發動程序。</p><p>“我們不能就這樣離開！”Bucky跟著她走進飛機，幾乎無法抑制他的憤怒，“我們應該繼續等。”</p><p>“他不會來了，士兵！”Romanoff尖聲回應，飽含狂怒，“他要麼落在九頭蛇手上，要麼就是已經死了！我們最好的機會是和其他人會合重整，如果他還活者，我們會找到他的。”</p><p>“不！”Bucky大聲反對，“你不懂他身上會發生什麼！如果九頭蛇抓了他，我們現在就得去救他！”</p><p>“我們甚至都沒有發現他們帶走了他！你最好是建議我們在沒有更多資源的情況下追踪他們？”Romanoff搖著頭，“我們需要更多的復仇者，我們需要更多的技術支援。這本來應該是件簡單的任務，但我們搞砸了，我不會繼續錯下去。我們甚至沒有聽到他受到攻擊 - ”</p><p>在那一刻，她看著Bucky的眼神變得無比犀利。</p><p>“<em>Есливыподумаетенасекунду，чтояимеюкэтомукакое-тоотношиниеявырвувамгорло（妳要是膽敢動一次念頭認為我和此事有關，我保證我會撕了妳的喉嚨）</em>，”在黑寡婦出言指責之前，Bucky就先發制人。</p><p>這是近三年來，Bucky首次自願使用俄語，而這也立刻達到立竿見影的效果。</p><p>Romanoff牙關緊咬，但她什麼也沒說，昆式機開始升空。</p><p>“撤退重組，”Romanoff咬牙重複，“我說回基地，這是命令。”</p><p>Bucky想繼續爭論，但他尖叫著恐懼和憂慮的大腦僅餘的部分理智告訴他，Romanoff比他更關心Clint。她絕不會拿他的性命去賭。</p><p>當飛機在紐約降落，其餘的復仇者都已經在停機坪上默默等待。Wanda來到Bucky的身邊，抓住他的肩膀緊握了下。Steve和Sam迅速接近Romanoff，但在他們到達她之前，她舉起手示意他們停步。</p><p>“你們有什麼發現？”當小組圍著他們，她直問。</p><p>“他通信器的信號在建築物爆炸之前就已經消失，”Tony瘋狂地點擊他的手上的StarkPads，“我們懷疑他在安裝完炸藥後就被伏擊。襲擊絕對是安靜而迅速的。快到連他都沒察覺。”</p><p>“根據九頭蛇慣常的手段，”Steve接口，“我打賭他一定是被打了鎮靜劑，然後直接從大樓移走。”</p><p>他轉向Bucky。</p><p>“有可能，”Bucky點點頭，試圖清晰而理性地思考，“那裡沒有血，沒有混戰的痕跡，也沒有槍聲…但...”</p><p>他頓了頓，試圖振作自己。</p><p>“九頭蛇對他的立場始終很明確：Clinton Francis Barton。格殺勿論。”</p><p>緊繃的沈默降臨在整個團隊。</p><p>“不過自組織倒台和Zemo被我們拘留以來，九頭蛇的立場也可能改變。”Bruce推斷，“他們也許想把他當成威脅我們的人質。”</p><p>Bucky默默感謝各路神明，保佑Bruce的演繹推理技巧，這話讓他像獲得一條救命繩索。</p><p>“他們或許想用他交換Zemo，”Sam隨即補充，“我們不該排除任何可能。”</p><p>“我們需要從零找出定位他的方法，”Stark喃喃自語，咬著唇再次開始打字。</p><p>“以九頭蛇現有的資源，他們沒法走太遠的，”Steve皺著眉頭下結論，“Tony和Bruce，想辦法確認他的位置。Sam和Wanda與神盾合作，檢視我們從北美九頭蛇基地上搜集來的所有信息，特別注意東北區域，我們需要獲得所有能得到的情報。其餘的人，保持警覺。我們要準備好隨時出發。”</p><p>圍成的圈子散開，各人領命行動。Romanoff疾步離開，逕自進入大廈，目不斜視，仍然全副武裝。</p><p>Steve在他們一塊前進時將手臂環在Bucky的肩膀上。</p><p>“休息一下，”Steve沈靜地說，“你需要力量。”</p><p>Bucky默默點頭。</p><p>他們相觸的手指在Bucky抽身時分開，Bucky走進大廈，Steve轉身面對正等他下令的特攻小隊。一部分的他只想窩在Steve懷裡哪都不去，另一部分的他則嘶聲指責，在明知Clint正命懸一線的此刻，他不值得任何安慰。</p><p>當電梯將他送到他和Clint的樓層，金屬桌子、針頭、鐐銬和飛濺的鮮血在他腦海中閃過。那些陳年回憶浮現在他的意識表面。他記得左臂大部分還完好時被皮帶束縛在實驗台上。戴面具的九頭蛇醫生把一根鋸子壓在他的手肘。</p><p>Bucky蹣跚步入公寓。他的髖骨撞到廚房中島，他感到胸口緊縮，胃部蠕動，一陣噁心讓他朝水槽傾身。他吐出了肚子裡僅有的一點東西，當他抓住水槽邊的壁架並試圖使自己平靜下來，沈重的疼痛壓在胸口。喘著粗氣，Bucky打開水龍頭，用顫抖的手接了些水漱口，並想辦法嚥下幾口。Bucky的肚腹仍絞扭成一團，胸腔痛苦地收縮，他往下跪到瓷磚上，向後縮，直到背抵櫥櫃。</p><p>他知道那不是他的錯。Clint是個技術嫻熟的特工，如果九頭蛇成功放倒了他，表示他們任何一個都可能被抓。沒有人能預見到這一結果。儘管如此，當Bucky的目光環視著這曾是Clint的空間時，他還是忍不住陷入心中黑洞般的罪惡感。</p><p>他現在所能做的只有等待，等Stark和Bruce找到Clint，他們會回去，開槍，掃除一切，並將他們的朋友帶回家。</p><p> </p><p>- - - - -</p><p> </p><p>數小時過去了，時光的流逝對Bucky來說毫無意義。陽光在牆面移動，然後消失，黑暗降臨。Bucky就這樣待坐在廚房的地板上，愣愣瞪著前方，麻木、沈痛、罪惡感，充塞他的內心。沒有人試圖聯絡他，意味Tony和Bruce在尋找Clint的過程中一無所獲，公寓中沈重的寂靜呼應著他空洞的頭腦。</p><p>腦中空無一物總比塞滿噩夢要好。</p><p>Bucky整日整夜都處於休眠狀態，直到一陣鈴響打破了他緊繃的沈思。幾個小時以來，他第一次移動，Bucky從口袋裡抽出手機，看都沒看一眼就接聽了。</p><p>“<em>Приветещераз，солдат（你好呀，士兵）</em>。”</p><p>當Brock Rumlow的聲音佔據Bucky的大腦，一度空茫的地方立即被冰冷淹沒。Rumlow的俄語不怎麼樣，但仍清晰可辨。</p><p>“你真有這麼想我，想到跑去神盾找我？”Rumlow用英語繼續說道。</p><p>Bucky無法回應。他肺部的空氣也凍結了。</p><p>“之前我本以為來找我的可能是你，結果卻是一隻小鳥。”</p><p>Bucky聽到一聲咕噥，然後是一記痛哼。</p><p>Clint。</p><p>Bucky強命自己擺脫凍結，並在心底快速盤算。</p><p>“<em>Отчетностьактивовдлядежурства（資產回報）</em>。”Bucky冷靜地回答，“<em>Готовысоблюдать（準備遵守）</em>。”</p><p>對方停了下。</p><p>“<em>Накоговыработаете？（你為誰工作？）</em>”隨之而來的是一個測試性地提問。</p><p>“九頭蛇萬歲。”</p><p>另一個停頓。</p><p>“九頭蛇萬歲，”Rumlow最終同意，“到D84HQ基地回報並準備重新編程。”</p><p>通訊隨即掛斷。</p><p>Bucky嚥了下口水，然後慢慢站起身。現在他有了行動目標，隨著情緒逐漸退去，他的思緒就像微調的樂器那樣越發集中。他輕輕將手機放在廚房檯面，清點身上的武器。</p><p>他仍穿著他的制服，所有武器也都還在，彈藥雖然有點少，但對他而言已經足夠。D84HQ基地在卡桑格塔可島上 - 位於加拿大紐芬蘭沿海的一塊偏遠地區。Bucky早告訴過神盾那個基地和其他所有他知道的九頭蛇設施，五個月前Steve和Wanda就已經清除過那裡。Rumlow一定找到了什麼方法繞過了保全措施。無論如何，Bucky都需要一架噴射機才能到達那裡。他並不肯定Rumlow信了他的欺騙，所以他在規劃路線時需要小心。Clint還活著，至少到目前為止，島上沒有酷刑設備，儘管它確實配有一個根據Bucky的規格設置的心理重新校準裝置。如果Rumlow掌握並再次運行那具機器，他可能會把Bucky綁上台，並有機會獲得冬兵的屈從。</p><p>Bucky握緊拳頭。假如那樣能確保Clint的獲釋或讓他有逃脫的機會，那麼Bucky會去的。</p><p>Bucky再次拿起手機，向復仇者們發送信息：</p><p>
  <strong>停機坪集合。準備離開。我知道他在哪裡。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>- - - - -</p><p> </p><p>“我討厭這樣。”Steve的聲音在Bucky的通信器中嘶嘶作響。</p><p>“你不必喜歡它。”Bucky輕聲回答。</p><p>他將昆式機降落在加拿大的廣闊荒野。他會在五分鐘內抵達島上。Steve和Romanoff已經在那裡，潛入該基地，而其餘的復仇者們和所有神盾特工正在他們身後十英里處等待，伺機出動。他上一次到這個基地已經是1963年的事了，他沒記錯的話，這基地不過是個大倉庫，裡頭有些技術、醫療和軍備設施，地下開有逃生隧道。裡面沒什麼地方可以躲藏，不過天花板固定燈具上方有些不錯的隱藏點 - Steve和Romanoff現在正利用這個安全漏洞。</p><p>“只要注意Clint，”Bucky補充道，“我知道我在做什麼。”</p><p>“你真的知道？”</p><p>當九頭蛇基地的著陸區出現時，Bucky降下昆式機，完全不費心隱藏行跡。</p><p>“沒錯。”</p><p>昆式機降落，Bucky能看到複合建築的幾個窗戶後都有人影閃動。</p><p>“寡婦，”他邊站起身邊呼叫，同時檢查他的通訊器，確保它隱藏得足夠好。</p><p>他等著告訴她他的計畫，因為他知道Steve會盡其所能地阻止他，但他已不在Steve伸手可及處。時間急迫，現在，即使是Steve也沒法喊停。</p><p>“是？”她應聲，極度的專注讓他忽略她通常的不悅語氣。</p><p>“如果他們讓我重新坐上那把椅子，<strong>妳得殺了我</strong>。”</p><p>“什麼？”Steve驚呼，語音透著顯而易見的慌張。</p><p>“安靜，Rogers。你會曝露我們。”</p><p>“寡婦。”</p><p>一陣寂靜。</p><p>“我寧死也不願讓他們再次利用我，”Bucky輕聲說道，“因此，若看起來他們會得到我，我需要妳兌現諾言，一槍斃了我。”</p><p>“<em>солдат - （士兵 - ）</em>”</p><p>“用英語，”Bucky堅持，“我要所有人都聽到，是我要求妳這樣做。我不希望別人以為妳謀殺了我。”</p><p>“士兵，”Romanoff難以置信地回答，“你確定嗎？”</p><p>“我知道自己冒的風險，”Bucky肯定，“這是我欠他的。”</p><p>“Clint會恨我。Rogers會恨我。”</p><p>“告訴他們尊重我的選擇，”Bucky回答，希望這句Clint自己說過的話能引起他的共鳴，“我認為他值得。”</p><p>“Bucky…”Steve懇求的語音貫穿了辯論。</p><p>“如果一切按計劃進行，就不會走到這一步，”Bucky提醒他，“我只是想確保如果情勢惡化，會有人支持我。”</p><p>“我會支持你，巴恩斯，”終於，Romanoff承諾。</p><p>“<em>благодарювас（謝謝）</em>，Romanoff。”</p><p>Bucky從昆式機上走下，徑直走向他敵人的前門。</p><p>當他進入該建築物，Bucky按照九頭蛇的標準程序進行操作。他掃視外圍，輸入個人密碼，然後進入，完全無視入口處的三名九頭蛇，他交出武器，然後朝倉庫中央直線前進。</p><p>現在他手無寸鐵，他經過六個站點，那兒有少數幾個九頭蛇科學家，他們都暫時放下手邊重新啟動不久前被神盾禁用的舊技術的工作，目不轉睛地看著Bucky進入。當他走過最後一個九頭蛇特工，他看到Rumlow站在那張椅子旁等他 - 那張能再次抹消Bucky Barnes曾擁有過的一切的椅子。他拒絕退縮，只因為Rumlow的黑髮和冰冷的眼睛讓記憶氾濫。</p><p> </p><p>他堅持到底，並暫時沈入冬兵無機的冰冷性格 - 他不時會感覺這份個性徘徊在他周圍。他停在十五英尺外。他能聽到九頭蛇特工團團將他圍住，切斷了出口。他們知道士兵可能懷有敵意。即使當年Bucky仍在他們控制之下時，他們也總是將槍口對準他。</p><p>“回報，”Rumlow命令，當他那陰沈的黑眼睛掃視過Bucky後，決定不需要任何形式上的問候。</p><p>在Zemo被捕後，Rumlow似乎已經站上領導的位置，如果臉上浮現的冷笑能代表一切，顯然他對發號施令樂在其中。</p><p>“任務2HJ46：失敗。”Bucky機械式地回答，“Rogers隊長逃脫。天空母艦墜毀。九頭蛇被洩漏。資產向集合地48DJ回報。”</p><p>“Martins？”Rumlow轉向右邊的特工之一。</p><p>“哦，嗯，”Martins轉向他的筆記本電腦，在上面點擊了幾下，“集合地48DJ：弗吉尼亞州亞歷山大市。就在華盛頓外。三曲翼大樓襲擊那天就被廢棄了。沒人回過那裡。”</p><p>“沒人聽取匯報時，資產會怎麼做？”Rumlow問，迴身面對Bucky。</p><p>他語音中的質疑越來越濃。他看過很多Bucky的程序，所以他知道Bucky的記憶會隨時間恢復。要想跳過這個話題，Bucky得分散他的注意力。</p><p>“資產分配任務：特戰隊。”</p><p>Rumlow猛的揚起頭。</p><p>“那是我的任務，”Rumlow睜大眼睛說，“滲入神盾局。”</p><p>“Rumlow特工失敗了，”Bucky以士兵特有的無機值嗓音續道，“資產被任命。”</p><p>Bucky聽到有人在他身後嗤哼。Rumlow的臉憤怒的漲紅了，Bucky忽略他，繼續報告。</p><p>“資產成功滲透進神盾，並於復仇者聯盟取得職位。特戰隊任務：成功。”</p><p>“夠了！”Rumlow嘶聲說道，“Reynolds，把Barton弄出來！Martins，書給我。”</p><p>Rumlow伸出一隻手，沒一會，一本薄薄的紅皮書遞到了他手上。Bucky的腹部猛地一沉。《冬日士兵》這本書從頭至尾完整地介紹了他的編程技巧。包括所有九頭蛇曾經用來控制他的工具；包括他的觸發詞。他以為這本書在九頭蛇倒台時已經丟失了。他不應該這麼樂觀。</p><p>Rumlow輕拂著這本書，然後開始翻閱書頁。Bucky想起Shuri，她花了整整一年的時間，解開九頭蛇對他的控制程序，他只能再次默默相信她。</p><p>在倉庫最遠的角落，兩名警衛從逃生隧道的入口出來。他們之間夾著一個死命掙扎的傢伙。</p><p>“我盯著Barton，”Romanoff的聲音在通訊器中響起。</p><p>守衛把Clint扔在Rumlow的腳邊。他的手腳被綁在一起，助聽器被取下，臉的下半被戴上口罩讓他保持安靜。他的右眼腫得幾乎睜不開，Bucky可以看到他黑紫相間制服上深紅色的污點。要阻止自己奔向Clint，並以己身保護他所花費的努力比Bucky自己預期更多。當Clint掙扎跪起，並用完好的那一隻眼睛看向他時，Bucky只能死命保持不動。他的呼吸很淺，肋骨可能斷了。</p><p>“這是誰？”Rumlow狀似隨意地問，手上仍翻著書頁。</p><p>“Clinton Francis Barton。”Bucky幾乎是自動播放，“鷹眼。復仇者。神盾最精銳的特工。神射手。黑寡婦Natalia Alianovna Romanoff的搭擋。格殺勿論。”</p><p>“格殺勿論，”Rumlow複述，終於找到他尋找的頁面並對自己微笑，“現在，特戰隊任務已經完成，不需要再留著他了，對吧？”</p><p>他向Martins點了點頭，突然有一支槍向Bucky遞過來。</p><p>“不。”Bucky同意。</p><p>“哦，為了確保大夥都在同一條船上，”Rumlow詭笑著補充，“我得到恩准獲知能確保資產絕對遵從的十個觸發詞。”</p><p>“<strong>該死，</strong>”透過通訊器，Bucky能聽到Romanoff槍枝上膛的聲音。</p><p>“<em>Желание（渴望）</em>。”</p><p>Bucky接過槍。</p><p>“<em>Ржавый（生鏽）</em>。”</p><p>“目的是壓制，不是殺死！”Steve對Romanoff絕望地嘶語。</p><p>“<em>Семнадцать（十七）</em>。”</p><p>Bucky的頭彷彿被重擊。</p><p>“<em>Pассвет（黎明）</em>。”</p><p>“我不能冒險，Steve。”Romanoff輕聲回答。</p><p>“<em>Печь（火爐）</em>。”</p><p>士兵瞄準了Clint的頭。</p><p>“<em>Девять（九）</em>。”</p><p>“他曾打敗控制編程，他可以再做一次！”</p><p>“<em>Доброкачественные（善良）</em>。”</p><p>Clint完好的那隻眼睜大了。</p><p>“<em>Возвращениедомой（回家）</em>。”</p><p>“這是他最後的請求。”Romanoff低語。</p><p>“<em>Один（一）</em>。”</p><p>“Natasha，”Steve在懇求，“拜託。”</p><p>“<em>Грузовойвагон。（貨車）</em>”</p><p><strong>冬兵扣動了扳機</strong>。</p><p> </p><p>- - - - -</p><p> </p><p>Bucky看著子彈擊中Brock Rumlow的兩眼之間。他看著皮膚破裂，子彈消失，他品味著Rumlow臉上浮現的每一種表情，隨著他的生命從身體消逝，震驚變成了鬆弛。Bucky能感到鮮血自他的衣服內開始泉湧氾濫，當Rumlow向後倒下，他亦如此。</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>天亮了。光線穿透過Bucky閉合的眼皮讓他下意識地翻身想避開。沈重是他的第一個感覺。他的身體很僵硬。某種溫暖裹著他的手。Bucky的眼睛又酸又澀，粘得幾乎睜不開，儘管很想滾回去繼續睡個昏天暗地，他還是強迫自己睜開了眼睛。</p><p>他花了點時間對焦，當雙眼適應了光線，他發現自己身在復仇者大廈的醫務室。他被塞在一間個人房的病床上，半打以上的各式管路電線從他的身體連接到周圍的機器上。</p><p>Steve在床旁的椅子上睡著了。他面朝下趴在Bucky臀側的床單上，一手握著Bucky的，讓兩人的手指緊緊交纏。Bucky的手背就貼著Steve的臉頰，也因此他的手心手背都包裹在Steve的溫暖中。</p><p>當Bucky試著在床鋪上移動，好伸展酸麻的肌肉時，一股發自內心的愧疚感讓他儘量小心動作不要吵醒Steve。胸口一陣撕扯的疼。他用自由的那隻手撩高身上的薄T恤，低頭看著自己。他的左胸骨正貼著一塊紗布。Bucky又挪了下身體。感覺是槍傷，大概在他的心臟上方半英寸左右。</p><p>門被打開，Natasha Romanoff走了進來。她一手捧著一盤像是義大利麵的盤子，另一手拿著一杯水。當她意識到Bucky醒著時整個人瞬間僵住。她就像隻被車燈驚嚇到的小鹿那樣對著Bucky眨眼，一隻腳還卡在門外。（譯者：齁齁，這種表情動作在寡姊身上可不常見hhh）</p><p>“妳的準頭沒我想的那麼好。” Bucky輕聲開玩笑。</p><p>他的嗓音粗糙沙啞，不過有力。</p><p>Natasha看起來一臉猶豫，她的目光在房裡亂飄，最後才定格在Bucky身上。</p><p>“我 - 嗯。”她嚥了下口水。</p><p>“我能喝點水嗎？” Bucky說話時不適地縮了下，揉著喉嚨問道。</p><p>“喔，沒問題。”</p><p>Natasha迅速走到他身旁並將水杯遞給他。她把盤子放到他左邊的小桌子上，在他喝水時站在一邊尷尬地閒晃。他把空杯子遞還，她隨即把它也放在小桌子上。</p><p>“Clint還好嗎？”Bucky問，他的聲音現在順暢多了。</p><p>“還好，”Natasha靠在心率監測儀旁時嘆了口氣，“你和Rumlow倒下之後，我和Steve立刻衝了進去。地面上的大多數人都被我們處理掉。Clint甚至絆倒了幾個。他斷了幾根骨頭，不過意識清醒，應該一兩個月就能痊癒。”</p><p>如釋重負，寬慰刷過全身，他閉上眼片刻，消化Clint還安然活著的訊息。Rumlow死了。Shuri的天才並沒有讓他失望。</p><p>“謝謝你。” </p><p>Natasha說這話的聲音小到Bucky差點沒聽到。他再次睜開眼睛，定定看著她。</p><p>“我知道你這麼做不是為我，”她繼續說，“不過，謝謝你。”</p><p>Bucky點了下頭，移開視線。</p><p>“他是我遇過最好的人，沒有之一。”他誠心回答。</p><p>Natasha嘴角輕揚，形成一個幾乎無法察覺的微笑。</p><p>“他很生氣嗎？” Bucky低頭看向Steve。</p><p>“哦，他們倆都氣炸了，”Natasha乾巴巴地嗤笑道，“Clint對我大喊大叫到針腳都跳開，而Cap...從你倒下以來還沒正眼看過我一次。”</p><p>“他們會想開的，” Bucky嘴角微彎，“這和真正有意槍殺不一樣。”</p><p>“我是想做。”Natasha的語氣隱含不適，這讓他有點驚訝。</p><p>“我請妳做的。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>一個微妙的停頓。</p><p>“妳為什麼沒有？” Bucky問。</p><p>等了很久Natasha都沒有回應。</p><p>“這要從各方面來說，”她招認，視線沒有和他接觸，“如果是Steve，Clint或Wanda，我是做不出這事的，應該說，基本上整個團隊的成員我都不行，然後，發生了這麼多事，我大概有點開始覺得...我那...嗯...對你的仇恨是沒有根據的。”</p><p>這突如而來的坦白讓Bucky的眉毛高揚了 - 大概有兩英寸。</p><p>“我很抱歉我花了這麼長時間，”她最後說。</p><p>她聽起來很失望，Bucky震驚地意識到那是她對自己的失望。</p><p>“謝謝。” Bucky溫和地回答，輕易接受了她的道歉，“我很感激。”</p><p>Natasha往前，躊躇了下，才小心翼翼地在Bucky的床尾坐下。</p><p>“那時候，Rumlow唸出觸發詞後，”她提問，“開槍打死他的，是你嗎？還是士兵？”</p><p>Bucky思考了一會兒，最後仰頭倒在枕頭上，嘆了口氣。</p><p>“是他，”Bucky小聲承認，“就那一刻。”</p><p>“但是他沒有殺Clint。”</p><p>“不，” Bucky搖了搖頭，“我想，那時候仍有足夠的我的意識在那裡，讓他知道Clint不是他的敵人。”</p><p>Natasha點頭。</p><p>“我想士兵終於完成了他的復仇，”她低語。</p><p>“他做到了。”</p><p>Natasha若有所悟地點點頭，然後看了看Steve，和他臉頰旁與Bucky交握的手。</p><p>“我記得他告訴我他第一次見到你的時候，”她靜靜說，視線仍停在Steve身上，“他說，他追著你穿過三座建築物，然後用盡全力把盾牌朝你擲過去。”</p><p>“我記得，” Bucky回答，他那天的記憶籠罩著黑暗，但他仍記得那個有著一頭金髮的強壯男子，以從未有人能跟得上的速度緊追著他。</p><p>“他說你猛然回身，單手截停了盾牌。”出乎Bucky意料，她露出了微笑，“他描述時的語氣，如此的敬畏，好像被深深打動了一樣，不過他馬上就壓下了。”</p><p>Natasha再次低頭，看著自己的手。</p><p>“他說你看上去就像穿著拘束衣，”她繼續訴說，“他說你的臉被鎖在口枷裡，眼神看起來如此絕望。”</p><p>Bucky艱難地吞嚥了一下。當他接住盾牌時，Steve整個人僵在原地。即使在那樣深沉的黑暗中，士兵也能看見那雙眼睛是多麼的藍。（譯者：媽呀這回憶殺！！等下，這是一見鐘情的場面嗎！？！？）</p><p>“他堅持說那裡發生了某些事情，某些我們不了解的事。”Natasha喃喃，“我告訴他，那只是他對自我的投影。”</p><p>“妳在試著保護他，”Bucky輕聲說，“我不會說妳有錯。”</p><p>“我應該從你的身份想到這點的。”Natasha堅稱，“那是一個受害者試圖找到自己出路的模樣。”</p><p>Bucky感到心臟一陣緊縮。</p><p>“Steve看到了，”她結語，“我也應該看得出來才對。我很抱歉。”</p><p>“在過去的五分鐘裡，妳道歉很多次。”</p><p>“我知道，”她皺眉表示，“我正在展現誠意。”</p><p>“咿嘔。”</p><p>“哦閉嘴啦。”</p><p>Bucky笑了，不小心擠到Steve。他趕緊停下，但他的手已經能感覺Steve臉頰的移動。他及時低頭，正好看到Steve長睫輕顫睜開了眼，當他意識到Bucky已經醒了時猛地抬起頭。</p><p>“Bucky！我 - ”他一發現Natasha也在那就立刻收聲。</p><p>她迅速站起身，清了清嗓子。</p><p>“我該去看看Clint的情況。”</p><p>她徑直朝門口走去，但在她抵達之前，Bucky叫住了她。</p><p>“Natasha。”</p><p>Bucky能從眼角餘光瞄到Steve因為這聲‘Natasha’認真看了他一眼。她停步，回頭看著他。</p><p>“妳得再射我一次，” Bucky咧嘴一笑，“那樣我們就扯平了。”</p><p>一個從來最真心誠意的微笑，緩緩出現在她的臉龐。那雙總是犀利的眼睛，首次盛滿柔和與友善，她將手放在門把上。</p><p>“就這麼說定。”她回覆並伴隨最後一記點頭，她走了。</p><p>“所以，我想你們現在是朋友了。”Steve在門關上，終於剩他們兩人時表示。</p><p>他的語氣出奇地生硬，Bucky轉頭望過去，那雙藍眼此刻正充斥著怒意。</p><p>“別對她生氣，”他輕輕擠了下Steve的手溫言道，“她只是在幫我的忙。”</p><p>“噢，我也很生你的氣，” Steve應聲，儘管他的眉宇擰得更深，他的拇指仍在Bucky的手掌後側劃著撫慰的圓圈，“我明白你為什麼要她這樣做，我真的懂，但是相對的，在這種可能性發生之前，你應該稍等一下，讓我們討論一個不會危及你生命或失去自制能力的計畫！我不管你這個計畫是不是最簡單直接，我拒絕以命換命。失去你和失去Clint一樣糟，目標自始自終都是拯救所有人。不，我知道並非總能達標，但是你至少得讓我們試試，而不是在最後一刻把自己的性命就那樣豁出去，還不給任何人挽回的機會，你這天殺的白痴！”</p><p>Steve這似乎早就準備好的落落長責備終於告一段落，吐出最後一口怒氣，金髮男子倒回椅子，撇頭皺眉瞪著他旁邊的牆壁。</p><p>Bucky知道沒有任何言語可以平息Steve的憤怒，他只是舉起他們仍然牽在一起的手，在Steve的手背印下一吻。</p><p>“我不後悔。”他貼著Steve的肌膚輕喃。</p><p>Steve再次轉頭瞠目瞪他。</p><p>“我的命是我的，我願意為你們中的任何一個人冒生命危險。” Bucky的臉輕輕蹭著Steve的手背。感受到的溫暖使他充滿了無與倫比的滿足，“如果我們再等久一點才去找Clint，他可能在我們抵達那裡的時候就已經死了，就像我之前告訴你的那樣，我不是那種坐以待斃的人，只要我有能力提供幫助，我一定會去做。”</p><p>Steve的表情令人難以捉摸。</p><p>“你根本和我一樣。” Bucky提醒他，試探地露出微笑。</p><p>Steve臉上掛著的冰冷怒意破裂了，幾乎失去他的痛苦流露無遺。Bucky立刻張開雙臂，Steve撲進他懷裡，將臉埋在他肩上。 </p><p>“我仍然很生氣，” Steve用帶著些許絕望的，悶悶的聲音告訴他。</p><p>“我知道，” Bucky溫柔回應。</p><p>“這場對話還沒有結束。”</p><p>“我瞭。”</p><p>當Steve小心地避開Bucky胸口的傷，把頭靠在Bucky的金屬肩膀上，並在毯子底下扭動著把他們包緊，Bucky用金屬臂環住Steve的頸子，另一隻手在金髮男子身側舒緩地上下滑動。Bucky抬手輕撫Steve的頭髮，心滿意足地躺在那，直到Steve平穩的呼吸聲將他拉入夢鄉。</p><p> </p><p>- - - - -<br/> </p><p> </p><p>那之後差不多又過了一個星期，Bucky才再次見到Steve。他獨自在他的病床上醒來，從護士那裡得知，在Bucky入睡不久後，Steve被要求執行任務。由於一場異常艱苦又冗長的匯報差點再次擊倒他，Bucky得以擺脫許多長時間的爭論。幸運的是，儘管他幾乎被擊中心臟，得益於增強的身體，他很快就康復了。他只待了兩天就出院，四天後就能無痛自由走動。在那隔天，他回到場上。</p><p>現在，Rumlow死了，Hydra再次失去首腦。該組織倉促重新站穩腳步，但由於它過於龐大，又分散在各大洲，以至於不可避免發生錯誤。Tony讓他的光電子掃描裝置分秒不怠地在全球追蹤，只要Hydra任何一個小派系試圖互相連結建立新的領導階層，就會被攔截。復仇者聯盟和神盾正逐一掃除Hydra的基地，幾乎每天出動。一千個小傷口也能導致死亡，這個戰略奏效了。Bucky希望每一次小小的勝利都能成為Hydra無法挽回的打擊。</p><p>隨著任務的增加以及Hydra迫近的失敗，Bucky也面臨即將作為複仇者被正式介紹給公眾。Bucky參與了一個又一個會議，討論如何做、該怎麼說、該隱藏什麼，以及由誰來宣布。數週倏忽而過，爭執和談判反反覆覆，在無數個夜晚，Bucky因為盯著那一長串自己的罪行太久無法入睡。最終定版的決定是，由Hill舉行正式的新聞發布會。他們說實話，同時將Bucky塑造成一個被囚禁七十年的美國戰爭英雄。Clint試圖說服他，以這種角度來介紹他是合理的，因為那是事實，但Bucky自己都沒法肯定。他可能會有一部分相當數量的支持者，但批評者肯定會在支持者之後迅速湧入。Bucky手上染過太多血腥，爭議是無可避免的。大眾的批評會來，也會過去。既然Bucky都能挺得過Natasha Romanoff的敵意，那麼他理應挺得過任何事。</p><p> 感覺上開過了上千次會議和任務，但事實上，自‘該事件’ - 隊裡的人都這麼稱呼那件事 - 發生之後不過才過了短短兩週，‘該事件’包括Bucky差點對Clint開槍，以及Natasha差點幹掉Bucky。對其他人來說，這都是個有點敏感的話題，然而對Bucky和Natasha而言，他們親暱地稱呼整個事件為‘士兵的復仇’ - 不過，僅限用俄語並在他倆之間。 </p><p>令人驚訝的是，Bucky和Natasha新建立的友誼使整個團隊的效能顯著提升。他們的思考模式比起任何人更加接近，這是之前就知道的，但現在兩人更是默契得驚人，他們一起出任務時，只要槍一上手，幾乎不需交談他們就能無縫搭配。他們成為一個完美無間的雙人小隊，私下訓練時，他們磨練彼此的技巧更上層樓。Natasha幫Bucky精進近身格鬥技巧，而Bucky則挑戰她，以提高她的射擊水平。經過那麼久的互相迴避之後，Bucky發現Natasha很快成為他最親密的朋友之一。</p><p>儘管復仇者大廈周圍發生諸多變化，始終維持不變的，是他和Steve的深夜電話粥。只要Steve和Bucky沒出差，他們每晚都會通電話，徹夜聊到睡著。Bucky不止一次地想著，如果他們能直接睡在一起，而不是隔著幾層樓互相打電話，那麼聊通宵會更加愉快，但是他不願意自己提出這個。他有點不確定他們現在的關係。自從‘該事件’以來，Steve就一直保持距離，比起直接與Bucky本人對話，Steve似乎更喜歡透過電話來聯繫，他們談論自己的日常，以及腦中各種突發奇想。儘管很想更近一步，但Bucky不願給他壓力。Bucky試著不隨便下結論，但很難不擔心Steve對他們的情感關係改變主意。Steve當然有權這麼做，考慮到所有事，但Bucky希望他只是讀錯了信息。無論他的猜測正確與否，Bucky心底清楚，就那天發生的事，他們都得再好好談一次，而，直到他們談過之前，Steve肯定會繼續遙不可及。</p><p>“你應該直接去找他聊一聊。”Clint滿嘴薯片地建議。</p><p>Clint正式離開了醫務室，儘管恢復的狀況比起Bucky差得多 - 紫色的石膏一路從大腿根打到腳趾，整個左肩都被繃帶和醫用膠帶固定住。他的眼睛周圍的青腫已經消了，這也使得他被打裂的頰骨周圍遍佈的瘀青割傷 - 幾乎覆蓋了他整張臉 - 變得更加明顯。這傢伙光是外皮完全就是悲慘的代名詞，更別提體內包括鎖骨斷掉，兩條肋骨也裂開的傷勢了。不過呢，儘管傷勢嚴重，Clint仍然不改興致高昂的本色。他對命令別人拿東西給他樂在其中，而只要他獨處超過十五分鐘以上，就會開始噘嘴裝可憐。他對Bucky和Natasha終於盡釋前嫌並且相處融洽特別高興，儘管這兩人要好的程度超出了他的預期。</p><p>“我不能就這樣跑到他門前，” Bucky抗議，在向Clint解釋自己的情況時，將一個沙發靠枕抱在胸前。</p><p>“為什麼不行？”Clint反問，抓起一搓之前星期六電影之夜剩下的M&amp;M巧克力塞進嘴裡，“你以前做過啊。”</p><p>“是沒錯，但我覺得他不想見我。” Bucky焦慮地扯著靠枕上鬆散掉落的線頭。</p><p>“他有說他不想見你嗎？”</p><p>“沒有。”</p><p>“那 - 就是你自己假設他不想見你，純粹基於他之前講話的語氣或曾經說過的什麼話。無論如何，Cap從來都不是一個善於表達情感的人，如果他已經不喜歡你，就不會每天晚上都打電話給你。”</p><p>Clint灌下大半罐蘇打水，把滿嘴的M＆M沖進肚子，然後大聲打嗝。</p><p>“他可沒每天晚上打電話給我，”Clint半抱怨地補充。</p><p>“你不是應該健康飲食好幫助身體康復嗎？”Bucky質疑，幫他拍掉身上的椒鹽脆餅屑。</p><p>“糖果是卡路里，卡路里是能量，”Clint自信滿滿地說，“我的身體還想要什麼？”（譯者：竟然很有道理XD）</p><p>“維生素D？” Bucky乾巴巴地建議。</p><p>“所以，給我來點橙汁唄，”Clint宣布，“我只能吃你擺在我面前的東西嘛，所以，說真的，這是你的錯。”</p><p>Bucky嘆了口氣，撐起身子。他小心翼翼地繞過危險地帶 - Clint把所有他想要的東西都圍繞在他伸手可及的區域，為了天知道啥原因，這些玩意其中包括一把弓，四種不同的史塔克平板，一碗牛奶和大英百科全書第八冊。Bucky打開冰箱，檢查了一下裡面的東西。</p><p>“橙汁喝完了，”他對Clint回報，“不過如果你要的話呢，我們有六瓶番茄醬任你喝。”</p><p>“Cap那總是有橙汁，”Clint挑動著眉毛說，“你為什麼不上樓去問他要一些呢？”</p><p>“啊你，Clint！”Bucky摔上冰箱門，盤起雙臂。</p><p>“什麼？”Clint防禦地舉起他的手，“你要是不和樓上那位好好聊聊是沒辦法解決任何問題噠！這就是我要說的。”</p><p>“這樣一點幫助也沒有。”</p><p>“你正在把事情越搞越複雜。”</p><p>“我沒有！”</p><p>“你有。”</p><p>“沒有！”</p><p>Bucky的手機在他的口袋裡嗡嗡作響。他停住這場難以置信的無聊爭執，低頭查看來自Steve的短信。<br/> </p><p>Steve：你在大廈裡嗎？我想盡快和你談談。<br/> </p><p>“哇，你還好嗎，老兄？”Clint好奇地問，“你看起來一臉要掛。”</p><p>“Steve…” Bucky吸了一口氣，“Steve想談談。”</p><p>“喔好吧，”Clint謹慎以對，“他是說 ‘我們得談談’ 嗎？因為，我必須承認，這不是一個好兆頭。”</p><p>“他說，‘我想盡快和你談談’，” Bucky照本宣科。</p><p>“沒問題，沒問題，”Clint安撫，“我可以解讀。這很中立，彬彬有禮。老實說，這不是什麼要求聊聊的好方式，不過聽起來也不像有什麼嚴重的。”</p><p>“大概吧，” Bucky同意，儘管他顯然沒被說服，“我想我該走了。”</p><p>“好吧，”當Bucky踏著視死如歸的步伐朝電梯走去時，Clint憂心忡忡地朝他喊道，“我們有冰淇淋和各種零食。如果你需要某人幫你踢他屁股，我…好吧，Bruce也許可以幫得上忙。Cap現在可以一拳殺死我。”</p><p>“多謝了Clint，”Bucky走進電梯，按下Steve那層樓的按鈕，“等會見了。”</p><p>“我永遠支持你，兄弟！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>電梯門關上了，Bucky盡力平息緊繃的神經。也許Steve只是想討論下週的任務，或Wanda即將到來的生日，或者是Potts女士邀請他參加的宴會。也或許...Steve要和他分手。 </p><p>Bucky決定，最好的方式就是早死早超生。他走出電梯，直接穿過門廳站到Steve家的大門口，在自己反悔烙跑前敲了三下門。</p><p>一秒鐘後，門開了，Steve滿臉訝異的站在那，手裡還拿著手機。</p><p>“哦，Bucky！” Steve彷彿鬆了一口氣，將手機塞回口袋，“你收到我的信息了嗎？”</p><p>“是的。抱歉，我應該先回覆。”</p><p>“不，不，沒關係，” Steve搖了搖頭，“你想進來嗎？”</p><p>“當然。” Bucky有點同手同腳地走進屋子。 </p><p>迄今為止，他已經去過Steve的地方很多次了，但今天，沒有電影之夜做藉口，又少了另外六個人做緩衝，進來這裡讓Bucky感到格外不自在。他緊張地站在沙發旁，看著窗外大雪慢悠悠地飄過，Steve關上門，在距離他幾英尺處躊躇。</p><p>“那麼，你想談什麼？” Bucky問，不想拐彎抹角。</p><p>“哦，嗯，” Steve欲言又止，又緊張地撓著他的後腦，“呃，我是想說…欸…那個...嗯...”</p><p>Bucky感覺自己的眉頭不由自主地揚起。</p><p>“有人今天吐字很清晰哦，” Bucky開玩笑地說。</p><p>Steve不自禁地笑出聲，隨即又安靜下來。Steve廚房裡時鐘的滴答聲在這片寂靜中顯得異常響亮。這預示著分手嗎？Bucky不禁納悶，這確實感覺像是分手的前兆。</p><p>“哦，嗯，請坐。” Steve突然指著沙發說。</p><p>Bucky狐疑地跟在Steve的後頭坐下，然後眼睜睜看著Steve坐到離他兩英尺遠的地方。</p><p>“你是…？”現在，Bucky忍不住有點擔心了，“你還好吧？”</p><p>“是的，” Steve很快回道，然後歪了歪頭，“唔，好吧。我的意思是。從身體上來說，沒錯。”</p><p>Bucky期待地望著他，希望自己控制得宜，Steve沒有注意到他的憂懼。</p><p>“我只是，嗯，” Steve深吸一口氣，“我只是想做一個…呃…招認。”</p><p>“招認？”</p><p>“好吧，”Steve聳聳肩，“這說不上是什麼秘密，但我…我得告訴你…在Nat槍殺你之後發生了什麼。”</p><p>Bucky驚訝地眨著眼。他已經讀過整起事件的正式報告，在醫務室時也從Natasha那邊聽過簡短版的摘要，裡頭沒什麼特別引人注意的。</p><p>“好喔，”Bucky點頭示意Steve繼續說，隨著分秒過去，他不禁越發焦慮，急著想知道到底是什麼事沒記載在官方報告裡。</p><p>“好的，嗯，”Steve啟口，“說實話，我其實記不清楚到底發生了什麼。”</p><p>他吞嚥了下，在Steve試著整理思緒時，Bucky強迫自己不要出聲打斷。</p><p>“我記得懇求Nat不要這樣做，”他小聲說道，“我記得聽到她開槍。我記得看著你倒下，看到Rumlow和你同時倒下。再下來我知道是，所有的九頭蛇特工都死了，我渾身是血，手掐在Nat的喉嚨上。”</p><p>Bucky倒抽一口氣。沒有人告訴他這個。</p><p>“我沒有勒死她，”Steve繼續敘述，“但是我把她釘在牆上，她無法動彈。我不知道你還活著，我們都不知道，我只是…對她非常、非常生氣，對你，對我自己，對導致我們進入那個房間的所有人、所有事都非常生氣。我把她卡在那…然後我才意識到我在哭。”</p><p>Steve閉上眼睛。</p><p>“我沒法動作，幾乎無法呼吸，我想去你身邊，但我甚至沒有辦法直視你…你的屍體，我只能站在那兒。我想辦法放開了Nat，她只是抱住我。可我...我不能回抱她，也不能推開她，無論她做了什麼，她始終是我的朋友。然後其他人進來了。他們扶起Clint，而發現你還活著的人是Wanda。”</p><p>Steve嘆了口氣，垂下頭。</p><p>“Nat可能比不上你和Clint，但除非有意，那麼簡單俐落的一槍她不可能失手。”</p><p>Steve安靜下來，Bucky的手緩慢而謹慎地在坐墊上移動。他沒有碰到Steve，但他知道Steve能看見他，如果他願意的話，可以牽住他的手。</p><p>“聽著，” Steve低頭看著Bucky伸出的手，他自己的手緊緊握拳，“我之所以告訴你，是因為那天我感受到的情緒讓我害怕，我對那些特工的所作所為讓我恐懼。我沒有意識到我對你的在意關心讓我變得如此脆弱，而，在每一次的戰鬥你都看起來那麼無敵之後，我忘記了，只要一顆精確瞄準的子彈也能輕易取走你的性命。”</p><p>Steve抬頭看著Bucky。他的眼神赤誠，表情帶著懇求。</p><p>“我想了很多，你是對的，你的生命屬於你自己，你理當可以做你想做的。我只是想讓你知道 - 你不再是孤家寡人。我需要你，Clint需要你，Wanda也需要你，還有Bruce，Sam，Tony，甚至Nat現在也是。我很清楚我們所有人都常常在冒生命危險，但不要忘記互相保護也是我們的使命之一。在你一頭栽進自殺任務之前，請先給我們機會履行這個使命。我知道你和Nat不會被發生的事所困擾，但我...我不能再這樣做了。”</p><p>Steve喉頭滾動，搖著頭。</p><p>“我不能再這樣做了。”</p><p>Steve的話句句敲進Bucky心裡，肚腸被洶湧的內疚絞緊。他從沒以這樣的角度思考過。一直以來，他始終認為自己該為他做過的事死而後已，他從沒想過自己還有其他選擇。他從沒想過自己會再度擁有值得為之而活的事物。</p><p>他伸出手，握住Steve的下巴，將他的臉龐轉過來與他四目相對。Steve的臉上掛著顯而易見的憂慮，Bucky討厭那樣。</p><p>“對不起，” Bucky低聲道歉。</p><p>Steve緩緩闔上眼簾，Bucky俯身將他倆額頭相抵。</p><p>“我很抱歉，”他再次說，“我不應該 - 我沒有想過那對你會有什麼影響。我滿腦子只想著必須完成自己日思夜想的事。九頭蛇之所以成功，部分原因就是因為我，我覺得自己對此有責任。我想贖罪，我想報仇，這麼多年來，為了能夠達成目標，我隨時願意捨去生命，但你是對的。我忘記了我並不孤單。我沒有把我們所有人本可以一起做的事情放進腦袋。”</p><p>Bucky將Steve的臉捧在手心，讓他倆沈浸在自己剛剛訴說的真心實意中。</p><p>“我寧願死，也不願再受Hydra的控制，但我應該相信你們所有人，不會讓我發生這種事。”他輕聲承認，“對不起。”</p><p>他歪頭，在Steve臉頰兩側落下輕吻。Steve雙手握住他的手，止住他的動作。</p><p>“你不會再那樣做了嗎？” Steve懇求。</p><p>“我不會再那樣做了。”</p><p>“你保證？”</p><p>“我保證。”</p><p>“很好，”Steve喃喃，終於再次睜開了水氣朦朧的雙眼，“因為我打算讓你待很長時間，Barnes。”</p><p>“是嗎？” Bucky的臉綻出一抹微笑。</p><p>“直到最後，” Steve低語。（譯者：Until the end of the line 此時出現這經典句是要哭死我嗎&gt;_&lt;）</p><p>我愛他， Bucky意識到。一半的他震驚於突然的認知，一半的他則是輕鬆地笑了，我當然愛他。</p><p>“直到最後，” Bucky回應。</p><p>他的心砰砰直跳，因澎湃的愛意與太過幸福的不安而暈眩，Bucky的鼻尖蹭過Steve的，無聲地請求一個吻，在Steve如他所願時悠長滿足地嘆氣。</p><p>太久了，飢渴於Steve唇瓣的滋味，Bucky深陷其中，不能自己。他的手臂環住Steve的頸子，直到親吻結束時仍緊抱著他不願放手。Steve釋出顫抖的呼吸，若有似無地吹拂過Bucky的嘴唇。Steve的手舉在Bucky臉旁，離他的肌膚一英吋的距離，彷彿害怕觸碰，他的眼在他的臉龐巡梭，近乎貪婪地看著Bucky灰藍色的眼睛，Bucky的唇，以及雙頰彎曲的線條。</p><p>“和我待一會兒嗎？” Steve柔聲問。</p><p>Bucky將臉頰偎進Steve掌心。</p><p>“只要你一句話，我永遠不會離開。”</p><p>“別誘惑我。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve推著他回到沙發墊上，Bucky欣喜的笑容在他們接下來的親吻中全程沒停過。金髮男子在Bucky的身軀上下磨蹭，藉一次次觸摸學習並記住他胸膛的曲線，以手和唇讓他無法抗拒。</p><p>當Steve在他身上恣意縱情，Bucky放讓自己沈浸在親吻中，享受每一記吸吮輕咬，陶醉於此刻活著並躺在這裡的事實。他的手指在Steve的唇往下滑過他的頸側時纏住那頭金色的短髮，當他在Bucky的肌膚落下吻痕，Bucky的手也從Steve上衣下擺溜進去愛撫他光滑的背肌。</p><p>彷彿過了很久，熱吻在氣息交融中逐漸和緩，他們靜靜躺在一起，四肢交纏。Steve的胳膊緊緊環著他，偎在那無比溫暖的懷抱中，足以保護他遠離這世間一切的紛擾。</p><p>Bucky察覺，如此溫柔的接觸能撫慰Steve的心傷，但僅僅是這樣似乎仍無法讓人完全滿意。為了讓Steve真正相信他不會再失去Bucky，還需要做一些更具體、更內在的事情。Bucky要吻遍那具完美的身軀，讓那張美麗的臉再度重拾微笑。他那天幹的蠢事錯誤無比，純以言語無法彌補。這得花上許多時間，輔以上百次具體的示愛行動，才能讓Steve相信Bucky不會再這樣犧牲自己。Bucky不確定他該怎麼做才能重新獲得Steve的信任，但此時此刻，Bucky確信自己至少能說服Steve相信，他真的有長期的打算。</p><p>“ Stevie。”Bucky的聲音打破了房裡的寂靜和黑暗。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我想為你做點事。”</p><p>“譬如什麼？”Steve的手指輕輕劃過金屬前臂的表面。</p><p>“譬如把你剝光，然後敞開你。”</p><p>Steve的指尖在他手臂上頓住。</p><p>“也許給你加點印記。”</p><p>Bucky感到Steve猛地吸了一口氣。</p><p>“聽上去怎麼樣？”</p><p>他的手指在Steve肩膀用力掐了下，提醒他這不是夢。</p><p>“我 - ”Steve緊貼著Bucky的臀挺動了下，周圍的溫度猛然升高，“我 - ”</p><p>“我會留在這裡，Steve，”Bucky呢喃，“讓我向你證明。”</p><p>“好。”Steve在他耳際嘆了口氣，然後把他拉到自己腿上。</p><p>Bucky顛跛向前，手臂掛在Steve的肩膀上以保持平衡。Steve抓住Bucky的腰，將他一把抱起，然後沿著走廊走進臥室。Bucky趴在Steve的肩頭咯咯直笑，在Steve扛著他時嘗試探出腳趾卻夠不到地板。</p><p>“你應該隨身攜帶我。”</p><p>“你應該脫下褲子。”</p><p>Steve讓他在一塊柔軟的地毯上站好，雙手同時溜到Bucky的上衣上，而Bucky的注意力卻被此刻不熟悉的空間給引了去。</p><p>環顧四周，Steve的房間既溫馨又舒適。它以柔和的藍色，綠色和深色木材裝飾，但淺色牆面使它顯得通風又開放，高大的窗戶展現出與Bucky晚上從自己窗戶看到相同的景象。床很大，甚至比樓下Bucky自己那張國王尺寸的床還要再大一號。上頭鋪著厚厚的冬季羽絨被和深藍色的枕套。在床左側的扶手椅上，坐著那隻Bucky幫他從科尼島贏來的巨型襪子猴。</p><p>Bucky微笑著，感受Steve的手自他胸前往上滑，撫過他的胸肌和左側涼爽的金屬。他揪起Steve的上衣，以一種平穩又流暢的動作將它往上拉然後扯掉，再將Steve用力推倒在床上。Steve在床墊邊緣彈了彈，Bucky低頭凝視金髮男子雕刻般完美的裸胸，那寬到誇張的肩和往下收窄在牛仔褲下的V字型身材。在Bucky雙眼忙著吃冰淇淋時，Steve則是急著處理自己的褲子 - 解開鈕扣，將臀部從床上抬起，把褲子拉下 -</p><p>“等等！” Bucky抓住Steve的手腕阻止了他。</p><p>Steve立刻關心地抬頭。</p><p>“什麼？怎麼了？”Steve用手撐起上身，揚起眼睫望向Bucky，那雙大眼盈滿擔憂。</p><p>“不，沒事，只要讓我 - ”</p><p>Bucky衝到床邊，抓住襪子猴，小心翼翼地將它轉過身去。一聲透著難以置信的鼻息聲從床上傳來，當Bucky回頭站到Steve面前時，那鼻息已經變成一陣無法控制的，幾乎喘不過氣的大笑。</p><p>“我們不能在猴子面前做這件事！”Bucky大聲抗議，“只要一抬頭，看到那雙黑沈沈的眼睛瞪著我，我立馬就會軟下去！”</p><p>Steve的笑聲越來越大。他抱緊肚子滾到一旁，笑到渾身發抖。</p><p>“拜託Steve，別告訴我你當著猴子的面自慰，”Bucky邊忍笑邊抓住Steve的手腕，將Steve壓回躺平的姿勢，“Steve，這很嚴肅。你是否給猴子造成了心理創傷？”</p><p>Steve笑到連話都說不出來，只能搖頭。</p><p>“什 - 什麼啦 - 你真的很 - ” Steve喘著氣試圖重新控制自己，“那不過是一隻襪子！”</p><p>“會評判我的襪子。上帝啊，你怎麼能這樣生活呢？”Bucky誇張大嘆，隨即受Steve的笑聲感染，自己也忍俊不住。</p><p>“你太扯了。”他們再次親吻，Steve完全收不住笑意。</p><p>當Steve還在努力克服傻笑的餘波，Bucky已經幫他完成扯掉褲子的工作。</p><p>“確保藏好我的褲子，” Steve在Bucky將牛仔褲丟到地板上時開玩笑道，“別讓它看見這一切。”</p><p>他在自己赤條條的裸軀上下打著手勢。眼前的美景讓Bucky的笑聲卡在了喉嚨 - 健美的大腿肌，和那雙長腿之間完全硬起、鮮嫩紅潤，看起來已經完全準備好的粗長。這讓他把Steve的玩笑直接拋到九霄雲外，Bucky鉗住Steve的膝蓋，分開他，俯身吮吸Steve大腿內側最靠近他的地方。</p><p>“啊！”當Bucky沿著那處柔軟的肌膚一路輕咬並舔過他烙下的齒痕，Steve在他身下扭動輕呼。</p><p>他開始往中心移動，在Steve的髖部大腿他能接觸到的所有地方又啃又吸，直到Steve雙手都插在Bucky頭髮裡，原本的小喘息變得越發飢渴，細小的液體開始在他完全豎起的老二頂端匯聚成珠，而Bucky卻總是在周圍徘徊，始終沒真正觸碰他的慾望中心。</p><p>“Bucky，” Steve嘶嘶地說，“Bucky，來吧。”</p><p>Bucky仍顧著埋頭在金髮男子的老二附近製造吻痕。當然，他的頭髮就被扯啦！。</p><p>“ Buck - y 。”</p><p>Bucky向後仰，欣賞成果。Steve的肌膚上散布著許多吻痕，鮮紅的顏色襯得Steve更是膚白勝雪。</p><p>“安 - 怎？” Bucky邊應聲，邊推著Steve讓他躺平，這樣Bucky就可以趴在Steve的雙腿之間。</p><p>“你為什麼還穿衣服？”</p><p>“我不需要裸體也能做這個，”Bucky好整以暇地應到，隨即輕彈舌尖，舔上Stece老二的頭部。</p><p>“啊！” Steve發出動人的喘息。Bucky用手指環住他老二底端，將其向他傾斜，使它和身體成直角，然後吸走開始在莖身滑落的液體。他張嘴將其含入，親吻吮舔，Steve的雙手絞扭著自己的枕頭，肌肉緊繃著強迫自己躺平任舔。</p><p>Bucky笑容加深，唇舌探向底端，然後從根部往上舔到最頂，讓頂端貼在舌上片刻，感受它的重量。Steve在他頭頂上呻吟，Bucky抬眼向上，正好迎視那雙熾熱的寶藍色雙眸。Steve咬著下唇，臉頰上的潮紅一路往下直達他的胸口。Bucky用另一隻手擠壓他的陰囊，在Steve享受地向後仰頭同時將他的陰莖頭部整個吸進嘴裡。Bucky盡可能深深地含入，又猛地拉出，Steve發出勒死般的粗喘。他看著雞皮疙瘩在Steve皮膚上一顆顆冒出來，因為冷空氣襲擊了他被口水浸濕的傢伙，再繼續將其含回自己溫暖的口腔裡。<br/>他搖晃頭顱幾次，測試自己的喉嚨的耐受性，然後繼續沈浸在幫金髮男子口交的感覺 - 吸吮頭部一會，再整根含入，如此反覆，每一次都比上一次含得更深。Steve顫抖的呼吸隨著他一次次深入，縈繞在他耳邊。</p><p>突然，Steve用力揪緊Bucky的頭髮。</p><p>“ Bucky，我要到了。”他語速快到Bucky差點沒聽清。</p><p>Bucky迅速鬆口，用力地圈緊Steve陰莖底端，一併掐斷了Steve連綿不斷的呻吟，當金髮男子自高潮的邊緣退下時輕輕喘了口氣。</p><p>“還沒，” Bucky輕聲說，親吻著Steve髖部的曲線，“還不行。”</p><p>“是的，對不起。” Steve在Bucky用手輕撫著他的莖身安慰時啞聲回應。</p><p>“別道歉，” Bucky朝他微笑，“那太辣了。”</p><p>Steve嘆了口氣，在Bucky用金屬拇指在他的頂端溫柔劃圈時放鬆了全身肌肉。</p><p>“在那之前，我們還有其他事情要做。” Bucky用低沈誘惑的聲音補充說明，同時他的另一隻手往下移去，越過Steve的陰囊，往後，更往後，按在那仍緊閉的小洞上。</p><p>Steve抽了口氣。</p><p>“好嗎？”</p><p>“好的。” Steve呼氣，將雙腿在床墊上伸展得更開。</p><p>Bucky壓了一下，感覺緊繃的肌肉抵住了他乾燥的手指。</p><p>“你有潤滑油嗎？”</p><p>“是的，在床邊櫃裡。” </p><p>他們倆同時望過去，扶手椅和襪子猴映入眼簾 - 當然，襪子猴現在面向別處。</p><p>當Steve再度忍不住咯咯發笑，身體也再度抖動。</p><p>“看吧！” Bucky放開Steve的老二，指著那個毛絨玩具，“想像一下，如果他在看著我們，你的老二會不會立刻軟掉？”</p><p>Steve的笑聲再次充滿整個房間，當Bucky一面搖頭，一面爬過Steve赤裸的身軀，好拿到潤滑劑時，金髮男子把臉整個藏在枕頭下。Bucky很快找到一個半空的瓶子，然後回頭跨坐在Steve的腹肌上，拉開枕頭，低頭看著那張仍然笑個不停的俊臉。</p><p>“我是對的，” Bucky宣布，然後吻去Steve清脆的笑聲。</p><p>他沿著Steve的胸膛愛撫而下，捧了捧那對大胸，膜拜輪廓分明的腹肌，然後在他的脖側、鎖骨、以及乳頭上落下一連串輕吻。在繼續往下吻過Steve的胸骨、腹肌以及迫不及待的傢伙之前，Bucky在那對美胸上不客氣地咬了幾口。</p><p>在Bucky將他現在光滑的手指往下推進那個小洞時，Steve仍在悶笑。不過當Bucky在那緊緻的環肌上抹上薄薄一層潤滑油然後抵上指尖時，Steve的笑音也化成了嘆息。片刻之後，那兒的阻力鬆動了，Bucky的指尖擠了進去，他溫柔地小幅度進出，花時間放鬆它，直到第一個指關節能毫不費力滑入。</p><p>Bucky看著自己的手指在Steve身體裡進進出出，感到自己的老二也開始浸濕褲子。到目前為止，他一直無視它，但當第二個指關節也能插進Steve體內時，他的注意力也開始難以集中。不想停下手上的美差，Bucky只是在Steve兩腿間跪起身子，用另一隻手隔著牛仔褲儘可能地擠壓自己。</p><p>“我告訴過你，你應該脫下褲子的。” Steve喘著粗氣說，汗水在他的肌膚上滾落。</p><p>Bucky彎曲手指以示報復，Steve高昂的喊叫悅耳得彷彿天籟。Bucky重複這動作，就為了欣賞Steve緊閉雙眼，肌肉緊繃的模樣，他抽出手指，這次用兩根進攻。</p><p>當他能輕易以兩根手指深入淺出，就不難讓Steve在每一次抽插時呻吟連連。Steve非常敏感，Bucky將手指埋進金髮男子深處，僅僅是小幅度的插入抽出，也能讓他隨之翻騰扭動。</p><p>遍佈在Steve肌膚上的潮紅使他的眼睛顯得更加明亮，Bucky俯身親吻他微啟的雙唇，聆聽那令人愉悅的嗚咽聲。Bucky開始用三根手指伸展他，Steve的胳膊纏上了他的脖子，讓他倆緊貼在一起。Steve的嘴張開，在Bucky打開他時掙扎著呼吸。他鋼藍色的雙眼看近Steve藍綠色的瞳眸，當他的手指深入Steve的甬道，他也迷失在那美麗的藍色漩渦深處。</p><p>“很接近了，” Steve抵在Bucky唇邊呢喃，“就快要好了。”</p><p>“上帝，Stevie，你太美妙了。” Bucky柔聲回應，再次親吻他，同時感受那光滑灼熱的內壁緊緊裹著他的手指。</p><p>Bucky牛仔褲粗糙的布料蹭痛了Steve的老二，金髮男子嘶了聲，Bucky抱歉地往後退開些許。</p><p>“對不起，” Bucky低語，當他再次迎視Steve的目光，便想起他們之前的對話，“對不起”。</p><p>Steve輕輕搖頭。</p><p>“沒關係的。”</p><p>Bucky俯身在Steve心口落下一吻。</p><p>“才不是。”他回應的聲音低到幾乎只有自己能聽得見。</p><p>Bucky退後，用一隻手迅速將他的上衣拉過頭頂。接著毫不遲疑地解開褲扣，踢開鞋子，然後把所有東西一股腦都丟到地板上。他爬回原位，花了一點時間慢慢降低身子享受與Steve裸膚相接的滋味，Steve展臂摟緊他，輻射出的暖意籠罩他全身。</p><p>Bucky感覺Steve的手停在自己背部疤痕累累的皮膚上。九頭蛇處理他臂膀的手法並不漂亮，痕跡全都清楚留在他的身上。既使是Shuri也無法修補那些像蜘蛛網般縱橫交錯的傷疤組織。Steve的手滑過他的胸，有那麼片刻，Bucky幾乎要感激起來，因為Natasha那一槍留下的彈痕早已融入他本就傷痕累累的肌膚。他任Steve探索自己的身體，讓他一次認清這具幾經摧殘的軀殼。</p><p>Steve仰身親吻他金屬手臂與臂膀的接縫。當Steve熾熱的呼吸溫暖敏感的金屬表層，Bucky不禁顫抖，金髮男子沿著厚厚的疤痕組織一路往上，吻過他的頸側，再回到他的唇。 </p><p>Bucky並不擔心Steve會因為他的身體而拒絕他，但他仍然感到舒緩的慰藉。他將臉埋在Steve頸窩好一會，以掩飾激動的心緒，在他重新收拾情緒時，仍持續在Steve身側上下輕撫。</p><p>Bucky聽到潤滑劑再次打開的咔嗒聲，Steve的手順著他的胸膛往下握住了Bucky的陰莖。如此長時間沒有緩解，Steve這溫柔的觸碰讓他忍不住抽動，當那隻沾滿潤滑油、帶著老繭的手開始上下滑動，Bucky不禁一口咬在Steve肩頭。</p><p>Steve輕推他，好讓他們再次接吻，Bucky的手向後滑到Steve兩腿之間。那處仍然光滑而放鬆，Bucky與Steve四目相對，一次滑進了三根手指，再次確認。</p><p>“準備好了？” Bucky問，在Steve的通道裡輕輕揉蹭。</p><p>Steve點點頭。</p><p>“是的。”他吸氣。</p><p>Steve的胳膊環住Bucky的脖子，Bucky將一隻手按在Steve的肋骨上，然後就位。 </p><p>他的陰莖頭部在Steve的洞口摩擦。看著那雙如海的藍眼睛，Bucky勉勵自己前進，一寸一寸，緊繃的灼熱開始包圍住他。Steve的嘴巴微微張開，Bucky則是咬住自己下唇，壓抑挺進的慾望。他保持緩慢，勻速向前推進直至到底，感覺像過了好幾分鐘之後，Bucky終於感到他的髖部撞到了Steve的大腿。他已經完全插進去了，他暫停動作，喘了口氣，親了親Steve滿是汗水的額角。Steve的腿纏在他身上，交叉鉤在他的后腰上，他抬手輕刷Bucky落在臉龐的長髮，往後塞到耳朵後面。</p><p>“Bucky，”Steve小聲說。</p><p>“是的，Stevie？”</p><p>Steve放鬆的嘴角化為一朵微笑。他把Bucky拉進另一個吻，他的舌頭讓人分心，導致Bucky對一記迎向他的挺動完全沒有心理準備<br/>，更沒有準備好承受因此爆發的愉悅。他在親吻中呻吟，他的臀不由自主地往前推了下。Steve喘著氣斷開了吻，微笑同時顫著眼睫閉上了雙眼。</p><p>“是的。”Steve嘶聲讚道。</p><p>Bucky將膝蓋抵進床墊，緊抓住Steve的髖部保持他的位置，然後開始猛力往前挺進，一次又一次。他看著Steve的身體隨他的推力前後擺動。窗外透進的幽微光線反射著他肌膚上的汗水，讓他渾身散發著柔和的光。他漂亮的金髮被弄亂，肌膚上遍佈的深色紅暈<br/>也許是長久以來Bcuky見過最美麗的東西。Steve每一次呼吸都伴隨著低柔的喘息或迷人的呻吟。這如夢似幻的一切幾乎超出Bucky所有想像。</p><p>Bucky突然覺得自己可能是在做夢。這怎麼可能是真的？他不知道。他幾乎不敢相信。Steve肌膚輻射出的熱度，摸在他臉上溫暖的雙手，光滑裸膚的親密相貼 - 這一切都令人陶醉，無法自己。 </p><p>洶湧的情感強烈得讓人不知所措，Bucky自Steve的手掌中掙脫出來，往後跪坐片刻。Steve房中涼爽的空氣令他清醒了些，他往下看，映入眼簾的是Steve急遽起伏的飽滿胸脯，和硬邦邦豎躺在腹肌上的大老二。</p><p>“老天，” Bucky抽氣。</p><p>他的視線再往下，看到自己的老二正老實不客氣地塞在Steve的屁股裡。</p><p>“神啊。”</p><p>“你還好嗎？” Steve半呻吟著，搖了下臀，想讓Bucky再次動起來。</p><p>“嗯 - 呃，是的，沒錯，絕對是。”</p><p>Bucky抽出，用陰莖頭部尖端在Steve紅嫩的洞口蹭了蹭，然後再次插入。Steve呻吟。他又做了一次。再一次。他開始單為欣賞Steve的身體為他打開的模樣而不斷抽出。</p><p>“Bucky。”</p><p>Bucky看見Steve在床單上的手握成拳頭。</p><p>“Bucky。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“拜託，”Steve在Bucky再次退出時大聲抱怨，“如果你不開始加快速度的話，我就要騎你了喔。”</p><p>Bucky戳在Steve入口的老二猛地抽動。</p><p>下回， Bucky斷然要自己切斷幻想 - 光是想像Steve騎在他身上，眉宇間微微擰起 - 那是他每次專注於某件事的時候的模樣就令人魂銷，嗯，下回。</p><p>“好吧，”他溫柔安撫，再次趴回Steve身上飽含歉意地吻他，“我只是被你的美給分了心。”</p><p>Steve哼哼，但Bucky再次吻他，所以他沒法出聲否認。Bucky猛拉起Steve的大腿，往上推到Steve胸膛兩側曲起。他用肩膀壓住它們，將Steve重重壓入床墊，快到沒給他半點時間準備迎接Bucky全心全意的熱烈衝刺。</p><p>Steve長長地大嘆了一口氣，在Bucky總算開始加速時咬住了下唇。</p><p>“用力，”Steve呢喃。</p><p>Bucky連想反對都沒有。他使勁推入。Steve的臀隨著每一記有力的挺進開始被推離床墊。</p><p>“再用力。”</p><p>Bucky調整自己的姿勢，感到一陣汗水自背脊流下。他更加用力。</p><p>“更用力。”</p><p>“ Stevie，” Bucky抗議了。</p><p>“嗷！來啦，Buck。”</p><p>“不想傷害你。”</p><p>“你不能。你試過了，還記得嗎？”</p><p>Bucky停住，向Steve投去一個陰暗的表情。Steve只是對著他咧嘴笑。</p><p>“你知道我能承受，”Steve再度補充，雙手摟在Bucky的脖子，捏了捏，“你不會傷害我的。”</p><p>“好吧，” Bucky投降，知道這是Steve需要的，“只是，如果太超過就阻止我，好嗎？”</p><p>Bucky放開自制，在他的下一個推進，他不是使用他覺得應該用的力氣，而是真正盡其所能地用了全力。Steve仰頭向後，抓著Bucky頭髮的手收緊了，他回應出無聲的呻吟。Bucky繼續奮力使勁，每一次插入都更加迅猛。在大約六下抽插之後，Steve掙扎著吸入足夠的空氣，喘著氣說，“噢，我的老天哪”。</p><p>Bucky貼著Steve的臉頰輕笑，然後在床墊被他們搞得晃動不停時咬住了金髮男人修長的頸子。 </p><p>“Bucky。”</p><p>“我知道。”Bucky低聲回應，再度將他們的唇碰在一起，比起一個吻更像是貼著喘息。</p><p>他在Steve的脖子和肩膀上亂咬，手指在所有觸手可及的白皙皮膚上揉捏，以此向Steve允諾了他確實在他身邊，真真切切、活生生地，全鬚全尾。Steve拼命抓著他，每一記深沉的推力都穿插著他高昂的呻吟。</p><p>Bucky的下一個推力伴隨著沉悶的重擊聲，他抬頭，看見Steve的頭終於頂到了床頭板。 </p><p>“噢，”Steve大笑。</p><p>“哦！抱歉，寶貝，” Bucky雙手托住Steve的頭頂，淺笑道歉，然後邊安慰地親吻他邊將他倆拉回到床墊中間。</p><p>“嗯嗯，” Steve愉悅地笑著輕哼，“這是新的。”</p><p>“什麼？叫你寶貝？”</p><p>Steve貼著Bucky的唇微笑點頭。</p><p>“不過，你更喜歡'Stevie'，不是嗎？”</p><p>“是的，” Steve嘆了口氣，Bucky又恢復了節奏。</p><p>“這樣如何，寶貝？”</p><p>Steve笑了起來，隨即在Bucky又一記戳刺下呻吟出聲。</p><p>“好嗎，Stevie？”</p><p>Steve將Bucky拽入另一個充滿慾望的濕吻，Bucky擁緊了他，沈沈壓在他胸上，並再次提高了抽插的力道和速度，Steve的手指用力挖進Bucky的肩胛骨，整張床在他們熱情的動作下劇烈搖晃。Bucky能感覺體內急升的快感浪潮，但他強迫自己忍住。他想要讓Steve先到。他需要看著Steve先到。</p><p>他把倆人的身軀壓得更近些，好讓他的腹肌在每一次抽插時緊貼、磨蹭著Steve硬梆梆的傢伙。Bucky的老二在Steve體內猛烈進出的節奏導致持續不斷的摩擦產生尖銳的快感讓Steve艱難吸氣。</p><p>“媽的，Bucky。” Steve低吟，啃咬Bucky的下唇，“ 操。”</p><p>“來吧，Stevie。”Bucky鼓勵，臀部挺動的速度絲毫未減。</p><p>“嗚嗯 - ”Steve的舌頭突地塞進Bucky口腔，抓著棕髮男人頭髮的雙手猛力一扯，渾身都繃緊了。</p><p>已經很大力擠壓著Bucky陰莖的窄穴倏地收得更緊了，一波熱液噴在他胸口，Bucky熱烈地吻著Steve幫他渡過高潮，感覺自己同樣搖搖欲墜。 </p><p>當Steve在他身下放鬆，仰頭向後癱在床單上，Bucky僅存的一點自制力消失了，金髮男子的呼吸仍然沈重，雙眼緊閉。 </p><p>“是的，” Steve輕嘆著，飄飄然的笑容展露在臉龐，“繼續前進，Buck。”</p><p>Bucky不需更多鼓勵。他將額頭抵在Steve汗濕的太陽穴上，在Steve灼熱的身體中追逐他的釋放。Steve在Bucky的耳際發出滿足的氣息，Bucky感到自己開始發抖。 </p><p>“啊 - Stevie！”他全都射了進去。直到感覺因為自己的精液使他在Steve臀瓣間的進出更加滑順，他才恍然自己已經越過極樂之巔。</p><p>Bucky持續挺進享受餘韻，然後才喘息著漸漸緩下。他放慢速度，感覺自己的精華從Steve體內泊泊流出，才最後一次退出。 </p><p>他們躺在一塊，Bucky粗重的喘息和Steve的交織在一起。Bucky的手往下溜，再次將手指輕輕滑過Steve的小洞。那處因為剛剛的活塞運動，仍然火熱而舒展。Bucky用他微涼的金屬手指溫柔地觸摸那處舒緩它，他自己製造的液體沾的他手指黏噠噠地，他能感到Steve因為這觸碰敏感得渾身顫慄。</p><p>Bucky舒了口氣，吻了吻Steve的下巴。Steve轉過頭，他們就那樣四目相視了好一會。</p><p>“你好嗎，Stevie？”</p><p>“好得不得了，Buck。你甚至都不知道。”</p><p>Bucky貼著Steve的臉龐笑出聲。</p><p>“也許下回你可以讓我知道有多好。”Bucky輕聲打趣。</p><p>Steve昏昏欲睡的朦朧淺笑變得精神起來。</p><p>“給我一分鐘，我馬上就可以讓給你知道。”</p><p>Bucky大笑，任自己隨Steve滾動他們糾纏在一塊的四肢，翻到Bucky上方，就好像Bucky的胸膛那個位置是專屬於他的那樣舒適地趴著。</p><p>“你知道，並不是什麼都得競爭，Stevie。”</p><p>“這聽起來像一個魯蛇會說的話。”</p><p>“我不知道我能不能放棄這個位置，”Bucky咧嘴壞笑，將黏搭搭的手滑到Steve的大腿上。</p><p>“那麼，問題是什麼？”</p><p>“…我還沒試過。”</p><p>“好，”Steve四肢大攤地趴在他身上，以一種純潔又無辜的方式吻他，就好像他們倆的胸口每次相觸碰時沒有一堆液體黏在他們之間。“因為我已經肖想你的屁股整整一年，而我甚至沒怎麼摸到它。”</p><p>“嗯，那是誰的錯？”</p><p>“絕對不是我的，” Steve斷然道，把手往下伸進Bucky和床單之間捏了捏他的屁股，“ 嗯嗯，很柔軟。”。</p><p>Bucky哼哼之後噴笑出聲，樂不可支，Steve也開懷咧嘴。</p><p>“你總能讓我傻樂，Rogers。”</p><p>Steve抬頭看著他，柔情映在眼底。</p><p>“是嗎？”</p><p>“也或者只因為你是個小笨瓜，誰說的來著？”</p><p>那顆被Steve掄起用來重擊他的胖枕頭，最後和地上那堆衣服作伴去了，一直在那待到第二天早晨日出。</p><p> </p><p>- - - - -</p><p> </p><p>尾聲</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Bucky！”Clint趴在沙發扶手上喊著，扭著身子把自己掛在邊邊，因為仍裹著他大部分腿部的石膏，他還是只能癱在椅背上。“Bucky！能再給我一些蘇打水嗎？”</p><p> </p><p>“你要是再叫我拿一個什麼，我就要把東西直接丟到你頭上，”Bucky從Steve的廚房裡咆哮回應，不過他還是抓起一罐新的汽水，“你或許是一個神射手，不過可不是個好捕手。 ”</p><p> </p><p>Clint在Natasha毫不留情的嘲笑下大聲哀嚎。 </p><p> </p><p>儘管開玩笑，Bucky還是把Clint要的蘇打水、巧克力、薯條，手機和弓箭手最愛的毯子 - 上頭醜斃的圖案和不可避免留下的污漬已經融為一體 - 都帶上。他把所有東西一股腦丟到Clint腿上，好脾性地揉亂對方的頭髮，然後溜過Natasha，坐到Steve旁邊。 </p><p> </p><p>Bucky在Steve身邊安頓下來時，Steve的視線儘管沒離開他的手機，卻自動抬起手臂給Bucky騰位置。</p><p> </p><p>“在看啥？”Bucky舒適地在Steve身旁窩定位後問。</p><p> </p><p>Steve微笑著將手機往Bucky那斜，好讓他可以一起瀏覽屏幕上小報的報導內容。</p><p> </p><p>“<b><em> - </em></b><b>在昨天的新聞發布會上，介紹了復仇者聯盟中士的最新成員。</b><b><em>James Buchanan Barnes</em></b><b>。復仇者聯盟的發言人</b><b><em>Maria Hill</em></b><b>主任透露，這位神秘的黑髮男子出生於</b><b><em>20</em></b><b>世紀初，曾在第二次世界大戰中服役，之後被</b><b><em>Hydra</em></b><b>冷凍數十年。</b><b><em>Hill</em></b><b>主任沒有接受任何提問，這使很多人感到疑惑</b><b><em> - </em></b><b>這在</b><b><em>1945</em></b><b>年是否很普遍？我們能期待再挖出多少個冰凍士兵成為國家偶像？他們都會是這麼迷人嗎？</b>”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky哼了一聲，翻了個白眼。</p><p> </p><p>“他們說得沒錯，Bucky，”Steve笑著說，“我們很迷人。”</p><p> </p><p>“才怪，是我很迷人好唄，”Bucky堅稱。</p><p> </p><p>Steve放下手機，吻了吻Bucky的頭頂以示同意。</p><p> </p><p>“好了，我準備好啦！”Clint大聲宣布，把自己在Steve家最大的沙發上重新攤好，“播放第二部電影吧！”</p><p> </p><p>那天晚上第二次，燈光暗了下來，電影開始播放。</p><p> </p><p>“等等，” Tony眨眨眼，難以置信地看向Bucky，“這又是公主新娘嗎？”</p><p> </p><p>“這是一部好電影，”Bucky努嘴。</p><p> </p><p>“上個月輪到Cap時，我們才字面意義上看過！”Sam滿口M＆M巧克力大喊。</p><p> </p><p>“拜託，別告訴我你選這片只是因為Steve喜歡，”Tony呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky聳肩，偎在Steve身旁露出壞笑。</p><p> </p><p>“真令人不敢相信，”Wanda大嘆，在Bucky肆無忌憚的笑聲中也繃不住臉。</p><p> </p><p>“這部電影很好看！”Steve大聲抗議。</p><p> </p><p>“我敢打賭，現在我們真的可以逐字逐句唸完全片對白了。”Natasha喃喃，</p><p> </p><p>“我要選牧師的台詞！”Clint喊道。</p><p> </p><p>“我選劍客Inigo！” Sam不落人後。</p><p> </p><p>“你們真是壞透了。”Steve嘟囔，Tony開始大聲在電視背景音下背誦男主角Westley的台詞。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky興高采烈地把他幫Steve拿著的花生碗往上拋。</p><p> </p><p>“陰謀家Vizzini！”</p><p> </p><p>Steve將笑個不停的Bucky攔腰抓回座位，並用他那副強健的手臂牢牢固定住他。Tony呢，已經有點喝高了，這傢伙正站在茶几上，大聲宣告他對Buttercup公主的愛，周遭的混亂對Natasha毫無影響，Bucky背靠Steve的胸，回望著他。</p><p> </p><p>“你為什麼這麼喜歡這部電影？”他笑著問。</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道，” Steve聳聳肩，被Bruce對Humperdinck親王糟透的模仿給逗樂，“我想我就是對戴黑色面具的男人情有獨鍾。”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky大笑，跪坐起來回身正正看向Steve。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，天哪，你就是Buttercup公主。”Bucky在Steve的呻吟聲中興奮地笑稱。</p><p> </p><p>“這是個玩笑，Buck。”</p><p> </p><p>“是嗎，Steve？是嗎？” Bucky攬住Steve的脖子，“你應該說，'<b>Bucky</b><b>和我之間愛的綁定</b><b> -</b> ”</p><p> </p><p>Steve用手指在Bucky的兩側撓癢癢，但Bucky在鬧哄哄的背景中堅持不懈 - Sam正以壓過整個吵嚷房間的音量喊著Inigo的詛咒，儘管這個劍客出現在螢幕上是十五分鐘前的事了。</p><p> </p><p>“'<b>即使你用一千頭獵犬也追蹤不到！</b>” Bucky繼續說。</p><p> </p><p>他在Steve將他倆滾下沙發在地板上糾結在一起時大喊。</p><p> </p><p>“‘<b>以一千把劍也破壞不了！</b>'”</p><p> </p><p>Steve和他在地毯上翻滾，金髮男子在他耳際發出清朗的笑聲。</p><p> </p><p>“拜託，Steve，說出來！”Bucky邊笑邊抵擋Steve的撓癢攻擊。</p><p> </p><p>終於，Steve抓住Bucky的雙腕壓制住，然後俯下身給了他一個快速的吻。</p><p> </p><p>“<b>如你所願</b>，”Steve輕笑著低聲說出 - 就像屏幕上旁白的講述那樣：</p><p> </p><p>“而他真正的意思是，<b>'</b><b>我愛你</b><b>'</b>。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- - - - -</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>全文完</strong>
</p><p><br/> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>